Guardián
by Roxy Masen C
Summary: Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más me duelen las entrañas de tanto llorar no existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar este moretón que es mi lla cansada de los maltratos de su marido decide huir para comenzar una nueva vida, ¿será capaz de ser feliz con su pasado siguiéndola en cada paso que da? ¿Su guardián será capaz de curar todas sus heridas y que pueda volver a amar?
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 1: Muerta en Vida.**

 **Forks, Washington 1 de febrero 2010.**

Alec estaba acostado en un lado de la cama, mientras que ella ocupaba el extremo opuesto, aquella cama tamaño King se hacía pequeña para ellos dos o al menos así lo sentía su esposa. Isabella no podía dormir y para ella ya era una rutina que se habia acostumbrado, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos cafés se hacían cada vez más notables y oscuras casi llegando al negro Ónix, para ella eran solo un detalle, solo una marca más en su cuerpo. Los moretones en su ojo izquierdo y en la comisura de sus labios era lo que más le preocupaba además de aquellos que cubrían sus piernas, costillas y en sus brazos, eran como tatuajes, aquellas manchas estaban en su piel durante todo el tiempo, que ya no se acordaba de qué color era su piel.

Suspiro desesperada mientras miraba detenidamente el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, aquel reloj análogo marcaban las tres de la mañana en punto y los minutos pasaban lentamente para lastima de Isabella quien cerraba los ojos con la esperanza que al abrirlos el reloj ya marcara la hora en la que iniciaba su ritual.

No podía decir que estaba felizmente casada, se había casado a muy temprana edad, o eso fue lo que pensaron algunos de los invitados que estaban aquel día en su boda. Apenas tenía 18 años cuando se casó con, Alec Ivanov, el único que novio que tuvo Isabella, una chica nacida y criada en Forks, siempre creyó en el amor verdadero, en esos cuentos de Hadas que daban en las películas de Disney, donde el príncipe azul iba a salvar a la humilde chica con un beso de amor eterno se enamoraban y vivían felices por siempre, pero eso no era la vida real, Isabella vio lo real que podía ser la vida al lado de su esposo.

Pensaba que estaba enamorada, que por fin su sueño se había cumplido, pero todo fue al contrario de lo que Isabella creía, desde que dijo "si" en el altar, en aquella iglesia donde pensó que se cumpliría su cuento de hada, su vida se convirtió en un infierno, primero fueron golpes pequeños, una bofetada, un tirón de pelo, un manotazo en el trasero, pero así como los meses pasaban los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hasta llegar al extremo de quebrar una de sus costillas o fractura su hombro o su muñeca.

Siempre era lo mismo, tenía que pasar noches enteras despierta, cuidándose de todo movimiento que Alec hacía, solo por el hecho de mantenerse con vida, no quería volver a vivir lo de hace unos meses atrás.

Aquella noche mientras Isabella dormía esperanzada de que todo fuera un mal sueño, Alec aprovecho y tomando una de las almohadas la presiono sobre el rostro de su esposa, ella al darse cuenta de aquella situación comenzó a luchar por su vida moviendo su cuerpo hacia todos lados tratando de zafarse de la presión que estaba haciendo Alec, por un par de minutos lucho sintiendo que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, pero ella no dejaba de moverse y luchar, hasta que Alec se quitó sobre el cuerpo de Isabella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Desde esa noche pasaba todas y cada una de las noches despierta, contando los minutos para que su esposo se levantara de la cama y se fuera a su trabajo.

Hace cinco años que estaba casada y su vida está completamente muerta. Levanto la mirada nuevamente hacia el reloj que ahora marcaban las 4 de la mañana y así comenzaba el día, donde luchaba por mantener los golpes de su marido lejos de ella. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, era demasiado temprano para recibir algunos de sus golpes o malos tratos solo por haber movido la cama más de lo que se le tenía permitido, sin ganas de nada como ya era costumbre bajo las escaleras en silencio o al menos eso trataba, su casa era antigua y la madera debajo de su pies crujía mucho para el humor de Alec. Al llegar al primer piso entro al baño que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras, aquel baño era chico, todo está junto como si fuera una cueva de conejo, ese era su baño solo ella lo usaba, Alec así lo había decido desde el primer día que llegaron a vivir en aquella casa dejándole bien en claro cada uno de las reglas que se tenían que cumplir estando él en casa o no.

Isabella negó con la cabeza quitando esas ideas locas de desaparecer y se quitó la ropa, metiéndose a la ducha, tomo un baño rápidamente para no atrasarse en todo lo que tenía que hacer, miro sus piernas marcadas por el cinturón y la hebilla, su estómago estaba llenos de moretones y posiblemente tendría un par de costillas fracturadas ya que le dolía cada vez que respiraba profundamente, el motivo de esa agresiva agresión fue porque Isabella andaba con unos jeans apretados y había salido de casa a comprar algo para hacer de comer. Los rumores iban sobre estar llamando la atención de los hombres del pueblo, aquellos malos intencionados rumores llegaron a los oídos de Alec, lo que provocó la ira de su marido.

Termino su ducha aún más cansada, Isabella seco su cuerpo para luego vestirse con un conjunto de ropa interior de color blanco, un pantalón de deportes azul con dos líneas blancas a los costados, tomo una camiseta gris con unas letras negras, toda su ropa era en tallas más grandes así las había comprado Alec, Isabella pensó que podría haberle comprado ropa a rayas negras y blancas, como los presos, se rio amargamente por su sentido del humor, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, estando ya vestida salió del baño sintiendo algo de alivio que solo duraría hasta que Alec se despertara y la rutina comenzara nuevamente.

Con paso lento y sus hombros caídos fue hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno de su marido, puso el café a calentar y saco el pan de la alacena, poniéndolo en el tostador, era una rutina, Alec se levantaba siempre a las seis, tomaba el desayuno a las 6:30, a las 6:45 se estaba yendo a su trabajo. Mientras que Isabella se queda limpiando y lavando ropa, limpiando muebles y todos los quehaceres de la casa. Isabella sirvió el desayuno justo a tiempo para que su esposo no tuviera alguna razón para propinarle algún golpe.

Cuando Alec ya estaba desayunando Isabella aprovecho el tiempo y fue a la habitación e hizo la cama, al terminar bajo las escaleras devuelta hasta la cocina, donde tomaría su desayuno, a su esposo no le gustaba compartir la mesa, por lo que siempre se sentaba sola en la cocina como si fuera la criada de la casa. Isabella tomaba desayuno lentamente y en fracción de un segundo se perdió completamente en sus pensamientos, su mente viajaba en imaginarse como sería su vida si todo esto no hubiese pasado, no habría lágrimas, no habría golpes ni mucho menos dolor.

Isabella se sobre salto del susto cuando Alec entro a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de un portazo, sin mirarlo Isabella se levantó y salió de la cocina sin ni siquiera saludar a su esposo, no tenía ganas de verlo o pelear con él, total siempre era lo mismo, tomo los platos y camino hacia la cocina dejando los platos en el lavaplatos y sin que ella se diera cuenta su esposo se acercó enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Isabella haciendo que su esposa lo mirara a los ojos, con su mano desocupada predio el fuego de la estufa y de un tirón puso la mano de Isabella sobre el quemador.

—Querida el café estaba frio —susurro en el oído de su mujer mientras que ella intentaba sacar la mano del fuego, sus ojos cafés rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor que le estaba causando el fuego sobre la palma de la mano, pero él sostenía fuertemente su antebrazo impidiendo cualquier movimiento que intentara Isabella, el calor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y el dolor ya era insoportable, la mano de su esposa estaba completamente enrojecida por las quemaduras y las lágrimas ya salían dejando un recorrido por sus mejillas, aquellos ojos cafés estaba llenos de dolor, tristeza y completamente vacíos, ojos no tenían vida, solo caían lágrimas de dolor, de pena y de sufrimiento por tener que soportar todo esto.

Cuando Alec vio el suficiente dolor en el rostro de su esposa soltó su mano y sin previo aviso le dio un gran golpe en la cara, rompiéndole la boca por dentro junto con su labio, aquel golpe fue demasiado fuerte para mantenerse en pie e hizo que Isabella cayera al suelo, sintiendo el sabor de su sangre en la boca combinándose con su saliva y las lágrimas salían con más fuerza, nuevamente la mano de Alec choco nuevamente en la mejilla de Isabella, pero esta vez era un puñetazo como si fuera un chico a quien estaba golpeando y no la mujer a quien supuestamente amaba.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a hacer un buen café? —pregunto tomando nuevamente el cabello de Isabella entre sus dedos para que su cabeza fuera hacia atrás y así ella pudiera mirarlo, retándola a decir algo, pero su esposa sabía si abría su boca para que alguna palabra saliera todo se volvería peor y Alec sería más violento—. Llegare tarde —dijo con odio y la soltó haciendo que su cabeza diera un golpe sordo en el suelo, dejándola allí sangrando con los ojos cerrados. Alec salió de casa como si nada hubiera pasado siempre impecable.

Isabella luego de un largo rato allí en el suelo se levantó apoyándose en los mueble, llevó su mano hacia el lavaplatos y abrió la llave del agua fría, poniendo la mano debajo del chorro de agua fría, para refrescarla y que no se formara alguna ampolla. Le dolía, ardía demasiado y las lágrimas salían nuevamente, ya estaba cansada de soportar aquello, solo quería que el mundo se acaba pero ya, podía ver claramente las ampollas formándose en la palma de la mano, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, sorbió un poco para luego beber un sorbo de agua y así enjuagar su boca, botando la sangre combinaba con agua. Siempre encontraba la manera de maltratarla, ya sea porque el café estaba caliente o muy frío, que si el pan estaba duro o muy blando, que la camisa estaba mal planchada, que la ropa está mal lavada, siempre es lo mismo. Todo servía para dar una golpiza.

Trato de arreglar y limpiar la cocina sin duda sería una larga mañana, cuando termino, miro su mano enrojecida, fue hasta su baño para buscar el botiquín de primero auxilios, cuando al fin lo encontró saco todo lo necesario para limpiar su mano con alcohol, ardió demasiado por supuesto que dolió, pero apretó los dientes soportando el dolor, cuando su mano quedo completamente limpia, tomo uno de los tantos vendajes blancos que había en el botiquín y con sumo cuidado comenzó a vendar la mano, le dolía terriblemente y en ese preciso momento decidió que esto ya no podía seguir así.

¿Apoyo de Padres? No había tal cosa, Charles Swan había fallecido cuando Isabella tenía apenas 5 años, Reneé había muerto hace un par de años por un cáncer fulminante al hígado, no tenía nada o a nadie para que la ayudara con esta vida que le estaba pudriendo el alma seguir así.

—Este cuente de hadas que yo quería, debo salir y ponerle un fin a todo esto, no me importa ya nada, solo quiero correr lejos y que él jamás me encuentre —susurro para sí misma con voz quebrada a causa de las lágrimas, salió del baño decidida a terminar con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, comenzó a pensar en la mejor manera de escapar mientras terminaba de limpiar la casa.

Hoy comenzaría con su plan de escape, aún era temprano para hacer la cena, corrió aun adolorida por la anterior paliza, fue hasta la habitación, la casa era como cualesquiera otro, de dos plantas con dos dormitorios, cocina, living, comedor y dos baños, Alec misteriosamente la compro, jamás le dijo a Isabella de donde había conseguido el dinero solo que la compro y listo, tema terminado. Tenían un auto Fiat punto rojo, trabaja en la única empresa de maderas del pueblo, era gerente o eso pensaba Isabella, pero la verdad es que nunca a trabajo el tiempo se la pasa en la casa de su amante de toda la vida.

Isabella hace un par de años supo de su amante, y solo por el hecho de haberla visto frente a su casa despidiéndose de su esposo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y respiro agitadamente un par de minutos antes de darse la fuerza suficiente para seguir con su plan de escape, abrió el closet y saco su antiguo bolso azul, lo abrió puso en ella algo de ropa interior, una camiseta negra, otra gris, dos pantalones de deportes, una par de calcetas, una chaqueta estaba tan nerviosa que se le cayó el bolso de las manos y de inmediato lo tomo y siguió echando sus ropa, sentía que el tiempo estaba en su contra y todo lo tenía que hacer rápido para no desaprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía a su favor, entre los cajones de su ropo busco el poco dinero que había estado ahorrando a escondidas de Alec, cada dólar que encontraba lo guardaba para el momento correcto, no tenía mucha ropa de su edad ya que a su esposo no le gustaba y siempre le compraba la ropa, en si no tenía mucha vida propia, su marido era demasiado controlador con ella, muchas veces se preguntó si era de la misma forma con su amante, frunció el ceño porque no debía de impórtale nada con respecto a Alec, solo tenía preocuparse por acabar con este suplicio.

Jamás pensó en que tendría un agresivo marido, giro su muñera vio la hora, para su mal gusto ya estaba cerca la hora de llegada de Alec, había perdido un poco de tiempo, tenía que apresurarse en preparar la cena, se apresuró y cerro bolso, las manos le temblaban por lo que iba hacer, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, haciendo que los nervios tenía fueran menos, abrió sus ojos, los nervios continuaban, salió de la habitación con la mente en un solo objetivo en su mente bajo las escaleras que ponerle a un punto final a su mal cuento.

Al llegar a la primera planta de la casa, se fijó por la ventana que ninguna de sus vecinas o vecinos chismosos estuvieran fuera de sus casas, por la puerta de la cocina camino débilmente hasta unos arbustos que estaban a un costado de la casa, allí escondió el bolso, volviendo a fijarse que nadie la haya visto, suspiro mirando el cielo aguantando las ganas de llorar y volvió a su casa. Ya en la cocina, comenzó a hacer la cena estaba un poco atrasada y los nervios no la ayudaban en nada, rápidamente comenzó a preparar todo, decidió que para su plan funcionara haría lasaña, donde pondría los tranquilizantes en el queso rallado.

Justo a tiempo la cena estaba lista servida en la mesa y Alec entraba por la puerta principal, sirvió un trozo de la lasaña en su plato y le puso queso rallado con los tranquilizantes, sus manos temblaban de miedo, pero debía de ocultarlo lo que más que podía. Respiró profundamente al ver a su marido caminar hasta el comedor, no la saludo e Isabella tampoco lo esperaba, Alec se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer, en el cuello de la camisa dejaba ver una mancha de labial, Isabella negó con la cabeza porque ni respeto le tenía por ser su esposa, se prometió jamás arrepentirse de esto.

Caminó de vuelta a la cocina para comer, claramente sin el queso rallado, mientras comía la cena pensaba en todos esos años, soportando humillaciones, golpes, grito y hoy finalmente cambiaria todo, hoy seria libre hasta que él se despertara, pero Isabella estaría lejos de su alcance.

Impacientemente miraba el reloj continuamente, las manillas negras continuaban su viaje alrededor, salto del asiento por el susto que sintió cuando la puerta se abrió, Alec estaba allí como si no pasara nada. Ni siquiera estaba adormilado, sus ojos fijos en Isabella quemaban como llamas ardientes, el miedo comenzaba a crecer en el interior de su esposa, la noche empezaba a hacer larga hasta que los tranquilizantes hicieran efecto en su cuerpo. Alec Arrojo el plato vacío hacia su mujer, golpeando su cabeza, al sentir el fuerte golpe Isabella cerró sus ojos con fuerza encogiéndose de dolor en su puesto, el plato cayó al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

—Limpia todo, zorra, hoy es tu noche, veras lo que puedo hacer como tu marido —dijo cerrando la puerta, en el tono de voz Isabella se dio cuenta que su marido estaba borracho, luego de que unos segundos pasaran se escucharon sus pasos hacia el dormitorio subiendo las escaleras.

Isabella se levantó cansada por todos los golpes que le dio su marido, un mareo golpeo su cuerpo, teniendo que afirmarse con el respaldo de la silla, para no caer al piso, su cabeza comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, el dolor comenzó a hacer más fuerte, pronto sintió que algo recorría el cuero cabelludo, asustada llevo su mano hasta la línea en donde comenzaba su cabello, la sangre comenzaba hacer su recorrido por la frente, rápidamente tomo un poco de papel de cocina y lo presiono cerca de la herida. Fue hasta el comedor y con solo un mano comenzó a tomar las cosas llevándolas hasta la cocina tenía que hacer tiempo para que Alec se quedara dormido a causa de los tranquilizantes y poder salir. 

Cuando termino de levantar las cosas y recogió los trozos del plato que estaban por todo el piso de la cocina, con una escoba y una pala, habían pasado ya 15 minutos, se detuvo en la mitad de la cocina, todo estaba en silencio. El terror se apodero de ella y ya no estaba tan segura de su plan, pero aun así subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, tenía que ver a Alec, al entrar al dormitorio, lo primero que vio fue a su esposo en la cama, su boca entre abierta y sus ojos cerrados, estaba completamente noqueado. Isabella esperaba que los tranquilizantes no lo mataran, parecía un cadáver, tenía que asegurarse que no se había vuelto una asesina con dedos temblorosos busco el pulso de su marido en su cuello, suspiro aliviada, cuando lo encontró, la muerte accidental de su esposo era lo último que necesitaba, sin perder más tiempo tomo su chaqueta y salió, dejando todo como estaba, busco su bolso en los arbustos y se la acomodo en sus hombros, cada paso que daba era un golpe de adrenalina golpeaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, jamás había intentado escapar, pero ya no se podía quedarse en aquella casa donde todo era golpes, gritos y humillaciones.

Llegó hasta una parada de autobuses, donde se acercó a la ventanilla y compro un boleto hacia Los Angeles, California, aquel autobús aún estaba esperando por pasajeros, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin arrepentimientos se subió al bus y se acomodó en el asiento indicado en el ticket, su respiración era agitada, pensó que era por la maratón que hizo desde esa casa hasta allí, respiro más aliviada cuando el bus comenzó a moverse por la carretera, alejándose del pueblo.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo que el peso que estaba llevando sobre sus hombros se hacía cada vez menos pesado en cada kilómetro que el bus recorría. Cada vez todo se hacía más oscuro mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de todos en el bus, no podía dormir, no podía cerrar sus ojos por miedo a que todo fuera un sueño y que al abrirlos se viera en aquella cama llena de miedo, con terror por todas esa noches en las cuales él la violaba diciendo que tenía derecho por ser su esposa, la golpeaba o simplemente la trataba de matar atormentándola día tras día, esta era la única oportunidad que podía tener para alejarse, por temor a morir jamás se había atrevido hacer nada en contra de Alec, pero hoy era diferente, algo en el interior de su ser le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Comenzó a preguntarse si fue la mejor decisión, cuando Alec despertara comenzaría a buscarla y si la encontraba la golpiza seria aun peor que todas las anteriores.

 _"Bella, no piense así, tienes que ser fuerte, todo es mejor, todo será mejor"_ se repetía en su mente una y otra vez convenciéndose que esta decisión era la mejor de su vida.

El bus se detuvo en Montesano por unos cinco minutos para que aquellos que deseaban comprar algo, Isabella por su parte solo quería poner distancia entre ella y el pueblo de Forks, llegando a Los Ángeles vería que haría, no tenía a nadie y sabía que sería más que difícil comenzar de cero, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba, estaba dispuesta a todo por tener la libertad que tanto había deseado.

El bus comenzó a moverse nuevamente, las horas pasaban y a Isabella no le importaban, solo había una cosa en su mente y eso era libertad. El simple hecho de no tener que seguir esa vida de mierda que tenía que soportar solo por miedo hacia que una sonrisa se pusiera en sus labios.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiéndose desorientada, el golpe de la noche anterior le estaba afectando más de la cuenta, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, miro hacia la ventana sin tener la menor idea de donde se encontraba, o que hora seria, pero el sol ya estaba en medio del cielo azul, saco la conclusión de que estaría por llegar. Miro a su alrededor y ya habían bajado varias personas, aquellas personas había bajado cuando Isabella dormía profundamente. Un gran letrero les daba la bienvenida a Los Angeles, California.

Apoyo su frente en el cristal de la ventana mirando como los arboles pasaban mientras el bus seguía moviéndose hasta su destino final, hacia aquella libertad que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, una nueva vida. No sabía lo que le esperaba en esa gran ciudad, pero esto era mejor que todo lo que había vivido, tenía el presentimiento que todo iría mejor, estaba segura que esta decisión había sido la mejor ha tomado en toda su vida.

Toda la noche y parte de la mañana sentada en un incómodo asiento en un bus tendrían que valer de algo. Su espalda dolía y el cuello también, no supo el momento en el cual que había quedado dormida nuevamente, pero sinceramente durmió como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida y fue una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido y se dio cuenta que llegarían más.

.::::::.

 **Los Ángeles, California. 2 de febrero de 2010**

Edward se removió en su cama tratando de alcanzar la alarma que no dejaba de sonar, martes, odiaba los martes tanto como lo lunes, lo único bueno era que tenía su propia empresa, ser su propio dueño era aquello que más le encantaba, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos dejando su mirada fija en la ventana por donde entraban pequeños rayos de sol, suspiro sonoramente y se levantó de la cama quedando sentado, el día Lunes había sido duro, pero eso tenía que ser así, de otra manera tendría que soportar a un jefe malhumorado y mañoso.

Edward Cullen Masen, dueño de Cullen Enterprise Inc. Tiene apenas 25 años y ya tenía un imperio construido y establecido, todo el tiempo que tiene se lo dedica a su empresa, como si fuera su novia o mejor dicho su amante, no hay tiempo para nada mas que no sean negocios, su vida completa gira entorno a su empresa, unos golpes en la puerta hacen que se sobre salte del susto, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Adelante —dijo mientras se colocaba una camiseta, solo dormía con un pantalón de pijama, y no le gustaba que sus empleados lo vieran semi desnudo, la puerta se abre y dejando ver a Christie, su ama de llaves, una mujer de unos tiene 35 años de edad, rubia y de buen cuerpo, es alta para la estatura de una mujer común y corriente, de ojos café y como cocinera es una diosa, hace 4 años estaba trabajando para Edward, no puede negarlo, su ama de llaves era hermosa, pero lo mejor de todo que ella era de un solo hombre y solo para él tenía ojos, su novio Ryans, el chofer y mano derecha de Edward.

—Señor Cullen, su desayuno está listo —dijo Christie mirando a Edward, jamás se ha acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre y a Edward le gustaba ese límite entre jefe y empleada.

—Gracias Christie —murmuro Edward un poco adormilado aun, Christie asintió y cerró la puerta, dejando a su jefe solo en su habitación. Miro la ventana y suspiro, muchas veces no tenía ganas de nada, pero aun así se levantó de la cama y se preparó para el trabajo. Cuando termino de vestirse con su traje negro y corbata azul, salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, bajo las escaleras arreglando su traje, siempre procuraba que se viera imponente, en la cocina estaba Ryans y Christie hablando en susurros.

—Buenos Días —saludo Edward cortésmente y se sentó en el desayunador, Christie puso delante de él huevos, tocino, pan Francés y una taza de café negro, como todo los días, aquel desayuno era el favorito de Edward. Ryans asintió en forma de saludo y sin decir una palabra más comenzó a tomar su desayuno mientras que Christie terminaba de limpiar la cocina, tenía una gran casa, digno de un exitoso empresario. Cuando Edward termino de comer se levantó y arreglo su ropa.

—Gracias Christie —agradeció y miro a Ryans—. Nos iremos en 5 minutos —dijo mientras caminaba hacia su despacho para recoger su maletín y algunos papeles que necesitaba para el día. Teniendo todo lo necesario para ir a la empresa sale de casa y en la puerta de la casa lo estaba esperando su coche, un Audi A7 de color negro.

Se subió en el asiento trasero del auto, prendió su BlackBerry bold 9700, apenas sonó avisando que estaba prendido y la bandeja de correos electrónicos se llenó, solo eran mensajes de negocios mandados toda la noche, sino no apagara el teléfono no sería capaz de dormir durante la noche. Suspiro comenzando a leer cada mensaje y respondiéndolos de inmediato, no era un hombre que dejara las cosas para más tarde. El coche entra en el estacionamiento de su empresa, aun no terminaba con el asunto de los mensajes, pero así es su vida, jamás se detiene. Ryans detiene el coche aparcándolo en el espacio reservado para él, tomó su maletín y desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y Ryans abre la puerta, sale y camina hacia el ascensor, su chofer y también guarda espalda pone la alarma al coche, le sigue y sube con Edward en el ascensor. Presiona el botón del piso número 25, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor se eleva, no se detiene en ningún otro piso, es un ascensor exclusivo para él, su secretaria y algunos gerentes además de Ryans. Cuando las puerta se abre ya ha termino con los mensajes en su teléfono, sonríe débilmente aliviado. Carol su asistente personal se pone inmediatamente de pie, le encanta cuando la gente tiene respeto por él, claro está que si no lo hacen estarán sin trabajo rápidamente.

Edward entró a su oficina, Ryans se queda afuera esperando por alguna orden, tiene el permiso de su jefe para vagar por las instalaciones de la empresa, pero siempre tiene que estar cerca por cualquier cosa. Carol entra en la oficina y comienza leyendo las citas programadas para hoy, reuniones y más reuniones, llamadas de su madre, de su hermana y de su amigo, le entrega unos contratos que había mandado hacer para unas cuantas personas que iba a contratar. Los firmó y se los dio de vuelta para que los llevara hasta recursos humanos donde terminaría el papeleo de contratar gente.

Cuando Carol termino de hablar y leer la agenda, comenzó su trabajo, llamando, ajustando citas, revisando informes, contratos con otras empresas y demás.

Así se pasa la mayor parte de su mañana, entre llamadas y correos electrónicos. A la hora del almuerzo se sintió un poco ahogado, necesitaba un poco de aire, se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina, Carol se quedó mirándolo con un rostro bastante confundido.

—Saldré, ¿dónde está Ryans? —pregunto Edward mientras Carol lo seguía de cerca hacia el ascensor.

—Está en la cafetería, lo llamare para que se una a usted en el vestíbulo —las puertas del ascensor se abre y entra mirando a Carol.

—Lo quiero en 5 minutos allí —ordenó y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Edward sentía la necesidad de salir, al menos lo trabajadores de la empresa tendrían un respiro del jefe. El elevador desciende por todos los pisos, hasta el último, al llegar abajo las puertas se abren y Edward sale, Ryans ya está en la puerta de la entrada esperándolo. Ambos salieron del gran edificio.

—¿Señor? —pregunta Ryans apuntando hacia el coche que estaba frente a las puertas.

—No iremos en coche, necesito aire —respondió Edward comenzando a caminar, no entendía bien que pasaba, jamás debajo su empresa por caminar, no comprendía por qué ese querer de salir, jamás lo había sentido, jamás había salido dejando de lado reuniones y citas, siempre Carol ha comprado su almuerzo. Esto era demasiado extraño. Mientras camina Ryans se mantiene junto a él.

Al doblar en una esquina, choca con alguien, maldice para sí mismo, preguntándose cómo podría existir alguien tan torpe como para no fijarse por donde iba.

—Oh perdón, no quise —se disculpa una chica con un suave tono de voz que da la impresión que fuera una voz de terror, es de baja estatura, cabello largo color castaños, como el chocolate derretido, a la luz solar algunos destellos rojizos hacen que su cabello sea más espeso, su rostro pálido, ojos de color café profundos pero vacíos, sin vida, ella se queda en silencio mirando a Edward completamente intimidada por aquellos ojos verdes como el cielo que la miraban fijamente.

No pudo hilar una palabra y mucho menos una oración. Es una chica hermosa, pero demasiado delgada, sus ojos detonan miedo, tristeza.

 _"Concéntrate Cullen"_ se reprende Edward mentalmente al notar que se había perdido de aquellos ojos.

Ryans se acercó rápidamente a Edward salvándolo de una situación embarazosa y la chica aprovecho la distracción y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

—Señor se encuentra bien —pregunta Ryans poniéndose frente a Edward obstruyendo la vista.

—Si estoy bien —respondió su jefe confundido por lo que acaba de pasar y comenzó a buscar a la chica con su mirada, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro buscándola, Ryans lo miraba confundido sin saber qué hacer.

—Vamos de vuelta a la empresa —ordeno Edward dándose la vuelta caminando de regreso hacia la empresa, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, aquella chica se le había clavado en la cabeza, se preguntaba una y otra vez quien era esa chica, ¿quién podría ser? Se veía desorientada, asustada y a simple vista se ve que está en un estado de desnutrición. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos Verdes profundos. Se pasó todo el día dándole vuelta a aquellos ojos.

* * *

 **Aqui les dejo una historia que hace tiempo habia publicado, pero esta vez la publicare editada y cambiando algunas cosas... espero que les guste y dejen su review, se los agradecere enormemente.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 2: Nueva ciudad y Nuevo trabajo.**

 **Los Ángeles Martes 2 de Febrero de 2010.**

Las imágenes llegaban a su mente como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente, cada grito, cada humillación y golpe, lo sentía como si Alec estuviera frente a ella. Era tal el trauma que él le había provocado que ella no podía dormir bien sin tener una pesadilla. Sus ojeras eran cada vez peores y la palidez de su rostro hace que el cansancio y los moretones sean aún más notorios.

—¿Señorita? —una suave voz la estaba despertando, el chofer se veía preocupado mirando el rostro de Isabella, el bus ya había llegado hasta su destino y solamente quedaba ella dentro del vehículo. El chofer al verla dormir y que no había nadie más, decidió despertarla. Isabella se removió incomoda no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior y todo era por el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza. Poco a poco abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor sin comprender nada.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Isabella mirando al hombre frente a ella, miro hacia el resto del bus y se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie.

—Estamos en Los Ángeles —respondió el hombre con voz suave para no asustarla. El chofer tenía que estar en sus cuarenta o cincuenta años, lleva una camisa barata de color celeste con su corbata, y en sus labios tenía una sonrisa amable, Isabella no pudo evitar devolver aquel gesto.

—Oh… gracias —sonrió Isabella, tomando su bolso y bajo con cuidado del bus.

Al bajarse de bus, tuvo que cerrar por un momento los ojos por el fuerte sol llegaba en sus ojos, suspiro al darse cuenta que no sabía hacia dónde ir, pero eso no la iba a detener, se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y acomodo sobre sus débiles hombros la mochila, y con decisión comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pensó en buscar algún kiosco para comprar un mapa y buscar un lugar donde dormir.

Miro hacia todos los lados, jamás había salido de Forks, la ciudad era inmensa tenía unos edificios altos, casas, tiendas todo era muy lindo y nuevo para ella, prácticamente era como una dulcería.

—Oh perdón no quise… —se disculpó luego de haber doblado en la esquina y haber chocado con un hombre. Su nariz queda en el pecho del hombre con traje, el olor la hizo tambalear, pero rápidamente se recuperó. Al ver al hombre se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si la hubieran congelado, jamás había estado cerca de un hombro que no fuera Alec. Era un hombre con traje, claramente bien vestido y con dinero, sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas destellaban, Isabella se quedó asombrada al sentir a su corazón latiendo tan rápido como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón, suspiro tratando de volver en sí, el viento hacia que el cabello de aquel hombre se despeinara y le diera una visión más sexy, otro hombre se pone entre el hombre e Isabella aprovechando ese pequeño tiempo de entretención, se marchó escondiéndose en un restaurant frente al lugar del pequeño incidente. Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a través del cristal, aquel hombre miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo.

Suspiro cuando vio que aquel hombre se alejaba de la esquina volviendo por donde había venido, se quedó mirándolo como se perdía entre la gente hasta perderlo de vista, froto su frente con su mano y salió del restaurant.

 _"Un mal paso Bells, solo un mal paso"_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras volvía a retomar su camino, pero completamente distinto de aquel hombre.

En su camino vio varios hoteles o moteles, pero necesitaba algo que pudiera pagar con el poco dinero que tenía. Después de caminar un par de minutos encontró un motel que se veía barato, suspiro mirando a aquel lugar, era aquello o dormir en la calle, todo lo que tenía era 600 dólares, pero con el boleto del bus que fueron 35 dólares, solo le quedan 565 dólares, dejando a un lado los prejuicios y entro en la recepción del lugar. Cada noche costaba 29 dólares, se dio cuenta de que tendría que buscarse un trabajo para ahorrar algo de dinero y comprarse un lugar mejor donde vivir.

El dueño del motel le entrego la llave número 7, un poco asustada y con muchas ideas en su mente camino por un pasillo mirando las puertas que pasaba y sus números, hasta que encontró la que le correspondía. Suspiro poniendo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, entro a la habitación con cierto temor, las paredes eran de un color beige gastado por lo que se veía han pasado años desde que se pintó, una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y un cobertor de color café desteñido, el olor era a humedad era demasiado, le molestaba al respirar, también tenía un televisor pequeño y una lámpara a un lado de la cama, eso era todo, camino hasta una puerta donde se encontraba el baño, allí había un lavamanos, un wáter y la ducha.

Se sintió un poco derrotada, no sabía muy bien porque, se sentó en la cama y dejo el bolso en el suelo, se quedó mirando la televisión apagada, no podía hacer mucho ya que solo había terminado el instituto y conseguir un trabajo sería un poco más difícil, cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que tipo de trabajo podría hacer.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su frente estaba cubierta por una capa fina de sudor, no recordaba en qué momento se había acostado y acomodado en la cama quedándose dormida, rápidamente se sentó y miro a su alrededor buscando a Alec, suspiro aliviada dándose cuenta de que estaba sola en un feo motel , miro por la ventana y el sol ya se había ocultado por completo, se levantó y tomo el pequeño bolso entrando al baño, rápidamente se ducho y se relajó debajo del agua fría que caía, se cambió de ropa para luego salir de la habitación, cerro con llave la puerta y comenzó a caminar mirando todo a su alrededor recordando cada detalle para luego no perderse, cada paso que daba miraba cada tienda por si necesitaban alguna ayudante, su esperanza aumentaba en cada paso ya que se sentía mejor que nunca y obtener un trabajo era la meta de lo que quedaba del día.

Se detuvo frente a unos cristales negros con letras rojas brillantes que dejaban ver el nombre de "The Moulin Rouge", se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, debatiéndose si debería de entrar o no.

Su subconsciencia la miraba desconcertada con la boca abierta, sea lo que sea en lo que pudiera trabajar tenía que hacerlo para vivir en Los Angeles. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire dándose ánimos y tomo la manilla de la puerta empujándola hacia adentro, todo el aire se quedó atascado en sus pulmones, todo era muy oscuro, había un par de chicas que estaban bailando en la tarima y se movían muy bien, su ánimo decayó ya que ella obviamente no se movía de esa forma, además su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones que la hacían ocultarse detrás de la ropa más ancha que su talla, sin contar también que era bastante torpe, con suerte podía caminar y eso significaba un buen día para Isabella.

Una de las chicas en la tarina tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, liso, realmente hermosa, sus ojos azules llenos de sensualidad la dejaron congelada, en la forma como se movía aquella mujer, cualquiera podía sentirse atraído por ella, llevaba un corsé rojo con unas franjas Negras, una pequeña pantaletas de color negro además de su portaligas que sujetan sus medias negras y unos tacos extremadamente altos. La otra chica era de cabello castaño hasta los hombros sonreía de manera sexy mientras bailaba alrededor del caño, lleva casi la misma vestimenta de la chica rubia con la diferencia que no llevaba un portaligas, ambas se movían sensualmente.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunto una voz haciendo que saltara un poco del susto, Bella se da cuenta de que el chico del bar la está mirando con una sonrisa burlona, Isabella se gira sobre sus talones y se acerca a la barra. Suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

—Yo me hare cargo Jacob —Le dice una chica morena al chico de la barra y mira a Isabella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Es una mujer realmente hermosa, sus ojos cafés grandes hacían que su rostro se iluminara, vestida con un pequeño corsé color rosado claro y unas pantaletas blancas, los nervios no la dejaban pensar claramente, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y poder hablar con propiedad.

—Sí —respondió Isabella—, yo necesito hablar con el dueño o dueña de… —se quedó callada sin saber qué más decir, la mujer se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, yo soy la dueña dime, Me llamo Tia Mckenna, ¿Que se te ofrece? —le pregunto con una sonrisa que se queda congelada ya que se había quedado mirando el rostro de Anissa.

—Sí, este… yo quería saber si tenía algún trabajo —respondió Isabella e inconscientemente comienza a morder el interior de su mejilla de manera nerviosa.

Tia dirigió su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Isabella, estaba muy delgada y eso era porque estando atada a ese monstruo no le daban ganas de comer y los pensamientos suicidas se hacían más tentadores, la dueña de aquel lugar estuvo mirándola por un buen rato, Isabella no sabía que más hacer.

—¿Sabes Bailar? —Pregunto Tia mientras mantenía la vista sobre su cuerpo, Isabella no sabía qué hacer, de alguna manera necesitaba ganar dinero y no podía darse el lujo de rechazarlo, por lo que asintió con la cabeza—, bien, sígueme necesito ver algo más antes de darte el trabajo —dijo mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a caminar detrás de la tarima donde la chica rubia le sonrió amablemente a Bella, ella tímidamente se la devolvió mientras seguía a Tia.

Entraron en un camerino donde las letras brillantes llamaban la atención de todo aquel que pasara por allí, su nombre estaba grabado con letras en medio de la puerta, Isabella se quedó congelada al entrar al camerino de Tia, era muy colorido y todo le llamaba la atención.

—Bueno por tu rostro creo que estas escapando —aseguro Tia distraídamente mientras buscaba unas prendas de ropa en su colgador.

—Algo así —respondió en un susurro, hablar de aquel tema hacia que perdiera su propia voz.

—Bien, toma, aquí será difícil que alguien te encuentre, pero no aseguramos nada —dijo mientras ponía delante de Isabella una teñida similar a la de la chica rubia— cámbiate y déjame verte —le dio las ropas y le mostró el baño, Bella asintió y entró en el baño. Se cambió de ropa y se miró en el espejo, se veía completamente distinta, pero le gustaba, arreglo un poco mi cabello y abrió la puerta.

—Listo —murmuro saliendo del baño.

—Impresionante —respondió Tia al verla daba vueltas alrededor de Isabella evaluándola—. Pero si quieres trabajar aquí, tendrás que comer más, estás muy delgada y no quiero que te enfermes —dijo mientras miraba el rostro de Isabella—. Creo poder hacer algo con eso moretones, vamos para que conozcas a las demás chicas —abrió la puerta guiándola nuevamente hacia la tarima.

Isabella se sentía un poco incomoda usando poca ropa y muy provocadora. Las chicas que estaban en la tarima se detuvieron cuando Tia puso sus manos en alto haciéndole señas al Dj que estaba encerrado en una pequeña cabina para que detuviera la música. Cuando el lugar estuvo en silencio Tia sonrió y miro a sus chicas.

—Bien chicas, quiero presentarles a… —comenzó con voz firme pero se detuvo y miró a Isabella, no le sabia el nombre, ella entendió aquella miraba y le susurro su nombre, Tia prosiguió—, bueno, tendremos que acortarlo y cambiarlo. Les presento a Lisa, quien comenzará a trabajar con nosotras —dijo y escuchamos que alguien aclaraba la garganta, era Jacob, el chico detrás de la barra—perdón, con nosotros desde hoy, así que acérquense para que les pueda presentar.

Todos se acercaron, Isabella se sintió aún más cohibida y solo pensaba en todas las formas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, tener las piernas descubiertas mostrando los moretones no hacía en nada que la situación mejorara.

—Ok, empezaremos con Ángela —presentó Tia a una de las chica de la tarima, Rose era la chica cabellos rubios quien la saludaba con una sonrisa—, ella es Angie —la chica de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros saludo con su mano—. Ella es Kate —una chica de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros la saludaba con una enorme sonrisa—. Los chicos son Jacob y Jasper —dijo mientras el que respondía al nombre de Jacob le sonreía burlón, era el que estaba en el bar, Jasper levantó dos dedos desde su cabina, él era el DJ, tenía cierto parecido con Rose, pero Isabella pensó que los de Los Ángeles tendría cierto parecido entre todos.

—Hola a todos —saludo Isabella con voz baja y tímidamente, con una leve sonrisa.

—Bien, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer —sonrió Tia extendiendo su mano hacia la tarima una clara invitación para subir, mientras que la música comenzaba a sonar, las chicas se sentaron y Jacob se fue hacia la barra sin dejar de mirarla, ella tomó un poco de aire y subió.

 _"Tú puedes hacerlo, solo imita a las chicas que viste una vez en la televisión"_ pensaba Isabella mientras se acercaba al caño, miro hacia Tia y ella asintió dándole el "Vamos" para que comenzara a Bailar.

Comenzó a mecer sus caderas al compás de la canción, reconoció la música era Toxic de Britney Spears, comenzó a bailar y sujetaba al caño con sus manos y bajaba moviendo sus caderas los más sensual que podía, el video musical se me repetía una y otra vez en su mente y trato de recrear algunos pasos que salían en el video, se dio cuenta que era demasiado fácil. Cuando la música termino Isabella también dejo de mover su cuerpo, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos encontraron con los de Tia.

—Muy Bien Lissa —dijo poniéndose de pie—, puedes moverte con ritmo así que empezaras hoy, solo haz lo mismo que acabas de hacer —sonrió girándose a los demás— Chicas sigan ensayando en una hora abrimos y Ángela, maquilla a Lisa y dile las reglas, ve con ellas Rose —ordenó Tia mientras se iba hacia la cabina donde estaba Jasper.

—Vamos, te dejare guapa —sonrió Ángela mientras caminaban hacia los camarines, ella era un poco más alta que Isabella y su caminar era muy sensual, entraron en su camerino, las paredes eran de un color rosa pálido, todas las chicas tenían un camerino para sus cosas. En una de las paredes había un gran espejo con faroles a los costados, igual que las películas, olía a perfume dulce, como las flores—, tratare de esconder esos moretones en tu boca y en tu ojo, también los de tu piernas y brazos —sonrió con dulzura y la invito a sentarse frente al espejo.

—Gracias —respondió Isabella sentándose y mirándose en el gran espejo, Ángela sonrió dulcemente.

—Nosotras somos una familia, si necesitas algo solo habla con alguna de nosotras y te ayudaremos —dijo Rose mientras Ángela abría una gran maleta de maquillaje, Isabella jamás se había maquillado, por supuesto a Alec no le gustaba, Ángela con un dedo levanto el rostro de Isabella, abriendo un objeto era como un labial comenzó a esparcirlo por toda la cara—. Tia, es la dueña del lugar junto a su esposo Benjamín, él trabaja durante el día, lo podrás conocer cuando venga esta noche —seguía hablando Rose mientras Ángela maquillaba todos los moretones de la cara de Isabella—. Los clientes vienen a entretener su vista, si alguno se propasa contigo, solo tienes que levantar tu mano y Josh lo sacara, una cosa te tengo que aclarar —dijo mientras la maquillaban con mucha dedicación—. Nosotras no tenemos sexo con los clientes, somos solo bailarinas, además, se te asignará un horario, un camerino y el vestuario, lo demás lo tendrás que comprar tu —informó sonriendo.

Ángela tomo un pack de sombras oscuras— utilizare estas por tu ojo —Isabella solo asintió escuchando atentamente todo lo que Rose le decía, no quería perder nada de vista ya que quería mantener su nuevo trabajo además ponía atención a lo que Ángela hacía para que los moretones no se notaran los moretones.

—Gracias —murmuro Isabella cerrando sus ojos mientras Angie aplicaba la sombra sobre sus parpados, con cada minuto que pasaba los nervios crecían y sus manos sudaban.

—Listo —sonrió Ángela triunfante cuando termino de aplicar algo de brillo en los labios Isabella, camino hasta ponerse detrás del asiento dejando que Bella se viera en el espejo, el reflejo no se parecía a la chica la cual llego hace unas horas, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones al ver aquella mujer en el espejo, no podía creer que era ella, se veía demasiado distinta, sus ojos negros, ocultando aquel moretón, en su mejilla aún se notaba el morado pero era menos, sus labios de un rojo furioso que hacían pensar que sus labios eran más gruesos de lo que eran.

—Oh… ¿esa soy yo? —pregunto Isabella inocentemente mirándose en el espejo.

—Sí, trate lo más posible en tapar esas marcas —Ángela no sabía muy bien como referirse a los moretones, no quería parecer imprudente por lo que hizo fue apuntando a su rostro en forma circular—, de momento seré yo quien te maquille o Rose, pero tendrás que aprender a hacerlo por tu misma.

—Sí, claro —respondió Bella mirándose atentamente. Dio un pequeño salto de susto al sentir la puerta abrirse de golpe.

—Angie estamos por empezar, tú serás la primera y Luego Lisa —dijo Tia entrando al camerino de juliette y mirando fijamente Bella—. Impresionante Angie, aun no puedo creer como no te contratan para maquillista de modelos, o de películas —sonrió orgullosa por el trabajo de la chica.

—Lisa, luego de que bailes, le ayudaras en la barra a Jacob, tu solo bailaras una vez por noche hasta que este mas lista de hacerlo más veces, tienes que ponerte esto —dijo pasándole un pequeño short negro, unas botas negras de un taco fino y alto, una camisa blanca, un pequeño chaleco sin mangas y una corbata negra— ya sabes si alguien te toca o te golpea el trasero, levanta tu mano y Josh se hará cargo de todo.

—Sí, lo entiendo —respondió Rose frotando sus manos en las piernas.

—No estés nerviosa, será unos 4 minutos y listo, solo hazlo como hoy —dijo Tia saliendo del camerino—. Ángela a la tarima Ahora —ordeno Tia al salir, Ángela sonrió y salió hacia la tarima, Isabella la siguió, necesitaba ver como se hacía teniendo público, Rose fue con ella diciéndole algunos consejos que le podrían ayudar.

La música comenzó a sonar, mientras que Angie salía hacia la tarima con un caminar sensual, a todas las chicas le cambiaba el nombre para así mantener su identidad en confidencialidad completa. Angie seguía moviéndose con ritmo lleno de sensualidad, Isabella miro hacia el público, aquellos hombres literalmente babeaban por la castaña en la tarima, todos mirándola con deseo y lujuria cada movimiento que ella hacía, viendo aquello la poca confianza que Isabella tenía se fue corriendo de vuelta a Forks.

Isabella se arrodillo mirando la habilidad que tenía Angie para moverse y llenaba el ambiente de placer, varios hombres ponían dólares en un frasco que iban pasando por las mesas, se fijó que llevaba el nombre de la bailarina, creyó que era para las propinas, ya que no se les permitía tocar a las bailarinas.

Rogaba al cielo que pudiera bailar para que las propinas fueran buenas ya que necesitaría el dinero para comprarse maquillaje y ahorrar. La música comenzaba terminar eso solo significaba que pronto seria su turno, solo esperaba que no cayera o hacer el ridículo enfrente de todos esos hombres llenos de oscuros deseos.

 _"Cálmate Bells y respira profundamente"_ se repetía una y otra vez tratando de calmar su respiración. La música de Ángela termino y salió de la tarima con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando a Isabella.

—Suerte Lisa, solo disfruta, piensa que estas sola, que solo eres tu —susurro en su oído poniéndose detrás de ella.

—Es hora del Show —murmuro para así misma y la misma música de Britney comenzaba a salir por los altavoces, se levantó y salió hacia la tarima tratando y pareciendo una mujer sensual, mientras la música corría, hacía que sus movimientos fueran más sensuales, no tenía idea si funcionaba o no, pero se sentía libre, se sentía capaz de todo.

Cuando la canción término, salió de la tarima cansada y muy emocionada, cuando termino de bajar de la tarima Tia la abrazo.

—Bien, hecho, has ganado una buena propina —susurro Tia mientras se alejaba de Isabella, quien aún sonreía a causa de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas—. Vamos ve a cambiarte y ayuda a Jacob, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

 **.::::::.**

 **Los Ángeles Martes 9 de febrero de 2010**.

Toda una semana, una semana a paso desde que Edward vio a esa chica en aquella esquina, desde ese día salía a la hora del almuerzo esperando encontrarse nuevamente con ella, pero era demasiado improbable en una ciudad tan grande, esos ojos cafés profundos lo persiguen de día y de noche, no podía creer que esto le esté pasando jamás a él, jamás le había interesado una chica de esa forma y mucho menos por una desconocida, ni por Tanya, su ex novia o ex amante, no tenía claro lo que habían sido.

El sonido del teléfono de saco de sus profundos pensamientos. Apretó el botón del alta voz.

—¿Dime? —pregunto cansadamente, el tener a esa chica en su mente lo tenía realmente cansado apenas podía conciliar el sueño sin que ella no estuviera ahí.

—Señor, Emmett está en la línea 1 —Aviso su secretaria, Edward rodo sus ojos, Emmett era su amigo, pero muchas veces terminaba siendo un dolor de cabeza, se preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que quería ahora?

—Tomare la llamada, gracias Carol — agradeció Edward y levanto el auricular acariciando su frente con sus largos dedos, Emmett es abogado y tiene la misma edad que Edward, lo único que les diferenciaba es que a él le encanta las fiestas, en cambio a Edward no, apretando el botón y tomo una bocanada de aire.

—Emmett —saludo Edward tratando de que su estado de ánimo fuera el mejor posible, imaginándose para que le está llamando.

—Señor Cullen, que milagro que toma mi llamada —respondió con un tono burlón, Edward no sabe cómo puede ser abogado si siempre tiene la broma a flor de labio.

—Bueno Emmy, ¿dime que quieres? —dijo sin ánimos de sus bromas, el reloj marcaba la hora de salida y Edward solo pensaba en llegar a casa y descansar un poco.

—Veo que no estas de humor, iré al grano —contesto Emmett, quien podía imaginar el rostro de su amigo al otro lado de la línea telefónica, Edward por otro lado sabía que algo se traía entre manos su amigo y eso no le gustaba, cada idea que tenía siempre resultaba ser un fracaso.

—Sabes que no me gustan tus ideas, recuerda como nos fue por ir a la playa —dijo claramente recordando ese incidente que habían hecho juntos.

—Está bien, lamento lo de la playa, pero fue divertido asustar a esas chicas — Edward negó con la cabeza, escuchándolo su amigo no tenía remedio—, pero en fin, hoy tenemos que salir, tranquilamente a un bar —dijo calmadamente, Edward sabía que detrás de esas palabras había algo más.

—Ok, está bien, pero nos tomaremos un par de tragos y nada más, sabes que mañana tengo trabajo —respondió tratando cortar la llamada.

—Excelente, estaré en tu casa a las 9, nos vamos a divertir —rio y colgó la llamada. Edward suspiro y siguió con su trabajo por unos minutos más.

A las 9 en punto Emmett se presentó en la casa de Edward, Christie le abrió la puerta mientras que el dueño de casa terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta Negra de cuero, llevaba unos Jeans azules, una camiseta Blanca y sus converse, nada parecido a un jefe de una gran empresa. Emmett iba con unos Jeans Negros, una camisa Gris y una chaqueta Negra.

—Listo, vámonos, entre más prontos no vayamos, más pronto podremos regresar —dijo Edward saliendo por la puerta, Ryans iría con ellos.

Se subieron al coche, Emmett parecía muy animado y a Edward le entro la duda, no sabía dónde irían. Su amigo se encargaba de darle las direcciones a Ryans que iba manejando, doblo en una esquina y al fin supo donde quería tomar esos tragos. Suspiro mirando a Ryans por el espejo retrovisor del coche.

—Bienvenido a "The Moulin Rouge" —anuncio Emmett sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos brillaban con demasiado entusiasmo.

—En serio Emmett, ¿aquí es donde quieres tomar unos tragos? —pregunto incrédulo, tenían muchos lugares de lujos donde podrían ir, él elige un club nudista. El ceño de Edward estaba más fruncido que de costumbre, estaba enfadado de cierta forma, no le gustaban estos lugares.

—Sí, vamos, además necesito ver a mi doncella —sonrió abriendo la puerta, Ryans se apresuró y abrió la mía.

—¿Doncella? —pregunto Edward en un tono de duda, si trabajaba en aquel lugar era imposible que fuera Doncella.

—Ellas son solo bailarinas, no tienen sexo con los clientes, además, ella ni siquiera sabe que existo —respondió mirando el lugar y se encogió de hombros, Ryans miraba a su jefe divertidamente.

—Bien, entremos entonces —dijo Edward abriendo la puerta, Emmett entro y luego el, por último Ryans, el lugar era solo alumbrado por los focos que apuntaban a la tarima, en ese momento una chica de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros bailaba sensualmente con el caño.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la tarima, Emmett lo había decidido así para poder ver a su Amada. Edward rodó los ojos, se dio cuenta que esa sería una noche realmente larga. Una voz salió por los altavoces presentando a la siguiente bailarina.

—Con ustedes la Dulce Lisa —Anuncio una voz masculina, la música comenzó a sonar, era Your body de Christina Aguilera, salió una chica, no muy alta pero muy sensual, comenzó a moverse sensual hasta el caño, tomándolo entre sus manos comenzó a bailar alrededor, Edward quedo hipnotizado por aquella castaña, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención, en un momento sus ojos se encontraron, Edward la reconoció de inmediato, era ella, sus ojos cafés que lo habían atormentados toda la semana estaban allí, al igual que la última vez, eran una delicia admirar, no podía creer que ella trabajara ahí. Isabella siguió bailando hasta que su rostro quedo con una expresión en blanco mirando hacia la puerta, antes que la música terminara corrió hasta desaparecer de la vista de todo el público y en particular dejando a un Edward bastante confuso. Se giró mirando hacia la puerta para saber qué era lo que ella vio, pero no había nadie.

Edward se preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que había pasado, a quien vio que la puso de esa manera, él necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber su nombre, saber todo de ella, decidió que se quedaría hasta que el Bar cerrara y podría hablar con ella más que seguro, otra música comenzó a sonar y una chica rubia salió bailando y mirando para todos lados buscando a alguien, Emmett estaba perdido en la chica, Edward se dio cuenta que aquella chica era su amada, pero él no dejaba de pensar en su chica de ojos cafés.

* * *

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y dejen su review, se los agradecere enormemente.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 3: Encuentro doloroso**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles, todo iba súper bien, haciendo que eso la hiciera sentir un poco incómoda, cuando la vida te trata bien por un tiempo siempre algo malo pasara, a pesar que todo andaba bien, Isabella no bajaba su preocupación y cada vez salía a la calle miraba hacia todos lados asegurándose que estuviera sola.

Isabella todas la noches bailaba e iba mejorando poco a poco añadiendo nuevos pasos a su rutina, sobre todo ayudada por las chicas del Moulin Rouge, Ángela y Rosalie de a poco se habían convertido en su amiga, las única, aunque las demás chicas eran amables, ellas se habían ganado su confianza a pulso, hasta le habían contado sus horribles historias y porque habían llegado hasta aquí.

Ángela le contó que sus padres habían muerto y sin nadie más que le ayudara decidió hacer su propia vida, llegando al Moulin Rouge quedándose hasta este día. Rosalie nunca pudo conocer a sus padres, ya que habían muerto cuando ella había nacido y su tío la había despojado de todo lo que le pertenecía, en un parque había conocido a Tia quien le habría ofrecido trabajo, ella acepto ya que todo los demás trabajos la habían rechazado, además de que se había encontrado con su hermano, Jasper, resulta ser que su tío los había separado cuando eran solo unos recién nacido y aquí en el Moulin Rouge se habían reencontrado. Su historia era digna de una teleserie mexicana, Isabella le pregunto por qué no comenzó acciones legales contra de su tío, pero dijo que no tenía caso hacerlo ya que su tío siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya, además de ser un hombre rico y con mucho contactos, y ellos no tenían mucho como para ganar el juicio.

En una de las noches en el bar había conocido a Benjamín el esposo de Tia, un hombre de cabellos oscuros, tenía unos cafés parecidos a los de Tia, su piel trigueña, muy simpático y por supuesto que amaba a su esposa con devoción, el amor entre ellos es palpable, Isabella se preguntó si su matrimonio con Alec hubiera sido distinto, puede que hoy tendrían una pequeña o un pequeño, sacudió su cabeza tratando de patear esa idea de su cabeza, un hijo de su esposo era lo menos que quería, no porque lo odiara, si no por las condiciones en las que estaba viviendo, no era conveniente pensar en hijos. Las propinas eran buenas además de un sueldo fijo que tenían, pero aún estaba en aquel mugroso Motel, quería juntar dinero y comprar alguna casa o un departamento, por ahora pagaría las noches en aquel lugar.

Se había estado preparando para duplicar sus bailes, desde el día hoy bailaría dos veces, y Tia le dio a elegir el horario y las canciones, su primera canción seria Your body de Christina Aguilera e iría después de Angie. Se había acostumbrado a ir de las segundas, era más fácil, luego tendría tiempo de cambiar su ropa y bailar otra vez. Estaba nerviosa mirando como Angie se movía al ritmo de Rihanna, era buena, con el tiempo aprendería nuevos pasos que le harían ganar más dinero.

Había aprendido a no mirar al público antes de salir a bailar, ya que si lo hacía se ponía más nerviosa y se desconcentraba. Angie llego a su lado y paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Tranquila veras que lo harás genial —la tranquilizo un poco poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Creo que lo poder hacer —respondió Isabella soltando una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Eres buena moviéndote al compás de la música, eso es bueno, con el tiempo mejoraras —sonrió Ángela haciéndole un guiño—. Vamos que es tu turno.

—Aquí vamos —susurro Isabella con una sonrisa tomando aire y la música comenzó a sonar, salío hacia la tarima sin mirar a nadie, como la primera vez le dijo Ángela, estaba sola en su mente. Tomo el caño entre sus manos y mientras caminaba alrededor mientras movía sus caderas y bailaba sensual, cada día esto se hacía más fácil y le gustaba. Dio una mirada a todos esos hombres que estaban allí para entrenar su vista y esos ojos verdes con los que llevaba soñado toda la última semana estaban allí mirándola fijamente, su boca estaba ligeramente entre abierta, su respiración era un poco dificultosa, Isabella sonrió internamente pensando en que aquello era por su baile y lo sensual que se veía, siguió bailando con más sensualidad que podía, el saber que él estaba allí le hacía querer ser más sexy.

Lentamente levanto su mirada hacia la puerta y allí estaba Alec, de pie con una chaqueta negra y pantalones negros, mirándola con una sonrisa triunfal, no sabía cómo la había encontrado, muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, las peores golpizas, corrían a una velocidad impresionante por su cabeza, él sonrió complacido como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro, el aire comenzó a faltarle a Isabella y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar y ocultarse, si es posible en el fondo del mar para que él no la volviera a encontrar. La música seguía sonando y ella no podía seguir bailando, sabía que en el camerino estaba segura, salío corriendo bajando de la tarina choco con Ángela quien se abrazo sosteniéndola fuerte.

—Lissa, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto preocupada aun abrazándola.

—Él está aquí, él va a matarme —repetía Isabella una y otra vez, el terror se formaba en su interior y se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Ángela afuera Ahora —ordeno Tia, la música de Angie comenzaba a sonar y salió para entretener a los hombres que estaban allí afuera. Sintió los brazos de Tia envolviendo mi cuerpo.

—Vamos Lisa, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto Tia mientras caminaban en hacia su camerino, Isabella no podía encontrar su voz y el miedo que sentía era demasiado grande que no la estaba dejando respirar.

Tia hizo que se sentara en uno de sus sillones, las lágrimas salía y recorrían sus mejillas sin detenerse, él la encontró, todas las ideas se le venían a la cabeza y pensaba que la llevaría de vuelta a Forks donde la golpeara hasta cansarse y haría de su vida más miserable de lo que era. Rápidamente pensó en cómo salir de allí sin que Alec se diera cuenta, tenía que escapar lejos y si es posible fuera del país, pero donde iría, pensó en un país lo más lejano posible. Se levante para ir al camerino de Angie, donde tenía sus cosas, lo unico que tenía en la mente era largarse de allí.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Mia quien se había levantado por un vaso de agua.

—Lejos, tengo que salir de aquí, al menos alejarme de él —respondió Isabella entrando al camerino de Angie, su voz estaba vacía sin vida y así era como se sentía, Tia venía siguiéndola, la música de Angie llegaba a su fin. Con manos temblorosas agarro su bolso con sus cosas y se metió al baño, no podía sacarse el corsé, su manos y sus dedos perdían la fuerza para desatar el nudo, comenzó a sacarse los zapatos y las medias, para ponerse sus calcetines, se quitó las pantaletas quedándose solo en sus bragas. Se colocó sus Jeans que había comprado con el dinero de las propinas y se puso las converse, se miró en el espejo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el maquillaje completamente corrido por sus mejillas, respiro profundamente antes de desatar el nudo de su corsé, comenzó a soltar las amarras y sacándolo por su cabeza, tomo su sostén y se lo puse, Ángela comenzó a tocar la puerta intermitentemente.

—Lissa abre la puerta, ¿dinos que pasa? Te ayudaremos —decía su amiga detrás de la puerta sin dejar de tocar, Isabella negaba con la cabeza mientras se ponía la camiseta gris, abrió el grifo de agua lavando su rosto para sacar las manchas de maquillaje, se preguntaba ¿cómo ellas podían ayudarle?, solo tenía que salir de ahí, sentía que el aire se le escapaba y le costaba respirar. Su rostro estaba limpio ya no tenía maquillaje y allí estaba aquella mujer, que oculto toda esta semana detrás de una capa de maquillaje volvía llena de terror.

Abrió la puerta mientras se ponía su chaqueta, ya no podía seguir aquí. Tenía que huir y ocultarse.

—¿Lissa estas bien? —pregunto Angie mirándola confundida.

—Ya no puedo seguir aquí, el me encontró y tengo que escapar, alejarme lo más posible —respondió Isabella arreglando su chaqueta lista para irse otra vez, puso su bolso sobre su hombro.

—No puedes irte si él está aquí, te hará daño —concluyo Ang poniéndose frente a su amiga, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación

—Estaré bien, saldré por detrás, por favor Angie, estaré en contacto contigo —se despidió abrazándola torpemente, Mia está a su lado, también se despidió de ella —. Gracias Tia por ayudarme —sonrió agradecida por la amabilidad de aquella mujer, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de atrás, por allí él no la vería y no la seguiría, lamentaba no poder despedirse de los demás sobre todo de Rose y de su hermano que habían sido parte de esta pequeña aventura.

Los nervios seguían creciendo mientras caminaba, era tarde y las calles estaban desiertas, no sabía muy bien por dónde iba, se detuvo a mitad de calle, sin saber por dónde seguir, miraba por todos lados esperando a que las calles le parecieran conocidas, pero nada.

 _"Concéntrate Bells, tienes que recordar por donde es el camino"_ pensaba mientras decidía doblar en la siguiente esquina.

—Hola querida —saludo Alec quien estaba apoyado en la pared con aire despreocupado, pero en sus ojos se veía claramente su enojo y furia, Isabella trago pesadamente mientras ponía en la balanza las posibilidades de correr y no ser alcanzada, pero era más que obvio que eso jamás ocurriría, él la alcanzaría con facilidad.

—Alec —murmuro su nombre con miedo y dolor, su boca repentinamente estaba seca y su corazón corría latiendo rápidamente ante el miedo de verlo allí.

—Sí, soy yo, pero que bien te movías allí —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando hacia el bar mientras se acercaba a su esposa, ella quiso alejarse de él, pero sus pies estaban pegados a la acera y no sabía qué hacer, su cabeza solo daba vueltas—. Vamos a ver si vuelves a mover después de lo que te hare —tomo su brazo bruscamente y comenzó a caminar tirando de ella—. Ahora jamás volverás a dejarme maldita Zorra, veras quien es tu dueño —dejo con odio tirando aun mas de su brazo afianzando tus agarre, sus palabras destilaban un motón de promesas que Isabella sabía perfectamente que él las iba a cumplir.

Siguió caminando mientras apretaba el brazo de Isabella cada vez más, haciendo que le doliera aún más sintiendo que la piel se cortaba entre los dedos de Alec. Se desviaron hasta un callejón, claramente allí nadie los oiría, ya que era un callejón donde estaba las entradas laterales de los almacenes, el olor era fétido, un gran contenedor de basura estaba pegado a una de las paredes. El miedo crecía en su interior e Isabella no sabía qué hacer, pero si podía pensar en todo lo que Alec podría hacer, su furia era palpable.

-—Yo soy tu Dueño y si vuelve a dejarme te matare, Zorra estúpida, a mí nadie me deja —dijo empujándola contra la pared, sus pulmones dejaron salir todo el aire que contenían, su espalda comenzó a zumbar de manera violenta, se derrapo hasta llegar al suelo. Podía ver las piernas de Alec frente a ella, este se inclinó hasta quedar en la misma altura de su esposa—. Hoy aprenderás a respetarme y no quiero escuchar tus gritos, porque sabes muy bien que nadie podrá venir ayudarte —susurro enredado sus dedos en su cabello empujando su cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirara a los ojos, su cuero cabelludo ardía horrores, cerro sus ojos con fuerza soportando el dolor. Con su otra mano tomo su rostro, presionando sus labios sobre los de Isabella —, mía, serás siempre mía —susurro, lo siguiente que Bella sintió fue la mano de su esposo estrellándose contra su mejilla haciendo que su cabeza se girara de manera brusca.

No tenía caso alguno que pidiera ayuda o que gritara, nadie podría ayudarle, Alec había estudiado la zona con bastante detenimiento para llevarla hasta aquel lugar. La mano que tenía en el cabello de Isabella la forzó a mirar al frente, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

—Estarás marcada de por vida —susurro con dureza, sabiendo que sus palabras eran la pura verdad, quien podría amar a una persona como ella. Su puño golpeo con fuerza la mejilla de Isabella cerca de sus ojos, rápidamente soltó con fuerza la cabeza empujándola contra el suelo, su pie se estrelló contra el estómago plano de Bella haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor dejando salir todo lo el aire que había en su cuerpo, en su subconsciente solo pedía que todo fuera una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en ese feo motel.

Tomo su muñeca levantándola de un tirón como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Alec tomo sus hombros con ambas manos golpeándola contra la pared, paso su gran mano por el cuello dejándola sin hablar, las lágrimas salían amontonadas por aquellas mejillas combinándose con la sangre. Todo estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, todos esos años sufriendo se repetían en la cabeza de Isabella mientras él seguía golpeando su rostro sin cansarse, de un solo golpe la tiro al suelo nuevamente, soportando su propio peso débilmente sobre sus manos, el pie de Alec golpeo su estómago nuevamente, comenzando a toser hasta quedarse sin aire y sentido el sabor de la sangre en su boca, volvió a golpear el estómago de Isabella.

—Por favor no más —suplico con voz débil, sentía que ya no podía más, su vida acabaría allí en ese callejón, Alec la golpeaba con toda sus fuerzas, en cada golpe podía sentir su furia, su enojo, en un momento se detuvo, pero solo fue para quitarse el cinturón. Alzo su mano con el cinturón envuelto alrededor de ella y comenzó a golpear la espalda de Isabella como si fuera un cojín o algún mueble, con cada golpe ella no podía contener los gritos de dolor, golpeaba su espalda una y otra vez sin detenerse, sin pensar en nada, estaba cegado por la rabia y la furia. A él le habían enseñado que las mujeres eran sus esclavas que solo eran para la satisfacción sexual.

—Detente por favor —suplicaba agonizante, su voz estaba grave por todos los grito y pensó que Alec la había escuchado, se detuvo, acuclillado frente a ella tomo su rostro, Isabella ya no tenía fuerzas para alejarme de su toque, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguir luchando por su vida, solo quería cerrar sus ojos y no saber nada de este mundo, no saber ya nada mas de su vida, el puño de su esposo volvió a chocar con la mejilla de ella dejándola aturdida al borde de la inconciencia en el suelo de aquel oscuro callejón…

 **..::::::..**

Edward quedo completamente preocupado por la actitud de "Lisa", Emmett seguía embobado mirando a la chica de cabellos rubios que se llamaba Jules, era hermosa, pero Edward seguía pensando en ella, en Lisa y en sus ojos, ¿que podría haber pasado para que su rostro se volviera pálido y asustado?, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido, pero ella jamás volvió a salir. Luego de una hora ya Edward se había aburrido y necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—Ryans —dijo levantándose de la mesa, Emmett lo miro enfurruñado desde su silla—. Me quiero ir, ya no aguanto estar aquí —respondió mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un billete de 100 dólares dejándolo en la mesa—, disfruta tu noche Emm —se despidió y su amigo quiso decir algo más, pero Edward no tenía ganas de escucharlo, giro sobre sus talones y salió del bar, Ryans como siempre a su lado.

—¿Señor? —pregunto Ryans cuando se detuvieron en frente al coche.

—Necesito caminar, luego volveremos por el coche —dijo mirando hacia la calle, suspiro y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba aclarar su mente, todo estaba muy confuso, recordaba el rostro de aquella chica, aquel día cuando ella choco con él. Su rostro, tenía su rostro con marcas, como no se había fijado en eso antes. ¿Quién podría dañar a tan hermoso ángel?, ¿quién podría? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Doblaron en una esquina, suspiro pesadamente, tenía que volver a verla, saber todo de ella, poder protegerla y darle todo el mundo si era necesario.

Un grito los hizo detener en seco, habían caminado unas dos cuadras desde que habían doblado la esquina, era un grito de dolor, desgarrador, intercambio miradas con Ryans y decidieron seguir el sonido de los gritos, cada vez se iban haciendo más y más fuertes, Ryans se colocó delante de Edward mirando por un callejón.

—¿Qué vez? —Pregunto Edward completamente preocupado por los gritos, Ryans lo miro, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos demasiado serios.

—Señor, es un hombre dándole una golpiza a alguien, desde aquí no puedo ver más señor —respondió Ryans mirando hacia el callejón.

—Déjame ver —ordeno mientras se ponía frente a él, por supuesto que su ceño de frunció. Fijo su vista en el final del callejón, vio a un hombre golpeado a alguien con un látigo, cuerda o un cinturón, por la oscuridad no se podía ver bien, el hombre se arrodillo delante de aquella persona golpeándolo con el puño, un poco de luz alumbro a la otra persona que estaba en el suelo—. Mierda —susurro Edward alejando su vista cerrando sus ojos apartando el rostro.

—¿Qué es señor? —Ryans pregunto mirando hacia el callejón.

—Le están pegando a una mujer —respondió ausente mientras caminaba por el callejón acercándome hacia ese hombre. Ryans pasó por su lado corriendo para taclear al hombre e inmovilizándolo, Edward se arrodillo para ver a la chica, el rostro estaba con sangre y sus ojos cerrados, su boca botaba saliva mezclada con sangre, completamente desfigurada.

—Por favor… no más… —susurro Isabella sin ganas, el corazón de Edward se apretó, giro su rostro para ver a Ryans peleando con el hombre, el guardaespaldas recibió golpe de Alec desequilibrándolo un poco y aprovecho el tiempo para salir corriendo escapándose, Ryans iba a comenzar a correr detrás de él.

—¡Ryans! —grito Edward llamándolo y él se giró para verlo esperando sus órdenes—. Ve por el auto necesitamos llevarla al hospital, llama a mi padre para que esté listo para atenderla —Ryans asintió y salió corriendo por el coche—.Tranquila —susurro mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiando la boca de Isabella, su rostro se contrajo en dolor, suspiro y se desmayó en los brazos de Edward.

Ryans llego con el coche, Edward tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su coche, su guardaespaldas abrió la puerta trasera del Audi y ambos subieron al coche, él no sabía nada de ella, aún estaba desmayada, Ryans comenzó a manejar hacia el White memorial Medical center, donde el padre de Edward trabajaba. Cada cierto tiempo acariciaba su mejilla amoratada cubierta por sangre y demasiado hinchada. Saco su teléfono marcando el número de Scott, el encargado de su seguridad y quien se encargaba de algunos trabajos especiales de Edward.

—Scott, necesito verte en 30 minutos en el hospital donde mi padre trabaja —ordeno Edward mientras que Ryans lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sí, señor estaré allí —respondió Scott y Edward colgó el teléfono, rápidamente y viendo que la chica en sus brazos seguía sin volver a la conciencia puso dos de sus dedos por su cuello buscando el pulso, movió sus dedos hasta que encontró algo y los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más lentos.

—Ryans, date prisa —grito Edward asustado mirando a Isabella respirar más pausadamente, poco a poco se iba poniendo más nervioso, Ryans al ver a su jefe en ese estado supo que todo iba empeorando, apretó el pedal acelerando aún más pasándose cada luz roja que tocaba y prácticamente esquivo cada auto, Ryans aparco en la entrada de emergencias Carlisle, el padre de Edward los estaba esperando con una camilla y varios enfermeros.

Carlisle Cullen, prestigioso Medico general, director del mejor Hospital de los Ángeles, rápidamente Carlisle abrió la puerta y llamo a los enfermeros para que sacaran a la chica del coche, su padre le dio una mirada y se llevó a la chica, Edward los siguió de cerca pero su padre le prohibió la entrada.

—Déjame hacer mi trabajo, ve a cambiarte —dijo con tono profesional entrando por donde los enfermeros se había llevado a la chica.

Edward le dio una mirada a su ropa, estaba completamente manchado con sangre, Ryans llego a su lado con una postura tensa mirando fijamente la puerta.

—Llama a Christie y dile que haga un bolso con ropa y lo traiga —ordeno Edward mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas negras en la sala de espera. Ryans asintió sacando su teléfono y llamando a Christie, Edward se debatía en llamar a Emmett, posiblemente tendría que tener algún problema legal por todo lo que presencio en el callejón, pero conociendo a su amigo era mejor dejarlo disfrutar de su noche con aquella chica.

Los minutos pasaban lentos y tortuosamente, su padre no había salido para darnos alguna noticia de la chica, aun con todo esto, no podía quitar de su mente a la chica de ojos cafés. Media hora después, Christie llego con el bolso, se asustó al ver a su jefe con la ropa manchada de sangre.

—Gracias —dijo Edward tomando el bolso y se dirigió al baño, Scott lo llamo antes de entrar.

—Señor Cullen —llamo, Edward lo miro y le hizo una seña para que entrara junto con él.

—Scott —asintió con su cabeza saludándolo, ambos entraron al baño y Scott reviso cada cabina para asegurarse que estaban solos. Edward se quitó la chaqueta y su camiseta, saco la ropa del bolso y se cambió.

—¿Qué necesita que haga? —pregunto Scott mirando hacia la pared dándole privacidad a su jefe.

—Necesito que encuentres una persona, aun no se su nombre pero habla con Ryans para que te de un retrato del hombre que quiero —respondió su jefe tomando sus pantalones y entrando a una de las cabinas.

—Hare lo que pueda para encontrar a esa persona —asintió Scott con la cabeza.

—En cuanto tenga más información de aquel hombre te lo hare saber —dijo Edward saliendo de la cabina, puso toda la ropa sucia devuelta en el bolso—, quiero que utilices tus contactos y además de que reúnas a los mejores para esto, te digo que no será fácil, pero lo quiero vivo, cuando lo atrapes llévalo a Italia, donde nos encontraremos.

Estaba decido hacer pagar a ese miserable, lo haría de la peor manera que pueda existir, Scott lo miraba confundido, Edward jamás había querido vengarse de nadie, no de esa manera, pero como vio a la chica no tenía nombre y él pagaría con lágrimas de sangre todo el dolor que le causo.

—Sí señor, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para dar con ese tipo —sentencio Scott mirando a su jefe.

—Toma —ordeno Edward pasándole el bolso con la ropa manchada con sangre— haz desaparecer esto.

Ya habían pasado más de dos hora y no tenían noticia de la chica, Scott había hablado con Ryans y se habían puesto a trabajar para encontrar a ese mal nacido. Christie estaba quedándose dormida apoyada en el hombro de Ryans.

—Es mejor que la lleves a casa —dijo Edward y Ryans asintió, sin decir nada se levantó, Christie se rehusó a irse, pero no tenía caso que se quedara en el hospital. Al fin accedió a irse, Ryans volvería para hacerle compañía y protegerlo.

Ryans dejo el bolso de la chica al lado de Edward mientras se llevaba a Christie, este reviso el bolso en busca de alguna identificación, pero nada, solo había un poco de dinero, un mapa y ropa. ¿Qué tanto podría demorarse Carlisle allí adentro?

Ryans había vuelto y aun no sabían nada, la espera lo estaba matando, eran la 1 de la mañana y nada, su padre no había salido a darle ninguna noticia de la chica. Edward se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala de espera, era un vaivén de un lado hacia el otro, los nervios seguía creciendo mientras que los minutos seguían pasando.

—Si sigues caminando así harás un hoyo en la sala de espera —dijo su padre en un tono bromista, dándole un susto, lo miro detenidamente, Ryans salto de su asiento poniéndose a un lado de ambos.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto Edward ansiosamente.

—La chica…—empezó haciendo una pausa—, está estable aunque tiene muchos golpes en su cuerpo, tuvimos que operar sus costillas ya que tenía 5 fracturas, además de las marcas en las piernas, espalda, estomago, costillas, pecho, brazos, hombros, cuello y por ultimo su rostro, tiene su rostro completamente morado, aquel tipo se ensaño con esa pobre mujer, creo que la quería muerta —termino de decir su padre con pesar, las manos de Edward se hicieron puños rápidamente, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan despiadado para hacer algo así con un mujer. Ahora más que nunca quería que Scott encuentre a ese maldito.

—Puedes entrar a verla si así lo deseas —dijo su padre mirándolo, estudiándolo. Asintió y él se giró para mostrarle el camino hasta la habitación de la chica, Ryans se quedó en la sala de espera.

Al entrar en la habitación de la chica, verla allí conectada y todo su cuerpo cubierto por manchas negras y moradas, fue una escena chocante para Edward, tenso su mandíbula con fuerza, como era posible que alguien fuera tan cruel con aquella chica, su mente estaba confundida y no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente padre lo había dejado solo en la habitación dándole algo de privacidad con la chica. Allí estuvo estudiando un poco más, era delgada, su cabello castaño, aun con su cara amoratada podía ver las hermosas facciones de su rostro. Negó con la cabeza no sabía que hacer a partir de allí.

Era tarde, ya eran las tres de la mañana, Edward decidió quedarse, se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales mirándola fijamente, lo acercó a la cama sin meter mucho ruido y tomando su mano apoyo su cabeza en el colchón y cerró sus ojos deseando que ella jamás hubiera pasado todo este sufrimiento.

* * *

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y dejen su review, se los agradecere enormemente.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo4: ¡Tu!  
**

Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando, el sol comenzó a salir por el este haciendo que algunos rayos de sol se colaran por la ventana de la habitación de Isabella, anunciando un nuevo día, la enfermera a cargo de Isabella, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, los rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas calentando su amoratado rostro. En parte se sentía cómoda donde estaba, se preguntaba si así se sentiría el cielo, podría encontrarse con su padre. Sentía su cuerpo pesado para pensar que estaba ya en el paraíso, en su inconciencia un ruido atrajo su atención, una voz, un susurro delicado para ser voz de hombre. Por más que quería recordar algo de la noche anterior no podía, tenía imágenes borrosas de lo sucedido, tenía lagunas de todo lo que había pasado, no sabía dónde estaba ni mucho menos como había llegado, si aquello no era cielo, por la falta de ángeles o de nubes resplandecientes como ella se lo imaginaba por lo tanto saco rápidamente la conclusión que estaba en hospital, ¿cómo fue que llego hasta aquel lugar? Por el ruido de la maquina marcando sus latidos confirmo que estaba en hospital.

Ella trataba de abrir los ojos, tenía la necesidad de ver el lugar donde estaba y quien estaba allí con ella, pero no tenía ganas ni la fuerza necesaria para moverse. Otro sonido llego a sus oídos, como un timbre de algún teléfono, alguien estaba allí con ella. ¿Será Alec?, si era él porque llevarla a un hospital cuando su real motivo era matarla o dejarla a un paso del cementerio.

—Diga —susurró una voz masculina cerca de ella, pero no la reconoció por lo que desecho la idea de que fuera Alec, al menos eso podría estar tranquila y eso le daba un poco más de alivio, aunque su cuerpo no terminaba de destensarse.

—No, tenemos que hacer ese contrato lo antes posible… manda el contrato a la oficina de mi padre, iré a firmarlo y lo mandare de vuelta… no creo que sea conveniente… —hizo una larga pausa y escucho los pasos yendo de un lado para el otro por la habitación.

Ahora más que nunca Isabella quería abrir los ojos y ver quien era, su voz la intrigaba, por la forma en la que hablaba debería ser una persona ya de edad, de unos 40 o 50 años, debe de ser un empresario. El al parecer había dejado la habitación, todo estaba en silencio. Suspiro tratando de abrí sus ojos, al final lo consiguió, pero la luz cegadora del hospital la obligo a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, después de un rato y que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, rápidamente dio un vistazo por la habitación, las de paredes eran blancas completamente inmaculadas, una gran ventana con un cristal la dejaba ver el cielo completamente celeste y a el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor.

No podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, había pasado algunos días desde la golpiza, quiera ver su rostro, quería saber que tan mal la había dejado Alec, necesitaba ver su realidad por muy dura que fuera. Suspiro nuevamente haciendo una mueca de dolor, llevo su mano hacia sus costillas y noto el vendaje, movió sus piernas tratando de salir de la cama, pero no tenía fuerzas, escucho la puerta justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie.

—No creo que sea conveniente que se levante —dijo una voz masculina a su espalda, aquella voz no era aquel hombre que estaba aquí hace unos minutos.

—Necesito verme en el espejo —respondió en un susurro, se dio cuenta que su voz salió grave y rasposa, también se dio cuenta que no podía abrir mucho su boca, llevo sus manos a sus labios y dolía, demasiado.

—Es mejor que no toques tu cara, las heridas están limpias —volvió a hablar aquel hombre, Isabella se giró para ver al hombre y se quedó impresionada, era muy guapo, su cabello castaño hacia que sus ojos de un color celeste resaltaran aún más haciendo que se vieran más grises, eran realmente muy lindo, rostro marcado, sonrió al ver la mirada de Isabella estudiándolo, ella sonrojada rápidamente desvió la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Hasta cuándo tendré que estar aquí? —pregunto mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama, pero sin dedicarle ninguna mirada al médico, él se acercó mirando el Holter revisando el pulso de Isabella.

—La tendremos aquí hasta que se recupere totalmente, trate de descansar – dijo sacando una pequeña linterna—Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, su médico, ahora siga la luz con sus ojos, sin mover su cabeza —ordeno mientras movía la luz de un lado para, Isabella hizo lo que el médico le ordenaba—, bien ahora debes descansar, luego vendrá revisarla una enfermera que además revisar las heridas de su espalda y los puntos de la operación en sus costillas.

Isabella asintió y el doctor se fue de la habitación dejándola sola, trato de recordar lo que supuestamente paso en la noche anterior, recordaba haber estado en el bar bailando, recordaba esos ojos verdes mirándola, recordaba haber visto a Alec de pie en la puerta, luego la encontró en una esquina, lo recordaba golpeándole, azotándola con el cinturón, pero desde ese momento ya no podía no recordaba nada más, no sabía muy bien como llego al hospital, ni mucho menos quien fue quien la rescato y la salvo de morir.

Se sentó en la cama, tenía que aprovechar que estaba sola para seguir con el pequeño plan que había ideado mientras recordaba, se sacó la vía que tenía su brazo, hizo una mueca ya que le dolió, pero ese dolor no tenía comparación, para Isabella era como una caricia comparado con los golpes que le había propinado Alec la noche anterior, suspiro y salió de la cama, poniéndose débilmente sobre sus pies, todo su cuerpo dolía, supuso que la puerta que estaba frente a ella sería el baño. De seguro allí habría un espejo, tenía que ver, que tan mal la había dejado, tenía que saber los daños físicos ya que estaba muy consciente de los daños psicológicos que tenía. Lentamente caminó con cuidado hacia la puerta, giro el pomo y empujo sin mucha fuerza, entro en el baño hasta quedar frente al espejo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Sus labios contenían varios cortes, hinchados y demasiado rojos, alrededor de la comisura de sus labios había un color morado casi llegando a negro, sus mejillas moradas completamente y con cortes en varios lugares, sus ojos completamente hinchados que no la dejaban ver claramente, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba completamente desfigurada, parecía era un monstruo, estaba horrible, miro sus brazos cubiertos de un color morado oscuro, de echo ambos brazos estaba iguales, tenía marcado los dedos de Alec en sus muñecas, cerro sus ojos no tenía ganas de ver sus piernas, se imaginaba que estaba igual o peor que sus brazos, y ni pensar en su abdomen y pecho.

Suspiro nuevamente y fue una mala idea, su espalda y costillas dolieron, jamás podría vivir tranquila con el acechándola, tendría que vivir siempre con el temor de que él la encontrara y la dejara peor, que no se controlara y terminara matándola, tenía que hacer algo antes de que él lo hiciera por ella. No tenía nada porque luchar, ni nadie, así que nadie la echaría de menos, a nadie le importaba, estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los ascensores saliendo de la habitación, tenía que acabar con ese sufrimiento, con ese dolor que tenía en el alma, tenía que ponerle un fin a todo.

A nadie le importara que la chica golpeada por su esposo desapareciera, a nadie le importo, pensaba mientras estaba en el ascensor, para que seguir en un mundo donde para ella solo era dolor y malos recuerdos, todo era sufrimiento, ya no sirve de nada estar aquí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el último piso del hospital, coloco su cabello sobre sus hombros así nadie vería su rostro deformado por los golpes, siguió caminando, al parecer a nadie en el hospital le importaba que una paciente anduviera rondando por los pasillos, rápidamente encontró la puerta que llevaba al techo, abrió la puerta empujándola suavemente, tenía que subir unas cuantas escaleras, lo hizo despacio dado que sus piernas apenas podían sostener su peso. Estaba débil, lo que sería muy fácil que todo esto acabara.

Camino por el techo hasta llegar al borde, apoyo sus manos en la baranda que sobre salía de las paredes, miro a los lejos todo era muy hermoso, pero que caso tenia si ella no lo podía ver como los demás, todo era negro, el sol daba de lleno en su rostro, cerro sus ojos sin poder soportar los rayos del astro rey, las imágenes de todos esos años venían a su mente, los golpes, los gritos diciéndole que nada valía, que no era nadie, que a nadie le importaba resonaban en su mente, jamás le agrado, jamás la amó, él solo tenía una obsesión, solo fue su muñeco para que el practicara los golpes, como si fuera un saco de arena.

Porque no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba antes de dar el sí, porque, porque tuvo que llegar a esto, como fue que llego a esto, se inclinó para subir a la baranda, el viento soplaba, despeinado sus cabellos, aguantando el dolor estiro sus brazos formando una cruz, solo por una vez, hoy se sentía libre, a pesar de que sus costillas dolían, le costaba respirar, pero aun así tomo un respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones del fresco aire de la mañana.

Su mente pensaba demasiado rápido, Isabella jamás le dio una razón para que él la golpeara, jamás lo engaño, nunca miro a otro hombre que no fuera su esposo, nunca le mintió, jamás le falto el respeto, sin embargo él la golpeaba su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco, como si no fuera nada y él tiene razón, ella ya no se sentía nadie, no era lo suficientemente hermosa como para atraer las miradas de aquellos hombres, no era especial, no tenía un cuerpo que hiciera enloquecer a los hombres, no tenía nada que ofrecer, era mejor desaparecer, era mejor dejar de existir, dejar de sufrir, era lo que más le gustaba de esa idea, el hecho que pronto dejaría de sufrir, de llorar, de tener miedo, dejara todo atrás, sonrió con melancolía, su tiempo se había acabado, cada sueño que tenía el con sus golpes se encargó de ponerle fin, ni siquiera eso tenía, solo esto, su mejor decisión.

—No sería muy prudente estar aquí para pensar —una voz a su espalda la hizo volver al lugar donde se encontraba, reconoció esa voz, era el hombre que temprano estaba en su habitación—, deberías bajar, te harás daño si no lo haces —hablaba calmadamente, Isabella no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Este es lo mejor, para mí —respondió en un susurro, no sabía si la había escuchado, tenía su vista al frente disfrutando del viento que débilmente soplaba contra su cuerpo.

—Lo mejor para ti es volver a tu habitación —hizo una pausa—, déjame ayudarte —termino mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

—Nunca más —murmuro Isabella levantando su rostro al cielo.

—Por favor, baja —pidió Edward ahora estaba más cerca.

¿Cómo puede el ayudarme?, se preguntaba Isabella cerrando sus ojos aun con su rostro hacia el cielo, las lágrimas salían recorriendo sus mejillas, su rostro ardía a causa del llanto.

—Yo te ayudare, te protegeré, el jamás podrá hacerte daño otra vez, conmigo podrás ser libre, verdaderamente libre —susurraba Edward mirándola atentamente listo para cualquier cosa que se presentara.

—No quiero nada, no puedo con este dolor que me carcome el alma —su voz estaba quebrada a causa de las lágrimas—, el destruyo todo lo que tenía, sueños, metas, esperanza, todo lo destruyo —murmuro con dolor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto Edward, pero ella no respondió, qué caso tenia para ella, el saber cómo se llamaba, su nombre era algo que quería olvidar así como todo lo demás—. Déjame ayudarte, te prometo cuidar de ti.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto abriendo sus ojos y lo mire sobre su hombre.

Fue demasiado rápido todo lo que sucedió, ya no estaba en la baranda del techo, alguien la tenía con cuidado entre sus brazos no podía ver quien era, una enfermera se puso delante de Isabella inyectando algo en su brazo, antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos, lo vio, miro aquellos ojos verdes, era él.

—Tu… —susurro Isabella mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

 **.::::::.**

El timbre de su teléfono sonó, despertándolo bruscamente, respondió rápidamente antes de que la chica en la cama despertara a causa de su teléfono, Carol le llamaba para hablar de un contrato con los taiwaneses, que si no lo cerraban hoy perderían una gran cantidad de dinero. Edward no quería dejar a la chica sola, temiendo que ese tipo pudiera entrar y matarla, la miro por un momento y le dijo a su asistente que mandara el contrato a la oficina de su padre, él tenía fax y sería más fácil hacer todo el trámite.

No quería que la prensa se enterara de nada de sus movimientos con los taiwaneses, ya que corrían el riesgo de que alguien se les adelantara con ese contrato y podrían dar al menos unos 20 mil empleos más y muchas bocas podrían alimentar.

Salió de la habitación de la chica aprovechando de que ella estaba profundamente dormida a causa de los medicamentos. Mientras iba caminando hacia la oficina de su padre, iba contestando numerosos correos electrónicos en su BlackBerry.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto su padre asustándolo otra vez, siempre se aparecía de esa formas, silenciosamente.

—A tu oficina, necesito que me prestes el fax, Carol, mi asistente me mandara un contrato que necesito firmar lo antes posible —contesto sin sacar su mirada de su teléfono.

—Adelante, yo iré a ver a la chica, ya sabes ¿cómo se llama? —pregunto y por primera vez en lo que iba de la mañana Edward levanto su vista mirando a su padre.

—No, cuando salí de la habitación ella aun dormía, espero que cuando despierte pueda preguntarle algunas cosas —respondió Edward a su padre.

—Bueno, ve y haz tu trabajo —dijo Dante sonriendo mientras pasaba por el lado de su hijo dejando un golpe suave en su hombro, este sonrío y siguió su camino hasta la oficina de su padre, apenas entro fue hasta el ordenador y prendió el fax, hacía mucho que no uso una de esas cosas. Llamo a Carol para que le mandara el contrato.

Utilizo el ordenador para seguir contestado sus correos y así estar más seguro de los correos sea mandados. Llamo a Luke, su ingeniero de informática para que borrara todos los mensajes que recibía y mandaba desde el ordenador de su padre ya que no tenía ganas de que él supiera sus movimientos.

Llamo a Ryans quien había ido a descansar un poco, le dijo que trajera algo de ropa para que se pudiera cambiar, no tenía ganas de irse de allí, hasta saber el nombre de la chica y si es posible hasta que su padre le diera alta médica.

Ryans no demoro mucho por lo que rápidamente se cambió de ropa, él le pidió ver a la chica, Edward creyó que le tomo cierto cariño a la chica, asintió y se encaminamos hasta la habitación de la chica, una enfermera con el rostro pálido salió, estaba completamente asustada, Edward al verla pensó lo peor y su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto asustado mientras pasaba por al lado de la enfermera, la cama estaba vacía, corrió hacia el baño para ver si ella estaba allí, pero nada, ella no estaba allí, suspiro sonoramente al pensar lo peor—. Demonios. Ryans busca por los alrededores, iré a buscarla por cada piso, no debe estar lejos —ordeno y Ryans asintió salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, la enfermera solo lo miraba sin saber que hacer—. Ve por mi padre y dile lo que ha pasado —ordeno saliendo rápido hacia uno de los mesones donde había unas enfermeras.

Les pregunto a las enfermeras si habían visto a la chica, dándole algunos de sus rasgos y una de ellas le dijo que se había dirigido hacia los ascensores, algo en su mente se ilumino, diciéndole que ella está en el techo. Su teléfono sonó mientras apretaba el botón para llamar al elevador.

—Cullen —contesto Edward el teléfono, estaba ansioso y nervioso con toda esa situación.

—Señor, la señorita está en el techo —informo Ryans su voz sonaba agitada como si estuviera corriendo.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunto mientras entraba en el ascensor, esperando que su chica incógnita estuviera bien.

—Voy en las escaleras señor —respondió Ryans agitadamente.

—No hagas nada hasta que yo llegue —ordeno Edward y en unos segundos el ascensor llego hasta el último piso.

Salió corriendo hasta la puerta que indicaba la salida de emergencias comenzó subir las escaleras esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, Ryans estaba de pie junto a la puerta, mirando fijamente hacia el frente, la chica estaba parada en la baranda, con los brazos abiertos, el viento alborotaba sus cabellos.

Al ver que Ryans comenzaba avanzar dispuesto a tomar la chica y poder sacarla de ahí, Edward tomo el brazo de su guardaespaldas y negó con la cabeza deteniéndolo, aquella situación había que solucionarlo con tacto, un paso en falso y la chica saltaría al vacío.

—No sería muy prudente estar aquí para pensar —dijo Edward con voz suave y calmada, quería que la chica bajara de allí por su propia voluntad—, deberías bajar, te harás daño si no lo haces —dijo, ella no se movía solo podía ver su espalda.

—Este es lo mejor, para mí —dijo Isabella, el viento era cálido y alborotaba su larga melena.

—Lo mejor para ti es volver a tu habitación —Edward hizo una pausa—, déjame ayudarte —dijo avanzando hacia ella, no quería que saltara, le hizo señas a Ryans para que fuera por el otro lado así sería más fácil.

—Nunca más —Susurro con alivio, levanto el rostro al cielo, el estómago de Edward se tensó a niveles insospechados, Ryans esperaba su señal para tomar a la chica y bajarla. Una enfermera traía una jeringa, mi padre se detuvo al verme interactuar con la chica.

—Por favor, baja —Edward cada vez iba acercándose aún más a la chica— yo te ayudare, te protegeré, el jamás podrá hacerte daño otra vez, conmigo podrás ser libre, verdaderamente libre —susurro, lo haría, pero no quería que ella cometiera esa tontería por ese tipo.

—No quiero nada, no puedo con este dolor que me carcome el alma —su voz detonaba la angustia y el miedo está impreso en cada palabra—, el destruyo todo lo que tenía, sueños, metas, esperanza, todo lo destruyo —siguió susurrando como si quisiera que nadie la escuchara.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Edward tenía que saber su nombre, aunque no era el mejor momento, pensó que esa trivial pregunta la distraería lo suficiente – Déjame ayudarte, te prometo cuidar de ti.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto y lentamente giró su rostro, Ryans aprovechó para tomarla en brazos y bajarla de la baranda, la enfermera se acercó y sus miradas se encontraron, Edward se quedó congelado como si fuera una estatua, ella, era ella, la chica de los ojos como el chocolate derretido, Lissa.

—Tu… —susurro reconociéndole y sus ojos se cerraron a causa del medicamento, su padre se estaba suministrando para tomar a la chica en sus brazos.

—Déjame —ordenó Edward mientras la alzaba en sus brazos, Ryans se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la chica cubriéndola—. Gracias —respondió mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Todo estaba confuso para Edward, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿quién era el hombre que la estaba golpeando la noche anterior?, ¿fue él a quien vio en el bar?, ¿por eso fue su actitud? La clara evidencia que ella le temía, de por si lo conocía, ¿sería su novio?, ahora más que nunca quería que Scott encontrara a ese desgraciado.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entraron rápidamente, podía notar lo fría que ella estaba a causa de estar tanto tiempo en el techo, se imaginó que si no hubieran llegado a tiempo, quizás jamás la hubiera encontrado, su corazón se apretó al ver su rostro, lleno de moretones, pero se mantenía tranquilo al verlas como dormía plácidamente.

Ryans abrió la puerta y arreglo la cama, Edward pidió que trajeran unas cuantas mantas más para que ella pudiera estar más a gusto y su cuerpo recuperara el calor. Una enfermera entro y le puso de nuevo la vía intravenosa. Además de conectar la máquina para revisar su corazón, dijo que estará durmiendo al menos una horas. Ryans fue por comida, ahora menos que nunca se movería de su lado, tendría que avisarles a las chicas del bar, sería lo más correcto. Se encogió de hombros y llamo a Carol para que me consiguiera el número del bar.

Unos minutos después Carol lo llamo dándole el número de teléfono, marcó el número del bar, sonó varias veces antes de que alguien contestara.

—The Moulin Rouge —hizo una pausa— ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —término de responder una voz femenina.

—Habla Edward Cullen, Necesito hablar con… —hizo una pausa tratando de acordarse del nombre de la chica de Emmett he de suponer que conoce a Lissa—. Jules, necesito hablar con Jules por favor —término esperando alguna respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

—Espere un momento por favor —contesto la chica del otro lado. Edward escuchó el murmullo de Jules "no conozco a ningún Edward Cullen", suspiro y espero pacientemente.

—Habla Jules, dígame que quiere —dijo su tono de voz dejaba ver que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, Edward iría al grano.

—Disculpe por ocupar unos minutos de su tiempo pero creo que este le interesara —hice una pausa mirando a Lissa en la cama— ¿Conoce a Lissa? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero ella ha dejado el Moulin rouge ayer por la noche —respondió apresuradamente.

—Ella está en el hospital, la encontré golpeada en la calle y necesitamos su documentación, ¿usted cree que nos pueda ayudar? —Edward preguntó amablemente.

—¡Oh por Dios! —grito y Edward tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído—. ¿En qué hospital está? —pregunto desesperada.

—En el White Memorial Medical Center —dijo en un susurro, Ryans venía entrando con la comida, le hizo señas para que se mantuviera callado.

—Iremos enseguida, ella dejo su billetera aquí, la llevaré si eso ayuda —dijo atropelladamente trabándose mientras hablaba.

—Claro, pregunte por el doctor Carlisle Cullen —dijo sin dejar de mirar a Lissa que aun dormía en la cama.

—Por supuesto, nos vemos – dijo cortando la llamada.

Al cortar Edward ayude a Ryans con la comida y comieron, le contó a quien estaba llamando y quien resulto ser la chica, él no se mostró asombrado por lo que había pasado, le dijo que ya había reconocido a la chica. Le molestó que no me lo dijera pero supuso que Edward ya la había reconocido. Aun no tenía noticias de Scott eso lo ponía nervioso, ya que ese tipo aun andaba por allí caminando tranquilamente, mientras que Lissa estaba en el hospital. El pagaría caro cada uno de los golpes, cada marca que ella tiene en su cuerpo, para él será aún más peor de lo que pudiera imaginar o pensar.

* * *

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y dejen su review, se los agradecere enormemente.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 5: Presentaciones.**

Edward y Ryans acomodaron las cosas que había comprado para que comieran algo, el silencio estaba presente en la habitación, no se había dado cuenta de que Ryans había reconocido a la chica.

¿Cómo es que la reconoció y yo no pude? Se preguntaba y no podía hallar una respuesta. Edward no entendía la preocupación de Ryans por Lissa y una ola de celos recorrió su espalda llegando hacia sus manos convirtiéndolas en un puños, haciendo que se incomodara más de lo necesario, no podía creerlo, apenas conocía a Lissa y ya sentía celos de su guardaespaldas, trato de enfocarse en comer y no pensar en sus estúpidos e infundados celos, giro su cabeza mirando a Lissa que estaba durmiendo, tranquilamente sin que nada perturbara su sueño y de eso se encargaría Edward, el seria el responsable de que la vida de Lissa fuese mucho mejor.

Ryans se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Edward, él dirigió su mirada hacia él pero él dirigió su mirada hacia las manos de su jefe que estaban convertidos en puños sobre la pequeña mesa. Terminaron de comer en el mismo silencio, no era incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos no tenían mucho que decir.

La puerta de la habitación de Isabella se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos chicas, una chica morena, bastante bonita y una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios, Edward la reconoció de inmediato a la chica de Emmett, se veía muy hermosa sin todo ese maquillaje y esa ropa que deja muy poco para la imaginación, se colocó de pie como un resorte y la chica morena se acercó a Lissa, tomando su mano susurraba cosas que no entendían del todo. Ryans quito todo lo que habían utilizado y rápidamente dejo la habitación.

Edward espero a que ella le hablara, ambas chicas estaban hablando en susurros con Lissa, no quería interrumpir cualquier cosa que Jules y su amiga le estuvieran diciendo a Lissa, parecía como si solo movieran sus bocas.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Jules y su voz era como seda, muy hermosa, sonó como un susurro lo cual sorprendió a Edward.

—La encontramos en un callejón, aun cuando el tipo la estaba golpeando —respondió Edward mientras las imágenes llegaban a su mente, necesitaba que Scott encontrara a ese tipo para sacarle el corazón con sus propias manos.

—¡Oh por Dios! —dijo la chica morena completamente aterrada y se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Edward pensó que las chicas podrían saber quién era el tipo que la golpeo tan salvajemente.

—Necesito la identificación de Lissa, para llenar los papeles del hospital, y ¿Tú sabes quién pudo haber sido? —susurro Edward mirándola atentamente.

—Su esposo —respondió Jules con odio, las manos de Edward se convirtieron en unos puños automáticamente.

—Si te pidiera que me ayudaras, por el bien de ella, ¿lo harías? —pregunto, sacando su teléfono para llamar a Scott.

—Por supuesto, haría lo que fuera por ayudarla y que ese tipo pague por todo el daño que le hizo a mi amiga —dijo alzando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Lissa.

Edward asintió y marco el número de Scott, esta nueva información les ayudaría a encontrar más rápidamente a ese mal nacido, su mente maquinaba las peores escena en las cual él podría morir, pero primero él tendría que sufrir aún más de lo que hizo sufrir a Lissa. Al terminar de hablar con Scott, Jules lo miraba, no sabía si era asombro o algo más, pero de seguro estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Edward y las ganas de encontrar a ese tipo.

—Scott es el encargado de mi seguridad además de hacer otro tipo de trabajos, el encontrara a ese tipo, pero necesito que le digas todo lo que sabes acerca del esposo de ella —dijo Edward con voz de autoridad haciendo que Jules diera un suave salto al escucharlo.

—Lo haré, solo por ella —contesto con una mirada triste hacia Lissa, Edward sonrió al saber que Lissa tendría una buena amiga.

—Bien —dijo Edward mirando la hora—, ella despertara en un par de horas, tuvieron que suministrarle unos tranquilizantes, estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez —termino hablando entre dientes, recordando lo que había pasado.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Ángela al borde de las lágrimas.

—No hay dejarla sola, para que no vuelva a ocurrir, necesito la documentación de ella —pidió acercándose a la cama, Jules se removió sacando una billetera de color marrón desde su cartera negra, se la extendió a Edward.

—Aquí tienes —susurro y su voz estaba distorsionada a causa de las lágrimas.

—Gracias —respondió tomado la billetera de color marrón—, iré a poner en orden los papeles del hospital.

Jules asintió y Edward salió de la habitación con muchas cosas en su cabeza, aquel tipo era su esposo, ella era casada, que sabría Jules de él, ¿Por qué razón él quería lastimar a su esposa? Edward no podía encontrar la razón por la cual él era así, pensaba y buscaba algo, pero no había nada, era obvio y absurdo ya que él jamás podría poner una mano encima de una mujer para dañarla, eso va encontrar de todo lo que sabe y de todo lo que se le ha enseñado.

Suspiro caminando hacia la oficina de su padre. Levanto su mano tocando la puerta y esperando por la respuesta.

—Adelante —escucho la voz de su padre del otro lado de la puerta, giro el pomo y entro en la oficina de Carlisle, él estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Mantenía su mirara en unos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Tengo la documentación de la chica —dijo, su voz no le sorprendió, no contenía ninguna emoción, no sabía cómo manejar todo esto, todo era muy fuerte para él y no entendía nada, porque sentía esa rabia que quemaba su pecho y solo quería golpear a alguien. Su padre se había dado cuenta de su situación.

—Bien, siéntate y haremos la documentación —respondió su padre mientras buscaba el expediente de la chica.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos, entre sus manos estaba la billetera de Lissa. La abrió sacando la identificación, una foto muy linda con una leve sonrisa le miraba, esos ojos cafés que le cautivaban una vez más.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunto su padre mirándolo con curiosidad. William le dio la identificación.

—Isabella —susurro mirando la documentación entre sus dedos y entregándosela a su padre—. En vez de poner su real apellido ponle Cullen, así si el tipo la está buscando no podrá encontrarla —Carlisle solo asintió con su cabeza sin mirarlo.

—No diré que no te involucres en esto porque sé que no me escucharas —dijo mientras movía su lápiz sobre el papel, escribiendo y llenando casillas—, solo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites, de alguna forma puedo ver que hay algo más con ella —termino levantando la vista y mirándolo, su padre lo conocía mejor que su propia madre.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dijo con respecto a las palabras sabía que Carlisle le apoyaría en todo. Su padre devolvió la identificación.

—De nada —hizo una pausa—. Firma, como responsable de ella —Carlisle le tendió el lápiz a Edward y este firmo.

—Todo los gastos ira por mi cuenta —dijo sonriendo—, ya sabes el procedimiento para eso. Iré a devolver esto —Edward levanto la billetera de color marrón en su mano.

—Deberías llamar a tu madre —dijo su padre sin mirarlo, él sabía que su madre siempre se ponía en contra de su hijo por todo. Edward suspiro y asintió moviendo su cabeza ligeramente, era una promesa vacía, ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con su madre.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Lissa, escucho unos murmullos, ella ha despertado y estaba conversando con Jules. Edward debería preguntar cómo se llamaba en realidad, ya que se habia dado cuenta que usaban nombres falsos en su lugar de trabajo, se encogió de hombros sacando la identificación, sonrió al ver el nombre, era bastante original y mucho mejor que "Lissa", Edward negó con la cabeza ahora lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Isabella. Ryans estaba sentado en una de las sillas que habían en el pasillo, al final de este venia caminado Scott junto con Emmett, llevo sus manos hacia su frente, frotándola cansinamente, ¿Qué demonios quería Emmett ahora? Ryans miro a su jefe, pero él solo asintió, rápidamente el guardaespaldas se puso detrás de su jefe, bastante serio.

—Scott —llamo Edward con voz de autoridad.

—Señor Cullen —saludo asintiendo solo una vez. Emmett tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, él sabia o presentía que clase de trabajo estaba teniendo Edward con Scott ya que era rara vez se encontraban personalmente.

—Emmett, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto y su voz salió cansada, Emmett se dio cuenta de aquello.

—Llame a tu casa, Christie me dijo que te encontraría aquí, estaba preocupado por lo de anoche, después de que te fuiste el club cerró —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Él no sabía que su amaba estaba detrás de esa puerta que estaba al lado derecho.

—¿Y? —volvió a preguntar, Edward no entendía la preocupación de su amigo, creía que más que era curiosidad.

—He venido por si necesitas mi ayuda, sé que estas tramando algo —Emmett sonrió de lado apuntando a Scott a su lado—, de principio pensé que algo malo te paso después de que saliste, pero ahora sé que hay algo más.

—Bien, necesitare tus servicios como abogado, como amigo puedes mantener la boca cerrada con todo lo que escuches, ¿está claro? —dijo finalmente mirando fijamente a Emmett, ya que no confiaba en su boca. Él se encogió debajo de la mirada de Edward

—Como abogado, sabes que es mi deber mantener todo en confidencia, como tu amigo, puedes contar que yo no diré nada —respondió formalmente Emmett, siendo abogado era bueno, como amigo también, pero siempre se le escapaban las cosas.

—Bien, Scott —llamo nuevamente y Scott levanto la mirada para mirar a su jefe—,cuidado con tus preguntas —sugirió Edward mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y entraban, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Isabella, ella sonrió levemente en respuesta.

—Hola —saludo Isabella en un susurro mirando a Edward calmadamente, pero al inspeccionar los rostros de los que me acompañaban su rostro se tornó en miedo.

—Tranquila —respondido Edward acercándose a la cama, ella volvió a fijarse su mirada en los ojos de Edward, pero para el mirar a Isabella no hacía nada de bien, su autocontrol se iba perdiendo poco a poco— él es Ryans, mi guardaespaldas —comenzó a presentar a todos en la habitación.

—Un gusto señorita —dijo Ryans saludándola, una nueva ola de celos volvió a Edward golpeando con más fuerza al ver que Isabella le sonreía abiertamente. _"Mierda Edward contrólate" se_ repetía una y otra vez para no hacer una escena justo en ese momento.

—Scott —él fue más relajado, solo levanto su mano— él es el encargado de mi seguridad y porque todo valla como debe de ser —explico, Isabella lo miraba fijamente, justo en ese momento Edward se preguntaba como seria leer su mente.

—Él es Emmett abogado y mi amigo —dijo y su amigo sonrió ampliamente, Edward negó con la cabeza al ver a su amigo completamente idiotizado y la razón era que estaba Jules, su amada.

Isabella lo seguía mirando fijamente esperando algo, pero Edward no entendía que pasaba, eso lo ponía un tanto incómodo y nervioso hasta el punto en donde sus manos sudaban más de lo normal.

—Aun no sé quién eres —susurro Isabella.

Edward sonrió en entendimiento y se sintió como un estúpido al no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Soy Edward Cullen Masen —se presentó e Isabella asintió levemente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Soy Isabella… —hizo una pausa su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo en la pared—. Swan, Isabella Swan.

—Mucho gusto Isabella —saludo Edward con una sonrisa, a ella le impresiono como su cuerpo reacciono al escuchar su voz pronunciar su nombre, aquel escalofrió llego hasta los lugares más escondidos que no sabía que todavía existían.

—Encantada de conocerte, aprovecho para disculparme por chocar contigo el otro día —se apresuró Isabella, trabándose con sus propias palabas y sonrió, Edward pudo notar un poco aquel sonrojo delicado en las mejillas de ella.

—No te preocupes por nada —le aseguro Edward para que se calmara—. Scott me está ayudando a encontrar a tu esposo —el rostro de Isabella hizo una mueca de miedo—, no es para lo que estás pensando, el jamás volverá a tocarte —Edward les dio una mirada a todos en la habitación—, podría tener un par de minutos con Isabella por favor —Jules rápidamente miro a su buscando un indicio para quedarse, pero ella asintió a ella y a Ángela, todos salieron de la habitación.

Emmett salió detrás de Jules o mejor dicho Rosalie, sin contradecir a Edward, quizás hoy sería la oportunidad de su amigo de hablar con su amada Rosie. 

**.::::::::::.**

Isabella abrió los ojos encontrándose nuevamente en la habitación, estaba confundida por todo lo que había pasado, además de encontrarse con aquel hombre de ojos verdes, giro lentamente su cabeza con un poco de dolor y se encontró con Jules y Ángela, sonrió soltando un suspiro con alivio al ver a sus amigas, Jules le comento que todo en el bar estaban preocupados por ella y que pronto vendrían a verla para estar más tranquilos, esa idea no le gustaba mucho a Isabella ya que todos la verían, todos sabría lo que le había pasado y no quería que nadie le tuviera lastima, ella aun recordaba aquellos ojos celestes que la miraron con sorpresa cuando estaba en la azotea del hospital, pero no coincidía con el recuerdo de su voz, no creía en esa posibilidad, aquella voz no podía pertenecerle a él.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron 4 hombres, tres de ellos estaban demasiado serios y uno tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. El estómago de Isabella se apretó haciéndose varias ideas de quienes podrían ser.

Edward se encargó de presentar los demás en la habitación de Isabella, ella al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que pasaría estaba más que nerviosa, no quería volver a Forks, no quería volver a ver a Alec, no quería regresar a esa vida horrible que tanto tuvo que aguantar por supuestamente creer que estaba enamorada y que en nombre de ese amor aguanto todo. Que tonta había sido por eso se reprochaba muchas cosas, pero estaba segura que jamás nunca en la vida iba a aguantar algo así nuevamente.

Edward se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Isabella y pidió unos minutos con ella a solas solo para calmarla. Sus amigas la miraron esperando que ella se negara, pero ella asintió levemente, aunque a todos le pareciera imposible, Isabella confiaba en Edward de una manera inexplicable.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos, Edward calmadamente tomo asiento en el sillón individual donde anteriormente se encontraba Jules, Isabella lo miraba expectante.

—Necesito que confíes en mí —dijo Edward tranquilamente acomodándose en el sillón.

—Confió en ti —respondió Isabella rápidamente sin medir el peso de sus palabras, segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Bien, no quiero que te preocupes de nada, Scott encontrara a tu esposo, pero para eso necesito que le digas a él todo lo que sabes, si no quieres hablar a solas con él, Jules y Ang te puede acompañar y yo también —sugirió Edward.

—Lo hare si tú y Jules están aquí conmigo —susurro Isabella quedando perdida en aquellos ojos verdes.

—Perfecto —respondió Edward levantando su mano lentamente para no asustar a Anissa, tomo la mano de la chica y sonrió dejando un leve beso en sus nodillos.

—Hare lo que pueda —sonrió leve mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió y acaricio el dorso de la mano de Isabella con delicadeza.

—No puedo fingir que se cómo te sientes —murmuro Edward y tomo aire para seguir hablando—. Pero sabes que soy estoy aquí, que soy real, puedes hablar o no decir nada, pero quiero que sepas que no te dejare sola —dijo mirando a Isabella con ternura, desde que él había entrado a la habitación era la primera vez que no veía autoridad o poder, sino honestidad y ternura.

—Gracias —la voz Isabella sonaba ahogada a causa de las lágrimas, no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. Edward saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con extremo cuidado seco mis lágrimas.

—Quiero que cuando salgas de aquí, te vayas conmigo, así podre protegerte mejor y ayudarte —susurro a lo que Isabella cerro sus ojos.

—¿Porque? —pregunto Isabella sin pensarlo, pero era una pregunta que le estaba volviendo loca y rondaba su cabeza desde que le ayudo hoy en la azotea.

—Eres especial, eres una mujer que nadie puede tocar. Me asegurare que él jamás te vuelva a tocar —término Edward con voz dura y llena de rabia e ira.

—Él es peligroso —susurro Isabella sabiendo de ante mano de lo que era capaz Alec y eso le aterraba.

—Lo encontrare y pagara por lo que él ha hecho, eso te lo prometo —dijo Edward el peso de sus palabras la golpeaban dejándola sorprendida, no sabía si estar aterrada o feliz porque alguien le ayudara a salir adelante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Edward se levantó del pequeño sofá donde se encontraba y presiono sus labios en su frente, ella cerro sus ojos, no sabía cómo sentirse, todo era muy confuso para ella.

—Ahora entrara Scott y Rose para que puedas hablar —dijo Edward caminando hacia la puerta, asentí y el abrió la puerta—. Rose, Scott por favor entren —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ellos pudieran entrar. Rose miro a su amiga e inspecciono su rostro en busca de algo anormal aparte de los moretones y lo demás.

—Estoy bien —susurro Isabella y Rose se sentó en su asiento a su lado. Edward se quedó de pie al final de la cama, mientras que Scott saco una grabadora y la puso en la cama, estaba de pie al lado izquierdo de la cama. Suspiro asintiendo hacia Scott, estaba lista para decir todo lo que habia estado callando desde que conoció a Alec.

—Bien, empezaremos con Isabella —Edward la miro esperando algo, se giró a mirar a él y este asintió en su dirección.

—Ok —soltó un fuerte suspire—. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y estoy casada con Alec Ivanov, nos casamos el 15 de septiembre de 2008, en nuestro noviazgo era normal, me sentía enamorada y cuando me propuso matrimonio yo no dude en darle el si —suspiro cerrando sus ojos recordando cada detalle, era como estar viviéndolo otra vez—. Desde que nuestro matrimonio comenzó, él me ha golpeado, primero fueron golpes pequeños, pero al pasar de las semanas fueron más y más fuerte y brutales —Isabella miro a Edward y él tenía sus manos convertidos en puños, sus nudillos eran blancos por la fuerza en la que estaba apretando sus manos.

—Él quebró varios de mis huesos, manos, tobillos, hombros, codos, costillas – hice una pausa para tomar aire y recuperar su voz que poco a poco se iba desapareciendo gracias al nudo formado en su garganta—, hasta que un día no lo aguante más, luego de que me golpeara y quemara mi mano decidí que yo ya no podía seguir viviendo así, tenía que acabar este cuento, pensé en muchas cosas, ya no tenía nada por que seguir existiendo —murmuro con lágrimas en sus ojos Rose alcanzo su mano y le dio un suave apretón dándole apoyo—. Arregle todo para poder escapar y en la hora de la cena fue cuando entre la comida le puse unos tranquilizantes, de esa forma pude escapar de él, viaje durante toda la noche hasta llegar aquí, pero mi felicidad no duro todo lo que yo pensaba, él me encontró y lo demás creo que ya lo sabes —termino de hablar mirando a Scott no tenía ganas de recordad la noche pasada, miro el rostro de Rose y de Edward, ambos estaban completamente blancos como si estuvieran enfermos.

—Bien, esto nos podría ayudar a darnos una idea de que podríamos hacerle a Alec cuando lo encuentre —dijo Edward su voz estaba cargada de dolor y furia.

—¿Sabes si tiene familia? —preguntó Scott haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Edward.

—Sí, tiene familia en Italia, pero jamás los conocí, ellos nunca vinieron a verlo, ni siquiera cuando nos casamos —respondió Isabella encogiéndose de hombros, hizo una mueca de dolor, Edward la miro preocupado, ella le sonreí, pero seguía pensado en que era rara la situación familiar de Alec.

—¿Dónde vivían? —preguntó Scott.

—En Forks, Washington. Allí crecí al igual que Alec —a Isabella le costaba decir su nombre—, él conocía Los Ángeles, anoche encontró fácilmente las calles sin problemas —comentó en un susurro, recordando la noche anterior cuando caminaba decidido por las calles hasta encontrar la calle que necesitaba no cabía dudas que él ya sabía el lugar de memoria.

—Nadie le echara de menos si deja de existir —susurro Edward, Isabella nuevamente sorprendida por sus palabras, se quede mirándolo sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso era una promesa que incluida muchas cosas.

—Señor Cullen, ya he hablado con la señorita Hale —dijo Scott mirando a Edward, él lo miró confundido—. Con Rose.

—Bien, Isabella, Emmett está aquí para hagas la demanda de divorcio. ¿Lo quieres hacer? —preguntó Edward con cuidado.

—Sí —respondió decidida a alejarse lo más que podía de Alec, ya no le importaba nada con respecto a Alec, solo quería ser libre y si Edward la ayudaba con eso, sería lo mejor.

Ahora podría saborear la verdadera libertad aunque eso llevaría tiempo, ya que no sabían dónde estaba Alec, lo que en realidad importaba es que él ya no estaría allí para atormentarla, ya no estaría allí para hacer su vida una porquería como lo hizo todos esos años.

* * *

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y dejen su review, se los agradecere enormemente.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 6: Promesas**

 **Bella (3°persona)**

Habían pasado más de una semana desde que Isabella había ingresado al hospital después de esa noche donde Alec la encontró y le dio una golpiza que jamás podrá olvidar, después de que Scott tomara su "declaración" por así decirlo, Emmett le pregunto si quería hacer la denuncia de divorcio, esa no era un cosa que Isabella no tenía que pensar más de un vez, estaba decidida a separarse definitivamente de Alec, para ella no era una opción, más bien un hecho.

Durante todos esos días Edward no se ha movido de su lado, ha estado trabajando desde la habitación su habitación en el hospital, por más que le pedía que se fuera a su casa a descansar o a trabajar a su empresa, él hacía caso omiso a las palabras de Bella y se quedaba junto a ella. Aquello era algo que a Isabella le fascinaba, jamás nadie se había preocupado de ella y mucho menos un hombre tan hermoso como lo era Edward.

Los chicos del club vinieron a verla y Mia como siempre la apoyo en todo lo que necesitara, incluso aún conservaba el trabajo cosa que en especial a Edward no le gusto, se dio cuenta de eso cuando le dijo que ella no tenía la necesidad de trabajar.

Los moretones en su cara comenzaban a desaparecer con lentitud, pero aun tenia dolor en las costillas y espalda, aún no había querido ver su cuerpo, con lo que había visto aquella mañana en la cual decidió que lo mejor era dejar de existir le daba una idea de cómo estaba todo su cuerpo.

Rose había ido a verla durante todos esos días, pero se iba temprano ya que tenía que trabajar en el club, Isabella de alguna forma extrañaba estar en el club, pero aún no se podía mover mucho sin que las costillas dolieran.

Hoy era sábado, estaba cálido normal en Los Ángeles, Edward le informo que pronto le darían el alta médica, aun no podía creer que el Dr. Carlisle fuera su padre, se parecían en ciertos rasgos, pero el doctor era demasiado joven y muy guapo. Isabella se ponía nerviosa cada que Carlisle aparecía en la habitación para revisarla. La impotencia de aquel hombre hacia que todo el cuerpo de Isabella se tensara y se sentía pequeña.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a Ryans junto con una chica rubia, con una hermosa sonrisa, tenía los ojos azules muy lindos, Edward quien estaba a un costado de la cama leyendo un libro para Isabella se puso tenso y su espalda ya no estaba relajada, su mandíbula esta dura y la mirada quemaba, ella no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y mucho menos quien era aquella mujer, Edward se colocó de pie mirando a la chica y luego a Ryans, sin decir nada salieron de la habitación dejándola mucho más confundida e incómoda.

La puerta se volvió a abrir por ella entro el doctor, sonrió tomando la tablilla que estaba a los pies de la cama colgando, comenzó checando todo.

—Espero que esta mañana te encuentres mejor —dijo escribiendo algo en la tablilla.

—Me siento bien, aunque aún duele las costillas cuando respiro profundamente — respondió Isabella poniendo su mano sobre sus costillas.

—Tranquila es normal después de lo que has pasado —contesto mirándola con ternura, era extraño, sentía desorientada cuando él la mirada de esa forma, sin lugar a dudas que le hacía falta un abrazo paternal, pero eso jamás podría ser, ya que ninguno de sus padres estaba aquí con ella. Suspiro y sus costillas dolieron.

—¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? —pregunto esperando alguna respuesta ya que siempre decía lo mismo, "pronto".

—Estas en perfectas condiciones de dejar el hospital hoy en la tarde, hablare con Edward al respecto —respondió con una sonrisa, e Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa. El padre de Edward salió de la habitación llevándose la tabilla y dejando a Bella con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba tan emocionada que se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta dispuesta a encontrar a encontrar a Edward para decirle que tenía que ir al mugroso motel para buscar sus cosas, ya era un hecho que se iría a la casa su casa, sabía que no tenía caso ponerse en contra ya que no la dejaría estar en ese motel. No después de lo que paso en ese callejón.

Asomo la cabeza para mirar por el pasillo y cerca de los ascensores estaba Edward, Ryans y la chica rubia conversando, podía notar estaba tenso, su espalda recta, se notaba que era unos cuantos centímetros más alto de Ryans. Su rostro se giró hacia los ascensores y de pronto apareció otra chica rubia, escultural, alta, quien prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de Edward. Suspiro nuevamente y su pecho dolió horrores incluyendo sus costillas, aun no sabía si era por la operación y los golpes o solamente por ver a Edward con esa chica en sus brazos.

Sabía que un chico tan guapo como lo era él tendría novia. La chica se alejó saludando alegremente a Ryans y a la chica rubia que estaba a su lado. Isabella volvió a entrar a su habitación, con cierta dificultad se sentó en la cama, sus pies colgado pegando su mirada en el suelo, muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza y no entendía ninguna de ellas. No sabia porque se sentía así, se sentía triste otra vez. Esta vez cuando la puerta se abrió no se giro para averiguar de quien se trataba.

—Señorita —llamo una voz y la reconoció, era la voz de Ryans, un escalofrío de decepción recorrió su espalda. Levanto mi mirada hacia él.

—¿Si? —respondió, en ese momento Isabella pensó que quizás ir a la casa de Edward no sería la mejor idea.

—Le traje unas cosas para que se pueda cambiar, el doctor Cullen nos ha dicho que hoy le da de alta —sonrió levemente, Bella no podía negar una sonrisa genuina, por eso se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Ryans —llamo Edward desde el umbral de la puerta, mirando a Ryans duramente, el guardaespaldas corrigió su postura tensándose por completo y giro hacia la puerta, donde estaba su jefe, su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que Bella pensaba que de un momento a otro se rompería.

—Señor —respondió Ryans y se alejó de ella rápidamente.

—Nos vemos Ryans y Gracias por las cosas —agradeció sonriendo dulcemente, Edward los quedo mirando, Ryans asintió con una sonrisa leve y salió de la habitación, todo era confuso para ella, creía que estuvo viviendo en un mundo alterno y ya no sabe nada lo que pasa. Miro a Edward, pero alejo su mirada de él lo más rápido posible, él tenia novia y ella solo era una persona que estaba ayudando y lo único que podía sentir por ella era lastima, al menos eso consolaba su corazón.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que te dará el alta hoy —dijo de repente mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba cerca de la cama. Su tono no era el mismo de hace unos días, este era más cortante e Isabella se dio cuenta.

—Sí —respondió cortante como lo habia echo Edward, no podía decir nada ya que con ese tono de voz, a ella no le daban ganas de hablar.

—Bien, nos iremos en cuanto Carlisle nos de los papeles —dijo haciendo un movimiento e Isabella sintió un peso en la cama, giro su rostro, había puesto un bolso en la cama. Levanto su mirada y esos ojos verdes hacían estragos en su interior haciendo que se derritiera como un chocolate al fuego. él trago ruidosamente y su mirada se relajó bajo la mirada de Isabella.

—Gracias —susurro Bella alejando su vista de sus ojos, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior sin saber que más decir, no entendía porque se había vuelto complicado.

—Te dejare para que te vistas y te arregles, mientras iré a ver lo de los papeles — soltó Edward y ella solo asintió, él salió de la habitación dejándola sola, soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Isabella se subió completamente a la cama y agarro el bolso, abrió el cierre y miro dentro, había ropa interior, calcetas, medias, camisetas, pantalones y un par de zapatillas, se sonrojo al ver que todavía tenían las etiquetas, pensando que Ryans fue quien las compro. Los precios por la ropa interior eran totalmente ridículos, pero Edward se podía permitir eso y mucho más. Saco la ropa que se pondría y fue hasta el baño. Se ducho y se puso la ropa interior blanca. Se colocó una camiseta de color lila y unos jeans, no quiso mirarse al espejo por obvias razones, se puso las calcetas y las converse negras que también estaba con la etiqueta puesta, arreglo su cabello para que tapara las marcas que aún tenía en su cuello.

Salió del baño y se encontró que Edward estaba esperándola sentado en la cama, levanto su mirada y sonrió. Isabella sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunto poniéndose a su lado con los papeles en su mano, aquellos papeles eran el alta médica.

—Sí, estoy lista —respondió Isabella tomando el bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Edward la siguió de cerca y le quito el bolso, agarro su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia los ascensores. Ella estaba confundida y en su mente solo estaba la imagen de aquella chica rubia abrazándolo.

Edward se detuvo y paso un brazo por la cintura de Isabella sin decir nada la acerco más a él, siguieron caminando hacia los ascensores. El presiono el botón para llamar al elevador.

—¿Dónde está Ryans? —pregunto Bella ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

—Nos está esperando en el coche —contesto completamente serio y con voz dura.

 _"¿Qué le pasaba? Su humor cambiaba siempre, será bipolar"_ pensó Isabella a raíz de la respuesta de Edward.

Ella asintió respondiéndose a sí misma, no sabía que pensar, no sabía si era por algo que le había pasado ajeno a todo esto o solo por el simple hecho de tener que llevarla a su casa hacia que se enojara y actuara de esa forma, pero ella no sabía que ninguna de las razones estaba correcta.

—No te muerdas el labio —dijo sin mirarla, lo ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par, inconscientemente estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, lo soltó de inmediato, al abrirse las puertas tomo de su mano y salieron, en el vestíbulo estaba el padre el padre de Gabriel, con una bolsa de papel de color café entre sus manos.

—Son unas vendas que te ayudaran a respirar mejor, así las costillas mejoraran más rápido y no tendrás dolores cuando suspires —dijo Carlisle extendiendo la bolso hacia Isabella, pero Edward se adelantó y la tomo.

—Gracias papá —dijo tomando la bolsa.

—Gracias Doctor —agradeció Isabella sonriendo tiernamente.

—Para eso estamos Isabella —respondió Carlisle sonriendo.

Padre e hijo se despidieron y Edward tomo nuevamente su mano, salieron del hospital, el viento fresco dio contra la cara de Isabella para ella eso era algo realmente delicioso, se alegraba de salir de ese lugar.

—Edward —susurro mirando a su alrededor, frente a ellos habían unos árboles, su troncos eran gruesos, se fijó que detrás de uno de esos árboles, había alguien escondido mirándolos, instintivamente se acercó más a Edward tratando de esconderse detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto preocupado y alarmado mirándola como se escondía y el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Es Alec —susurro Isabella y al pronunciar su nombre un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndola temblar sin poder evitarlo—, detrás de los árboles de enfrente —murmuro contra la espalda de Edward, él giro su rostro hacia los árboles, Isabella apoyo su frente en la espalda de su espalda sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban. Rápidamente saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y presionando un número, presiono el aparato en su oído sin dejar mirar hacia donde estaba Alec.

—Scott…. El esta aquí, asegúrate que no salga de los Ángeles —dijo rápidamente e hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor, para ver si lo podía distinguir entre los árboles, Isabella saco su cabeza de la espalda de Edward para ver si aun estaba allí, pero no había nada—, esta cerca del hospital, lo quiero vivo Scott —ordeno con su voz fría y llena de odio.

El coche llego hasta la entrada del hospital y sin dejar que Ryans se bajara, Edward la subió de un tirón en el coche, aun sumida en el terror de haber visto a Alec tan cerca, no escucho la conversación que tenía Edward con Ryans quien se apresuro a echar andar el coche lo mas rápido que pudo.

Las calles pasaban rápido por la ventana, no podía distinguir nada, pero sabia que estaban dando vueltas por la ciudad, cada cierto rato Ryans miraba por el espejo retrovisor y volvía su mirada hacia la calle que tenia enfrente. Edward a su lado seguí tenso y no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, habían pasado más de 30 minutos en el coche.

—Estamos libres señor —dijo Ryans mirando otra vez por el espejo, pero esta vez miraba a Edward, Isabella giro su rostro mirándolo, pero no se había relajado en nada, solamente asintió en respuesta de una pregunto no formulada, Ryans comenzó a manejar de nuevo, Isabella comenzó a frustrarse por no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero tuvo la rara idea de que era por Alec. Suspiro sonoramente dejando salir un gemido de dolor. Edward alzo su mano depositándola sobre su mano que estaba en el regazo de ella, la sorprendió y lo miro confundida.

—Tranquila —susurro mirándola— todo estará bien, lo prometo —sonrió mirándola a los ojos, Isabella asintió ida por todo lo que estaba pasando y asintiendo.

Rápidamente y sin darme cuenta Ryans había detenido el coche frente a un gran portón de acero. El aire se me atasco cuando las puertas se abrieron y Ryans comenzó a mover el coche, sobre un camino de piedras, a cada lado había unas palmeras, dos en la entrada, dos al medio del camino y dos cerca de la entrada de la casa.

La casa era grande, en realidad para Isabella esa no era un casa, sino que era una mansión, Ryans estación el coche frente a la puerta de la gran mansión, dos grandes pilares blanco estaban frente a ella, unos cuantos centímetros mas atrás estaba la impotente puerta, Edward le ayudo a bajar del coche, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, aun con sus manos entrelazadas ambos entraron.

—Señor Cullen —saludo una chica rubia con una gran sonrisa, Isabella la reconoció de inmediato.

—Christie —saludo.

—Señorita —asintió en forma de saludo mirando a Isabella.

-—Hola —saludo tímidamente.

—Me alegro que se encuentre mejor de salud —dijo la mujer rubia, demasiado amigable para el gusto su gusto.

—Iré a mostrarle su cuarto —dijo Edward, frente a ellos había dos escaleras que se unía en la siguiente planta. Entre las escalera había una mesa con unos adornos, claramente caros de alguna manera, Isabella miro hacia arriba y desde el alto techo colgaba una lámpara de gran tamaño que alumbraba el vestíbulo. Mas atrás de la gran mesa que había en medio, podía distinguir una gran sala con cómodos sofás. Edward tiro de su mano subiendo por las escaleras a su derecha, las escaleras estaba cubiertas por una alfombra de color gris con su mano izquierda acariciaba la baranda, su mirada recorría cada centímetro de la casa.

Al llegar hasta el final de las escaleras Edward la llevo por uno de los pasillos, en las paredes colgaban varios cuadros, mas que una casa parecía un museo, quiso detenerse al ver un cuadro pintado al óleo, no había nada allí mas que colores vivos y felices, por un momento deseo estar como esos colores, llenos de vidas y felices, pero a lo largo de todos estos años sabia que la felicidad no estaba echa para ella, tendría que acostumbrarse a esa vida vacía sin nada mas.

Edward tomo su mano nuevamente y la hizo caminar hasta una de las puertas. Tomo el pomo y lo giro haciendo la clara invitación para entrar, Edward no había dicho nada solo la miraba esperando a que diera los pasos necesario para entrar en la habitación. Isabella suspiro entrando a la gran habitación, paredes blancas de alguna forma la hacia sentir bien, en medio había una gran cama matrimonial, cobertores blancos, a cada lado de la cama habían unas mesitas de noche con lámparas, de un estilo Francés, a los pies de la cama un pequeño mueble acolchado de color crema, un gran ventanal estaba a un costado de la cama, el cristal se extendía desde el techo hasta el suelo, unas costinas blancas que llegaban hasta el suelo cubrían parte del paisaje. Le faltaban palabras para expresar la hermosura de esa habitación, aun no podía creer que estaba allí, en esa mansión. Edward se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Isabella se adentro mas en la habitación, paso sus manos por la cama, cerró sus ojos sintiendo la suavidad del cobertor.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto Edward desde la puerta de la habitación. Solo pudo asentir— Iré a hablar con Christie para que haga algo para que cenes —dijo poniendo el bolso en uno de los silloncitos que estaban cerca de la cama. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Isabella se acerque al gran ventanal descansando su frente sobre el cristal. No sabía que más hacer, estaba allí pero parecía que su mente no lo estaba. Suspiro mirando hacia el gran patio trasero, podía ver parte del océano azul, juntándose en el horizonte con el cielo negro. Ya había oscurecido.

Viviendo con Alec había aprendido a tener miedo de la oscuridad.

—La cena estará lista en un par de minutos —dijo Edward muy cerca, ella aún no se había movida de la ventana.

—No tengo hambre —susurro aun con su frente contra el cristal.

—Tienes que comer —ordeno y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Isabella. Rápidamente en la garganta de ella se formó un nudo que no le permitía hablar.

—Está bien —respondió derrotada, sin nada más sintió los brazos de Edward rodeando su cintura, no pudo evitar tensarse, él descanso su frente en su hombro podía sentir la respiración de Edward erizando su piel.

—No sabes cómo lamento todo lo que te ha pasado —susurro contra su hombro— por favor, permíteme ayudarte —Isabella cerro sus ojos con fuerza aguantando las ganas de llorar, todos esos años ha llorado y no sabía si tenía más lagrimas que derramar, pero las palabras de Edward llegaban más hondo de lo que había pensado, su respiración se hizo pesada, sin saber que decir.

 **.::::: :::::.**

Edward no había aguantado las ganas que tenía de abrazar a Isabella, sus manos quemaban, sentirla así de cerca, era una sensación indescriptible. Podía sentir sus músculos tensarse a su toque, no sabía si la estaba incomodando o si era algo más.

—Por favor —susurro rogando a que le dijera que sí, que le permitiera ayudarla a sanar todas sus heridas y a superar todo lo que había pasado.

—Nadie puede —susurro con voz quebrada, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Yo puedo hacerlo — murmuro y beso su hombro, no sabía si estaba yendo muy lejos, este día había sido difícil para él, sobre todo viendo como Ryans le sonreía a Isabella y ella le sonreía para él, los celos le carcomían por dentro. Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse en ese momento.

Con cuidado y con suavidad la giro para poder ver su rostro, sus mejillas estaban manchadas por lágrimas, sus ojos rojos, su nariz rosada. Se quedó embobado mirando su rostro.

—Déjame cuidarte —susurro nuevamente apoyando su frente contra la de ella, él no haría nada sin que ella diera su autorización.

—Si —respondió Isabella abrazándolo por la cintura enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él, este rodeo su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, poniéndola más cerca de su cuerpo sintiendo su calor atravesando la ropa hasta llegar a su pecho inundando el corazón de Edward. El abrazo con todo lo que sentía, hacía ya tres semanas que había la había conocido y aun no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, en su casa.

—Vamos a comer —dijo separándose de ella y ya su cuerpo la extrañaba. Ella asintió, levanto su mano hacia su mejilla y ella automáticamente cerro sus ojos, como un acto de reflejo, el corazón de Edward se retorció al ver lo dañada que estaba, no solo físicamente sino también psicológicamente, él cerro su mandíbula con furia dejando caer su mano, tomo un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo y secando las lágrimas de Isabella. Cada golpe que él le había dado, Edward las borraría con sus caricias y su amor. Deslizo su mano por el cuello de ella siguiendo hasta su hombro derecho, siguió su camino hasta tomar su mano, entrelazo su dedos y ella dejo salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, a Edward le dolía verla así, débil, frágil y asustada. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miro.

—Vamos —dijo él comenzando a caminar hasta la cocina. Christie no paso por alto la llegada de Edward e Isabella, más aun cuando ambos seguían tomados de las manos y demasiado juntos.

Isabella miraba la cocina completamente impresionada, jamás se imaginó poder estar en un lugar así, a Edward aquello lo encontraba demasiado tierno, nunca había conocido a una mujer que se impresionara por la cocina, además sabía que ella era un mujer especial, tenía algo que las demás que conocía no, esa inocencia que estaba haciendo estragos en su corazón.

—Espero que le guste señorita —dijo Christie poniendo un plato frente a ella, luego sirvió otro para Edward

—Gracias —dijo tomando un tenedor y comenzó a darle vueltas enredando la pasta alrededor del cubierto.

—¿Ryans? —pregunto Christie, mirando a Edward.

—Fue a hablar con Scott —respondió este mientras comía, Christie asintió y comenzó a lavar algunas cosas, dándoles la espalda a su jefe y a la invitada, ella lo estaba mirando.

—¿Lo encontraran? —pregunto Isabella dejando de comer.

—Come —ordeno Edward sin decir nada al respecto. Christie dejo la cocina con bastante delicadeza

—¿Podré volver al club? —pregunto mirando su plato.

—No —respondió dejando el cubierto en el desayunador—. Mira, Isabella, no puedes dejar la casa sin compañía, él está afuera y sabes de lo que es capaz, mañana entrevistare a algunas personas para que sea tu guardaespaldas.

—No es… —comenzó a decir Bella pero Edward la interrumpió impidiéndole seguir.

—Todo pasara —susurro tomando su mano— lo prometo.

—Gracias —contesto Isabella con una sonrisa y volvió a comer. Algo que le preocupaba a Edward, pero en demasía era la alimentación de Isabella, ella estaba demasiado delgada para su contextura y altura.

Al terminar de comer, Isabella se sentía cansada, completamente agitada, sus ojos se cerraban sin poder evitarlo por lo que Edward la acompaño a su cuarto, pero todo era demasiado para ella por lo que la tomo entre sus brazos y entro a la habitación, la dejo sobre la cama delicadamente, le saco sus zapatos y con el cobertor la cubrió. Se quedó en la habitación mirándola como dormía, Edward quería asegurarse que era realidad lo que estaba viendo.

Suspiro y se retiró a su habitación, se cambió de ropa poniéndose su pantalón de pijama, se recostó sobre la cama manteniendo la vista sobre el techo blanco. Todo era demasiado para él, de cierta forma estaba cansado y no sabía cómo ayudar a Isabella, a que ya no le temiera. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, aun no lo había apagado, solo esperaba que fuera algo realmente importante.

Tomo el teléfono y abrió el correo que decía, urgente con mayúsculas.

 _De: Scott Bentley  
Asunto: Atrapado.  
Fecha: 16 de Febrero 2010 10:45 PM.  
Para: Edward Cullen_

 _Lo hemos atrapado, ha sido difícil, Ryans tiene varios cortes en la cara y un corte en su brazo ahora está en urgencias en el hospital, él está en uno de los escondiste que nos dijo. Usted dirá como proseguimos._

 _Scott Bentley.  
Jefe de Seguridad Cullen Enterprise Inc._

Gabriel al leer el mensaje se sentó de golpe en la cama y comenzó a responder de una manera aterradora.

 _De: Edward Cullen Masen.  
Asunto Re: ¡Atrapado!  
Fecha: 16 de febrero 2010 10:55 PM.  
Para: Scott Bentley_

 _Bien. Dale una golpiza, no lo mates y llévatelo a Italia estaremos allí en un par de días. Iré a ver Ryans. No quiero más gente involucrado en esto. Llamare al piloto. Duérmelo para que no de problemas en el viaje._

 _Edward Cullen Masen.  
Gerente general de Cullen Enterprises Inc._

Gabriel se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa, bajo las escaleras, al final de esta estaba Christie esperándolo, él le dio explicitas ordenes, nadie podía entrar o salir de la casa sin su autorización. Christie no entendía que estaba pasando pero sin decir nada acato con las órdenes de su jefe.

* * *

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y dejen su review, se los agradecere enormemente.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 7: Recuerdos.**

 **Edward(3°persona).**

Al estar listo con su ropa cambiada bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, paso por la cocina para hablar con Christie asegurándole que Ryans estaba bien, solo tenía unos cortes, pero nada grave se quedó más tranquila. Le pidió que cuidara de Isabella, desde aquel día en el cual chocaron sintió que tenía que protegerla del mundo entero si era necesario y poder brindarle todo lo que necesitara, quería que ella fuera feliz después de todo lo que habia pasado, ayudarla a que estudie alguna carrera, apoyarla para que sane física y psicológicamente, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, Isabella le gustaba, le encantaba, pero tenía que averiguar que más sentía por ella. Tomo las llaves de uno de sus autos y corrió hasta subirse a su coche un hermoso Lexus Lfa negro, comenzó a manejar hacia el hospital.

Al llegar estaciono el coche cerca de la entrada, por cualquier cosa. Sabría que tendría que darle algún tipo de explicación a Carlisle ya que estaba más que seguro que él está atendiendo a Ryans. Se dirigió hasta el mesón donde la recepcionista le sonrió descaradamente, suspiro exasperado.

—¿Dónde está el Dr. Carlisle? —preguntó sin darle importancia a su coqueteo. No le importaría si fuera Isabella, pero ahora no podía pensar en ella, tenía que concentrarse.

—Está en urgencias en estos momentos déjeme… —siguió hablando, pero Edward ya estaba caminando hacia urgencias, sin más se metió entre la gente en las camillas, las enfermeras lo miraban un tanto molestas ya que había interrumpido en varios cubículos buscando a Carlisle hasta que lo encontró, quien lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué haces Aquí? —pregunto cosiendo el brazo de Ryans y sin mirar a su hijo.

—Vengo a ver a mi personal —respondió Edward mirando a Ryans quien asintió a modo de agradecimiento por la preocupación de su jefe.

—Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, ve a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar —ordenó su padre concentrándose en lo que hacía, Edward ya sabía de lo que quería hablar, pero yo no le diría nada, por su bien era mejor mantenerlo en la oscuridad absoluta.

—No tengo porque ocultarte nada, sabes por qué hago todo esto —dijo seriamente, no tenía por qué dar más explicaciones de sus asunto y lo menos que quería es que Carlisle se viera involucrado en todo esto.

—Lo sé, eso me hace cómplice —dijo mientras vendaba el brazo, Ryans frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Edward.

—No eres cómplice además estás haciendo tu trabajo. Sabes que, mientras no sepas nada más, todo irá bien —comento Edward su teléfono sonó anunciándole un nuevo correo, se trataba de Scott.

 _De: Scott Bentley  
Asunto(RE): Atrapado.  
Fecha: 16 de Febrero de 2010 11: 30 PM.  
Para: Edward Cullen Masen._

 _Estamos en las pista del aeropuerto, donde usted tiene su Jet. Además le gustaría saber un dato que nos ha dicho el tipo._

 _Scott Bentley.  
Jefe de seguridad Cullen Enterprise Inc._

Edward maldijo al terminar de leer el correo, tenía que moverse rápido, con tantas cosas en la cabeza no habia llamado al piloto. Lo leído en el correo le quedo dando vuelta en su mente, se preguntaba ¿Cuál sería ese dato? ¿Ryans sabría de ese dato? No podía decir nada, no quería involucrar a Carlisle en esto.

 _De: Edward Cullen Masen.  
Asunto: Datos confesados.  
Fecha: 16 de febrero de 2010 11: 34 PM.  
Para: Scott Bentley._

 _Quédate donde estas, iremos enseguida. Llamare al piloto, se Irán hoy mismo, ¿datos? Ya hablaremos, aun no lo duermas._

 _Edward Cullen Masen.  
Gerente general Cullen Enterprise Inc._

Ryans lo miro preguntando en silencio si tenía alguna noticia, Edward no tardo en entender lo que quería decir con esa mirada, en respuesta solo asintió moviendo su cabeza, Ryans sabia con quién su jefe estaba hablando y también que aquel lugar era el menos indicado para decir alguna cosa.

—Está listo —anuncio Carlisle deshaciéndose de sus guantes— cuando llamaras a tu madre —insistió su padre, Edward volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, lo menos que quería hacer en esos momentos era hablar con su madre, apretó sus manos convirtiéndolos en puños, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión ejercida.

—Vámonos —Ordeno sin responderle nada a su padre, le dio una sola mirada a Ryans quien se estaba poniendo la camisa de manera rápida, claro como se lo permitía sus heridas, soltó un suspiro—. Luego lo haré —murmuro solo para que se quedara tranquilo—. Gracias papá —dijo finalmente caminando hacia la salida, antes de salir completamente de la sala de urgencias y seguido por Ryans se giró a ver a su padre, con rostro preocupado y triste—. Papá —lo llamo, Carlisle lo miro sonriendo—. No te preocupes, estaré bien, te quiero —dijo rápidamente y siguió su camino antes de recibir alguna respuesta por parte de su padre.

No era muy dado a demostrar su cariño a su padre, le costaba, pero sabía que aquello tranquilizaría en cierto grado a Carlisle.

Entraron en el coche y comenzó a manejar dejando atrás el hospital, en una luz roja puso su teléfono en manos libres, marcando el número de Mike Newton, mi piloto.

—¿Diga? —respondió Mike después del tercer tono, su voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba rara y somnolienta seguramente y por la hora que era, estaría durmiendo.

—Newton, habla Cullen, te necesito en la pista en 15 minutos, llama Yorkie —dijo mientras manejaba por la autopista hacia el aeropuerto. Lo único bueno es que tenía su propia pista de aterrizaje por lo cual no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de un viaje no programado.

—Estoy en camino —respondió de manera rápida como a Edward le gustaba. Colgué y siguió manejando.

Ryans seguía con su mirada en el espejo sin apenas decir nada.

—Necesito saber que paso —pidió concentrando su miranda en la calle que tenía frente a él.

—Con Scott nos juntamos en la esquina de la calle para poder coordinarnos para buscar al esposo de la señora Isabella —hizo una pausa mirando a Edward, sus manos se tensaron alrededor del volante al escuchar la palabra "esposo".

—Solo di lo necesario —soltó un gruñido y Ryans siguió hablando.

—Bien —asintió Ryans—, estaba hablando con Scott cuando su teléfono sonó, y era Thomas, quien estaba cerca del club, le dijo a Scott que había visto al "sujeto" entrar a un motel. Thomas estaba junto con Dimitri, mientras que Marco y James estaban buscando por el hospital. Con Scott fuimos hasta el dichoso motel. Cuando entramos a la habitación en donde estaban los demás, el "sujeto" estaba en el suelo —hizo una pausa mirando a Edward, estudiando sus emociones—. Thomas lo había noqueado, revisamos la habitación y encontramos varias cosas que nos hicieron pensar que él estaba planeando algo más aquella noche cuando la encontramos.

—¿Qué cosas encontraron? —interrumpió Edward.

—Encontramos 4 metros de cuerda, una cinta y armas —respondió Ryans apretando los puños. Alec tenía planeado muchas cosas más para Isabella.

—Entonces aquel día, aparte de golpearla también la quería secuestrar para que no volviera a escaparse —dijo Edward escupiendo cada palabra. Ese miserable pagaría con cada gota de sangre todo el sufrimiento que le ha causado a Isabella, aquel fue uno de los tantos pensamientos.

—Si, al parecer Thomas no lo había puesto a dormir tan fuerte, cuando despertó quiso escapar, pero no deje que nadie más se acercara a él, sabía que usted lo quería vivo. No sé de donde saco una navaja y comenzó a atacarme. Thomas lo quiso agarrar, pero él fue más rápido, hay nos dimos cuenta de que sabía artes marciales, por lo que Scott y yo lo atacamos, Dimitri ayudo a Thomas quien estaba en el suelo —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y seguir hablando—. En esos ataques, la navaja del tipo rozo varias veces por mi rostro, cortando, mi mejilla y mi frente, Scott le agarro el brazo pero alcanzo a herir mi brazo. Allí fue cuando llegaron James y Marco quien lo derribo noqueándolo, nos apresuramos a ponerlo en el coche y darle aviso a usted. Yo tome un taxi hacia el hospital, mientras que James se quedaba cuidando el cuarto, Scott junto con Thomas, Marco y Dimitri lo llevaban hasta la pista de aterrizaje para llevárselo a Italia.

—Bien —murmuro mientras el coche entraba a la pista de aterrizaje—. Scott menciono un dato, ¿Cuál es?

—Antes de James llegara con Marco el menciono de que Isabella jamás sabrá la verdad —respondió Ryans mirando a Edward debatiéndose si seguir hablando o no. Edward estaciono el coche cerca el jet, habían varios autos negros con los vidrios polarizados, distinguió a Scott hablando con la mirada en el suelo.

—Vamos tenemos que sabes, cual es esa verdad —dijo Edward saliendo de coche cerrando de un portazo la puerta, Ryans bajaba mirando la actitud de su jefe, caminaron hacia los coches, Scott se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward y de Ryans.

—Señor aquí está el …—comenzó Scott pero fue interrumpido por Edward.

—Ya lo sé —escupió mirando al hombre en el suelo, no quería escuchar nada, ni siquiera ese título que no se merecía.

—Bien señor —respondió Scott quitándose del camino de su jefe.

Thomas, Dimitri y Marco asentían mientras Edward se ponía frente al tipo, estaba apoyado en contra de unos de los coches, estaba completamente noqueado, un pequeño corte surcaba su ceja derecha dejando un hijo de sangre recorriendo su mejilla.

—Un balde de agua fría, ahora —ordeno, Thomas corrió para traerlo.

—¿Algún otro dato? —preguntó mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del tipo, tomo su cabello y levanto su cabeza, mantenía sus ojos cerrados. _"Maldito desgraciado_ " escupió en su mente.

—Señor, el balde —dijo Thomas a su lado, Edward se puso de pie y se alejó un par de metros.

—Lánzaselo —ordenó casi en un rugido—, necesito que despierte.

—Señor, Newton y Yorkie acaban de llegar —dijo Ryans su voz estaba tensa.

—Bien, no se ira nadie de aquí hasta que yo no sepa que fue lo que significaba que Isabella jamás sabría la verdad —dijo sacando sus llaves del coche y se las lanzo a Ryans.

—Acerca el coche —ordeno mientras miraba a Thomas, al ver que Alec que no habia despertado con el balde de agua fría—, otro balde de agua, Scott, llama a James, dile que averigüe, con el dueño del motel, sobre Isabella.

—Sí, señor —respondió Scott sacando su teléfono y llamando.

—¿Señor? – pregunto Thomas acercándose con un balde de agua.

—Arrógale el agua encima.

Thomas le arrogo el agua, al parecer Marco lo había dejado bien dormido. Pero que el segundo balde con agua funciono, el tipo apenas abría los ojos, viéndose claramente desorientado.

—Buenas noches Alec —saludo irónicamente mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras que el tipo trataba de fijar mi vista en Edward—. Veo que al fin te despiertas de tu siesta —dijo sin una gota de humor, los demás estaban atrás de su jefe respaldándolo, mirando atentamente cada detalle, sin hacer ningún movimiento a menos que Edward lo necesitara.

—¿Quién … quién eres? —pregunto Alec murmurando un poco desorientado.

—Digamos que soy tu peor pesadilla —respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a él poniéndose a su altura—, creo que puedes pensar por qué estás aquí ¿no?

—Creo que puedo tener una idea —contesto mirando a su alrededor, se tensó cuando vio a Ryans.

—Alec Ivanov—saludo Ryans en un gruñido.

—Gabriel Ryans —contesto Alec como si se conocieran hace muchos años. Edward confundido por todo aquello miro a Ryans, haciendo memoria al expediente que tenía al momento de contratarlo, pero allí no habia nada que lo relacionara a Alec.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —pregunto enojado, los rostro de los demás no demostraban asombro, Edward sabía que algo le estaban ocultando.

—Señor, quisiera que esto lo habláramos en privado —dijo Ryans realmente tenso.

—Bien —acepto, Edward se giró hacia Alec mirándolo fijamente—, bien, creo que es hora de que hables, antes de tu muerte.

—Ella no será de nadie —dijo Alec furioso— si he de morir, moriré, pero tu jamás sabrás nada.

—Perfecto, esa es tu decisión, pero la mía será aún más dolorosa para ti —comento Edward sin poder aguantar sus ganas, se acercó a Alec y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro—, maldito, pagaras cada golpe, cada lagrima, cada moretón que le provocaste.

—Señor —susurro Ryans.

—Dime, ¿de qué verdad estás hablando? —exigió Edward poniéndose de pie. Sin escuchar las palabras de Ryans—, comienza a hablar maldito.

—Está bien —respondió resignado limpiándose la comisura de su labio con la lengua—. El padre de Bella, jamás murió. Su madre lo hecho de la casa, ya que ella lo engaño con… —miro hacia otro lado haciendo memoria de su pasado—, mi padre. Charlie quería contarle a Bella, pero Reneé se las arregló para que Bella jamás lo supiera. Charlie tomo un vuelo nadie sabe dónde desapareciendo de la vida de mi esposa. Antes de que la conociera y antes que me casa con ella, Reneé me dio una buena despedida de soltero.

—Eres un asqueroso mal nacido —grito Edward enojado dándole otro golpe a lo que él solo río.

—Charlie desapareció cuando Bella tenía 4 años, vivían en Phoenix, pero Reneé se llevó a Bella a Forks para estar cerca de mi padre —siguió hablando mirando a Edward, este solo quería saltarle encima para matarlo con su propias manos y jamás contarle nada a Bella.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —pregunto pasando su mano repetidamente por su cabello signo que estaba conteniéndose.

—Cuando me acosté con Reneé, ella me lo confeso, dijo que yo era mejor amante que mi padre —Alec volvió a reír. Edward poniéndose entre sus piernas, le dio una patada en su entrepierna.

—¡Maldito! —grito de dolor, Ryans tomo el brazo de Edward alejándolo de Alec, pero deshizo su agarre rápidamente, aun no olvidaba que había algo que él no le ha dicho.

—Ponlo a dormir —grito en un gruñido hacia Scott, quien asintió y Dimitri se acercó a Alec con una jeringa.

—Algo sobre el motel —pregunto Edward a Scott dándole la espalda a Dimitri y a Alec.

—Ella se había hospedado en ese cuarto desde que llego hasta la noche del lunes pasado —asintió para que siguiera, Edward comenzó a caminar hacia su coche, Ryans no dijo nada solo se subió. Ya hablaría con él—, él sabia donde estaba desde que llego a los Ángeles. Él se estaba hospedando en el último cuarto, la mantuvo vigilada por varios días hasta que la ataco.

—¿Vigilándola? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño— ¿Cómo sabes que él estaba aquí desde el día en que Isabella llego a la ciudad? —pregunto confundido.

—Las cámaras de seguridad —respondió Scott mientras veían como subían a Alec al jet.

—¿Y qué más?

—Él se registró en el motel con su nombre, la seguía cada noche hasta al club, pero jamás entro, creo que era para que ella creyera que estaba libre de esposo —concluyo Scott. Las manos de Edward se volvieron nuevamente en puños al escuchar aquel título, una ira profunda crecía dentro de él.

Se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el Jet, la nueva información sobre Isabella la hacía conocerla mejor, pero se preguntaba porque Charlie jamás busco a su hija, porque la dejo abandonada con su madre.

—Señor estamos listos para partir —dijo Mike acercándose a Edward.

—Toma —Edward le dio a Scott unos papeles—, que todos firmen, contrato de confidencialidad, todos deben firmar —ordeno, Ryans bajo del coche y firmo uno de los tantos papeles, cuando termino volvió a subir del coche dejando a Edward con los demás.

—¿Nosotros también? —pregunto Mike.

—Absolutamente todos deben firmar —confirmo Edward y le dio una mirada a Scott.

—Ya sabes donde lo tienes que llevar, estaré allí en unos días, tengo cosas que solucionar antes de partir.

—Sí, señor —respondió Scott caminando hacia el jet.

—Llévame al motel —le ordeno a Ryans, quien asintió sin decir nada comenzando a conducir.

Había mucho por hacer, mucho que pensar, ¿conocía Ryans a Alec? será por eso el reconoció a Isabella, pero ella jamás lo reconoció, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, tenía que hablar con Isabella, con Ryans, con su padre.

Su teléfono sonó, miro la pantalla y rodo lo ojos en exasperación, no entendía por qué lo estaba llamando tan tarde. No contesto, su mente repetía la escena del aeropuerto una y otra vez.

 **Bella (3°persona)**

Escucho varios pasos por el pasillo, pero se limite a seguir acostada. Se encorvó en la cama tapándose hasta la barbilla estaba frente a la gran ventana, con todo y cobertor se levantó caminando hacia el cristal, se quedó de pie mirando hacia aquel hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a su ventana. Allí de pie solamente escuchando su respiración vio como Edward salía de la casa prácticamente corriendo y se subió a un gran coche de lujo color negro, aquella actitud de Edward le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que habia pasado.

Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia ya que él era un hombre ocupado, debería ser algún problema en su empresa, se senté en el suelo, llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho las rodeo con sus brazos, no podía dormir llevaba más de dos años con ese insomnio, aun sabiendo que Alec no podría entrar a la casa, aun sentía miedo de dormir, pasar las noches enteras despierta, era normal para ella, se había acostumbrado a esta rutina, todas las noches maldecía el día en el cual se casó con Alec y comenzó su infierno, se envolvió con el cobertor y mantuvo su vista al frente que era demasiado hermosa.

Su mente viajo tiempo atrás, recordando a su madre, muchas veces quería recordar a su padre, algún pequeño recuerdo de él le ayudaría un poquito a sonreír, suponía que no podía ya que era demasiado doloroso para ella o quizás solo era un fantasma en la casa.

***FlashBack***

 _Mamá me había llevado a mi escuela, aunque yo no quería, ella me había llevado, estaba muy nerviosa y murmuraba cosas que yo no podía escuchar solo miraba sus labios moverse, no podía escuchar su voz._

 _El día en la escuela fue como todos los días, no tenía amigos porque todos jugaban a correr y yo soy demasiado torpe, siempre termino en el suelo._

 _A mamá se le había olvidado ir por mí, siempre pasaba lo mismo, mi maestra después que todos mis compañeros se fueron ella me llevo a mi casa, como solía hacerlo desde que entre a esta escuela._

— _Llegue mamá_ — _dije apenas entre a la casa, me despedí de la maestra con mi mano y camine hasta llegar con mamá._

 _Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía sus manos en su boca y estaba llorando._

— _Hija_ — _dijo mamá mirándome con los ojos llorosos. Tenía sus mejillas manchadas por su maquillaje._

—¿ _Mami que pasa?_ — _pregunte asustándome, me subí al sofá justo a su lado, no me gustaba ver a mami llorar._

— _Tu padre, hija_ — _contesto su voz estaba rota y más lagrimas caían manchando sus mejillas._

— _¿Dónde está papi?_ — _pregunte, no había visto a papi, porque él siempre se va a trabajar temprano y yo no lo puedo ver._

— _Su avión se ha estrellado_ — _dijo murmurando, papi iba en un avión y no se despidió de mi_ —, _todos han muerto_ — _susurro levantándose de golpe del sofá y dándome la espalda. ¿Muertos?_

 _¿Muerto? ¿Mi papi muerto?_ — _pregunte confundida. Me acerque a mi mami, quien lloraba a mucho, la abrace muy fuerte, dándole mucho cariño. Yo también llore, papi ya no estaba._

***Flashback***

Isabella cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de sacar ese recuerdo de su mente, jamás encontraron el cuerpo de su padre, en Forks hay una tumba, con su lapida, pero sin cuerpo, jamás lo visito, su padre no estaba allí. No tenía caso que llorara en una tumba donde no había nada.

Años después de haberse casado con Alec, su madre falleció producto de un cáncer fulminante al hígado. Desde ese día comenzó su vida en completa soledad, creyó que Alec le ayudaría y la cuidaría ya que no tenía a nadie más, pero que equivocada estaba. Siempre estuvo equivocada y no lo quiso ver, siempre fue ciega y dejo que pasara todo aquello, fue una estúpida por creer ciegamente en él.

Vagamente escucho el ruido de un motor, no se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba, para ver quién era, puso mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas aun cubierta con el cobertor, muchas veces se preguntaba porque su padre tuvo que morir, porque tuvo que irse. No se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, todo comenzaba a regresar su mente, el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad, la angustia, todo volvía por más que lo reprimía no podía, era más fuerte que ella, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos.

—Bells —oyó una voz cerca de mí, no quise levantar mi vista, sabía quién era, pero no quería que la viera así, ya la había visto llena de moretones, no quería que la viera así de derrumbada—, mírame por favor —pidió sentándose a su lado atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Isabella levanto su vista para quedar ahogada en un mar verde de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? —pregunto Edward secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos, instintivamente cerro sus ojos por más que no quería, pero no lo podía evitar.

—No puedo dormir —susurro en respuesta, más lágrimas salían recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Tranquila —tranquilizo abrazándola más fuerte, Isabella descanso su rostro en su pecho, tomo aire aspirando su rico aroma, calmándose y relajándose poco a poco—. Sabes que nada te pasara, jamás, nunca más —aseguro, su voz sonó muy convencido de eso.

Algunas preguntas resurgieron teniendo a Edward a su lado, quería saber porque estaba tan apurado hace un rato, porque sonaba tan convencido de sus palabras. Isabella se dejó llevar estando sobre su pecho, se dejó llevar por la delicia de un sueño, se dejó llevar por la oscuridad y su paz.

Sintió las sabanas en su cuerpo, abrió un poco los ojos encontrándose con Edward, mirándola con fascinación, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Quiero hablar contigo —susurro poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, estaba completamente aturdida por su mirada, todos esos días ha pensado demasiado en él, en el chico de los ojos verdes. Cada vez que sentía su cercanía, su cuerpo reaccionaba haciendo que sintiera mil mariposas en su estómago y dándole seguridad que jamás había sentido, no podía encontrar su voz—. No es nada grave, ni nada malo, no quiero que te preocupes por nada.

—Cuando quieres que hablemos —dijo un poco insegura sobre lo que él quisiera hablarle.

—Lo haremos, pero ya cuando hayas descansado —dijo presionando sus labios contra la frente de Isabella, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de su aroma.

—¿Porque no ahora? —pregunto, no tenía mucha paciencia, quería saber ahora todo.

—Por la mañana, es tarde y necesitas descansar —su voz estaba seria.

—Está bien —suspiro resignada.

—Iré a dormir —susurro moviéndose en la cama para levantarse.

—No te vayas, por favor quédate —pidió casi en un ruego, no quería estar sola en aquella habitación, era demasiado grande para ella sola.

—Está bien —dijo rendido ante la petición de Isabella, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama junto a ella.

—Gracias —Isabella agradecía que estuviera allí, Edward era su relajante personal.

—De nada pequeña —susurro besando la frente de Bella.

Isabella sin sentir ese miedo que no la dejaba dormir, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño que consumía su cuerpo, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo en el cual podía descansar sin preocupaciones.

* * *

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y dejen su review, se los agradecere enormemente.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama y algunos de los personajes, son creación mía**

 **Capítulo 8: Pasado.**

 **Edward (3°persona)**

El estar en ese motel no había ayudado en nada en su decisión de haber dejado a Alec con vida hasta el sábado, solo quería tomar su teléfono y llamar a Scott para que lo matara, pero no lo haría, él tenía que sufrir por lo que le había hecho a Isabella, tendría que suplicar que lo matara antes de seguir sufriendo. Decidió hablar con Ryans al día siguiente, pero lo harían con Isabella, ya que a ella también le interesaría saber todo, tenía que saber porque Ryans y Alec se conocen, también ella tiene que saber sobre su padre y sobre que en unos días podría ser libre, literalmente. Pero le incomodaba saber que pasara con Isabella después del divorcio. ¿Qué pasara si ella quiere hacer su vida lejos de Edward? El terror se apodero de él, no podía imaginar mi vida sin Bella a su lado, como podía ser, como ella se había clavado tan profunda en su piel, su nombre se había tatuado a fuego en su corazón.

La claridad de la mañana no le permitió seguir disfrutando de su sueño, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, estaba desorientado, no tenía la claridad en su mente para saber dónde se encontraba, pero un olor llego a su nariz, sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mejor imagen que podía existir en el mundo, a su lado con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba Isabella, se veía realmente tranquila, en paz, se preguntó cuántas noches había pasado sin poder dormir, sin tener que preocuparse de que ese maldito le hiciera daño, mientras dormía.

Anoche, cuando la encontró en el suelo cerca de la ventana llorando y sollozando, la acomodo en su pecho deseando que ella jamás hubiera sufrido todo esto, su corazón se había apretado al verla en esa posición, no le gustaba verla llorar, solo quería verla sonreír y saber que es feliz, que no viva del pasado y poder curar cada una de sus heridas, le dolía saber que Alec le había hecho más daño de lo que había pensado, había también echo daño en su mente y en su manera de ver la vida.

Presiono sus labios contra su frente, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se levantó de la cama, tome su teléfono que estaba en silencio y lo revisó, tenía un correo de Scott diciéndole que ya estaban en Italia. Era miércoles, el sábado irían a Italia a deshacerse de Alec. Una idea se puso en su mente, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea, como lo podría saber. Necesitaría hablar con Emmett, aunque eso conllevara un montón de bromas por parte de él.

Fue hasta su cuarto donde busque su ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se colocó una camisa de lino blanco y unos pantalones, negros, hoy tendría ir a la empresa, pero lo haría cuando terminara todo el asunto de Ryans y luego lo de Bells. Desde la empresa podría hablar con Emmett.

Se colocó su corbata gris, tomo la chaqueta del traje y bajo a la cocina donde se encontró con Christie quien estaba haciendo el desayuno. Ryans no estaba allí.

—Buenos Días Señor —saludo Christie poniendo una taza de Café frente a Edward.

—Buenos Días —contesto Edward mientras tomaba su café, Christie puso frente a él un plato de huevos revueltos, tocino y pan Francés— ¿Dónde está Ryans? – pregunto, Christie quien comenzaba a tomar su taza de café, pareció un poco tensa.

—Está arreglando el coche —susurro, Edward intuía que ella ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Al parecer Ryans te ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado o ¿me equivoco? —preguntó terminando su desayuno.

—Sí, él me lo ha dicho —se giró y tomo unos papeles— y me hizo firmar esto, dijo que usted estaría más tranquilo y también por respeto a la Señorita Isabella —Edward tomó el documento y lo deje a su lado.

—Que considerado, aun así debió haberme preguntado si tu podías saber todo o no —se levantó, pero antes de salir de la cocina se giró a ver a Christie

—Gracias por todo y dile a Ryans que lo necesito en mi estudio, ve al cuarto de mi hermana y busca algo de ropa para Isabella y dile que cuando termine de desayunar vaya al estudio —ordenó, se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su estudio, quizás sería mejor trabajar desde allí para no dejar sola a Isabella.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, prendiendo su Laptop, abriendo de inmediato la sesión de su correo electrónico, comenzó a leer unos correos de Carol, su asistente, diciéndole de los contratos sin firmar, de las juntas aplazadas y un montón de cosas que rápidamente comenzó a organizar, tenía que dejar todo listo para salir a Italia el sábado en la mañana o a más tardar el sábado por la tarde. Además de mandarle un correo a Emmett para que tuviera listos los papeles de divorcio para que Isabella los firmara y llevarlos hasta Italia y así Alec los firmara también.

Unos golpes hicieron que levantara la vista y mirar la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo mientras continuaba respondiendo un correo electrónico. Levanto la mirada hacia la puerta, por ella veía la cabeza de Christie– ¿Ryans? —pregunto.

—El viene enseguida señor —dijo mientras entraba completamente—, quería avisarle que la señorita Isabella, está tomando desayuno y ha preguntado por usted —hizo una pausa, el escuchar que ella había preguntado por él hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción, tenía que comportarse no era un muchacho en la secundaria—. Y en la entrada esta la señorita Tanya, quiere hablar con Usted.

Se quedó congelado, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Tanya en su casa? Suspiro y se levanto.

—Bien —suspiro en seco—. Iré a ver qué demonios quiere Tanya —Christie se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

Caminó por la casa hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, allí de pie estaba Tanya, en unos jeans azules apretados, que se ajustaban a sus piernas, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra, de su antebrazos colgaba un pequeño bolso negro, se veía un poco alta, por los tacones que llevaba. También tenía un par de accesorios, Tanya era una mujer de infarto, de cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, ojos de un verde intenso, labios carnosos, destilaba sensualidad, por alguna razón estuvo con ella hace tres años, su relación fue buena, pero no siempre las cosas son como uno quiere, cometieron errores por la cual decidieron no seguir con la relación así que optaron por lo más sano para ambos y hoy mantenían una buena amistad, pero el día de hoy no tenía ganas de verla, tenía muchas cosas en su mente, además se moría de las ganas por ver a Isabella y con Tanya aquí, le hacía ponerse de un humor realmente mal.

—Hola, Edward – dijo Tanya dulcemente.

—Tanya —saludó Edward secamente, Tanya se dio cuenta de su estado de humor— ¿Dime que deseas? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia afuera esperando que ella lo siguiera y así lo hizo, claro con su rostro lleno de confusión.

—He venido a ver como estabas, ese día en el hospital, tampoco estaban de un buen humor —comentó mientras dejaba su pequeño bolso en una silla, estábamos cerca de la piscina.

—Tanya hoy tengo el humor para este tipo de conversaciones, necesito terminar de hacer un par de cosas y luego tengo que ir a la empresa, en fin sabes que soy un hombre ocupado —dijo pasando su mano repetidamente por su pelo en claro gesto de exasperación.

—Lo siento, desde que nos vimos en el hospital, me quede preocupada, no sabía por que estabas allí —dijo acercándose a Edward.

—Lo que yo estaba haciendo en el hospital no te incumbe en nada, ahora por favor Tanya, tengo mi día bastante ocupado —respondió caminando hacia la casa.

—Está bien —dijo caminando hacia su coche, un hermoso Mustang GT Rojo – vendré otro día.

Edward solamente asintió antes de entrar a la casa, sin mirar a su alrededor caminó directo hacia su estudio allí ya estaba Ryans, por fin sabría cómo demonios el conocía a Alec y porque no le había dicho nada, ha de suponer que fue por eso que reconoció a Isabella esa noche.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo, pero Isabella tiene que estar aquí —dijo mientras cerraba el correo electrónico y lo miró.

—Como usted prefiera —respondió Ryans.

—Bien, el sábado iremos a Italia, necesito dos personas más para la seguridad de Isabella —Ryans solo lo miraba.

—¿Piensa llevar a la señorita a Italia? —pregunto Ryans con mucha curiosidad.

—La llevare, pero no vera a Alec, no creo que eso sea muy sano para ella, además quiero que esto lo tome como unas mini vacaciones —dijo mientras que unos tímidos golpes en la puerta los interrumpía.

—Pasa —dijo amablemente. Ryans noto el cambio en su tono de voz, pero no dijo nada con respecto a eso, la puerta se abrió, dejándoles ver a una muy tímida chica de cabellera castaña.

—Christie me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, pero si estas ocupado puedo venir más tarde —dijo evitando la mirada Edward, sus palabras salían de su boca en un susurro que le costó entender.

—Por favor siéntate, necesitas escuchar ciertas cosas, pero si no te sientes bien siéntete en la libertad de salir, no quiero que te veas obligada a estar aquí ¿está bien? —dijo suavemente para que ella no se sintiera obligada y pudiera entender que todo lo que estaba haciendo es por ella.

—Está bien —respondió y se sentó en uno de los asientos al lado de Ryans. "concéntrate" se reprendió mentalmente al sentir una ola de celos recorría su columna vertebral. Era completamente estúpido sentir celos, cuando bien sabía que Ryans estaba con Christie, además Isabella no era nada suyo, Aun.

Asintió en dirección a Ryans para que comenzara con su historia de la noche anterior, en cada palabra que Ryans decía, los ojos de Isabella se agrandaban y se llenaban de lágrimas, también pudo ver el terror en sus hermosas facciones, quería ir y abrazarla, pero tenían que acabar con ese tema antes de que viajaran Italia, esa era su idea, pero aún no estaba muy seguro en su totalidad.

Para cuando Ryans termino de contar la historia de cómo habían encontrado a Alec y lo había mandado a Italia donde Edward también iría, al momento de que Ryans lo dijo, los ojos de Isabella se encontraron con los de él llenos de preocupación y de algo más que no supo descifrar, su mirada contenía muchas preguntas que le perturbaron al no saber el porqué.

—Ahora Ryans nos podrías decir, ¿cómo es que conoces a Alec? —pregunto acercando a Isabella un pañuelo, ella lo tomo susurrando un inaudible "gracias".

Ryans asintió y parecía que no sabía por dónde empezar, tomo varias bocanadas de aire para poder hablar y que su voz saliera con claridad.

—Bueno, Mi Nombre es Gabriel Ryans Ivanov —suspiro concentrándose en una larga pausa, Ivanov, como no se había dado cuenta—, Mi madre se llama Liliana Ivanov, ella era hermana del padre de Alec, jamás sentí un lazo con la familia de mi madre por lo que siempre estuve más vinculado con la familia de mi padre. La relación con la familia Ivanov era inexistente, jamás me lleve bien con Alec, ni con nadie de la familia, después de unos años fui a Forks, ya que mi madre me lo había pedido, mejor dicho me había suplicado que fuera a visitar a mi primo y a mi tío, allí me di cuenta de varias cosas, solo una vez vi a Alec, esa vez estaba acompañado por una hermosa chica, estaban muy felices, cuando decidí acercarme, mi teléfono sonó, era mi madre, avisándome que mi padre estaba muerto, tome el primer vuelo de vuelta a los Ángeles —hizo otra pausa mirando a Edward, esos días le había dado libre para que fuera a ver a su familia, jamás le dijo que su padre había muerto, no dijo nada, quería escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir—, enterramos a mi padre al día siguiente, lo único que supe fue que mi padre había muerto la noche anterior, de un balazo. Mi madre no sabía quién fue, solo me decía que lo habían querido asaltar, pero yo sabía que eso era una mentira, ya que todo lo que él tenía en sus bolsillos estaban intacto. El médico que reviso el cuerpo de mi padre me dio su billetera y su teléfono celular, revise el aparato, en el encontré varios mensajes de un número desconocido amenazándolo. Llame al número y la persona que me contesto era el padre de Alec…

—¿Puedo salir? —pregunto de pronto Isabella interrumpiendo a Ryans, ya estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, Edward no se había dado cuenta cuando se puso de pie, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y aferraba el pañuelo a su rostro, tapando su boca y nariz.

—Puedes hacerlo —respondió Edward dulcemente—, dile a Christie que te haga un té, ve a descansar, yo iré pronto —ella solo asintió y salió corriendo del estudio, suspiro mirando a Ryans.

—Si quiere ir a ver a la señorita, podemos seguir más tarde —menciono Ryans viendo su rostro de clara preocupación por aquella chica de cabellera castaña que había salido del estudio.

—No, la dejare que asimile todo esto, luego iré a hablar con ella, sigue por favor —pidió, Ryans asintió y siguió hablando.

—Comencé a averiguar que realmente paso, pero mi madre no quería, lloraba por que dejara todo como estaba, pero yo no podía dormir ya que todo era muy confuso, por eso cada vez que podía hacia mis investigaciones —miro a Edward una seña con mi mano para que continuara – después de tanto averiguar, encontré algo, realmente fuerte, el padre de Alec había mandado a matar a mi padre por descubrir algunos de sus negocios sucios, aparte de saber algunos secretos, aparte de unos secretos de Alec que involucraban a la señorita Isabella, después de aquello jamás me acerque a ellos, mi madre murió de un paro cardiorrespiratorio hace unos meses, fue por eso que le pedí aquellos días libres, yo no conocía a la señorita Isabella hasta ese día, cuando la reconocí en el callejón, esa noche hice memoria de la chica que estaba con Alec y era ella —termino de decir Ryans.

—Bien, aun no puedo comprender porque no me dijiste nada de tu padre, ni de tu madre —dijo mientras se ponía de pie tratando de asimilar todo.

—No quería que se preocupara por cosas sin importancia —dijo, Edward no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Todos estos años cociéndome y crees que ese tipo de situaciones sean sin importancias, como se te ocurre pensar ese tipo de estupideces! —estaba realmente enojado.

—Lo siento —susurro Ryans completamente avergonzado.

—Ve a arreglar el coche saldremos en un par de horas, arregla lo necesario para contratar a esas personas que necesito para la seguridad de Isabella, necesito todo sus datos y una entrevista en mi oficina mañana a las 8 —ordeno saliendo de su estudio, no lo podía creer que después de todos estos años trabajando para él, diga que ese tipo de situación eran cosas sin importancias.

Paso por la cocina allí estaba Christie mirándolo, de seguro habrá escuchados los gritos. Ha de suponer que ella lo sabía, no entendía que demonios le pasaba a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, actuaban como si no lo conocieran, suspire enojado.

—¿Isabella? —pregunto sin rodeos.

—Está en su habitación, ya le lleve su té —respondió en susurros, de seguro su expresión de enojo la dejo congelada en donde estaba, salió de la cocina y corrió por las escaleras hasta que llegar a la segunda planta, fue directamente hasta la habitación que Isabella estaba ocupando. Tocó la puerta, tratando de que su ira y enojo se fueran para no asustar a Isabella, volvió a tocar, pero ella no abrió la puerta.

Tomó el pomo y lo giró entrando en la habitación, ella estaba ovillada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, se fijó que su cuerpo temblaba supo que estaba llorando, suspiró y se acercó poco a poco a su cama.

—Isabella —susurro acercándose a la cama, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando escucho la voz de Edward.

 **Bella (3°persona)**

La mañana siguiente se despertó completamente sola en la cama, estiro su mano hacia el lado de la cama donde se suponía que estaría Edward acostado, la cama aún estaba tibia, aún conservaba el calor de su cuerpo, de seguro se habría levantado hace poco. Se quede un rato más en la cama recordando sus palabras, sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir protegida. Cerró sus ojos aspirando un poco del aroma de Edward que quedaba en el aire, unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su burbuja personal, no debía permitirse pensar en Edward más de lo debido, él es solo un amigo que le está ayudando además él de seguro tendría novia o una prometida.

—Pase —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando hacia la puerta, por ella un chica rubia muy linda pasó, era Christie. En sus manos traía unas ropas.

—Buenos Días señorita, le traje estas ropas, para que pueda bajar a desayunar — dijo amablemente poniendo la ropa a los pies de la cama, junto con un par de zapatos que dejo en el suelo.

—Buenos días —saludó sonriendo—, gracias por la ropa.

—De nada —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta—, el desayuno estará listo en cuanto usted baje —salió dejándola sola en la habitación.

Se levantó de la cama mirando la ropa que estaba allí, la tomó y la vio, era bonita, unos jeans de un color azul o gris combinado con amarillo desgastados, una hermosa camiseta negra sin mangas y un sweater con rayas negras y Burdeos horizontales, también había un par de zapatos negros sin tacos, tomó la ropa y fue hasta el baño, abrió la llave del agua y se desvistió, dejando la ropa en el suelo se metió a la ducha, rápidamente lavo su cabello y su cuerpo, cuando terminó cerró la llave y tomó un de las toallas que habían allí, comenzó a secarse el cuerpo, aun tenia las marcas que Alec había dejado en su cuerpo hace como más una semana atrás, las marcas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, ahora tomaban un tono amarillento.

Se vistió y limpio el espejo sacando el vapor, sus ojeras eran visibles, los moretones se iban de su rostro poco a poco. La hinchazón de sus ojos era muy visible, por el llanto de la noche anterior. Su labio inferior comenzaba a sanar rápidamente, peinó su cabello, encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo así que lo usó, cepillo sus dientes, cuando terminó bajó en busca de la cocina.

En la cocina estaba Christie, se sentó en uno de los taburetes que allí habían, ella se giró sonriéndole amablemente, ella era una de las rubias que estaban en el hospital. Ha de suponer que ella estaba allí por Edward ya que trabajaba para él, pero quien era la otra chica. Será su novia, prometida, amiga con beneficios, la curiosidad quemaba y yo solo quería saber quién era la otra chica rubia.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó con curiosidad, sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rosadas. Christie sonrió con ternura, quizás no debería preguntar por el abiertamente.

—El señor Edward está en su estudio, ha dicho que después que termine de desayunar vaya a su estudio —dijo poniendo una taza frente a ella— ¿Te o café? —pregunto.

—Té, por favor —respondió mientras ella servía su té, además coloco unas tostadas y algunos huevos—. Gracias.

El timbre de la puerta le sobre salto y miró a Christie quien sonreía, salió a abrir la puerta, yo solo se concentró en comer, Christie volvió con su rostro completamente serio, ¿Quién sería? Sin darle demasiada importancia termino de comer y levantó su plato con su taza, Christie se las quito inmediatamente, no se sentía muy cómoda, pero sabía que era su trabajo.

—No se preocupe, yo lo hare —sonrió y puso las cosas en el lava-vajillas.

—Gracias, estaba todo muy rico —dijo sinceramente

—De nada.

Se quedó mirando la cocina, pero su mirada viajo como un imán hacia la ventana vio a Edward caminando con la mirada pegada en el suelo, se veía tenso y al parecer sin nada de humor, detrás de él lo iba siguiendo una chica de una cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, hermosa, realmente hermosa, en su estómago se hizo un nudo al darse cuenta que era la chica del hospital.

Por más que quiso escuchar algo no pudo, sin pensarlo las palabras salían de su boca de forma apresurada, necesitaba saber quién era la chica.

—¿Quién es la chica? —preguntó sin dejar de verlo, pasaba sus manos por su cabellos, desordenándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se preguntó cómo se sentirá acariciar ese cabello, automáticamente sus manos picaban y tuvo que morder su labio para poder tranquilizarse.

—Ella es Tanya Denali —respondió Christie mirando por la ventana a su lado.

—Es muy hermosa la novia de Edward —dijo y se impresiono con su tono de voz, sonaba llena de tristeza y decepción.

—Ella no es la novia del Señor Edward —sonrió mirándola, un leve sonrojo subió hasta sus mejillas, quiso salir corriendo solo de vergüenza—, ella fue novia de Edward, hace como unos tres años, pero ahora son solo amigos —termino Christie volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Edward entro a la casa sin despedirse de la chica, Isabella solo seguía mirando por la ventana, la chica se subió a un flamante coche rojo y salió hacia la calle. Al parecer Edward no estaba en un buen humor, se preguntaba sí será por su presencia aquí, en su casa, si fuera por eso, él tendría la culpa, él la obligo a venir a su casa, perfectamente se hubiera ido a casa de Rose, como ella lo propuso cuando supo que le darían el alta del hospital.

—Debería ir al estudio, él debe de estar esperándola —dijo Christie quien la hizo volver al presente.

—Por favor, tutéame, me siento muy vieja cuando me hablas de usted —dijo Isabella sonriendo, Christie era una mujer muy amable y sincera, le agradaba.

—No creo que eso será bueno, este es mi trabajo y usted es amiga del señor Edward —dijo mirándola seriamente.

—Yo soy solo Isabella y tú eres Christie, dos personas comunes y normales —respondió sonriendo y se acercó a darle un abrazo, ella tímidamente devolvió el abrazo—. Iré a ver a Edward —menciono separándose de ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Christie le dio las indicaciones para ir hacia el estudio, fue fácil encontrar aquella puerta impotente, se parecía mucho a la puerta de la entrada, tocó la puerta tímidamente. Escuchó la voz de Edward invitándola a entrar.

—Pasa —escuchó la amable voz de Edward, él estaba sentado detrás de escritorio caoba, en el había un ordenador de alta tecnología varios documentos, y muchas cosas más.

—Christie me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, pero si estas ocupado puedo venir más tarde —dijo mirando entretenida la alfombra que estaba bajo o las paredes cubiertas de libros.

—Por favor siéntate, necesitas escuchar ciertas cosas, pero si no te sientes bien siéntete en la libertad de salir, no quiero que te veas obligada a estar aquí ¿está bien? —dijo mientras estiraba su mano para sentarse en uno de las sillas a un lado de Ryans, que le quería decir, se sentó y espero a que él hablara.

—Está bien —dijo asintiendo mientras lo miraba intrigada.

Edward asintió y Ryans se aclaró la garganta para hablar. Cuando Ryans comenzó a hablar, contando una historia, no podía creer en cada palabra que Ryans decía lo hacía parecer un cuento de terror, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir recorriendo sus mejillas, como era todo eso posible, si ellos tenían a Alec, ella era libre de alguna forma, pero los demás, que pasaría con su familia, de seguro que tomarían venganza en contra de Edward y suya, también en contra de cada persona que estuvo involucrada. Esto es mucho para ella

En el momento en que Ryans dijo que Edward iría a Italia a finiquitar el asunto de Alec, lo miro preocupada a Edward, como se le ocurría ir a allá a enfrentarse a Alec y dejarla aquí sola con la preocupación si él está bien o mal. Edward la miro preocupado y desorientado.

—Ahora Ryans nos podrías decir, ¿cómo es que conoces a Alec? —¿Ryans conoce a Alec? Pero como se preguntaba, jamás lo vio, ni siquiera en la boda, Edward le tendió un pañuelo, que lo tomó dándole un gracias que no sabía si la habia escuchado, pero no se detuvo a corroborarlo.

Ryans quien estaba un poco dudoso antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Bueno, Mi Nombre es Gabriel Ryans Ivanov. Mi madre se llama Liliana Evans, ella era hermana del padre de Alec, jamás sentí un lazo con la familia de mi madre por lo que siempre estuve más vinculado con la familia de mi padre. La relación con la familia Evans era inexistente, jamás me lleve bien con Alec, ni con nadie de la familia Evans , después de unos años fui a Forks, ya que mi madre me lo había pedido, mejor dicho me había suplicado que fuera a visitar a mi primo y a mi tío, allí me di cuenta de varias cosas, solo una vez vi a Alec, esa vez estaba acompañado por una hermosa chica, estaban muy felices, cuando decidí acercarme, mi teléfono sonó, era mi madre, avisándome que mi padre estaba muerto, tome el primer vuelo de vuelta a los Ángeles –Ryans paro por un momento, la cabeza de Isabella comenzaba a doler demasiado, toda esa información la hacían querer salir corriendo y desaparecer, Ryans era primo de Alec, no podía creerlo, todo esto parece un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla, Ryans siguió hablando, pero ella no creía que pudiera seguir escuchando—, enterramos a mi padre al día siguiente, lo único que supe fue que mi padre había muerto la noche anterior, de un balazo. Mi madre no sabía quién fue, solo me decía que lo habían querido asaltar pero yo sabía que eso era una mentira, ya que todo lo que él tenía en sus bolsillos estaban intacto. El médico que reviso el cuerpo de mi padre me dio su billetera y su teléfono celular, revise el aparato, en el encontré varios mensajes de un número desconocido amenazándolo. Llame al número y la persona que me contesto era el padre de Alec.

—Puedo salir? —preguntó cuando sin que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto de pie y ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo, lejos.

Apenas Edward le dijo que podía salir, lo hizo, pero antes le dijo que le pidiera a Christie que hiciera un té y que él iría pronto, su idea de correr lejos y desaparecer se fue de su cabeza al pensar en los abrazos de Edward, sin tardar mucho le pedio a Christie un té y corrió hasta la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces se quite los zapatos y se lance en la cama, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, lleve sus piernas a su pecho haciéndose un ovillo, en esta posición sus costillas dolían, pero no tanto como los recuerdos, las palabras hirientes, el saber todo con respecto a Ryans, hicieron que sus recuerdos llegaran con más nitidez y más dolor que antes. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de aquel infierno que eran sus recuerdos. Pero su cuerpo ni su voz respondían, la puerta se abrió, no quiso girarse, quizás sería Christie con su té.

—Isabella… —inmediatamente se estremeció sintiendo su voz. No respondió. Sintió su peso a su espalda, la cama se hundió y su brazo rodeo la pequeña cintura de Isabella acercándola más a su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos sintiendo su calor. —¿Cómo estás? —pregunto poniendo el mentón en su hombro para luego presionar sus labios en él.

Solo se encogió de hombros, no podía hablar a causa de las lágrimas, el nudo en su garganta le hacía imposible formular una silaba, su abrazo se hizo más fuerte en contra de su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse y poder hablar. Se giró en la cama, él la miraba preocupado. Se acercó a su pecho enterrando su rostro en él, solo quería desaparecer. Sintió las manos de Edward en su espalda haciendo con sus dedos pequeños círculos, sin duda comenzaba a relajarse bajo el tacto de Edward.

—¿Por qué no puede ser un cuento? O ¿Un sueño? ¿Esto es una pesadilla? — pregunto Isabella en un susurro.

—Sé que es difícil, pero yo te prometí estar contigo, para cuidarte y apoyarte —susurro Edward tan bajito que pensó que lo había imaginado.

—¿De verdad te iras a Italia? —preguntó aforrándose a su pecho, no sabía que es lo él estaba haciendo en su vida, cada día que pasa, se encontraba más cautivaba y más deslumbrada por ese hombre.

—Sí, necesito finiquitar ese asunto para que puedas ser libre —contesto acariciando mi cabello.

—Quiero ir contigo —dijo sin pensarlo, no quería estar sola aquí, menos sabiendo que algo le pueda pasar a él.

—Sí, iremos, pero antes de irnos, necesitamos hablar de algo importante —su voz sonaba seria, se separó de él para mirar a aquellos ojos verdes que la dejan sin aire.

—No quiero saber nada —sin que se diera cuenta las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir, el pulgar de Edward se apresuró a limpiar su mejilla—, ya no quiero saber nada de mi pasado —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Isabella, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, cambiara tu vida —dijo Edward con determinación.

—Ya no quiero más —cerré sus ojos con fuerza—, por favor, no quiero saber nada más, cada vez que algo de mi pasado sale a la luz me duele más y más el alma, por favor ya no quiero saber nada mas —escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward, ya no quería más, no quería saber nada más, solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaban y él pasaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio caoba, sobre este como siempre había una taza de café, él jamás se movía, solo esperaba la llamada que pudiera dar con su hija, miraba el teléfono por horas enteras. Cuando salió de aquella casa juro volver, pero cuando tuvo la fuerza y el coraje para enfrentarse a su esposa en aquel tiempo, pero fue en vano ya que aquella mujer se llevó a su hija y jamás la volvió a ver, desde que salió de esa casa, su hija desapareció, fue como si la tierra se la hubiera comido sin dejar huella.

Al encontrar la casa vacía y sin ninguna pista de su pequeña, tomo un vuelo hacia Londres donde vivía su madre, quien lo ayudo a salir adelante, consiguió un buen trabajo y poco a poco fue subiendo en aquella empresa de telecomunicaciones, un día conocía a una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros, ojos cafés que le recordaban a su pequeña, su nombre era Sue. Junto a ella comenzó una nueva vida en Londres, donde jamás dejo de pensar en su pequeña que en algún lugar de estados Unidos estaba escondida con aquella mujer.

Había contratado a los mejores detectives privados para que encontraran a su pequeña, pero Reneé era muy buena y con un poco de ayuda de su amante hacia que los detectives desistieran y le dieran aquel desesperado padre la noticia que no habían encontrado a su pequeña Isabella. Pero él no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día pudiera volver a su hija. Los días pasaban y era feliz junto con su nuevo amor, Sue quedo embarazada a un año de noviazgo, teniendo un precioso varón llamado Seth, la felicidad se sentía en aquella casa en el centro de Londres, pero a Charlie le hacía falta una cosa para que su vida estuviera completa, su pequeña Isabella, pero por más que pasaran los años y los detectives siguieran con las mismas noticias el jamás se rendía, él tenía que encontrar a su pequeña.

La búsqueda fue aún más complicada desde el día en que Isabella decidió unir su vida a Alec Ivanov, Charlie no sabía nada de eso, pero aun mantenía la esperanza de encontrar a su hija, desde entonces comenzó a llamarse Isabella Ivanov y para los detectives fue aún más difícil encontrar a la pequeña. Charlie siguió su búsqueda, entre tanto, supo de Reneé había muerto por lo tanto él era viudo y libre para unir su a Sue Clearwater, junto a su pequeño Seth Swan Clearwater. El pobre hombre jamás dejaría de buscar, su esposa y su hijo de 15 años lo apoyaban estando de acuerdo en viajar a Estados Unidos.

El seguiría buscando a su niña, seguiría y no se rendiría hasta tener a su pequeña en sus brazos, pronto tendría que viajar a Los Angeles, quedándose a vivir y para poder cerrar un par de negocios con la empresa de mayor importancia en los Estados unidos, Cullen Enterprises inc.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama y algunos de los personajes, son creación mía**

 **Capítulo 9: Recuerdos dolorosos**

 **Edward (3°persona)**

Le dolía ver a Bella negando a saber sobre su pasado, pero la entendía, su vida no había sido nada fácil, sin contar de que desde muy pequeña Alec estuvo involucrado en su vida, ahora no pensaba que había sido el destino el que los había unido, esto era mucho más serio, en cuanto a Charlie, no sabía qué hacer. Su teléfono sonó con una notificación de la llegada de un correo, era de Scott diciéndole que tenían dopado a Alec para que no hiciera nada. También le llego un correo de Carol, su asistente, diciéndole que la cita con una empresa de Londres era para mañana viernes y no podía cambiarla ya que gerente de esa empresa solo estaría hasta el sábado por la tarde. No le quedaba otra opción, pero tampoco se despreocuparía por Bella. Respondió el correo a Carol pidiéndole que enviara al gerente de LifePhone Inc. a su casa, así no tendría que estar yendo a la empresa y dejar sola a Isabella, aunque sabía que no quedaría sola, pero aun no tenía la seguridad para ella.

Mañana tendría un almuerzo de negocios, pero antes tendría que hablar con Bella sobre su padre, ella ha creído que todos estos años él estaba muerto, ella creyó a las mentiras de su madre y siguió creyendo en Alec.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, su respiración era más tranquila y su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, sabía que hasta ahora todo era confuso y también que de algún modo todo su pasado se removía y eso la atormentaba, pero ella tenía que saber toda la verdad, o al menos saber que su padre está vivo.

Salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, Christie había preparado el almuerzo, se senté en el taburete, unos minutos más tarde entro Ryans y se sentó a su lado.

—Gracias —le dijo a Christie cuando puso frente a él un plato de comida, también le sirvió a Ryans.

—¿Isabella no bajara? —pregunto Christie sentándose frente a Ryans con su plato.

—No, se ha quedado dormida hace unos minutos, mañana tengo una reunión de negocios con el gerente de Londres, necesito que hagas el almuerzo. Isabella estará también —anuncio comenzando a comer.

Durante el almuerzo nadie dijo nada, no había nada que decir, ya todo lo habían hablado en su estudio. Cuando Edward termino de comer se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a si estudio para terminar con el trabajo que tenía atrasado y elaborar los documentos para la asociación con la empresa en Londres.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo entretenido con una cantidad interminable de papeles que firmar, documentos que revisar, llamadas que atender, una dulce música de un piano lo saco de su concentración, hacía años que yo no tocaba el piano y nadie entraba a ese cuarto, desde ese día jamás se abrió nuevamente. Rápidamente se levantó yendo hacia ese cuarto, la puerta estaba entre abierta, no era capaz de entrar allí, los recuerdos venían a su mente y solo quería que se fuera, dejando de atormentarle. La que estaba tocando era Bella, se veía entregada la música, de un momento escuchó su voz, llena de dolor y tristeza acompaña con el piano.

 _Sé que me enamoré  
Yo caí perdida sin conocer  
Que al salir el sol  
Se te va el amor_

 _Duele reconocer  
Duele equivocarse y duele saber  
Que sin ti es mejor  
Aunque al principio no_

 _Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste  
como quisiste_

 _Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

 _Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque sé que va a doler  
Y hoy pude entender_

 _Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste  
Hoy que no puedo más  
Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás  
Por tu desamor  
Lastimada estoy  
Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste como quisiste_

 _Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

 _Porque nunca tuve más razones  
para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se va a doler_

 _Si, así me sentía  
No sé por qué seguía  
Apostándole mi vida a él_

 _Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

 _Porque nunca tuve más razones  
para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque sé que va doler  
Y hoy pude entender  
Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste*_

No se había dado cuenta que había cerrado sus ojos, realmente tenía una hermosa voz, ella siguió tocando el piano hasta que el sonido dejo de llegar a sus oídos, abrió sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Isabella estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba el dolor que había vivido allí hace unos años atrás, Edward trago en seco tratando de encontrar su propia voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz, aún estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, su mano aun sostenía el pomo, no se atrevía a entrar.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala por otra puerta sin decir nada, Edward cerró sus ojos cerrando la puerta rápidamente, sacó las llaves que tenía en los bolsillos y cerró con seguro.

No quería que la herida se volviera abrir. Volvió hasta el estudio.

—¡Christie! —gritó esperando a que ella apareciera, sus manos secaban el sudor que comenzaba a formarse en su frente.

—Dígame, señor Cullen —dijo al momento que entraba en el estudio, la quedó mirando.

—¿Por qué la sala del piano estaba abierta? —preguntó, siempre la mantenía cerrada, no sabía porque ahora fue distinto.

—Lo siento, hoy estuve limpiando la sala y se me quedo abierta, lo lamento mucho —contestó atropelladamente.

—Que no vuelva a pasar, no quiero esa habitación abierta por nada del mundo —apenas termino de hablar el teléfono sonó, al ver el identificador de llamada era Esme, suspiró dejando que el teléfono sonar, Christie se acercaba al teléfono, Edward solo se levantó de la silla y salió del estudio.

—No estoy —gritó momento antes que Christie se disponía a contestar el teléfono, hoy menos que nunca quería hablar con ella, tomó las llaves de su volvo SC 90 y salió a toda velocidad, necesitaba un poco de aire, pensar claramente.

Necesita aire, un poco de paz poder tranquilizarse y dejar los recuerdos enterrados donde han estado todos estos años. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la playa. Estacionó el coche en un lugar libre y baje. Caminó hasta la orilla, todo esos recuerdos por los que luchó día tras días, volvían a atormentar su vida.

Suspiró sentándose en la arena con la mirada fija en el vaivén de la olas, su mente se perdió en el azul de las olas.

—Hey —saludo una voz a mi lado, giró su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, era Emmett, de seguro que Ryans o Christie lo llamaron.

—Hey —saludó Edward volviendo su mirada hacia el mar, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? —preguntó cuidadosamente. Sabiendo de ante mano la reacción de Edward hacia ese tema.

—Ella estaba tocando el piano —dijo en un susurro, Emmett guardo silencio, él estaba con Edward aquel día.

—Deberías deshacerte de todo eso —dijo perdido en sus pensamientos—, si sigues así lastimaras a la gente a tu alrededor, Isabella no sabe lo que ha pasado, deberías hablar con ella, puede estar pensando que eres un gruñón que no le gusta que le toquen sus cosas —dijo levantándose y dejándolo solo.

—Gracias —susurró en respuesta. Sabía que Emmett tenía razón, teniendo todo en casa le estaba haciendo daño, tenía que seguir adelante con su vida y tratar de borrar aquel mal recuerdo.

Debería hablar con ella y decirle lo que ha pasado, si le gusta tocar el piano le podría comprar uno nuevo. Suspiró y se levantó, caminando hacia su coche, manejó de vuelta hasta su casa.

Para cuando llegue a su casa Ryans estaba esperándolo en la puerta, en su rostro estaba plasmada la preocupación ya que había salido sin él para que lo protegiera. Aparcó el coche cerca de su Audi, entro a la casa, pudo escuchar el suspiro de Ryans a su espalda.

—Ryans —lo llamó cuando se detuvo en las escaleras antes de ir a hablar con Isabella.

—Sí, señor —respondió rápidamente poniéndose frente a Edward.

—Dile a Christie que abra la habitación del piano, que llame para que se lleven todo de esa habitación, no quiero nada, la quiero vacía hoy mismo —ordenó y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Isabella.

Tomó aire antes de poder entrar. Ella estaba sentada en unos de los sillones cerca de la ventana su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

—Isabella —la llamó, ella giro su cabeza mirando a Edward en la entrada de la habitación. Se acercó a ella cuidadosamente. Tomó uno de los sillones y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto. Ella se preocupaba por él, algo dentro de Edward se calentó, debió haberlo visto realmente mal para hacerle esa pregunta.

—Bien —contestó sin saber realmente. Ella solo asintió—, quiero que sepas, porque mi reacción de hoy, no quiero que te asustes o pienses que me molesto que toques mis cosas —dijo mirando su rostro y estudiando su reacción.

—Cuéntame lo que quieras, no estás en obligación de decirme nada —dijo acercándose a Edward y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Ella es demasiado perfecta. Tomó aire para prepararse.

—Cuando tenía 5 años, vivíamos en Santa Mónica, mi padre y Esme, mi mamá. – Esto no sería fácil, ella se dio cuenta y comenzó a acariciar la mano de Edward con su pequeño dedo pulgar—, yo tenía 13 años y me encantaba tocar piano, por lo que mi padre contrato un profesor para que me enseñara. Cuando comencé tenía 6 años, a esa edad jamás me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, era demasiado pequeño para eso. A los pocos meses supimos que Esme estaba embarazada, a los 8 meses y medio llego Alice, todo marchaba bien o eso al menos parecía. Los años pasaban y yo seguía con mis clases de piano junto a este dichoso profesor. Cuando tenía quince años, llegue temprano a casa, ya que en mi cabeza tenía una melodía y quería tocarla, para darle una sorpresa a Esme, pero cuando entre a mi casa no había nadie, fui hasta mi habitación, allí me di cuenta de que de la habitación de mis padres habían unos ruidos muy extraños, muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero jamás imagine que mi madre, estaría en la cama con otro hombre —Edward se detuvo tratando de calmar su voz, Isabella aprovecho para levantarse y llevarlo a la cama, se tumbaron así ella se acercó al cuerpo e él poniéndose muy cerca, la abrazó con fuerza—. Esme jamás supo que yo sabía las cochinadas que hacía con aquel hombre, mi padre se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo por lo que opto por cancelar todas las clases de piano, yo sabía que eso no pararía a Esme para que tuviera sus encuentros amorosos con el profesor. Cuando cumplí 18 años y termine la secundaria, tome un vuelo a Italia, donde vivía una amiga, allí estuve en la universidad y comencé mi empresa, no quería depender de mi padre y así de paso evitaría cualquier trato con Esme. Los años pasaban y yo veía cada vez menos a Esme, mi padre jamás se oponía a mis decisiones ya que sabía que mi agenda era demasiado ocupada, cuando me establecí aquí en los Ángeles, tuve que salir a Italia por asuntos de mi empresa, pero cuando volví, mi padre me dijo que Esme me estaba esperando para hablar conmigo, yo no tenía opción, ella estaba en mi casa, para cuando llegue, en la habitación del piano estaba mi madre con el profesor de piano, ella lo estaba montando como si la vida dependiera de ello. Mi padre venia llegando y yo no quería que el viera aquel espectáculo, Emmett estaba allí conmigo, él se lo llevo directamente a mi estudio, cuando ellos terminaron comenzaron a hablar de Alice, me quede unos minutos más escuchando… —tragó en seco, las imágenes llegaban a su mente torturándolo. Isabella se puso un poco más arriba acariciando su cabello como si fuera un niño—. Él le exigía dinero por su silencio, Alice no es hija de mi padre, ella es hija de ese hombre —escupió con rabia—, yo entre en esa habitación, Esme comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, le exigí que se fuera, que yo le pagaría la suma que necesitaba, Mi padre no sabe, no quiero que sufra, desde entonces Esme me llama para que hablemos y todo, pero yo no la puedo mirar.

—Lo siento —dijo en un susurro besando el tope de la cabeza de Edward.

—Él había pedido 5 millones de dólares por su silencio, pero yo no me quede así como si nada, le hice firmar un contrato, si él hablaba, el iría a la cárcel. En cuanto a Esme, desde aquel día, evito todo tipo de reuniones familiares, navidades, años nuevos, cumpleaños, todo lo he pasado aquí, solo en esta gran casa —terminó en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho —Isabella acariciaba su cabello haciendo que se relajara.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ella enredando sus pequeños dedos en su cabello, arrastrando sus dedos en la cabeza de Edward, él solo la abrazaba, envolviendo su estrecha cintura con sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no se lo has contado a tu padre? —preguntó de repente.

—El profesor de piano se llama Eleazar Cullen, es hermano de mi padre, no quiero que él sufra aún más —respondió.

—Me imagino que tuvo que haber sido muy duro para ti.

—No te imaginas cuanto —dijo sin pensarlo.

—Es por eso que cierras la habitación del piano —hizo una pausa—, perdóname por haber entrado, estaba un poco aburrida y comencé a hacer turismo en tu casa, no quise incomodarte —comenzó a disculparse.

—No lo sientas, fue un gusto haberte escuchado —Edward negó con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta tocar?

—Sí, mi padre una vez toco el piano para mí, pero en esa fecha yo tenía como 5 años o menos, son recuerdos borrosos.

—Tienes que saber algo —dijo Edward decidido a contarle lo de su padre, ahorrándose lo que hizo su madre.

—¿Es sobre mi pasado? —preguntó, sabía que eso sería difícil por su negativa a saber sobre el pasado.

—Más o menos —dijo mirándola, ella iba a comenzar a hablar decidí soltarlo todo o casi—, Tu padre está vivo.

—Eso… eso… —comenzó a tartamudear no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Tu madre mintió, él se fue del país cuando tu tenías 5 años —siguió hablando acariciando su mejilla—, cuando capturaron a Alec, este lo dijo antes de mandarlo a Italia —ella rápidamente se levantó de la cama paseando por la habitación, sin saber que hacer o decir, comenzó a llorar.

Edward se levantó rápidamente abrazándola fuerte haciéndola sentir su apoyo y su amor, ella se aferró al cuerpo de Edward, temblaba a causa de los sollozos, si ella no le pedía más datos al respecto de su padre, él no diría nada, solo la ayudaría a encontrarlo. Se sentó en la cama con ella en sus brazos, meciéndola como si fuera un niña pequeña, a los minutos ella se quedó dormida, con sumo cuidado la puso en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas.

—Te quiero mi pequeña —susurró acercándose a su frente, presionó sus labios sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Se alejó y salió de la habitación para hablar con Ryans.

Iba bajando las escaleras, mucha gente entraba y salía con cosas de la habitación del piano. Ryans se acercó a Edward poniéndose a su lado, mientras unos hombres sacaban el piano.

—Cuando acaben llama a alguien para que pinte la habitación, quiero esa habitación vacía, sin nada, sin cortinas, sin nada, cuando esté listo me avisas —ordenó yéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Allí Christie le dio un café cargado, que se lo tomó escuchando los ruidos que hacían mientras desocupaban esa habitación. Compraría un nuevo piano para Isabella. Lo haría mañana a primera hora, antes del desayuno.

Su cuerpo ya no era capaz de sostenerse por sí solo, al terminar de su café fue hasta su habitación, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, arrastraba los pies, no tenía fuerza para seguir en parado. Se puso su pantalón de pijama y se metió a la cama. Apenas su cabeza toco la almohada, su mente viajo al mundo de los sueños.

—¿Edward? —escuchó un susurro a los lejos, no sabía qué hora serian, pero creía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cerré sus ojos— ¿Edward? – escuchó su voz más cerca.

—Isabella —murmuro prendiendo la lamparita que estaba en la mesita de noche, se acomode para verla mejor— ¿Qué haces levantada? —preguntó mirando el reloj, marcaban las dos de la madrugada.

—No podía dormir… —hizo un pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior y sonrojándose visiblemente—, y me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo —pregunto cómo una niña pequeña, Edward sonrió y se acomodó más al medio de su cama haciéndole espacio junto a él, ella se subió a la cama suspirando—, gracias.

La sostuvo tan cerca cómo era posible, ella pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Edward, poniendo su rostro en su pecho desnudo, él no dudó en envolver sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, no tardo mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida. A los minutos la acompaño en el mundo de los sueños junto con ella.

 **Bella (3°persona)**

No tenía ninguna intención de saber algo más de su pasado, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que pasaba, solo quería que esto acabara pronto y no volver a pensar en eso años de dolor nunca jamás. Se quede dormida en los brazos de Edward, allí se encontraba a salvo, protegida e incluso podría decir que se sentía querida, de alguna forma, él hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara cuando estaba cerca de ella, no sabía cómo lo hace, es como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos.

Al abrir sus ojos poco a poco, suspiró en decepción al ver que Edward ya no estaba a su lado, se sentó en la cama, pero había rastro de él, se levantó, se calzo sus zapatos y bajó hasta la cocina, tenía hambre, ya era hora de comer. Christie estaba allí terminando de acomodar los platos en los estantes.

—Hola Isabella —la saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó mientras sacaba un plato y los cubiertos, Isabella solo asintió, ella puso la comida en el plato y lo puso en el microondas. A los pocos segundos el timbre del microondas anuncio que la comida estaba lista. Christie con mucho cuidado saco el plato y lo puso frente a ella.

—Gracias —dijo tomando el cubierto y comenzó a comer.

—El señor Cullen estará en su estudio, si quieres puedes dar un paseo por los alrededor Ryans puede acompañarte —sonrió sentándose frente a ella haciéndole compañía mientras comía.

—¿Él siempre trabaja en casa? —preguntó completamente curiosa.

—No, siempre él lo hace en su empresa.

—Oh —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Mañana tendremos un almuerzo de negocios, tú tienes que estar —anuncio Christie mientras que Isabella se atragantaba con un trozo de carne—. Tranquila, es solo un almuerzo, ellos discuten sus negocios a puerta cerrada, en su estudio —trato de tranquilizarla. Isabella terminó de almorzar y Christie rápidamente tomo su plato poniéndolo en el lavas vajillas.

Le agradeció y salió de la cocina, la casa era demasiado grande, quizás se iba a perder haciendo "turismo", sonrió y abrió varias puertas, había una salita llena de libros, su sonrisa se hizo más grande pasando sus manos por los lomos de aquellos libros. Salió de allí abriendo una puerta más, aquella salita tenía unos sillones y cerca de las ventanas había un hermoso piano de cola negro, cuando su madre aún vivía le enseñó a tocar, pero hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Se acercó al piano acariciando la tapa que estaba levantada, tocó las teclas blancas y negras no sabía si podía tocar, no sabía si sus dedos estaban listos para hacer algún acorde, se sentó en el banquillo, se sintió nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, este era su único recuerdo que tenia de su padre, a él le gustaba tocar, solo recordaba una vez que él toco para ella. Suspiró haciendo un acorde, sonrió automáticamente.

Siguió deslizando sus dedos sobre las teclas, las notas la envolvían, su mente viajaba en todos aquellos momentos desde que conoció a Alec. Las palabras venían a su mente sin problemas, fluían como agua, sin darse cuenta estaba cantado.

Desde que desde que conoció a Alec, creyó que se había enamorado y que había encontrado al amor de su vida, pero que equivocada estaba, desde entonces todo fue de mal en peor, la noche de bodas la obligó a estar con él y cuando salió el sol, todo aquel amor que pensaba que tenían, se había ido así como todos sus sueños. No quería darse cuenta que todo estaba mal y que tenía tomar una decisión, pero aun creía que tenía algún futuro juntos, pero en los últimos meses sabía que eso tenía que acabar. Él jamás la hizo feliz, él la hizo completamente triste.

Pero desde que vio a Edward, ha decidido dejar a tras todo lo que tenga que ver con Alec, por todo el daño, por todas las falsas ilusiones que le hizo creer, por aquellas promesas rotas, por su completo desamor, por todas las veces que la manipulo e hizo lo que quiso ella. Tomó malas decisiones y sufrió por las consecuencias de aquellas, pero hoy tenia nuevas fuerzas, quería vivir y ser libre, ahora se daba cuenta que jamás lo amó como creía, solo tenía aprecio y de alguna forma gratitud ya que su padre y él siempre estuvieron con su madre y ella cuando su padre murió. Pero ahora ya no tenía que tener miedo de Alec, él ya no podría hacerle daño.

Deslizo sus dedos terminando la canción, fue un sentimiento único. Su corazón se llenó de una paz increíble. Cuando dejó de tocar miró hacia la puerta y allí como una estatua estaba Edward en la puerta, su mano sostenía el pomo, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su rostro reflejaba tristeza y dolor, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mirando a Isabella. Se asustó ya que jamás lo había visto así, estaba enojado, claramente no quería que ella tocara sus cosas. Su ánimo de cayó considerablemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en su voz había dolor y enojo, sabía que estaba tratando de ser amable, pero no era muy bueno escondiendo sus emociones.

—Lo siento —contestó rápidamente poniéndose de pie y saliendo por una de las puertas del costado, sus ojos picaban llenándose de lágrimas, le dolió su mirada y su tono de voz. Corrió por las escalera, escuchó su grito llamando a Christie, corrió aún más rápido hacia la habitación donde estaba pasando las noches.

Se senté en uno de los sillones cerca de la ventana, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que las pudiera detener. Lo vio salir de casa montándose en uno de los tantos coches que tiene y salió hacia la calle a toda velocidad. Isabella lloró aún más, sin saber por qué. No supo cuánto paso, pero fue mucho tiempo. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar por lo que se limpió la cara, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Desde hoy no saldría de su habitación, solo lo haría para comer y nada más.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, sabía que era él, pero no tenía ganas de nada.

—Isabella —la llamo y giró su rostro hacia él y le sonrió, pudo ver en sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y de angustia, comenzó a acercarse a ella con precaución.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, le preocupaba su mirada. Él no debería estar triste.

—Bien —contesto, pero creía que no estaba muy convencido de que así fuera—, quiero que sepas, porque mi reacción de hoy, no quiero que te asustes o pienses que me molesto que toques mis cosas —dijo mirándola, no quería obligarlo a decirme algo que lo hacía sufrir.

—Cuéntame lo que quieras, no estás en obligación de decirme nada —dijo dándole la opción de decidir, tomó sus manos entre las ellas para darle su apoyo de alguna forma.

Tomó aire y supo que lo que estaba a punto de contarle, sería lo suficientemente doloroso para él.

Comenzó hablándole de su familia cuando era pequeño y de donde vivía, hizo una pausa y ella la aproveche para acariciar la mano de Edward con su pulgar dándole animo a que siguiera. Se dio cuenta que él no nombraba a su madre. Siguió hablando y contándole que le gustaba tocar el piano, por lo que su padre contrato un profesor para que le enseñara. Cuando comenzó tenía 6 años, así que su padre contrato a un profesor, también le contó de que al tiempo después supo que tendría un hermano y en este caso que era una niña, Alice, todo parecía normal como toda familia, el seguía con sus clases de piano aun no entendía todo. Hasta que dijo que había visto a su madre con otro hombre en la cama matrimonial, sabía que esto era horrible para él, hizo un pausa para calmarse ya que su voz se quebraba, Isabella tomó de su mano y se puso de pie para llevarlo a la cama, allí se recostaron, se acerque a él y el en respuesta la abrazo con fuerza, le dijo que su madre jamás supo que él sabia sobre su doble vida. Su padre se dio cuenta de que el ya no quería nada con el piano así que cancelo las clases, todo era muy agobiante. También le contó de que cuando cumplió 18 y termino la escudaría se fue a Italia a estudiar y formar su gran empresa. Isabella creyó que su decisión se basó en alejarse lo más posible de su madre.

Cuando al fin se estableció aquí, tuvo que salir de nuevo a Italia ya que tenía negocios allí, cuando volvió su padre lo llamo diciendo que lo estaba esperando en casa, pero cuando llego a su casa, encontró a su madre teniendo relaciones sexuales con el profesor de piano, en su piano, en el piano que ella tocó hoy, eso deber haberle hecho sentir terrible y deshecho, además que su padre venia llegando, Emmett estaba con él y tuvo que actuar rápido y llevarse a Carlisle a su estudio, cuando ellos terminaron comenzaron a hablar de su hermana, hizo otra pausa, no sabía cómo podía aliviar su dolor, darle el consuelo, se coloque un poco más arriba que él dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, le pareció como si fuera un niño que necesitaba protección y amor, cuando estuvo un poco mejor, siguió contándole que el tipo le estaba exigiendo dinero a cambio de su silencio, a cambio de guardar el secreto. Cuando dijo que su hermana no era hija biológica de Carlisle, el estómago de Isabella se hizo un nudo, aun no entendía como aquella mujer pudo hacerle eso a un hombre como Carlisle.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, no sabía que decir, sabía que esto era duro para él, era su madre, su ejemplo de amor y de ternura. Pero las preguntas llegaban a ella y no sabía si las podía hacer o si él las iba a responder.

—¿Por qué no se lo has contado a tu padre? —preguntó sin poder detenerse.

—El profesor de piano se llama Eleazar Cullen, es hermano de mi padre, no quiero que el sufra aún más —contestó y fue como un balde de agua fría.

—Me imagino que tuvo que haber sido muy duro para ti —suspiró aun acariciando su cabello, le encantaba pasar sus dedos por esas hebras cobrizas.

—No te imaginas cuanto —dijo rápidamente, Edward se habia convertido en su pequeño niño desprotegido.

—Es por eso que cierras la habitación del piano —dijo haciendo una pausa, ella había causado todo aquello, había abierto su herida—, perdóname por haber entrado, estaba un poco aburrida y comencé a hacer turismo en tu casa, no quise incomodarte.

—No lo sientas, fue un gusto haberte escuchado —lo sentido sonreí y eso la hizo feliz— ¿Te gusta tocar?

—Sí, mi padre una vez toco el piano para mí, pero en esa fecha yo tenía como 5 años o menos, son recuerdos borrosos —dijo tratando de recordar a su padre frente al piano.

—Tienes que saber algo —dijo de repente, ella supo de inmediato que diría algo relacionado con su pasado.

—¿Es sobre mi pasado? —preguntó y era así ella no quería saber absolutamente nada.

—Más o menos —dijo rápidamente mirándola, iba a comenzar a hablar para decirle que no quería escuchar nada— Tu padre está vivo —soltó sin más.

—Eso… eso… —comenzó, pero sus palabras no salían de su boca, esto era una locura, no podría ser cierto.

—Tu madre mintió, él se fue del país cuando tu tenías 5 años —dijo acariciando su mejilla, la cabeza de Isabella dolía tremendamente—, cuando capturaron a Alec, este lo dijo antes de mandarlo a Italia —sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama, comenzó a caminar por la habitación, no se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar sin parar.

Sintió el cuerpo de Edward abrazándola, se aferró a él, su padre estaba vivo, esto no podía ser cierto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de los sollozos, sintió como la arrastraba entre los brazos de Edward, se sentó en la cama y la puso en sus piernas, comenzó a mecerse tratando de tranquilizarla. Estar en sus brazos la hacía sentía mejor y le daba paz.

Se quedó dormida en pocos segundos, lo sintió acomodarla en la cama, sus sueños eran extraños veía a su padre, veía a Edward, también a su madre y a Alec. No sabía cuándo había dormido, pero las imágenes de Alec abusando de ella siempre la despertaban sudando y con su ritmo cardiaco por las nubes. Miró por todos lados y en la mesita de noche había un pequeño reloj digital y marcaba cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama, decidida a buscar a Edward, cada vez que dormía con él las pesadillas se iban y podía dormir sin problemas. Abrió un par de puertas y no encontraba a Edward cuando estaba a punto de rendirse abrió una última puerta con la esperanza de que él estuviera allí. Y lo logró, la habitación estaba oscura, pero podía ver la figura de Edward durmiendo en esa inmensa cama, las mantas cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando su torso al descubierto, demasiado tentador.

—¿Edward? —susurró aun estando en la puerta, no quería cometer algún crimen con ese hombre allí en la cama— ¿Edward? —volvió a susurrar acercándose a él.

—Isabella —dijo mirándola, estiro su brazo prendiendo la lamparita que estaba en la mesita de noche, se acomodó mejor mirándola— ¿Qué haces levantada? —pregunto mirando el reloj, marcaban las dos de la madrugada.

—No podía dormir… —hizo un pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior, no podía dejar de pensar en su torso, sus mejillas se calentaron aún más, de seguro su cara es un tomate—, y me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo —preguntó, quiso golpearse, se estaba comportando como una adolescente, ni siquiera se comportó con Alec de esa manera, pero se sentía bien, se sentía viva con todo esos nuevos sentimientos sonrió mientras que él se acomodaba en la cama, dejándole espacio —, gracias —susurró acostándose y no pudo evitar acercarse a él, era como estar en casa.

Se acercó a él aún más deslizo su brazo por la cintura de Edward y puso su cara lo más cerca de su pecho, respiro su aroma, concéntrate en dormir se repetía una y otra vez, el movió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Isabella envolviendo su cintura. Sin pensarlo se deje llevar por aquel aroma y el ritmo acompasado de su corazón, quedándose dormida entre sus brazos.

El calor del sol sobre su espalda le estaba comenzando a sofocar haciendo que se despertara. Como todas esas mañanas estaba sola en la cama. Un escalofrío de decepción recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo, de repente ya no tenía tantas ganas de salir de la cama. Giró su rostro hacia la mesita de noche mirando el reloj, marcaba las diez de la mañana, pero detrás del reloj había un nota con un su nombre, sonrió como una tonta, se sentó en la cama tomando la nota en sus manos, la desdobló.

 _Isabella:_

 _Espero que hayas dormido bien,  
no quise despertarte te veías demasiado hermosa como para interrumpir tus sueños. Ve a desayunar, te espero en la sala._

 _Edward._

Sonreía aún más, leía la nota una y otra vez, no lo podía creer, saltó de la cama y fue hasta mi habitación allí ya habían unas ropas, pero esta vez tenían etiquetas, las miró, pero estas estaban sin el precio. Se ducho y se colocó la ropa, un jeans azul desgastados, una camiseta gris con un diseño de una flor sobre el hombro derecho, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos de infarto, se los colocó, creía que caería y se rompería el cuello, eso es más que seguro. Trató de caminar un par de veces alrededor de la habitación y ya estando segura que no moriría a causa de los zapatos. Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la cocina.

Christie estaba cocinado lo que sería su almuerzo.

—Buenos días —saludó Isabella sentándose en el desayunador.

—Buenos Días Isabella —saludo Christie con una gran sonrisa— ¿Quieres un café? —pregunto.

—Por favor, huele bien —dijo respirando hondo.

—Bueno espero que les guste y que sea un gran almuerzo —dijo poniendo frente de Isabella la taza de café y unas tostadas.

—Gracias —dijo antes de comenzar a comer. Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, pero no preste atención, hasta que unos labios se apoyaron en mi mejilla.

—Hola —susurro cerca de su oído, enviando un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal de Isabella.

—Hola —contestó tratando que su voz no reflejara el nerviosismo que sentía.

—¿has terminado ya? —pregunto sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, ya he terminado —dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba su taza vacía en el mesón. —. Gracias Christie —agradeció poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos —Edward se acercó tomando su mano y caminando hacia la sala de estar, se fije que la sala del piano estaba cerrada, miraba a Edward confundida.

Se puso detrás de ella poniendo sus manos cubriendo los ojos de Isabella—. Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto con extrema curiosidad.

—Tranquila, ya lo sabrás —respondió mientras sentía como abría la puerta y la hacía caminar. El olor a madera golpeo su nariz—, sacare mis manos, pero no abras los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga ¿OK? —dijo cerca de su oído, tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no caer.

—OK —dijo tratando de parecer tranquila.

Sus manos se alejaron de sus ojos, sintió su cuerpo alejarse de ella, escuchó una tela moviéndose, no tenía idea que estaba pasando, le comía la curiosidad.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó, golpeando las manos contra sus muslos.

—Bueno creo que si —dijo, Edward estaba detrás de ella.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, el aire de sus pulmones salió por su boca al ver el hermoso piano de cola blanco que estaba en medio de la sala de estar, en la tapa había un gran moño Rojo. Se obligue a cerrar la boca y a respirar hondo ya que sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamo aun tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto Edward, Isabella se giró y le dio su más amplia sonrisa.

—Me encanta —sonrió girándose para caminar hasta el piano, se sentó en el banquillo, muchas emociones la ahogaban, respiro profundo—. Pero no debiste — dijo mirándolo, el comenzó acercarse, se arrodillo a su lado, tomo sus manos.

—Te gusta tocar, a mí me gusta escucharte, quiero darte todo lo que necesites, todo lo que quieras y empecemos con este piano —dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Gracias —respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—De nada —sonrió poniéndose en pie, levantó la tapa mirando las teclas blancas y negras, por la puerta apareció Christie.

—Señor —llamo, Edward se giró un poco tenso—. Scott necesita hablar con Usted —dijo un poco tímida

—Iré en un segundo —respondió con un tono frío, se quedó mirando las teclas— Volveré en unos minutos —dijo acercándose a ella besando la parte superior de su cabeza, ella solo asintió, Edward salió de la sala.

Isabella suspiró pasando sus manos por las teclas haciendo un acorde, comenzó a dejarse llevar por las notas. Cerro sus ojos tratando de transportar su cuerpo y su mente hasta un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz, donde pudiera borrar cada día que paso junto a Alec, pero todo lo que hacía era ver esos ojos verdes, ese cabello cobrizo, esos brazos, ese pecho desnudo. No podía imaginar nada más que no fuera Edward. Suspiro dejando de tocar.

Alguien en la puerta se aclaró la garganta. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, allí en la puerta de la sala había un hombre de unos 40 o más años, ojos café, cabello marrón y un bigote con algunas canas. Tenía un traje de alta costura, supuso que era el hombre con quien Edward iría a hacer negocios. Se levantó del banquillo y se acercó a él y estiró su mano hacia el hombre, le parecía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero desecho ese sentimiento.

—Hola, Soy Isabella Swan —saludo sonriendo—, un placer…. —no pudo acabar de hablar ya que el hombre se puso blanco y se llevó la mano a su pecho. Comenzó a desvanecerse y no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —gritó mientras se acercaba al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo, tratando de respirar— ¡Edward! —volvió a gritar, Christie y Ryans aparecieron por la puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Ryans acercándose al hombre deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata y desabrochando la camisa.

—No lo sé, cuando lo salude me presente y de un momento a otro se desvaneció —trato de explicarse atropelladamente, Edward apareció por la puerta.

—Mierda —gruño mirando al hombre en el suelo, tomo el teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia— ¿Que ha pasado? —pregunto mientras que Ryans lo ayudaba a respirar. Le dijo lo mismo que le contó a Ryans, frunció el ceño sin mirarla.

La ambulancia tardó cinco minutos en llegar, el hombre tenía el pulso débil, pero luego de estabilizarlo se lo llevaron al hospital. Edward iba saliendo junto con Ryans hacia el coche Isabella lo seguía de cerca.

—Te quedas —dijo sin mirarla

—Por favor, déjame ir —le rogó— quiero saber que paso —Edward paso su mano por el cabello y suspiro.

—Ryans en el volvo —dijo mirándola—. Iremos, pero no te quedaras toda la noche, vamos —dijo agarrando su mano y caminado hacia el volvo, Ryans abrió la puerta y rápidamente Isabella subió al coche y Edward hizo lo mismo después de ella

Tenía que saber que había pasado, antes de que ella dijera algo, él estaba bien. Retorcía sus manos sobre su regazo, además le preocupaba su estado de salud, pudo haber muerto allí. Negó con la cabeza quitando esa idea de su mente. Nadie dijo nada durante todo el camino hacia el hospital y Isabella tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al hospital.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama y algunos de los personajes, son creación mía**

 **Capítulo 10: Encuentros.**

 **Pov Bella**

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el área de emergencias en ningún momento Edward soltó mi mano ni tampoco digo algo sobre lo sucedido en su casa, su actitud me confundía, yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Ryans nos seguía bien de cerca sin perder de vista cualquier detalle, haciendo su trabajo de guardaespaldas. Edward se acercó al mesón de recepción para pedir algún dato sobre el estado de salud del hombre.

—Buenas noches, ¿el Dr. Carlisle? —pregunto, lo mire confundida, no se suponía que preguntara por su padre, quizás él nos podría ayudar.

—Él está ocupado en estos momentos, pero si gusta podemos hacerle una cita para mañana —dijo la enfermera, Edward tenso la mandíbula mirando fijamente a la chica, claramente ella no sabía que se trataba de su hijo.

—Dígale que lo necesita su hijo —dijo y comenzó a alejarse del mesón arrastrándome con él, bastante brusco a decir verdad.

—Llama a Carol, pregúntale sobre los datos del gerente de y pregúntale si alguien más vino con él —dijo Edward mirando a Ryans este solo asintió y comenzó a llamar por teléfono alejándose de nosotros.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera mientras esperábamos al Dr. Carlisle. Edward no soltaba mi mano y ya comenzaba a ponerse morada por la falta de sangre.

—Me duele —susurre lo más bajo que pude esperando que me escuchara, Edward me miro y yo solo miraba nuestras manos. Edward soltó mi mano.

—Lo siento —susurro tomando mi mano otra vez pero esta vez solo la acariciaba.

—No te preocupes —le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, estire mi otra mano para acariciarle su mejilla. Alguien se aclaró la garganta frente a nosotros. Quite mi mano rápidamente y mire hacia adelante completamente avergonzada. Un muy sonriente Carlisle nos miraba.

—Supongo que vienen por el hombre que ingreso con un paro Cardiaco ¿cierto? —pregunto Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, sabes ¿como esta? —pregunto Edward poniéndose de pie, yo lo imite.

—Él está estable, si hubieran demorado un poco más, aquel hombre no hubiera sobrevivido —dijo Carlisle con tono profesional, aun así de serio se veía guapo, Edward tenía mucho de su padre.

—Ryans esta averiguando el nombre con mi asistente —dijo Edward.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunte, los dos me miraron confundidos, estaba claro que no sabían a que se debía mi petición.

—Claro. Sígueme —asintió Carlisle, mirando a Edward.

—Iré a hablar con Ryans —informo a lo que yo solo asentí, él se acercó a mi dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios, yo instintivamente cerré mis ojos. Él se alejó hacia donde estaba Ryans y yo comencé a caminar hasta Carlisle, él me sonreía divertido.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —pregunto mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del hospital.

—Bien, ya los moretones se están yendo, aunque aún se notan —respondí encogiéndome de hombros quitándole importancia.

—Me alegro —sonrió y se detuvo abriendo la puerta a nuestra derecha— Solo cinco minutos, ya que no eres un familiar directo —dijo invitándome a entrar.

Asentí mientras entraba a la habitación, él estaba allí conectado al holter, también tenía una mascarilla para que pudiera respirar. Estaba un poco pálido, mientras más lo miraba más se me hacía conocido, mi mente trataba se hacer algún tipo de conexión, pero nada, no había nada. Suspire frustrada esperando que algo apareciera.

—Belly Bells —susurro el hombre desde la cama, como demonios el sabia mi diminutivo. Solo había una persona que me llamaba así y fue hace mucho tiempo que nadie más lo hacía, ni siquiera mi madre.

Solo aquellas palabras hicieron que mi mente se abriera en reconocerlo, no fui capaz de acercarme, el nudo en mi estómago me dejo congelada allí cerca de la puerta. Estaba petrificada, no podía ser cierto, esto no podría ser cierto, ahogue un sollozo en mi mano, salí de allí corriendo, no podía aceptarlo. Escuche a Edward llamarme, yo solo seguí corriendo. Me detuve justo en la salida, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no podría ser él. No podría estar pasando.

—Isabella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Edward envolviéndome en su cuerpo. Pase mis brazos envolviendo su cintura aforrándome a él, queriendo desaparecer.

—Es él —respondí entre sollozos contra su pecho.

—¿Él? Cariño no entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo acariciando mi cabeza tratando de calmarme.

—Él es Charlie Swan, mi padre, el hombre que estaba en tu casa, él es mi padre —llore aún más sintiendo que mi cuerpo caía en un hoyo sin fondo— ¡Oh por Dios! —hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, él solo me abrazo aún más fuerte dejando que me desahogara, que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro, sobre todo la impresión de verlo allí.

—Tranquila, cariño —susurro confortándome. ¿Acaso Edward sabría que él es mi padre? Me separe de él bruscamente, me quedo mirando confundido por mi actitud.

—Tu… Tu… lo sabias —afirme tratando de que mi voz saliera clara, mi mente estaba echa un completo caos.

—No, no lo sabía, Carol solo me dijo que era gerente de una de las empresas de telecomunicaciones en Londres, solo eso —respondió completamente serio, me miro a los ojos—, crees que te ocultaría eso, después de todo lo que te he dicho, yo soy el que más quería que tu encontraras a tu padre, soy el que quiere tu felicidad —acuno mi rostro entre sus manos acercándose mi— No lo ves —susurro cerca de mis labios, yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera he pensar—. Me gustas, te quiero, quiero hacerte Feliz y darte todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo —cerré mis ojos al escucharlo.

Presione mis labios en los de él, automáticamente envolví su cuello con mis brazos acercándome más a él, Edward me acerco más a su cuerpo envolviendo mi cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de su ropa, delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiéndome permiso yo por mi parte con gusto se lo concedí, entre abrí mis labios saboreando su lengua, sabia a café, sonreí ligeramente mientras enrollaba mi lengua alrededor de la suya, enrede mis dedos en su cabello, el gimió en mi boca, por Dios si no paraba haríamos un espectáculo justo en la salida del hospital, a mí no me importaba, lo quería y necesitaba, el hacía que me olvidara de todo lo que me rodea y solo podía concentrarme en él y ahora en sus labios. El rompió el beso, no me sentía segura de abrí mis ojos y mirarlo, pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

El dejo su frente unida a la mía, sentía su respiración agitada, yo solo era capaz de tratar de tranquilizar a mi loco corazón que amenazaba con salir, respire profundamente tratando de encontrar mi voz y recuperar mi corazón que aún estaba acelerado por el apasionado beso.

—Isabella —susurro contra mis labios. Solo quería besarlo y besarlo.

—Te quiero —susurre incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose lenta y lleno de ternura, seguí sus movimientos, un beso tierno, lleno de adoración y cariño.

—Vamos, adentro, tenemos que hablar —susurro sobre mis labios apenas nos separamos, me abrazo besando mi frente haciendo que mi mente volviera a la realidad y comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro del hospital.

No sabía cómo sentirme o cómo actuar, eran muchas emociones para un solo día, primero el piano y la felicidad que sentí tocando. Luego el susto que me dio aquel hombre, que resulta ser mi padre, ahora la declaración de Edward. La pasión de sus besos.

Ryans nos esperaba en la sala de espera junto con Carlisle, quien me estaba mirando fijamente, creo que estaba estudiándome para saber si tenía algún daño. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo el me devolvió la sonrisa.

Edward me ayudo a sentarme y él lo hizo a mi lado, tomo aire para comenzar a hablar.

—Creo que lo más importante que sepas, es que él está bien, sí, es tu padre, está casado y tiene un hijo —trague grueso tratando de no llorar, él está casado y yo tenía un hermano.

—¿Ella está aquí? —pregunte suavemente y Edward me miro confuso— ,me refiero si la esposa de mi padre está aquí en el país —dije mi voz sonaba quebrada. Las ganas de llorar eran cada vez más fuerte.

—Sí, Carol se ha comunicado con ella, estará aquí en un par de minutos —respondió Edward mirándome yo solo asentí. Aun no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, porque mi madre mintió, porque jamás me dijo que él estaba vivo y porque él jamás me busco, porque no volvió por mí. No me había dado cuenta que las lágrimas corrían de forma libre por mis mejillas hasta que Edward las seco con sus pulgares.

—Tranquila, sé que ahora tienes muchas dudas y te prometo que te ayudare a resolverlas todas —dijo tiernamente asentí, él sonrió y me beso la frente.

Me abrazo mientras esperábamos a la esposa de mi padre, descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, no sabía qué hacer, porque mis días tenían que ser así, porque no podían ser normales, donde nadie me diga cosas que me alteren que sean normales, que mis emociones se queden quietas, sin sobre saltos ni nada, solo estar tranquila.

—¿Quisiera saber sobre mi esposo? —escuche una voz femenina, era una mujer morena, cabello negro hasta la cintura, a su lado un chico de su altura, cabellos oscuro y muy guapo.

—¿Me podría dar el nombre de su esposo? —respondió la enfermera en el mesón de recepción. Edward me abrazaba y acariciaba mi brazo con su mano haciendo que me relajara.

—Charles Swan —respondió la mujer, automáticamente levante mi rostro hacia ella, Edward se sentó derecho mirando a la mujer.

—Es ella —susurre bajito para que solo el pudiera escucharme.

—Sí, es ella —dijo Edward. Se levantó dejándome sentada—. Iré a hablar con ella, será mejor que esperes aquí ¿Esta bien? —pregunto mirándome.

—Sí, está bien —conteste moviendo mi cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Ryans —llamo él aludido se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Edward beso mi frente y se acercó a la mujer.

Me quede mirando a Edward mientras que hablaba con la mujer, ella se veía muy preocupada al borde de las lágrimas, su hijo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella dándole apoyo, también se veía muy afligido por saber algo de su padre, en un momento ella desvío su mirada hacia mí y ahogando un grito, me tense, Ryans agarro mi mano y le dio un apretón.

—Gracias —susurre, sin quitar la vista de la mujer. El chico también me miraba con rostro de sorpresa.

—No hay problema —dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Edward suspiro mirándonos, pero sobre todo mirando mi mano entre la de Ryans, solté su mano rápidamente, no quería que Edward se enojara conmigo, giro su rostro y siguió conversando con la mujer quien no dejaba de mirarme y de estudiarme haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa. Carlisle salió por una de las puertas mirándome, me levante como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, me acerque a él.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto la mujer quitándome la pregunta de mi mente y de mi boca.

—Él está estable, lo dejare unos días aquí en observación ha sido un gran infarto —dijo Carlisle mirando a la mujer.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunto el chico casi al borde de la desesperación.

—Perdón pero creo no será posible hasta mañana, él está sedado, ha tenido una fuerte impresión y será mejor dejarlo descansar —contesto Carlisle.

—Gracias Dr.… —respondió la mujer

—Llámeme Carlisle —respondió estirando la mano hacia la mujer.

—Sue Clearwater-Swan, este es mi hijo Seth Swan —Sue estrecho la mano de Carlisle.

—Un gusto —sonrió Carlisle—, tengo que retirarme —se alejó de nosotros después de despedirse de Edward, algo le dijo ya que se tensó de inmediato y cerro sus manos en puños. Me acerque a él rápidamente, y tome su mano dándole un apretón para que se relajara he de imaginarme que le dijo algo con respecto a su madre.

—Vamos a casa —susurre, el me miro y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

—Sue, Seth, si lo desean pueden quedarse en mi casa y mañana Ryans los traerá —dijo Edward, automáticamente puse la mitad de mi cuerpo detrás de Edward. Tratando de esconderme no tenía fuerzas para hablar con ella o con mi hermano.

—No queremos molestar, nos iremos al Hotel allí están nuestras cosas y preferimos quedarnos allí —dijo la mujer sonriendo. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi actitud.

—Está bien, pero Ryans estará en el hotel para traerlos —dijo Edward casi demandante.

—Gracias —respondió la mujer sonriendo se veía que era una gran mujer.

—Nos vemos —se despidió la mujer, yo no pude decir nada, todo era muy confuso. Comenzamos a caminar y Ryans ya tenía la puerta del Volvo abierta para nosotros, entramos y fue un gesto automático, en cuanto Ryans arranco el coche Edward me beso.

Al principio estaba sorprendida, pero al siguiente segundo estaba respondiendo a su demandante beso enrollando mis dedos en su cabello acercándolo más a mí, un gemido salió de su boca muriendo en mis labios haciendo que todos los músculos de mi parte inferior se tensaran de manera deliciosa, haciendo que mi parte inferior se humedeciera de manera agresiva. Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire, sus ojos eran intensos y más verdes que nunca. Yo solo quería olvidar todo por hoy, quería que el fuera como una goma para borrar y que borrara cada rastro de dolor en mi cuerpo, quería que él me amara. Solo quería que él me amara.

 **Edward (3°persona)**

Tener los labios de Bella sobre los de él era una sensación increíblemente excitante. Pero sabía que se tenía que contralar, al terminar el beso se quedaron mirando por mucho tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que Ryans ya había aparcado el coche en la entrada de la casa.

Edward abrió la puerta y salió del coche, se giró para ayudar a Bella, ella tomo su mano, se perdió mirando los labios rojos e hinchados de Isabella a causa del beso de hace unos minutos. Sin decir una palabra se fueron hasta la habitación de Edward, ella lo miro confundida. Él sonrió torcidamente.

—Dormirás conmigo —susurro— creo que sería mejor si en caso de que tengas pesadillas —la miro dándole una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Edward fue hasta su armario y tomó una de sus camisetas viejas y se la entregó.

—Gracias —susurro girándose hacia el baño, Edward soltó un suspiro y se puso su pijama. Rápidamente se metió a la cama esperándola.

Ella salió unos segundos después, se veía hermosa con su camiseta aunque le quedara un poco grande, en sus piernas aun podía ver sus moretones aunque ya iban desapareciendo. Dejo su ropa en uno de los sillones y se metió a la cama junto a Edward. Poco a poco se acercó a Edward, mientras que él sonreía abiertamente. La abrazó acomodando la cabeza de Isabella sobre su torso desnudo, ella tímidamente lo rodeo con su brazo.

—¿Cómo estas con respecto a lo de Charlie? —preguntó Edward mientras le acariciaba la espalda a través de la camiseta.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, hoy no por favor —pidió mirándolo apoyando su mentón en el pecho de Edward, solo pudo responder moviendo de manera afirmativa su cabeza, ella sonrió acercando sus labios a los de él. Edward tomo sus labio entre sus dientes tirando de ellos suavemente. Isabella soltó un jadeo y sabía que si no se controlaba eso lo enloquecería y podría jurar que ella estaba jugando con su control.

—Bella —susurró con voz ronca, cuando la pierna de Bella se enredó en su cintura sentándose sobre sus caderas.

—Por favor —pidió en un hilo de voz empujando sus caderas hacia abajo haciendo que sus sexos se encontraran, Edward tuvo que morder mi labio inferior para no gemir— Ámame —rogó besándolo intensamente. Claramente ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Llevo sus manos hacia la cadera de Isabella consiguiendo una fricción de sus sexos demasiado deliciosa para su salud mental, haciendo que su amigo se despertara y reaccionara de manera rápida endureciéndose de manera descontrolada y queriendo salir libre.

De un rápido movimiento hizo que se giraran en la cama quedando ella debajo de su cuerpo posicionándose entre sus piernas, sintiendo el sexo de Isabella en su miembro, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su respiración era agitada y pesada. Sus ojos encendidos de pasión y de deseo, Edward tomó su rostro en mis manos mirándola fijamente y tratando de pensar en frío toda esta situación aunque estaba jodidamente caliente, pero se obligó a pensar claramente. No quería hacerle daño por más que él la deseara con locura, no podía comportarse como un adolescente calenturiento.

—¿Estas segura? —pregunto mirando aquellos ojos cafés que lo envolvían—, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que te sientas bien con esto, quiero que tengamos una relación más profunda y no quiero hacerte daño —susurró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, rápidamente Edward secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares de manera tierna.

—Te quiero y quiero esto —respondió acercándose a los labios de Edward—, por favor —lloro, su voz era débil—, ámame —unió sus labios en los de él y en la mente de Edward ya no pudo más, se entregó a su beso lleno de pasión, trató de hacerlo suave y tierno para demostrarle lo que ella significaba para él, de demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Movió sus labios hacia el mentón de Isabella dejando besos por el camino, quería que ella disfrutara de esto, él no importaba, solo quería que ella sintiera todo el placer que pudiera darle. Besó su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Besó, chupó y mordió su cuello y hombro, en recompensa recibió, gemidos y jadeos que retumbaron en las paredes de la habitación.

Llevó sus manos hasta el dobladillo de la camiseta y suavemente la subió tocando ligeramente su piel, suave, sedosa, cremosa, levanto un poco su torso para sacarla completamente por la cabeza la tiró sobre su cabeza sin fijarse donde había caído, se dio que no llevaba sostén. "Mierda" tragó en seco mirando esas montañas rosadas y perfectas, respiró hondo calmando su instinto animal que quería salir a flote. En las costillas de Isabella aun tenia marcas de aquella noche Edward tuvo que respirar reprimiendo un gruñido. Suavemente hizo el camino de su mano desde el plano estomago de Bella acariciando su piel hasta su pecho derecho, era perfecto, su pecho llenaba completamente la mano de Edward, fue a la perfección, como si fuera hecha para él, le dio pequeño apretón a lo que ella respondió arqueando su espalda llenando aún más su mano, gimió como un niño adolescente que por primera vez tocaba a su novia, no quería correrse en mis pantalones. Ella tiraba de su cabello haciendo que los escalofríos recorrieran la espalda hasta morir en los músculos de su estómago.

Levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de Bella, tenía los ojos cerrados mordiendo su labio con furia. Besó su pecho y alrededor sin tocar el pezón, Bella se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo encendiendo cada molécula en él, verla disfrutar le hacía perder el control. Tomó su pezón entre los labios y chupó, Bella gimió alto haciendo que su amigo palpitara con fuerza, siguió chupando y tirando de su pezón, mientras que su otra mano apretaba el pecho izquierdo dándole atención por igual.

Decidió hacer lo mismo con el otro, besó, chupó, lamió y mordió su pezón con ganas, esa mujer lo volvía loco. Bajo dejando besos en su vientre que algún día guardaría su hijo, sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Sus manos jugaban con el alborotado cabello de Edward, le encantaba sentir sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo.

Se deshizo de las bragas en un movimiento rápido no quería perder el tiempo, deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre el monte de venus de Isabella hasta llegar a su intimidad, estaba húmeda hasta la muerte, quería sentirla alrededor de su miembro hacerla gritar de pasión y de placer.

—Edward —llamo gimiendo, él levantó su vista a ella, estaba mirando hacia abajo hacia donde él estaba—. Por favor, te quiero ahora, te necesito —levanto sus caderas dándole a entender lo que quería, Edward sonrió y se deshizo de sus pantalones, no sabía si ella estaba tomado pastillas o no.

—Necesito un condón —susurró Edward levantándose para alcanzar la mesita de noche para sacar un condón.

—No —dijo con voz decidida la miró confundido deteniéndose—, sin condón, estoy… con… la… píldora —un color rosado coloreo sus mejilla, Edward asintió besándola mientras se volvía a acomodar entre sus piernas poniendo un de sus piernas en la cintura, puso la punta de su miembro en la húmeda entrada, el calor que emanaba le hacía perder la cabeza.

Ella alzo sus caderas otra vez haciendo que su miembro entrara suavemente en su vagina. Se sentía bien, estaba ardiendo y él se quería quemar. Empujó suavemente llenándola completamente. Edward gimió quemándose con su fuego se quedó quieto disfrutando del calor de estar adentro de ella, era tan estrecha tan delicioso.

—¿Edward? —pregunto, él levantó su vista, ella le miraba preocupada y le sonrió, comenzó a mover su cadera de manera lenta y suave.

—Bella —gimió besando su cuello mientras que las embestidas se hacían aún más rápidas. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward permitiéndole llegar más adentro. Los dedos de Isabella tiraban de su cabello haciéndole gemir y jadear más alto. No podía pensar claro su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de sudor, besó su cuello haciendo que ella jadeara.

Puso sus brazos a los lados del rostro de Isabella soportando su propio peso en ellos empujando más y más fuerte, ella gemía arrastrando sus uñas por la espalda de Edward dejando un rastro rojo en la piel de él, levanto su rostro besando la piel del cuello y mordiéndolo, Edward soltó un gemido ronco al sentir sus cálidos labios recorriendo su piel, es suave y exquisito.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, llenándola completamente. Sintió como sus paredes vaginales comenzaban a contraerse deliciosamente alrededor de su miembro, hizo sus embestidas más rápidas y más profundas buscando su liberación.

—¡Edward! —grito Isabella con fuerza haciendo que jadeara al escuchar su nombre en sus labios, sonrió sabiendo que había alcanzado la cima haciendo que sus paredes agarraran su miembro apretándolo tan fuerte que le costaba empujar, había imaginado ese momento, pero esto era aún mejor que sus sueños. Gruñó embistiéndola una vez más corriéndose dentro de ella, llenándola por completo. Bella beso su cuello y su hombro mientras que él trataba de recuperar la respiración, sentía sus manos buscando el rostro de Edward, levantó su rostro hacia ella y le sonrió, haciendo que él pusiera una sonrisa idiota en los labios, la besó con cariño, con ternura, con amor.

Ella acariciaba y tiraba el cabello que caía sobre la frente sudada de Edward poniéndolo hacia atrás, ambos sonreían felices.

—Sabes que he querido hacer esto desde hace unos días —susurró Isabella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Se mi novia —dijo sin pensarlo, él no tenía nada que pensar, la quería y la necesitaba cerca de él, si no se volvería loco.

—Si —soltó Isabella riendo con ganas, la primera risa que obtenía y se propuso hacerla reír cada vez que pudiera.

—Te quiero mi pequeña —susurró besando sus labios, ella le devolvió el beso acariciándole la mejilla—, es mejor que duermas, sé que mañana querrás ir al hospital, quizás el viaje a Italia podía esperar hasta el domingo en la noche.

—Si, por favor —sonrió de manera dulce como una niña. Se salió de ella para tumbarse a su lado, los cubrió con las mantas y la acomodó sobre su pecho besándole el cabello.

Edward cerró sus ojos recordando lo que paso hace unos minutos, su mente aún no se recuperaba de aquello, la manera en la forma que le rogó para que la hiciera Suya, él quería esperar, podía esperar hasta que ella estuviera cien por ciento segura. Pero agradecía que sucediera, no sabía si hubiera podido con una nueva ducha fría.

—Edward —lo llamo, estaba a punto de entrar al mundo de los sueños.

—Mmm —fue lo único que pudo contestar.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la esposa de mi padre? —pregunto su voz era muy baja.

—Que eras su hija y que por ahora era mejor no agobiarte con pregunta y cosas —susurro acariciándole la espalda desnuda.

—Gracias —suspiro. No sabía porque le estaba dando las gracias. No contestó porque no sentía que las merecía.

Los brazos de Morfeo lo arropaban mientras sentía que la respiración de Bella se hacía cada vez más calmada, se dejó llevar sabiendo que ella ya estaba dormida. Sin duda este día fue el mejor de su vida.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama y algunos de los personajes, son creación mía**

 **Capítulo 11: Una hermosa Complicación.**

Sus músculos se sentían como gelatina, no quería abrir los ojos solo quería recordar cada beso, cada caricia, cada jadeo y cada gemido, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la llenaba y por más que quería abrir mis ojos para verlo de algún modo sabía que él no estaría a su lado, sabía que su felicidad se iría, por lo tanto siguió con sus ojos cerrados aunque ya no estuviera en su lugar feliz.

Aun podía sentir las manos de Edward recorriendo su piel, borrando aquel dolor y miedo dándole un nuevo sentimiento, dándole un placer inigualable, la manera en la que la besaba y le acariciaba haciéndole sentir como una muñeca. Ahora era tiempo de volver a la realidad, suspiro preparándome para la decepción matutina de no ver a Edward a su lado.

Abrió los ojos mirando el lado opuesto de la gran cama. Ahogó un grito en la sabana mirando a Edward dormir a su lado, jamás pensó que esto podría pasar, puede que sea estúpido e infantil, pero todos estos días durmiendo con él, jamás se había quedado allí, siempre se levantaba antes de que ella abriera sus ojos. Hoy tenía por fin un buen despertar.

Se quedó mirando su hermoso rostro, estaba sobre su estómago, el brazo rodeaba su cintura, estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de aquel peso sobre su vientre teniéndola bien agarrada. Sonrió girando su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a él, levanto su mano hasta enredar sus dedos en aquel cabello cobrizo, su mano picaba cada vez que sus dedos recorrían desde su frente hasta su nuca. Suave y perfecto como él. Todo de él era perfecto.

—Mmm... —Edward gimió ante su toque, Isabella sonrió ampliamente—. Eso me gusta —susurro haciéndole soltar una risita. Parecía una colegiala con su primer amor. Todo era tan distinto, era como si fuera nueva en esto, aunque se cierto modo, ella jamás había experimentado este tipo de emociones.

—Me gusta tu cabello —pensé, él abrió los ojos mirándola, puso una sonrisa en sus labios dándole a entender que lo había dicho en voz alta. Isabella se sonrojo hasta no poder más.

—Me gusta tus mejillas sonrojas —Edward sonrió aún más acariciando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Se acercó a ella juntando sus labios en un tierno Beso, haciendo que el corazón de Isabella se derritiera. Este hombre le gusta, completamente le gusta—. Es hora de levantarse, tenemos que desayunar —se levantó soportando su peso en sus brazos, Isabella solo era capaz de mirarlo. Tan malditamente perfecto.

Se levantó de la cama mostrando su pantalón de pijama, que se habia puesto durante la noche, hizo su camino hasta el baño, Isabella se quedó embobada mirando su perfecta espalda, sonrió al ver la marca de sus uñas en su esculpida espalda. Ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que no tenía cuando estaba en Forks.

Giró su rostro perdiéndose en la hermosa vista de un cielo azul con los rayos del astro rey en su esplendor. En Forks no tenía libertad, tenía un constante miedo a salir, bueno eso era por razones obvias, no conocía el amor, no conocía el placer, no conocía nada, su vida era vacía hasta que llegó a Los Angeles. Hasta que conoció a Edward, trayéndola a su casa permitiéndole un nuevo sentimiento de libertar. La noche pasada experimento muchas nuevas sensaciones. Por más que quería no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en como la amo.

Ella tenía una idea equivocada con respecto al sexo, siempre fue obligada, no podía negar que las imágenes vinieran a su mente, pero con Edward todo fue diferente y hermoso, perfecto en todos los sentidos, cada caricia fue como si fuera una muñeca, como si fuera de cristal y él tuvo especial cuidado en todo momento y con eso se dio cuenta que escapar de Forks fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero había dos cosas que jamás se arrepentirá.

Una de ellas fue tomar pastillas para no tener un hijo, jamás hubiera permitido traer un niño a este mundo, donde ella era golpeada, abusada y dañada, Alec jamás lo supo y fue mejor así, no podía imaginar el calvario que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido aquel bebe.

¡Maldito! Cerró los ojos con fuerza, después de eso comencé a tomar pastillas, él pensó que producto de aquel aborto, ella ya no podría tener más hijos. Pero todo fue su culpa. Se envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama acercándose a la gran ventana, el sol lleno cada poro de su cuerpo, cada vez que pensaba en aquello la tristeza la invadía, pero sabía que fue lo mejor que pudo pasar.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Acababa de ir a la farmacia ya que tenía mi periodo atrasado por más que trate de cuidarme para que esto no pasara, pero maldita sea, no puedo tener este bebe, el sufrirá como yo o quizás más que yo y eso no lo puedo aceptar. No puedo dejar que nadie más sufra este maldito infierno. Pero si esta prueba es Positivo hare lo que sea necesario por escapar y esconderme para poder tener a mí bebe a salvo. Daré mi vida si es necesario para que ese bebe tenga un lugar digno donde vivir._

 _Siempre fui cuidadosa, tomaba todo tipo de tés para no quedar embarazada y el mes pasado cuando no llego mi periodo todo se vino abajo. Tome la caja en mis manos y corrí hacia el baño, me senté en el baño leyendo las instrucciones que venían en la caja. Tres minutos tenía que esperar, tres malditos minutos para saber si estaba embarazada o no. Tome aire para calmarme, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y puse la prueba encima del mostrador, lave mis manos y comencé a mirar el reloj, contando cada segundo que pasaba, tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Alec volviera de trabajar, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando una línea comenzó a formarse, cerré los ojos por el tiempo que restaba, no podía mirar el resultado._

 _Me levante y camine por la habitación, mis manos comenzaban a sudar, las frotes contra mis muslos tratando de aplacar la sudoración excesiva que estaba teniendo, la presión en mi estómago se hacía cada vez más grande. Ya había pasado más de quince minutos y aun no me atrevía a ver el resultado de aquella prueba._

 _Tenía que ser valiente y cualquiera que fuera el resultado tenía que hacer frente a las consecuencias. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y camine hasta el baño, mire la prueba que estaba en el mostrador de color gris, allí dos rayas rosadas, ley las instrucciones una vez más. Mi corazón palpitaba de forma rápida y desbocado como si hubiera corrido una maratón._

— _OH por todo lo santo, estoy embarazada, ¿Qué demonios se supone que hare ahora?_ — _dije con voz temblorosa mientras me deshacía de la prueba y de la caja. No podía dejar de llorar, ahora más que nunca tenía que buscar la forma de escapar, solo por él o por ella, automáticamente lleve una mano hasta mi vientre que aún estaba plano, de cuanto estaría. Suspire y comencé mi día, tenía mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para tener todo listo._

 _Cuando la casa estaba completamente limpia comencé con la cena, todavía me quedaba tiempo, tenía que planear algo para escapar, tenía algo de dinero que me podría ayudar por un par de días, tendría que trabajar mientras mi embarazo no sea notorio._

 _No podría decir que me alegraba ya que tenía mucho miedo, cada día los golpes eran cada vez aún más fuertes y peores. Tendría que escapar mañana mismo. Termine de hacer la cena cuando Alec entraba por la puerta. Llego a mi lado en la cocina enredándolo sus dedos en mi cabello tirando hacia atrás mi cabeza y beso mis labios brutalmente._

— _Hola cariño_ — _saludo soltando mi cabello con demasiada fuerza tuve que afirmarme en el mostrador para no caer._

— _Hola_ — _dije en un susurro tragando el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta aguantándome las ganas de llorar._

— _Tengo hambre_ — _con eso se fue hasta el comedor, estaba molesto de seguro no vio a su amante, hoy sería una larga noche._

 _Le serví el plato y me fui hasta la cocina, me serví mi plato y me senté en la mesa, sonreí tristemente ya no estaba comiendo sola, tenía a mi pequeñín, sea como fuera el me dará la fuerza para salir de aquí._

 _Cuando Alec termino se fue a la habitación, recogí la mesa y lave los trastos, los seque y guarde, ya era tarde, apague las luces y comencé a subir las escales pero antes de terminar su mano agarro mi brazo y me azoto contra la pared, el dolor recorrió cada terminación de mi cuerpo, yo solo era capaz de pensar en mi peque._

— _Hoy nos vamos a divertir_ — _susurro en mi oído._

— _Alec estoy cansada y no tengo ganas_ — _dije, pero sabía que lo que venía no era bueno, nada bueno._

 _Su ceño se frunció profundamente y su mandíbula se tensó, mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la ira que emanaba del cuerpo de Alec. Puso su mano en mi cuello apretando hasta el punto de que ya no podía respirar, luchaba con toda mi fuerza para poder zafarme de él, pero hizo un agarre aún más fuerte y eso pudiera ser. Me soltó y caí ruidosamente contra el piso. Me oville tosiendo y tratando de proteger mi estómago, pero sabía que nada lo pararía. Sentí su pie golpear mis costillas una y otra vez, cuando se cansó me levanto, pero yo no podía sostenerme de pie, me soltó y como si mi cuerpo fuera una pluma cerré mis ojos y me deje caer._

 _Abrí mis ojos y una luz blanca me cegaba por lo que tuve que volver a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, mi cabeza pulsaba, levante mi mano hasta mi frente sobándola tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía._

—¿ _Isabella?_ — _pregunto alguien que no conocía._

— _Sí_ — _mi voz salía raposa, estaba seca y me costaba tragar._

— _¿Sabe dónde está?_ — _volvió a preguntar trate de pensar pero nada solo tenía las imágenes de Alec a la orilla de la escaleras. Oh Dios mío, mi pequeño_ —, _está en el hospital de Forks, sufrió una caída, su esposo la ha traído._

— _¿Dónde está?_ — _pregunte con voz ronca._

— _Él se ha ido a su casa, ha dicho que luego vendrá a verla_ — _abrí mis ojos y trate de enfocar, allí cerca de mi cama, un hombre con una bata blanca, su rostro detonaba que estaba cerca de los sesenta años._

— _Bien_ — _hice una pausa_ — _¿cuándo me podré ir?_ — _pregunte._

— _Pasado mañana, lo mejor es que guarde reposo_ — _me miro dudativo, algo me decía que lo que tenía que decirme no me gustaría nada_ —, _la caída que sufrió trajo consecuencias_ — _se calló mirándome como si buscara algo._

— _¿Lo he perdido?_ — _pregunte, tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración, mi voz salió completamente rota._

— _Sí, ha perdido a su bebe –susurro_ — _Lo siento mucho._

— _Necesito que me haga un favor_ — _lo mire esperando su respuesta el solo asintió_ —. _No quiero tener hijos, puede recetarme alguna anticonceptiva, pero no quiero que mi… esposo lo sepa_ — _lo mire suplicando por su ayuda._

— _No sé lo que sucede en su matrimonio pero quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo, tiene una marcas en su cuello, su claro miedo a su marido_ — _se acercó más y tomo mi mano_ —, _si algo está pasando debe hablar con alguien lo antes posible, por supuesto que la ayudare_ — _sonrió tristemente, yo solo asentí._

 _El medico salió dejándome sola y llore como jamás llore en toda mi vida, llore por mi pequeño ángel que se había ido, fue mi culpa, no debí haberme negado a estar con Alec, ahora más que nunca tendría que escapar ya no lo soporto más, lo hare por mi bebe que ahora está en el cielo junto a mi padre…"_

 **FINFLASHBACK.**

Unos brazos alrededor de su cintura la devolvieron al presente, no se había dado cuenta de que se había perdido en su mente, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y Edward besaba su hombro desnudo, sentía su fuerte pecho contra su espalda. Suspiro calmado su llanto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto después de un rato en silencio, todo él la relajaba y sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Yo perdí un bebe —susurro cerrando sus ojos dejando salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, pudo sentir como Edward se tensaba.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto reposando su mentón en el hombro de Isabella.

—Junio del año pasado —Isabella hizo una pausa tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de su mente—, tenía dos meses de embarazo, él no lo sabía, pero el mismo día en que me entere que estaba embarazada él me golpeo y caí por las escaleras perdiéndolo… —sorbió su nariz.

Edward la giro abrazándola fuerte, se aferró a él llorando.

—Tranquila pequeña, él jamás volverá a hacerte daño —susurro besando la cima de su cabeza

Después de varios minutos abrazados Isabella se sintió mejor, más aliviada, Edward le sugirió que después del viaje a Italia viera algún terapeuta para que la ayudara, aunque se negó él insistió, así que acepto, él la beso tiernamente y se fue a la ducha, Edward avisaría a Christie para que trajera su ropa, hoy volvería al hospital y hablaría con Charlie o con Sue.

Luego de una rica ducha reconfortante, salió y se vistió, en la cama habían unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta negra de mangas tres cuarto y unas valerianas azules. Se vistió rápidamente, la camiseta caía sobre su brazo izquierdo dejando su hombro a la vista, le gustó mucho como se veía, sonrió y salió hacia la cocina, tenía hambre y no quería esperar para ir al hospital, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

Cuando llegó a la cocina allí estaba solamente Christie, sonrió y la saludó, ella por su parte la saludo un tanto seria y no tenía ni la menor idea de su comportamiento. Le sirvió el desayuno.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunto Isabella tomado un sorbo de mi té.

—Está atendiendo un asunto en su despacho —dijo completamente seria mirando hacia la ventana, Isabella se levantó y miró hacia la entrada, allí un Jeep Grand Cherokee rojo se estacionaba, Emmett bajo del coche con el rostro tenso y con el ceño fruncido en su mano llevaba un maletín negro, su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans azules desgatados y una camiseta gris y unas zapatillas, corrió hacia la entrada luego dos fuertes portazos, Isabella miró rápidamente a Christie quien claramente sabía que estaba pasando. Ella la miro y se volvió a hacer el almuerzo, suspiro y volvió a sentarse a terminar su desayuno, era tarde, pero aun no era el horario de visita del hospital por lo que aún quedaba tiempo.

—¡CHRISTIE! —el grito de Edward la sobresalto, miró a Christie quien rápidamente corrió hasta el despacho. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, de que se perdió mientras estaba en la ducha.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, levanto las cosas y las puso en el lava-vajillas, se quedó mirando a la mujer de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura con muchos rizos, que salía de la casa, tenía buen cuerpo, era realmente hermosa, camino hasta el portón y tomo un taxi.

No quiso pensar en los posibles "asuntos" que tenía que tratar Edward con aquella mujer, caminó hasta su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera entrar Christie la llamo avisándole que Edward quería verla. Asintió y con un lento paso caminó a su Despacho. Antes de bajar por completos las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Carlisle junto a una hermosa mujer, de cabellos color caramelos, ojos verdes iguales a los de Edward, ella era su madre, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

—Isabella —saludo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—Carlisle —sonreí sin poder evitarlo, llegó hasta su lado.

—Mira te presento a Esme —Carlisle miro a la mujer con un gran amor que su estómago se tensó inevitablemente.

—Es un placer señora Cullen —dijo estirando su mano.

—Lo mismo digo —la miro de pies a cabeza y no tomo su mano así que la dejó caer y sonrió ante la mirada de disculpa que le daba Carlisle.

—Con su permiso —Isabella se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la puerta del despacho de Edward, miró a Carlisle que conversaba con Christie.

Tocó la puerta y un suave "adelante" la invitaban a entrar, tomó aire para prepararse ante cualquier cosa. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza mirando a Edward que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos documentos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó tímidamente. En unos de los sillones cerca del escritorio estaba Emmett quien le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pasa —susurro. Isabella entro acercándose hasta donde estaba Emmett—. Toma asiento —dijo fríamente. Su corazón se estrujo ante su tono de voz, pero obedeció y se sentó. Fijo su vista en unos de los sofá que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas, allí en una sillita había un bebe, podría decir que era un recién nacido. Tragó mirando a Edward, él estaba mirándola. No se atrevía a decir nada, quería que él le dijera que pasaba.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos en la habitación y la cabeza de Christie se asomó mirando hacia Edward.

—Señor Edward, su padre está aquí junto a su madre —lo último lo susurro, Isabella rápidamente miro a Edward que fruncía y murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

—Dile a mi padre que entre, solo él y a Esme dile que espere —dijo con su tono autoritario y frío, Isabella se encogió otra vez al escucharlo. Emmett solo miraba hacia abajo.

—Así lo hare —contesto Christie y salió. A los pocos segundos Carlisle entro con el ceño fruncido. Acaso hoy era el día de frunzamos el ceño todos juntos, pensó Isabella.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Carlisle al ver al bebe.

—Necesito que hagas una prueba de paternidad ahora mismo, espero que hallas traído lo que necesitas —Edward se veía tenso y el corazón de Isabella se paralizaba en cada palabra que decía. Ese bebe era él.

—Si lo he traído —Carlisle estaba completamente serio.

Dejo su maletín en el sofá y saco unos tubos con unos palillos que en su punta tenían algo como algodón. Edward se levantó y camino hasta su padre y abrió la boca. Carlisle tomo uno de los palillos y lo metió en la boca de Edward, paso el palillo a lo largo del interior de la mejillas de Edward. Cuando termino puso el palillo en uno de los tubos y lo tapo guardándolo en su maletín. Edward volvió a sentarse pude sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero yo estaba perdida en el bebé que estaba en la sillita. Era una niña. Carlisle tomo el otro palillo y lo introdujo en la boca de la bebe siguió el mismo procedimiento que le hizo a Edward. Cuando termino lo puso en el tubo y lo tapo.

—Quiero esos resultados para mañana en la noche, antes de que me valla a Italia —Isabella se le quedo mirando, su rostro estaba aún más tenso.

—Hare lo que pueda —hizo una pausa mirando a la pequeña— ¿Cómo es posible? —pregunto Carlisle, Isabella quería saber lo mismo.

—El año pasado fui a una fiesta donde me emborrache festejando una nueva alianza, fui con Emmett, esa noche estaba feliz y quería divertirme —hizo una pausa mirando a Isabella—, conocí a Lauren y una cosa llevo a otra, jamás pensé que ella fuera el resultado de aquella noche de juerga. Después de esa noche no supe nada mas de ella, seguí mi vida hasta hoy —miro a la pequeña bebé en la sillita.

—¿Dónde está la madre? —pregunto Carlisle claramente enojado.

—Se ha ido y me la ha dejado —dijo pasando su mano por su cabello. Isabella estaba en shock, cubrió su boca con su mano, como podría ser que una madre dejara a su hija sin más.

—Supongo que volverá ¿cierto? —Carlisle camino hasta la pequeña y la saco de la sillita ya que se estaba durmiendo.

—No —contesto Edward. Isabella miró a Emmett quien miraba una y otra vez los papeles que estaban en el escritorio—, quiere que yo me haga cargo de la niña, le hice firmar los documentos donde me cede la custodia total y donde ella no tiene derecho sobre la niña a cambio me pidió una suma de dinero.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamo Isabella totalmente asqueada y asombrada por todo lo que Edward acababa de decir.

—Ella la iba a dar en adopción ya que no la quiere —Edward siguió hablando—. Su nombre es Annia, Emmett se está encargando de los papeleos para que lleve mi apellido por eso necesito los resultados de paternidad —Emmett estaba hablando por teléfono en murmullos—. ¿Pueden dejarme con Isabella por favor? —pidió y miro a su padre—, no lleves a la niña.

Carlisle asintió y dejo a la niña en la sillita, pero Isabella se adelantó y la tomó en sus brazos, Edward la miro buscando algo. Carlisle salió y Emmett que aún estaba hablando por teléfono salió dejándonos solos. Se sentó en el sofá con Annia en sus brazos que dormía tranquilamente totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba.

—Sé que lo que te pediré para ti no es fácil —hizo una pausa—, yo no sé nada de bebes y sé que tu serias una gran madre —Isabella lo estaba escuchando pero aún no sabía que decir, las palabras de Edward la tomaban por sorpresa—, quiero que seas la madre de Annia.

—Yo… Yo.. —Isabella comenzó tartamudeo sin poder decir una oración completa.

—No te tienes que casar conmigo para ser su madre, sé que aun estas casada, pero con el tiempo eso no será ningún problema.

—Yo no sé qué decir —dijo Isabella finalmente.

—Emmett está agilizando los documentos y antes de que vayamos a Italia, no quiero que te sientas obligada, pero todo sería más fácil para ella como para mí — dijo acercándose a ella poniéndose de rodillas—. Sé que todo es más difícil después de lo que me dijiste hoy, pero quiero que sepas que serás una gran madre si aceptas —acaricio su mejilla atrapando una de las lágrimas que caían.

—¿Y si ella vuelve por la niña? —pregunto angustiada por la idea.

—Ella no podrá acercarse a la niña, ya que en el documento lo certifica y si en caso de que volviese ira a la cárcel —respondió en un susurro sin un deje de preocupación.

—Me encantaría ser su madre —dijo Isabella sonriendo, Edward se acercó lo suficiente para besarla tiernamente.

—Hare que Emmett haga los papeleos rápidamente. Christie ha llamado para que le compren todo tipo de cosas a la niña para hacer su habitación y también ropa para que llevemos a Italia.

—¿La llevaremos?

—Claro, es mi hija y la quiero cerca de mí —Isabella sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, definitivamente él era perfecto.

—Espero que cuando lleguemos de Italia no encontremos otro hijo tuyo —bromeo o al menos eso quería, pero su voz fue demasiada seria, claro no le gustaba saber que pudieran haber más hijos de Edward por todo el país.

—No, después de ella, no tuve sexo hasta ayer —sonrió e Isabella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Carlisle y Emmett —susurro besando su mejilla.

Edward asintió y se levantó, camino hasta la puerta, saliendo a buscar a los demás mientras me quedaba con Annia en el despacho.

—Señorita, las cosas de la niña ya están en la habitación por si quiere ir a ponerla en su cuna —Christie miraba a Isabella con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias Christie, pero esperare a Edward aún tenemos que hablar con Emmett. —Sonreí sin dejar de mirar a Annia— ¿Dónde está la señora Esme? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie con Annia en sus brazos .

—Ella está en la cocina —sonrió.

Edward entro con Emmett y Carlisle. Este último sonrió al verla con la pequeña en los brazos. Edward la obligo a sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio

—Bueno Edward ya nos dijo que tú serás su madre, así que necesito que firmes unos documentos —dijo Emmett poniendo frente a Isabella los documentos, sin dudarlo los firmo—, bien, ahora quiero que firmes la solicitud de divorcio, la mandare a Italia por fax —sonrió, Isabella firmo los papeles—, ahora solo hay que esperar un poco y ya estarás divorciada. Lo de la niña estará mañana, llame a Jenks para hacer los trámites de sus visas y de su pasaporte, estarán para mañana antes de que partan a Italia, necesito el nombre completo de la pequeña y la fecha de nacimiento.

—Su nombre es Annia Marie Cullen Swan y nació el 6 de febrero del presente — dijo Edward detrás de Isabella. Emmett tomo nota rápidamente—. Papá no quiero que Esme se entere de esto, ella puede pensar lo que quiera —dijo sin un ápice de suavidad, Carlisle lo miro y asintió.

—No te preocupes.

—Bella por que no llevas a la niña a su habitación, para que vayamos al hospital, Christie se encargara de ella —pidió Edward, le beso la mejilla, ella se despidió de Emmett y Carlisle, salió del despacho.

Al salir pasó por al lado de Esme quien iba saliendo de la cocina, rápidamente subió las escaleras se encontró con Christie saliendo de la habitación que estaba frente a la de Edward. Cuando entró todo estaba arreglado había una cuna, una mecedora, algunos peluches unos muebles, un cambiador y muchas cosas para bebes, camino hasta la cuna y puso a Annia en ella, la cubrió con algunas mantas y acarició su mejillas. Después de unos minutos de hablar con Christie para que cuidara a la pequeña fue hasta la cocina para comer algo antes de ir al hospital allí estaba Ryans quien sonrió y le aviso que se irían en quince minutos.

Saco una fruta y salió hasta la salida, el coche de Carlisle y el de Emmett ya no estaban, Ryans abrió la puerta del volvo, se subió después de darle las gracias, Edward no tardo en subir cerrando la puerta Ryans comenzó a manejar hacia el hospital, Edward la atrajo hasta el abrazándola, ella se acomodó en su pecho. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero por ahora solo disfrutaría del tiempo a su lado.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama y algunos de los personajes, son creación mía**

 **Capítulo 12: Respuestas.**

El viaje hacia el hospital fue en completo silencio. No fue incomodo, Isabella no sabía lo que Edward pensaba, pero si sabía él que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasado, lo de su hija, además de tener que ver a su madre y no poder hacer nada, solo actuar con frialdad. No podía comprender porque Esme insistía en hablar con Edward después de todo lo que paso. Ella debería de hablar con Carlisle ya que él se da cuenta que algo sucede entre su hijo y su esposa.

Al entrar en la habitación la esposa del padre de Isabella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de su cama, tenía una de sus manos entre las de ella, vio como por su mejilla se deslizaba una lagrima. Seth estaba acostado en el sofá más grande durmiendo. Edward estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano dándole apoyo.

—Ve con ella cariño iré a hablar con mi padre —susurro Edward cerca de su oído dejando un beso en la mejilla, Isabella asintió dándole una sonrisa asegurándole que estaba bien—. Ryans se quedara aquí afuera por cualquier cosa.

—Claro —susurro en respuesta y se adentró en la habitación mientras que Edward se alejaba. Sue se giró al sentir la presencia de alguien más, en respuesta recibió una sonrisa llena de tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo está? —se atrevió a preguntar acercándose hasta el final de la cama.

—Bien, ha pasado buena noche —Sue sonrió mirando Charlie— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio, Isabella sabia a que se debía aquella pregunta.

—Bien, con muchas preguntas y un poco confundida —contesto en un susurro desviando la mirada para ver a Seth durmiendo.

—Se quiso quedar toda la noche, no quería separarse de él —sonrió mirando a su hijo—. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras yo te puedo ayudar a disipar un poco esa confusión que tienes.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —agradeció sinceramente, tomó uno de los sillones y se sentó del otro lado de la cama quedando frente a Sue.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Charlie —sonrió, hablaba con tanto amor de su padre, que desde que ella recordaba jamás su madre lo miro con tanto amor.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —preguntó, algunas dudas las tendrías que disipar su propio padre.

—Conocí a tu padre hace 17 años, nos conocimos en la empresa en donde trabajamos —sonrió recordando—, cuando lo vi, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza, de a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, hasta que un día nos pusimos de novio.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó nuevamente mirando a Seth.

—15 años, fue una gran sorpresa, nos queríamos casar, pero tu padre aún estaba casado con tu madre… —se quedó callada rápidamente ya que su padre abría los ojos mirándola, no se dio cuenta que Isabella estaba en la habitación.

—Hola, cariño —saludo su padre sonriéndole a Sue.

—Hola, cielo ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto Sue con un dulce tono de voz.

—Mejor —sonrió y levanto su mano acariciando la mejilla de Sue, ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Cariño, tienes una visita —le dijo Sue en un susurro mirando a Isabella.

—Hola —saludo tímidamente, tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto preocupado, esto es increíble era él quien estaba en una cama por un infarto que casi lo mata y me preguntaba a mi si yo estaba bien, pensó Isabella sonriendo.

—Estoy bien —su voz salió en un murmullo, hizo una pausa aclarando su garganta— ¿y tú?

—Pues, bien, solo quiero salir de aquí —susurro frunciendo el ceño de manera divertida.

—Los dejare, creo que tienen muchas cosas que hablar —Sue se levantó y despertó a Seth, quien apenas abrió los ojos miro a Isabella y sonrió levemente para después besar la frente de su padre, ambos salieron dejándolos solos.

Isabella completamente nerviosa camino hasta donde se encontraba sentada Sue anteriormente.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y quiero que las hagas sin trabas, las responderé todas y cada una de ella —dijo su padre mirándola, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó, siempre llevo esa duda rondado su cabeza.

—Esa semana estaba lleno de trabajo y había ido a Port Ángeles para verificar unos trabajos que allí se estaban haciendo —hizo una pausa, sus ojos estaban en un punto en la puerta—, pero cuando llegue allí todo estaba bien, por lo que decidí volver a casa temprano, tú estabas en el colegio por lo que te daría una sorpresa cuando llegaras. Cuando llegue a la casa aún era un poco temprano por lo que pensé que tu madre estaba dormida, entre sin hacer ruido. Pero cuando entre a la sala fue una sorpresa… —se calló mirándola, debatiéndose si seguir o no.

—¿Ella te fue infiel? —pregunto tratando de que su voz no temblara, pero era completamente inútil aunque por lo que le decía estaba más que claro.

—Sí, aunque yo lo sospechaba, pero jamás quise creer en todas esas pistas. Pero ese día todo quedo claro, tome mis cosas y me fui, pero antes le dije que volvería por ti.

—¿Por qué no volviste? —su voz se quebró, tenía que aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Volví al poco tiempo para llevarte conmigo, pero ya no estabas allí, me fui a Londres donde mi madre estaba, allí encontré un trabajo y contrate varios detectives para que te buscaran.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó confundida, se pasó varias veces su mano por la frente tratando de digerir todo lo que su padre le estaba diciendo..

—Tu madre hizo un gran trabajo escondiéndote, por más dinero que iba ganando todo lo invertía para encontrarte, pero el hombre con quien tu madre m engaño era aún más poderoso y mucho más adinerado, sobornaba a mis detectives.

—No lo puedo creer —Isabella se puse de pie mirándolo, comenzó a caminar por la habitación— ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Aro Ivanov —murmuro.

—No, no es imposible —dijo, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, no podía dejar de pensar en todo, su madre, su propia madre le mintió, la engaño, Alec también le mintió. Él siempre ha estado en su camino, en su vida, en todo a su alrededor.

—Bells tranquilízate —escuchaba la voz de su padre a lo lejos, mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y recorrer sus mejillas de manera incontrolable.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? —sollozó apenas audible— ¿Por qué me dejaste sufrir? —su voz estaba ahogada por las lágrimas— Si tú me hubieras llevado contigo yo no… —no hubiera sufrido, no hubiera pasado lo que pase con Alec, pero tampoco hubiera conocido a Edward, termino en su mente.

—Los años pasaban y hubo un tiempo en él ya era muy difícil encontrarte, a los días supe que tu madre había muerto por lo que yo quedaba viudo y me case con Sue, aun así no deje de buscarte, pero al llegar a esa reunión y verte allí, fue una impacto —sonrió débilmente.

—Fue por eso que mi madre constantemente me llevaba de un lado para el otro —susurro mientras que los recuerdos de los constantes viajes que hacían llegaban a su mente.

—Era muy buena haciendo su trabajo —Isabella cerro sus ojos tratando que su pasado no hubiera ocurrido.

—Ella jamás fue buena haciendo su trabajo —murmuro cerrando aún más fuerte sus hijos—, ella me dejaba sola, me aconsejo casarme con un demente —dijo llena de ira, su madre le lleno la cabeza con cosas para que accediera a casarse con Alec, pero no sabía el porqué.

—¿Estas casada? —pregunto curioso, Isabella se limpió las lágrimas.

—Estuve, pero me estoy divorciando, hoy me iré a Italia con Edward para terminar los papeleos —sabía que después de ese viaje muchas dudas se resolverían.

—¿Por qué? —negué con la cabeza.

—El jamás me amo —se aleje de él levantándose un poco la camiseta dejando ver sus costillas aún estaban un poco amarillos y morados.

—¿Qué te paso? —sus ojos de abrieron como platos viendo aquellas marcas en la piel de su hija.

—Fue él, desde que me case él me ha estado golpeando, haces tres semanas me había escapado, pero él me encontró y me volvió a golpear. Edward me encontró y me ha estado ayudando.

—¡Jesucristo! —exclamo exaltado, el holter comenzó a pitar rápido.

—Tranquilo, por favor —pidió Isabella, apretó el botón llamando a la enfermera, mientras tratada de calmar a su padre.

Rápidamente llego Carlisle junto a tres enfermeras que la sacaron de la habitación mientras estabilizaban a su padre, en la sala de espera estaba Edward que la abrazo, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Edward dejando suaves besos en el tope de su cabeza.

—Tranquila cariño todo estará bien —le susurraba sin dejar de abrazarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La noticia que su hija era víctima de maltrato por su propio marido, no le hizo nada de bien, comenzó a culparse por haberla dejado allí con Reneé, el aire ya no entraba en sus pulmones y la presión en su pecho se hacía más y más fuerte, sentía que su corazón ya no podría más y se dejó ir cerrando sus ojos y pidiendo silenciosamente perdón a su hija por haberle fallado.

Al darse cuenta de que el paciente se quedaba quieto y el holter pitaba, Carlisle comenzó a hacer maniobra para reanimarlo mientras gritaba a las enfermeras, que le pusieran oxígeno, a otra para que le inyectara a la vía adrenalina, pero como vieron que nada resultaba tomaron el carro de parada, lo cargaron a 200. Una de las enfermeras descubría el pecho de Charlie.

—¡Fuera! —grito Carlisle poniendo las placa sobre el pecho, el cuerpo de Charlie se arqueo ante la descarga eléctrica.

—Nada —dijo una de las enfermeras mirando sus signos.

—Carga a 300 —dijo Carlisle.

—Listo —contesto la enfermera.

—¡Fuera! —grito Carlisle poniendo las placas sobre el pecho de paciente, el cuerpo de este subió y el holter comenzaba a pitar levemente, entrego las placas a la enfermera que estaba a su lado.

Una de las enfermeras enfermera comenzaba a escribir todo en su historial que estaba a los pies de la cama de Charlie.

—Administre atenolol y manténgalo con oxígeno además en cada media hora revisen sus signos —ordeno Carlisle agitadamente.

—Así lo haremos Doctor —contesto Carmen una de las enfermeras que allí estaban. El doctor asintió con una sonrisa y salió para hablar con la familia del paciente. Cuando llego a la sala de espera, la mujer del paciente y los hijos de este rápidamente se acercaron a él pidiéndole explicaciones por el estado de salud. Carlisle fijo su vista en su hijo y en Bella quien no dejaba de llorar.

—Charlie estaba estable por ahora, ha sufrido una parada, pero ahora estaba bien, tuvimos que reanimarlo —hizo una pausa mirando a Bella—, no te preocupes él está bien, es un hombre fuerte —sonrió amablemente mientras que ella se la devolvía llena de tristeza y culpa.

Internamente se culpaba, no debería haberle dicho nada sobre su marido y las agresiones que había sufrido por todos esos años. Edward al saber lo que probablemente estaría pasando por la cabeza de su chica, la estrecho en sus brazos presionándola contra su pecho.

La alejo de las demás personas, ella seguía llorando, su cuerpo se llenaba de culpa, que casi haya perdido a su padre.

—Cariño —la llamaba Edward con voz dulce y llena de amor—, tranquila, no es tu culpa —le susurraba mientras que su mano acariciaba su espalda tratando de tranquilarla.

—Si yo no le hubiera dicho nada de mi matrimonio nada de esto hubiera pasado —su voz salía amortiguada contra el pecho de Edward. Este se separó de ella, con sus dedos levanto su mentón para que sus ojos miraran los orbes verdes que llenos de amor la miraban.

—Amor —susurro—, nadie tiene la culpa de esto, son cosas que pasaron, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de llorar y aprovechar el tiempo con tu padre. Iremos a Italia y cuando volvamos veras que el estará bien y recuperaran el tiempo perdido —se acercó besando su mejilla, ella sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos para poder disfrutar de esa sensación que Edward le provocaba, además de ese poder que tenía que hacía que ella se tranquilizara de una manera extrasensorial.

—Gracias —murmuro Bella abrazándose a su chico con todas sus fuerzas, él la recibió feliz envolviendo su pequeña cintura.

Volvieron con los demás, Bella aprovecho para hablar con Sue y con Seth, quería conocer a su hermano y a la mujer que ahora hacia feliz a su padre.

Desde unos de los gruesos árboles que estaban frente al gran hospital, miraba hacia el edificio planeando sus próximos pasos, lo que le hicieron no se quedaría así, le habían quitado su amor, su futuro, su vida además contaba con la ayuda de alguien que podría hacerle las cosas mucho más fáciles. Se vengaría de la peor manera, vida por vida, no tendría compasión a la hora de actuar, los haría pagar con lágrimas de sangre todo el daño y todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, con su mano limpio una de sus mejillas donde corrían libremente las lágrimas que no podía contener.

De su bolsillo saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno poniéndolo entre sus labio, tomo el encendedor y presionándolo la llama de fuego subió, ella aspiro prendiendo el cigarro, la llama ilumino su rostro y sus ojos negros llenos de ira miraban hacia el hospital.

Después de que ellos volviera de su viaje a Italia su plan se pondría en marcha y aquella bebe seria el señuelo perfecto para que todo salieron como ella quería, nadie quedaría sin su castigo, empezando por Gabriel Ryans Ivanov. Apoyo su cuerpo en el árbol esperando a que la pareja y su guarda espalda salieran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de unos minutos allí, se acercaba la hora de irse, tenían que ir a casa por sus cosas para ir a Italia, Isabella estaba preocupada ya que solo tenía un par de prendas, solo unos cuantos vaqueros, unas cuantas camisetas, varios pares de zapatos y nada más. Se mordió el labio mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su padre. Sue era una mujer muy cariñosa y Seth era un chico muy extrovertido muy diferente a ella por lo que creía que esa personalidad era por parte de Sue.

Entramos en la habitación y su padre estaba con oxígeno, su pecho se encogió estaba mucho más pálido que hace unas horas.

—Hola —salude acercándose a su lado mientras que Sue y Seth se acercaban por el otro lado.

—Siento haberte asustado —dijo con una sonrisa débil.

—Siento haber hecho que te pusieras así —susurró apenada.

—Bella —susurraba Edward desde la puerta.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes —sonrió su padre y alzo la mano para tomar la de su hija, ella la tomó y le dio un apretón él sonrió.

Isabella y Edward se despidieron, volverían a Los Ángeles el próximo domingo ya que Edward quería pasear un poco ella y con Annia. Se subieron al coche, Ryans manejo hasta la casa, allí los esperaba Christie con la niña y con todo listo para el viaje. Isabella se cambió de ropa y cenaron un poco, Christie estaba encantada con la niña. Después de cenar y que Ryans pusiera toda las cosas de ellos y de la niña en el coche, se pusieron en marcha hasta el aeropuerto. Allí se encontrarían con Emmett y con los resultados de los exámenes del ADN, en unas horas más estarían en Italia y ella estaba lista para ser libre para poder saber la verdad.

En la pista del aeropuerto estaba el Jet privado de Edward, era blanco y en la cola con letras negras estaba en nombre de la empresa "Cullen Enterprises Inc." aún le costaba asimilar la cantidad de dinero que Edward tenia. Ryans bajo las maletas y la sillita de Annia, era increíble como en un par de horas la niña tuviera toda esa clase de cosas que necesitan. Esperaron a Emmett a que llegara, mientras Edward presentaba al piloto y la co-piloto, eran chicos bastantes agradables. También le presento a las azafatas una de ellas era rubia y de ojos azules, se llamaba Mandy y la otra chica era colorina y se llamaba Victoria.

A los pocos minutos divisaron la camioneta de Emmett, Isabella se dio cuenta que no venía solo, Edward frunció el ceño. Emmett se bajó y a los segundos después una chica rubia se bajó, era Rose, hacia días que no sabía nada de nada de la gente del Moulin.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, Isabella se acercó a ella para abrazarla la echaba mucho de menos.

—Vengo a despedirme, te quiero amiga y por favor cuídate —le susurro mientras aún se abrazaban.

—¿Qué haces con Emmett? —pregunto divertida por ver su expresión.

—Pues estamos saliendo nada formal aun, solo en plan de amigos —dijo mirando al abogado como una boba.

—No te creo, se te cae la baba —dijo Isabella riéndose, Rose choco su cadera con la de Isabella mirándola para el final ambas comenzaran a reír.

—Bien es hora, nos tenemos que ir —aviso Edward mientras se despedía de Emmett.

—Te llamare cuando llegue a Italia y hablaremos cuando regrese —le dijo sonriendo. Beso su mejillas, Rose asintió y se acercó a Emmett.

Se subieron al avión y acomodaron a la niña entre ambos. Ryans iba en unos de los asientos de atrás. Las azafatas les dieron las indicaciones, se abrocharon los cinturones, el avión comenzó a moverse, Isabella respiro profundamente tranquilizando su corazón. En tan solo unos minutos ya estaban en el aire y aún quedaba 12 horas de viaje por lo que se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron. Por lo que Edward le dijo se quedarían en el Hotel Palazzo Manfredi, según el le encantaría. Al pasar las horas se quedó dormida al igual que Edward y la pequeña Annia.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama y algunos de los personajes, son creación mía**

 **Capítulo 13: Rencores.**

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, el Jet de Edward ya estaba listo para ser abordado. Annia estaba en su sillita durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que Ryans la subió al avión. Emmett llego a los minutos después de haber presentado a Bella la tripulación, su querido amigo venía acompañado de su doncella, Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza y frunció el ceño, no quería mucha gente metida en este asunto, tendría que hablar con Emmett.

—¿Ella sabe algo? —pregunto sin saludarlo.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? yo muy bien, pues veras ella sabe a lo que vas a Italia, pero lo de la niña no —dijo a modo de broma, dándole los documentos—, Jenks te manda saludos, allí están los documentos de adopción, en cuanto el divorcio salga, la adopción será efectiva. Por ahora es solo tuya, también están los pasaportes y las visas de ambas.

—Pues gracias, por todo —sonrió tomando los documentos.

—No hay problema amigo.

—Suerte —bromeo Edward mirando a la chica rubia.

—Gracias, pero no la necesito —sonrió pasando su mano por su cabello.

—Bien es hora, nos tenemos que ir —se despidió de su amigo.

En el avión se acomodaron, además de ser un viaje de "negocios" Edward se preocuparía que Isabella lo disfrutara…

12 horas después estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto de roma, Fiumcino . El viaje había sido relativamente normal, pero Annia despertó unas 5 veces, varias de ella Bella se hizo cargo.

Ryans bajo las maletas y las cosas de Annia, Edward tomo la sillita y bajaron, en la pista estaba Scott y Thomas esperándolos, ellos ayudaron a Ryans, mientras que Bella con Annia en sus brazos subía al coche, irían en dos coches. Ryans y ellos irían en uno mientras que Scott y Thomas irían en el otro siguiéndolos de cerca. Partieron hacia el hotel "Palazzo Manfredi". La noche estaba un poco fría.

El hotel no era uno de lujo por fuera, pero por dentro era increíble, estaba frente al coliseo y eso sabía que eso a bella le encantaría. Toda la ciudad estaba iluminada, Bella sonreía mirando hacia todos lados.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Bella se quedó mirando el coliseo sin poder creer cuan cerca se encontraba de aquel monumento.

—Esto es increíble —dijo una vez que bajaron del coche, entraron en el hotel a registrarse, dos habitaciones, una para ellos tres y otra para Ryans. Una vez instalados en la habitación, Bella miraba todo estudiándolo, Edward mandaría a comprarle una cámara con varias memorias para que sacara muchas fotos y pudiera recordar todo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó mientras Isabella ponía a Annia en su cuna. Edward estaba sentado en la cama, las paredes eran de un color crema, había una pequeña chimenea. La vista era hermosa, estaba el coliseo en todo su esplendor.

—Me fascina —respondió acercándose a una de las ventanas.

—Me alegro —la abrazo por detrás reposando su mentón en el hombro de Isabella—, el jueves iremos a pasear y conocer. Mañana iremos a la casa de una amiga, allí nos quedaremos, además mañana iré a terminar el negocio —Edward sintió como su cuerpo se tensó. La giró abrazándola fuerte—, todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

—No quiero que te pase algo —susurro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Amor, nada me pasara —susurro Edward besando su cabeza—, además iré con Ryans, aquí se quedara Thomas para lo que necesites.

—Lo sé —lo miro mordiéndose el labio—, tu… tú me dejarías… verlo —Edward negó con su cabeza al instante.

—No, definitivamente, no —ella lo miro con un puchero tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión—. Isabella, no quiero que lo veas, por nada del mundo.

—Solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas, por favor…

—No lo sé, tendré que ver cómo están las cosas —dijo sin prometerle nada.

—Gracias.

—Ahora a la cama, tenemos que descansar —susurro Edward besando su frente.

Se cambiaron de ropa y se metieron a la cama. Mañana iría a ver cómo están las cosas, iría a que finiquitar todo. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la cabeza de Bella sobre su pecho. Desde el jueves su viaje sería el mejor de todos.

—Buenas noches mi pequeña —besó su cabello, dejándose entrar en el mundo de los sueños donde ella siempre estaba presente.

 **Pov Edward**

Aunque estábamos cansados por el viaje, Annia no pareció importarle por lo que se despertó unas 4 veces, las dos primeras me levante yo, aunque Bella insistió en hacerlo, pero al final cedió, aunque en las dos últimas veces fue ella quien atendió a la niña, creo que de alguna manera esto de ser padre creo que funcionara, pero sé que eso también es porque la tengo a ella a mi lado, Isabella es una buena mujer, al principio pensé que todo este tema con la niña le fuera afectar por todo lo que le paso, pero ella me ha demostrado que es una mujer fuerte y muy madura.

También sabía que nuestras visita a Italia no era solo por placer, sabía que tenía que terminar de finiquitar ese asunto lo antes posible solo así ella podría ser libre de alguna manera. Emmett ya había recibido los documentos del divorcio firmados, eso era una pequeña pantalla, alejando que contacto al acusado en Roma y no pensaba volver a los Estados unidos, por lo que en un par de semanas se iba a declarar el divorcio.

Me levante de la cama dejando en ella a mi Bella, que aun dormía, fije mi vista en la cuna que estaba a un costado de la cama, allí estaba Annia dormida, era muy pequeñita, suspire, caminando hacia la ducha, necesitaba despertarme y relajarme y que mejor que una ducha de agua caliente. Abrí la llave del agua después de quitarme toda la ropa, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía todos los músculos de mi espalda completamente tensos. La noticia de Annia fue demasiado fuerte para mí, apenas podía hacerme cargo de mí, sino fuera por Christie estaría muerto, era ella la que me recuerda cuando tengo que comer, dormir y esas cosas, si fuera por mí solo viviría para trabajar y enterrar las imágenes que me atormentan cada vez que pienso en lo que ha sido mi vida. Cada vez en la que mi hermana me llama. Cerré los ojos dejando que el agua recorría mi cuerpo, relajando cada musculo, cada fibra, necesitaba tener la cabeza clara para lo que venía hacer. Cerré la llave del agua y envolví mi cintura con una de las toallas blancas que había en el baño.

De mi maleta saque mi ropa, me puse un jeans gris y una camiseta negra, un par de calcetas y mi bóxer, cuando termine de vestirme llame a Ryans quien debería estar despierto, le avise que en media hora nos juntábamos en el lobby y llame a Scott para que viniera por nosotros y se trajera a Thomas para que el cuidara a Isabella. Me quede viendo como Isabella, arrugaba la nariz y fruncía levemente su ceño, era jodidamente hermosa. Como Isabella aun dormía, no quise despertarla, por lo que le escribí una nota:

 _"Mi pequeña Bella:_

 _No quise despertarte ya que necesitas descansar después que Annia te mantuviera despierta, iré a hacer mi visita, te quiero, en el cuarto de Ryans esta Thomas por si quieres salir a pasear con la niña mientras estoy fuera. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien._

 _Nos vemos pronto_

 _E.C"_

Le deje la nota en mi almohada, tome mi chaqueta y mi billetera dejando a un lado de la nota una tarjeta para que ella pudiera usarla, por supuesto que estaba a su nombre, aunque no sabía si eso le gustaría o no.

Cuando llegue al lobby Ryans estaba en su traje esperándome, me vio y asintió en forma de saludo, en la calle nos esperaba Scott, Thomas ya estaba en la habitación de Ryans, no me arriesgaría a dejar a bella sola con mi hija en una ciudad que no conocía.

Me subí en la parte trasera del coche, Ryans se sentó en el copiloto, Scott manejaba hacia el lugar donde tenía a Alec, al llegar en la puerta estaba James esperándonos.

Baje del coche después de que Ryans me abriera la puerta.

—Señor —saludo James.

—James —salude— ¿alguna novedad sobre nuestro querido invitado?

—No señor, ninguna —comenzamos a caminar—. Bien, es hora de saber algunas cosas —entramos en la casa que estaba a 20 minutos del hotel.

Entramos a la gran casona abandonada estilo victoriano de un color blanco aunque ahora parecía que fuera un poco gris con todo el polvo que tenía encima, aunque era de mi madre y no me sentía realmente cómodo en esta propiedad y nunca me gusto, por lo que jamás vinimos aquí, mi padre jamás me entendió por lo que siempre decidió complacerme, por lo que cada vez que veníamos nos quedábamos en algún hotel. Salimos al patio trasero y entramos a una pequeña cabaña que tenía una escalera hacia el sótano, el olor a humedad llego fuerte a mi nariz, todo estaba muy húmedo y lleno de moho, cuando llegamos abajo, Alec estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos atados a su espalda, Marco y Dimitri se pusieron de pie apenas me vieron.

—Señor —saludaron al verme.

—Marco, Demetri —salude.

—Hace tres horas que duerme —notifico Marco.

—Bien, levántelo y cuélguenlo al techo por las manos —dije sin ninguna emoción, no disfrutaba nada de esto, pero si lo llevaba a la justicia sabía que el en unos días podría salir libre y Isabella jamás será completamente libre. Aunque en el pasado había atormentado a un par de imbéciles que quería chantajearme, no era mi estilo todo esto. Di un paso atrás mientras que Ryans se sacaba la chaqueta para ayudar, pero lo detuve, el miro extrañado.

Cuando terminaron él estaba prácticamente de pie

—Busca una manguera y conéctala al agua —ordene y James corrió buscando una manguera. Me saque la chaqueta dejándola en el barandal de la escalera.

—Señor —llamo james dándome la punta de la manguera.

—Gracias —tome la manguera y apunte a Alec—, da el agua.

El agua comenzó a recorrer la manguera saliendo directo hacia el cuerpo de Alec, moje su cara por un mar de minutos antes de que despertara.

—Corta el agua —ordene, James hizo lo que dije, deje la manguera en el suelo y me acerque a Alec dándole unos golpes en su mejillas para que se terminara de despertar.

—Hola, querido amigo —salude irónicamente después de que el abriera los ojos y me mirara.

—Veo que…—balbuceo con voz ronca—, vienes a terminar con el trabajo, pensé que se los dejarías a tus hombres…

—No soy tan poco hombre como para perderme esta diversión.

—Claro —dijo mirando al techo confundido.

—Bien, empecemos con la función —dije mientras miraba a Ryans—, Necesito una correa y una bate.

Ryans fue hasta el coche donde tenía lo que le pedía.

—Supongo que tienes todo listo para la pantalla —dije mirando a Scott mientras esperábamos a Ryans.

—Si toda esta listo para cuando quiera —contesto Scott.

—Bien, me parece perfecto, sabes que todo se debe cubrir —dije mientras que Ryans bajaba las escaleras con el Bate y el cinturón grueso de cuero negro. Tome el bate.

Me acerque a Alec y con fuerza golpee sus rodillas. Un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios cerrando los ojos fuertes soportando el dolor.

—¿Te gusta el dolor? —pregunte mirándolo mientras que ponía el bate sobre uno de mis hombros—, claro que no te gusta, pero yo te hace sentir lo que sintió Isabella esos años que estuvo contigo, hare que suplique que te mate, pero sabes que no lo hare, tan malo no soy.

—Jamás…—murmuro—, jamás te suplicare…

—Eso ya lo veremos —sonreí dándole el bate a Ryans y tomando el cinturón. Le di un latigazo en la espalda, el arqueo la espalda a causa del dolor gritando.

Le di otro y otro, el gritaba y hasta lloro, ya cuando la sangre comenzaba a salir por su espalda, pecho, brazos y piernas, me detuve mirando a Demetri y a James.

—Suéltenlo —pedí mientras me lavaba las manos. Sacándome la sangre que había salpicado en mis brazos.

Demetri y james lo soltaron y lo dejaron acostado en el colchón que estaba aún rincón.

—Denle agua y comida —ordene mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y salía de allí. Ryans me seguía junto a Scott. Mire el cielo y estaba oscureciendo no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habíamos estado todo el día en el sótano.

Suspire.

—Hoy tendrán luz verde para hacer lo que quieran con él, pero no lo maten —dije caminando hacia el coche.

—Sí, señor —dijo Scott.

—Mañana volveré en la mañana, espero no encontrarme ninguna sorpresa – dije subiéndome al coche.

Ryans se subió y comenzó a manejar de vuelta al hotel, cerré mis ojos tratando de relajarme. No soy tan cruel como para matarlo, solo le daré su merecido y el destino hará el resto, pero no me arriesgare a que él se acerque a Isabella. Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que eso jamás suceda, ahora tengo que cuidar de ella y de mi hija.

El coche se detuvo en la entrada del hotel, Ryans le dio las llaves al botones y entramos al hotel, nos subimos al ascensor en completo silencio.

—¿Qué crees que deba hacer con Alec? —pregunte mientras esperábamos a que el ascensor parara en nuestro piso.

—No sé qué planes tiene para el —respondió mientras bajábamos.

—No sé qué hacer —dije deteniéndome en el pasillo—, tengo un par de planes pero no termino de convencerme.

El solo asintió.

—Nos vemos en la mañana —me despedí mientras abría la puerta.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió.

Entre en la habitación y al final de la cama estaba Isabella sentada mirando la ventana, Annia estaba en su cuna. Sonreí ligeramente.

—Bella —llame. Ella giro su rostro y salto de la cama literalmente corriendo hasta mí arrogándose a mis brazos.

—Oh por Dios —susurro mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y yo apretaba su cuerpo—. Por fin estas aquí —murmuro contra mi pecho.

—Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti —sonreí antes sus palabras, aunque no sabía porque se preocupaba si sabía que estaría bien.

—Ya cariño, ya estoy aquí —me separe de ella, deslice mis dedos hasta su rostro levantando su barbilla haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. No sabía cómo él pudo lastimarla de esa manera, tanto tiempo, como pudo hacerlo. Mi pecho dolía ante esa imagen aquel día cuando estaba en ese callejón, llena de moretones, de sangre, completamente inconsciente—. Eres hermosa —susurre acariciando su mejilla. Ella sonrió cerrando sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza sobre mi mano sonrojándose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la casona todo estaba tranquilo, Alec que aún estaba sobre el colchón, todo su cuerpo dolía, los azotes que Edward le proporciono causaron varios cortes en su piel. Jamás pensó que pagaría todo lo que había hecho, siempre tuvo esa idea de que Isabella seria de él para siempre y poder hacer lo que quisiera con ella, manejarla a su antojo, porque para eso eran las mujeres, eran creadas para servir al hombre, para satisfacer sus necesidad, pero Isabella jamás quiso hacerlo por lo que pago caro cada desobediencia, pero ahora era todo completamente diferente.

Ya no podía pensar con claridad, pero si todos esos recuerdos de cuando vivía en Forks lo atormentaban ya que sabía cuál era su destino o su futuro, cualquiera de los dos ya le daba lo mismo, estaba pagando caro todas sus atrocidades. Suspiro esperando su fatal destino. Los demás hombres de Edward Cullen lo golpearon apenas este había salido. Ya no sentía sus piernas ni brazos, le costaba respirar y sentía que su corazón ya no latía con tanta fuerza como se suponía y sus oídos zumbaba, no podía escuchar con claridad lo que sucedía.

Uno de los hombres lo estaba vigilando los demás tendrían que estar afuera tomando aire o recuperando fuerzas para seguir con lo planeado.

—Tomate un descanso —dijo una voz que poco conocía, o la conocía ya no sabía estaba perdido.

—Sí, señor —podría ser Edward quien este allí para terminar con su agonía, pero como le había dicho jamás le rogaría.

Habrán pasado minutos o quizás horas no lo sabía pues esos hombres lo golpearon tanto que ya no sabía nada. Alec no tenía fuerzas para moverse ni mucho menos para abrir los ojos y ver de quien se trataba, sintió como era levantado del sucio colchón donde se encontraba. Ya no sentía el olor a humedad y el frio que sentía estado en ese sótano.

En un coche negro y con las ventanillas completamente tintadas, lo subieron al asiento trasero, amarrando sus manos y sus pies, pusieron en marcha el coche y él cerro los ojos descubriendo que pronto ya dejaría de pagar sus condenas en este mundo para pasar por el más doloroso de los castigo, que se encontraba en el infierno, siempre había oído sobre el cielo y el infierno, pero él jamás las tomo en cuenta ya que todo eran una fantasía creadas por débiles que necesitaban a quien culpar y esas boberías.

El coche estuvo en movimiento por un par de horas, sintió los rayos del sol sobre su rostro pero no podía hablar. Aun sentía el coche moviéndose, escucho el sonido de un teléfono a lo lejos pero nadie contesto. De un momento a otro el coche se detuvo en la reserva natural de los acantilados duino y el chofer se bajó del coche. Para después bajarlo a él.

—Esto es entre tú y yo —dijo una voz ronca cerca de su oído. Sintió el suelo en su espalda.

—¿Quién… —hizo una pausa tratando de aclarar su garganta ya que llevaba muchas horas sin beber nada— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto por más que quería abrir los ojos no podía, una por el sol y otro por la hinchazón que tenía a causas de la golpiza. El sonido de un celular volvía a sonar, pero nadie lo atendió.

—Siempre quisiste ser más —hizo una pausa—, siempre quisiste darte las ínfulas de Dios, para hacer y deshacer sobre las vidas de los demás, ese fue el peor error de tu padre, creer que era inmortal…

—Tu no sa… sabes nada de mi padre —dijo Alec con voz aún más ronca, la rabia lo consumía, ya que esa persona no tenía idea de lo que le paso a su padre.

—Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas —soltó una risa irónica—, tu padre murió por creer que era un Dios, por eso murió decapitado por uno de sus socios de negocios, por supuesto que eso tú lo sabes —dijo soltando las manos de Alec.

Alec no sabía que responder, el solo sabía que había muerto en un accidente, eso le fue lo que dicho uno de los socios de su padre, sintió sus manos libre pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

—Caius Ajmátov —dijo el hombre soltando también sus pies—, él fue el causante su muerte, él es un gran mafioso Ruso y tu padre le debía una gran suma de dinero, pero el necio de tu padre no le quiso saldar esa deuda por lo que Caius lo mato.

Literalmente Alec quedo sin aliento por todo lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo, él sabía que su padre tenía negocios fraudulentos con mafiosos, pero jamás pensó que todo acabaría así.

El hombre sabía mucha información, ya que necesitaba terminar con su pequeña venganza, él no era malo, pero el dolor lo cegaba, ya que sufrió demasiado por culpa de su propia familia. Ryans jamás pensó en lo que haría, pero era esto a que su jefe pasaría días con uno problema y no poder disfrutar de su hija y de su mujer.

El dolor de perder a Christie era profundo, pero tenía que acabar con el odio y el rencor que lo carcomía cada día. Puso a Alec de pie y lo acerco hacia el acantilado en donde se encontraba. Lo puso de espalda hacia el mar, tomándolo por la camisa dejándolo levemente inclinado.

—Tuviste una gran mujer y le hiciste daño, le quitaste el placer de tener un niño, le hiciste daño, le mentiste y sufrió a causa de tus golpes. Tú y tu padre le hicieron daño a mi familia, tu padre mato a mi padre, y por eso mi madre también murió de pena y hoy tú lo harás —susurro soltándolo y viendo como el cuerpo de Alec caía hacia el vacío golpeándose contra las rocas y finalmente cayendo al mar, hundiéndose.

El odio y el rencor lo llevaron a cometer aquel acto, pensando de que con eso acabaría con el dolor y todos aquellos sentimientos, pero no fue así, se sintió peor, se sintió igual que su tío, se sintió miserable por lo que acababa de hacer, sintió que perdió el rumbo de su vida y que perdía el amor de su vida.

Fue hasta su coche y tomo el teléfono marcando el número de teléfono que se sabía de memoria. Escucho el tono un par de veces antes de que ella contestara.

—Gabriel —escucho la voz de Christie llena de amor y de emoción. Al instante cerro los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor.

—Perdón —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Christie desesperada, su sexto sentido le decía que algo andaba mal.

—Sabes que te quiero y que siempre estaré allí para ti, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase serás feliz —las palabras que salían de su boca se notaban la desesperación que sentía por perder a su amor de toda la vida.

—Te lo prometo, pero dime que está pasando, Edward ha llamado muchas veces por si tú has llamado, estoy preocupada, por favor dime donde estas —suspiro sonoramente, lo menos que él quería es que ella se preocupara y mucho menos hacerle daño, pero sabía que era inevitable.

Dejo el teléfono en el suelo aun escuchando la voz de Christie que lo llamaba histéricamente, no podía más por lo que comenzó a caminar, sin pensar en nada, solo caminar hasta encontrar su destino…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Pov Bella.**

Había estado preocupada todo el día. No tuve las fuerzas para salir, por lo que opte por quedarme en la habitación con Annia, hace un par de minutos que Thomas uno de los guarda espaldas de Edward vino a presentarse y ponerse bajo mis órdenes, le dije que podía descansar ya que no pensaba salir. Cuando desperté encontré la nota de Edward y una tarjeta de crédito. Cada vez que pensaba en esa nota sonreía como una adolecente, el me hacía sentir amada, valorada y plena.

Con Annia habíamos pasado la mañana viendo algo en la televisión, habíamos tomado el desayuno, jugado y dormido la siesta. Me encantaba estar con mi pequeña, era mía y nadie nunca me la quitara.

Las horas avanzaban y Edward no llegaba, tampoco llamaba y eso me preocupaba aún más. Annia ya estaba profundamente dormida. Y yo no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, sentada en la cama, pensado en situaciones que eran completamente absurdas, negué con la cabeza, allí tenia a Ryans, a Scott y los demás que lo protegerían ante cualquier situación.

––Bella ––Escuche su voz llamándome, no pude evitar las ganas de saltar, me avente a sus brazos.

––Oh por Dios ––susurre mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, él envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos apegándome a su cuerpo ––Por fin estas aquí ––murmure contra su pecho.

––Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? ––Pregunto mientras sentía su mano acariciar mi espalda, haciendo que me relajara a un extremo total.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti dije avergonzada por los pensamientos fatalistas de hace unos segundos atrás.

––Ya cariño, ya estoy aquí –– puso sus manos en mis hombros separándome unos centímetros de él, levante mi mirada perdiéndome en sus ojos, y en ese mar verde que me ahogaba. En sus ojos vi tantos sentimientos que no pude describir que me hicieron temblar ligeramente—. Eres hermosa ––susurro haciendo que me sonrojara y mi cuerpo sintiera el calor de su mirada, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla de una manera tierna que hacía que mi corazón se derritiera.

Sus labios acariciaron los míos llenos de cariño y de pasión, mi manos como si estuvieran activadas de alguna manera recorrieron su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello, enredando mis dedos con su cabello, sus brazos abrazaron mi cintura pegándome aún más a su cuerpo como si eso fuera posible. Me incline poniéndome en puntillas sobre mis pies tratando de alguna manera estar a su altura, lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios y el calor viajo por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro, tensando mi estómago.

Y como leyera mi mente sus manos viajaron por mi trasero hasta llegar a mis muslos, me alzo haciendo que mis piernas envolvieran su cintura y nuestros sexos hicieran una fricción que nos hicieron gemir. Sin romper nuestro beso, él camino hasta chocar con la cama, me puso sobre ella con cuidado, nuestras leguas bailaban, podía sentir su sabor en mi boca. Él introdujo sus manos por el interior de mi camiseta y poco a poco fue subiéndola acariciando cada parte por donde pasaban.

Cada vez sentía como la temperatura de la habitación subía más y más, mi mente ya no pensaba solo me concentraba en sus manos y sus labios. Ya no aguantaba y yo misma acabe sacándome mi camiseta y lanzándola lejos. Él sonrió por mi deje de desesperación. Dejé que mis labios bajaran a su cuello a la vez que de vez en cuando jugaban con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que poco a poco iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa para terminar de sacarla y lanzarla lejos. Sus labios lamian y chupaban mi cuello haciéndome gemir como una adolecente.

Mi piel parecía quemar bajo sus manos y mis labios pedían más de los suyos así que con mis dedos le di un tirón a su cabello haciendo que levantara su rostro, sin más dilación el me devoró la boca como si no hubiera un mañana, era un beso lleno de pasión, desesperación y sobre todo amor que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Sus manos comenzaron a pasear por mi cuerpo recorriendo en todo su extensión, acariciando con adoración mis pechos con el sujetador aun puesto, siguió su camino por mi plano vientre, siguió más abajo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna aún con el pantalón puesto. Un gemido ahogado escapó sin aviso salió de mi garganta y eso pareció excitarlo incluso más, ya que rápidamente desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente a la vez que dejaba un recorrido de besos por mis piernas hasta tirarlos sin ningún destino, subió haciendo el mismo recorrido por mis piernas, mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mi cerebro, mi espalda se arqueo sintiendo sus labios contra mi piel.

Subió dejando beso húmedos por todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta mis pechos y sin decir nada comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, bajo mi sujetador haciendo que mis pecho subiera, tomo entre sus dedos uno de mis pezones y tirándolo haciendo que se pusiera cada vez más duro, quito la prenda tirándola al suelo para luego introducir uno de mis senos en su boca, era el paraíso sentir su lengua alrededor de mi pezón era lo más excitante del mundo. Sus caricias y sus besos tenían un poder sanador, ya que cada vez que me tocaba mi corazón y mi alma dejaban de sufrir y de sangrar por el dolor que ese hombre causo.

Una de mis manos se dirigió de manera involuntaria a él botón de su pantalón desabrochándolo torpemente para introducir así mi mano dentro de su bóxer. Al Notar la erección que allí dentro había escondida hizo que me encendiera aún más, él al sentir mi tacto un sonido gutural salió de su pecho eso me incentivo a acaricie su miembro con fuerza, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras que el gemía y chupaba, lamia y besaba mis pechos.

Se separó de mí y poniéndose en pie se quitó sus pantalones, volvió a colocarse sobre mí pero me sorprendió cuando dirigió su boca hacía mis bragas, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar con una mano la sabana y con la otra agarrar con fuerza su cabello.

Con sus dedos las quitó con lentamente, mi cuerpo ardía y ya no aguantaba más lo necesitaba, cuando al fin las saco puso su cabeza en ellas. Eso era la gloria. Su lengua lamiendo mi clítoris producía espasmos en todo mi cuerpo, succionaba y tiraba mi clítoris con sus labios, me estaba volviendo completamente loca de placer si eso era posible. Sin mi autorización introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir aún más.

––Amor, sé que no quieres despertar a la niña y me encanta escucharte, pero por favor, silencio –– sonrió mirándome desde allí abajo y eso hizo que mi centro se humedeciera mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

––Por favor Edward, te necesito, prometo quedarme callada, pero por favor–– rogué, él sonrió aún más ampliamente volviendo a su trabajo. Y juro que era bueno con su lengua.

Introdujo otros dedos y comenzó a bombear rápidamente, mientras que su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris, mi estómago se tensó deliciosamente, sabía que no aguantaría mucho por lo que me deje a su merced, él podía hacer lo que quiera con mi cuerpo. Cada vez más contracciones comenzaban a inundar mi estómago y mi centro, mis paredes apretaron alrededor de sus dedos mientras que sentía un gran orgasmo aproximándose, que no tarde en confirmar poco después con un gran gemido de placer.

Tome su rostro mis manos y lo atraje hasta chocar nuestros labios, dándonos un beso que nos dejó sin aliento, mordí su labio mientras mis manos trataban de quitarle su bóxer, rápidamente el me ayudo, quedando completamente desnudo y Dios que era hermoso. La punta de su miembro acaricio mi entrada haciendo automáticamente que mi espalda se arqueara. Sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos y con un movimiento lento y certero entro en mi jadee a falta de aire, se quedó allí mirándome y esperando a que mi cuerpo se ajustara a su delicioso intruso. Alce mis caderas dándole a entender que se moviera, por Dios me estaba quemando de placer.

Comenzó a moverse rápidamente con un ritmo continúo en el que sus caderas chocaban con las mías y el sonido llenaba nuestra habitación, su respiración era cada vez más rápida, bese sus labios con furia, nuestros cuerpos ligeramente sudados, nuestros aromas se mezclaban así como lo hacía nuestros cuerpos, era una conexión extrasensorial, me hacía sentir tantas cosas que no podía explicar con palabras.

Mis uñas se arrastraban con fuerza por su espalda, cuando sentí que mi orgasmo llegaba, como si fuera posible su miembro se endureció aún más y supe que él también estaba cerca. Sus embestidas eran más profundas y aún más rápidas haciendo que mi estómago se tensara y mis paredes se estrecharan con fuerzas alrededor de su miembro estrujándolo con fuerza. El embistió una vez más llegando a su propia liberación, sentí su caliente liquido llenarme, llevo sus labios hasta los míos, dándome un beso lento y lleno de todo su amor.

Mi respiración aun no era normal pero la de él tampoco, se salió de mi acostándose a mi lado, para luego acomodarnos bien en la cama, nos cubrió con la sabana y de un rápido movimiento me atrajo a su pecho, besando mi cabeza, mientras que su mano acariciaba mi espalda.

––Te quiero mi pequeña ––susurro, sonreí cerrando mis ojos.

––Te quiero Edward ––respondí besando su pecho.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el de un movimiento se levantó buscando su chaqueta, dejándome ver su cuerpo, mierda que era hermoso y tan perfecto, cuando la encontró yo me levante y me puse mi pijama, se sentó en la cama mientras contestaba su teléfono. Me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda dejando mi rostro en su espalda.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –pregunto completamente tenso.

Lo solté mirándolo, luego de maldecir y decir un par de palabras, se comenzó a vestir, sin decir nada y completamente vestido salió de la habitación dejándome sola y preocupada, solo pude rogar al cielo que nada malo sucediera.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama y algunos de los personajes, son creación mía**

 **Capítulo 14: Consecuencias**

 **Pov Edward.**

En la forma en la que nos amamos, en la forma en la que ella besaba mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi espalda, sentir sus uñas dejándome marcas, era lo mejor que puedo sentir en estos momentos, pero siempre la realidad se antepone cuando uno piensa que nada existe a tu alrededor, sola tú y la chica que está a tu lado. Una llamada de Scott me atrajo a la realidad diciéndome lo que Ryans acaba de hacer.

Sin demoras me levante de la cama y me vestí, salí más que rápido hacia la entrada del hotel, donde el joven me tendió las llaves de mi coche, me subí y comencé a manejar a toda prisa hacia la antigua casa de Esme. Lo poco y nada que Scott me dijo, fue que Ryans había llegado dándole a todos unos minutos de descanso lo que aprovecho para llevarse a Alec y hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

Llame varias veces a Christie, mi idea no era preocuparla, pero sabía si Ryans hacia algo, la llamaría. Pero mi mala suerte no se quedaba atrás Ryans no la había llamado, Scott y los demás comenzaban a buscarlo por toda roma, yo por mientras seguí llamándolo, pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero cuando encontrara a Ryans de seguro le daría una paliza por hacer cosas que me dejan en la oscuridad y de seguro con varios problemas que tendré que resolver todo por una estupidez. Él sabe cómo odio este tipo de sorpresas más aun cuando no puedo tener el control completo de la situación. Llame a Luke para que rastreara el teléfono de Ryans, pero para eso necesitaba un par de horas, yo no tenía ese tiempo. Mientras más pasaban los minutos, los nervios me carcomían por dentro.

De un momento a otro el rostro de Isabella vino a mi mente. ¡Mierda! Maldije en mi mente por no haberle dicho nada a ella cuando salí, debe de estar preocupada, desesperada y enojada por mi culpa. Conecte mi teléfono en las manos libres y marque el número del hotel. Sabía que este tipo de redes no eran nada seguras por lo que luego llamaría a Luke para que borrara esta llamada.

—¿Diga? —escuche la voz de Bella del otro lado.

—Soy yo, cariño —dije tratando de pensar en cómo iba a reaccionar con la noticia de que Ryans había desaparecido junto con Alec.

—Edward no sabes lo preocupada que estoy en estos momentos —su voz tenía un tinte de enojo que me hizo sonreír— ¿Qué paso para que salieras tan apresurado?

— Bella necesito que estés tranquila —hice un pausa pensando en elegir las palabras correcta para decirle lo que estaba pasando—, durante la madrugada Ryans se llevó a Alec y no sabemos dónde están —bueno creo que ir al grano siempre ayuda.

—Eso… eso quiere decir —su voz cada vez más lejos y llena de terror.

—Bella, Alec no volverá por ti, eso te lo prometo, solo no salgas del cuarto y por favor cierra bien todas las ventanas y las puertas, en cuanto sepa algo te llamo.

—Lo hare —su voz contenía el miedo que no quería que ella sintiera, pero era inevitable dada la situación —por favor ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Cuídate, te quiero pequeña.

—Te quiero —susurro antes de cortar la llamada.

Corte la llamada para seguir manejando por Roma buscando el coche que estaba utilizando Ryans, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve manejando, los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir alumbrando Roma y aun no conseguíamos localizar a Ryans, Luke me había llamado hacia un par de minutos diciéndome que Ryans ya no estaba en Roma y que se había dirigido hacia la reserva natural de los acantilados duino. Comencé a manejar lo más rápido que me permitía los estatutos de velocidad para llegar pronto. A unos cuantos minutos de llegar al lugar en la que la pantalla de mi GPS me informaba que estaba el coche de Ryans. Mi teléfono sonó.

—Cullen —rugí, estaba bastante enojado por esta mierda.

—Señor, habla Scott, Hemos encontrado Ryans —apenas lo dijo deje un suspiro, mi espalda y hombros aún seguían rígidos por la información que faltaba.

—¿Qué hay de Alec? —pregunte.

—Ryans lo ha tirado desde el acantilado —suspire sonoramente. ¡Santa mierda!

—Voy llegando —corte la llamada.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¡maldita sea! Aunque no sabía que iba hacer con Alec, Ryans no tenía porque mierda tirarlo desde un acantilado, todo esto era por Isabella y me tocaba a mí saldar esa deuda, sabía que Ryans tenía cuentas pendientes con Alec, pero no debió hacerlo. Ahora las cosas estaban peor que antes, si las autoridades encuentran el cuerpo de Alec en el mar, empezarían las investigaciones y todo recaería en Isabella y por ende a mí también aún más en Ryans ya que siendo parientes. ¡Mierda! Golpeo el volante con fuerza mientras estaciono el coche donde veo a Scott con Ryans sentado en el asiento trasero del coche. Apago el motor y bajo del coche, otros dos coches llegan estacionándose detrás del mío, de ellos bajan Demetri, James, Thomas y Marcus.

Ryans al verme se coloca en pie y yo con paso firme me acerco a él, formo un puño con una de mis manos y choca contra la mandíbula de Ryans haciéndolo caer.

—¡Maldita sea! —grite y doy un paso atrás, no quiero cometer una locura y tengo que controlarme, para pensar bien como solucionar todo esto.

Nadie decía nada, solo miraban la situación, todos teníamos culpa en esto.

—¡¿Cómo Mierda se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez Gabriel?! —comencé a pasearme de un lado hacia el otro.

—Tenía unos cuantos asuntos pendientes con Él —susurró.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que tengas con él! todo esto era por ella, ¡¿cómo pudiste cometer una estupidez de este tamaño?! —agradecía a Dios por que no había casas cerca que pudieran escuchar toda esta basura— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? —le pregunte a Scott, quien aún no se había movido de al lado de Ryans.

—Lo encontré a punto de entrar a la estación de policía —apenas escuche las palabras que salían de la boca des Scott. Pase varias veces mi mano por la cabeza.

—¡¿Que, ahora te ibas a Entregar?! —él no me miraba y sabía porque, todo estaba jodidamente jodido— ¡No pensaste en Christie! —me acerque a él y le di otro golpe, el gimió de dolor.

—Solo quería paz —solté una risa entre dientes.

—¡¿Y lo que acabas de hacer te la dio?! —pregunte frustrado y enojado.

El no contesto

—¡Por supuesto que no! —suspire cerrando mis ojos y tratando de tranquilizarme—, bien, llama a Emmett que se venga de inmediato a Roma, James, dale unos cuantos golpes a Ryans a ver si se le quita lo imbécil —ordene y me acerque a Ryans—. Iras a la estación de policía, les dirás lo que paso con Alec, les dirás que estaban peleando y el perdió en equilibrio y cayó por el acantilado, pedirás tu llamada y me avisaras para ir con Emmett a solucionar esto. La razón de la pelea es por Isabella y el divorcio, lo demás lo resolveré yo —le di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza—, mataras de dolor a Christie —le susurre y el hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Señor, Emmett ya se encuentra en el aeropuerto en Los Ángeles, pero viene con Rosalie, la amiga de la señorita Isabella —me informo Scott.

—¡Esta bien!, dale la dirección del hotel. Y avísame cuando llegue a Roma —me gire donde los demás estaban de pie mirando completamente serios—. Thomas ahora estarás en el puesto de Ryans mientras todo esto se soluciona, espero no tener sorpresas —él solo asintió con la cabeza—. Y esto va para ustedes, Las sorpresas como estas salen bastante caras, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir porque no dudare en acabar con el responsable —mire a Scott—, haz las pruebas que sea necesaria para que la historia sea completamente verídica, avísame.

Me subí a mi coche y llame a Carol mi asistente personal, mientras yo estaba aquí, Emmett era quien se haría cargo de mi empresa, pero ahora y con esto necesitaba de mi amiga. Marque el numero Bree Tunner. Ella es mi mejor amiga, estudiamos juntos en Italia, ella es casada y tiene un pequeño de 8 Años, su esposo también es mi amigo por lo que necesitaría de su ayuda.

—¡Oh por Dios! —escuche el grito que lleno mi coche. Ella es demasiado efusiva, me recuerda a Alice.

—Pues hola —dije poniendo atención en la carretera.

—Vaya que entusiasta en llamar a tu amiga —rio sarcásticamente— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, por ahora, necesito un favor de ustedes —dije rápidamente, no quería tener el tipo de charla donde cuentas tu vida personal, no estaba de humor para eso.

—Está bien, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros, ahora dime que tenemos que hacer.

—Pues necesito que te encargues de mi empresa por dos semanas —dije deteniéndome en una luz roja.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó.

—Estoy atendiendo unos negocios en Italia pensé que con una semana bastaría pero me equivoque, Emmett está viajando para tratar de que todo salga bien.

—Es grave —acuso.

—Sí, pero te lo contare en cuanto esté en suelo americano, sabes que no me gusta dar detalles por teléfono.

—No sé porque te preocupas si Luke borra todas tus llamadas —eso era verdad, siempre estaba prevenido.

—Lo sé, pero aun así —conteste.

—¡Esta bien!, mañana comenzare en la empresa.

—Gracias —dije sinceramente.

— No hay problema, te quiero.

— Te quiero.

Corte la llamada cuando estaba frente al hotel, deje el motor aun encendido para el botones, él subió y se llevó mi coche, entre al hotel, me sentí cansado, mi cabeza dolía demasiado, todo está situación era agobiante y cansadora. Me metí en el ascensor apenas las puertas estuvieron abiertas. En un par de segundos las puertas se volvieron abrir en mi piso. Tome la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, el aroma a Bebé lleno mi nariz.

Bella estaba dormida en la cama con Annia a su lado tomado uno de sus dedos como si de eso dependiera su vida, la imagen coloco un calor inexplicable en mi pecho, saque mi teléfono y tome una foto. Guarde mi teléfono después de guardar la foto y ponerla como protector de pantalla, una de las ventanas estaba abierta y entraba viento helado, me apresure a cerrarla sin hacer mucho ruido. Corrí las cortinas haciendo un poco de oscuridad para que mis damas pudieran dormir un poco más.

Tome algo de ropa y me metí al baño necesitaba con urgencia relajarme y poder pensar con claridad lo que venía. Me desvestí y abrí la llave del agua caliente, en un par de minutos todo el baño estuvo cubierto por el vapor, me metí debajo del chorro del agua, rápidamente mi cuerpo reacciono a la temperatura del agua relajando cada musculo y cada fibra de mi espalda, hombros, brazos y piernas. Se sentía bien. Lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo completo.

Cuando Emmett estuviera aquí le daría a conocer los detalle de todo, además de perfeccionar la solución y también tendríamos que hablar con Rose y con Isabella en caso de la policía las interrogara, tenía que cubrir cada punto en blanco que había, no me voy a arriesgar a nada, y Ryans no se quedaría en la cárcel. No podía hacerle eso a Christie. Luego de hablar con Emmett y tener todo listo llamaría a Christie, ella no sabría la verdad.

Termine con la ducha y me vestí, me puse un jeans azul y una camiseta de color verde con una chaqueta negra. Al salir Bella aún estaba durmiendo junto con nuestra hija. Tome el teléfono y pedí el servicio al cuarto junto con agua caliente para el biberón de Annia. A los quince minutos llego nuestra cena. Me senté en uno de los sillones mientras comía y revisaba mi BlackBerry por asunto de la empresa.

—Hola —escuche su voz saludarme.

Sonreí como un bobo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunte cuando por fin pude ver sus ojos. Ella sonrió.

—Bien —contesto seguido por un bostezo—, no te oí llegar.

—No fue hace mucho, creo que fue hace como unos cuarenta y cinco minutos creo —ella asintió y puso dos almohada alrededor de Annia antes de levantarse, se acercó a mi sentándose en mi regazo.

—Hola —volvió a saludar mientras me besaba suavemente.

—Hola —la abrace aprisionarla fuerte contra de mi cuerpo enterrando mi rostro en su cuello inhalando su dulce aroma de fresas. Ella entrelazo sus dedos con mi cabello masajeando mi cuero cabelludo, lo que hizo que me relajara, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus caricias.

—¿Encontraste a Gabriel? —pregunto suavemente mientras aun arrastraba sus dedos en mi cabeza.

—Si ya está todo arreglado —murmure en contra de su piel.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto, sabía que su preocupación radicaba en que Alec estuviera libre y que pudiera hacerle daño, pero eso jamás sucedería, la caída desde la altura de ese acantilado no sobreviviría nadie. Ahora tenían que buscar el cuerpo.

—Ayer no tenía muy bien definido qué hacer con Alec, eso es lo último que había hablado con Gabriel, por lo que él decidió por mí, le dio unos minutos a los chicos que estaban cuidando a Alec, se lo llevo de Roma a la reserva de los acantilados de duino, allí lo tiro al vacío—, termine estudiando su rostro para ver su reacción, su rostro se puso completamente pálido, sus labios rápidamente perdieron su color rosado a pasar a un color gris.

—Bella —llame y ella puso sus ojos en los míos—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, Emmett viene viajando para que podamos resolver todo esto, además que viene con Rosalie, así que cuando tengamos que arreglar todo ya no estarás sola. Además, tendrás que contar lo que pasaste con Alec, y que Ryans quería ayudarte aunque tú le pediste que no viera a Alec, ya te diré lo que haremos.

—Solo quiero que estés bien, y si él está vivo, pues lo enfrentaremos, pero ya no quiero que te involucres en algo malo, solo quiero que estés siempre aquí —me abrazo con fuerza acercándome aún más a ella, solo escondí mi rostro en su cuello dejándome embriagar por su aroma.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

En los acantilados, Scott negaba con la cabeza mientras que Thomas le daba unos cuantos golpes a Gabriel, era parte del plan para poder sacar a Ryans en donde se había metido.

El plan era que Gabriel se entregaría a las autoridades diciendo lo que había pasado y eso era que, él y su primo Alec habían tenido una discusión por lo que había pasado con Isabella, se fueron a los golpes y Alec perdió el equilibrio cayendo por el acantilado, donde él había citado a Gabriel para discutir lo que había pasado en Los Ángeles California, Edward informo a Isabella lo que tenía que decir, solo que le preguntaran, salvo algunas cosas como, que Edward tenia a Alec encerrado. También en la historia que estaban armando él había escapado a Italia después de la golpiza que Alec le había dado a Isabella, y que lo habían encontrado gracias a los chicos que trabajaban con Edward y que le habían obligado a firmar el divorcio bajo el acuerdo de que él no se acercara a Isabella nunca más, pero Gabriel no quería dejarlo así como así, por lo que se juntó con Isabella y lo demás paso.

Emmett llego a Italia, Roma A las 10 de la mañana y Scott haciendo lo que se le había dicho le dio la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaría junto a los demás. Ryans se entregó a la justicia Italiana, le dieron la opción de ser trasladado a los Estados Unidos, pero él no quiso, ya que así Christie no lo vería detrás de las rejas, él no quería que su mujer pasara por todo para poder verlo, así que decidió quedarse en Italia. Llamaron a Edward a testificar, viendo que las historias de ambos coincidían y con la ayuda de Emmett, al día siguiente testificaría Isabella.

En los ratos libres Edward disfrutaba de las bellezas de Italia junto con su amigo y su novia Rose. Ambas amigas estaban encantadas por las minis vacaciones que estaban viviendo aunque no era como ellas habían soñado, pero lo mejor es que estaban con las personas que ellas querían. Rose se encariño con Annia, la niña era completamente mimada por todos.

El viaje que Edward tenía planeado por dos semanas se a largo hasta 3 semanas, todo ese tiempo, estuvieron testificando y disfrutando de aquel viaje. Durante esas tres semanas ellos cinco fueron a Domus aurea, Termas de caracalla, termas de Diocleciano, Panteón de agripa, arco de Jano. Además de disfrutar de la vista del Hotel y conocer el coliseo. También fueron a los museos en Milán, Pinacoteca de brera, Pinacoteca ambrosiana, Museo poldi pezzoli y el museo Bagatti Valsechi, así como los monumentos, El castillo sforzesco, Teatro alla Scala, Isabella quedo encantada con el Arco de la paz, El cementerio monumental de Milán, Galería Vittorio Emanuele II. Y todas las iglesias. Les faltó tiempo para seguir visitando las maravillosos lugares de Italia ya que en poco días seria la audiencia de Gabriel, Christie había llamado varias veces, y Edward siempre le decía que Gabriel estaba trabajando en lo de Isabella y no podía contestar el teléfono, ella no lo creía tan fácilmente, pero confiaba tanto en Edward que se quedó en Los Ángeles.

Todas las historias relatada ante el comisario coincidían y eso les daba un poco de tranquilidad, las autoridades estaban buscando el cuerpo de Alec en el mar y por los roquerios. Faltaban dos días para el juicio y las autoridades habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Alec.

Las autoridades le hicieron una autopsia para ver si todo lo dicho por los demás implicados era cierto. Pero el cuerpo de Alec quedo en tal mal estado que casi no podían reconocerlo, Isabella tuvo que verificar el cuerpo de Alec.

El día de hoy se haría el juicio y ya con todo lo que la justicia tenía solo les quedaba esperar. Emmett se preparó toda la noche cubriendo cada detalle que el fiscal crea que Gabriel tiene algo que ver.

Entraron a los tribunales y esperaron a que fueran llamados. Rose no entraría por lo que decidió quedarse con Annia en el hotel. Un guardia les dio la señal para que entraran a una de las salas que estaban destinadas para el juicio.

Estaba Ryans sentado junto a Emmett y del otro lado estaba el fiscal con no muy buena cara. El jurado entro junto con un guardia y con voz ronca hablo.

—Tutti in piedi, l'onorevole Giudice Garrett Migliore* —dijo el guardia y todo se colocaron en pie. Un hombre alto de cabellos castaños con una bata negra, se sentó y miro a toda la sala…

*Todos de pie, el honorable Juez Garrett Migliore.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama y algunos de los personajes, son creación mía**

 **Capítulo 15: Juicio**

Todos se pusieron de pie hasta que el juez Garrett se sentó y leyó algo que tenía en sus manos, Edward e Isabella estaban en los primeros asientos tomados de la manos, ella estaba nerviosa ya que no quería cometer algún error que pudiera condenar a Gabriel. Edward le dio un apretón para que se calmara, Bella levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos esmeraldas que estaban llenos de amor y cariño, ella sonrió automáticamente, no sabía cómo aquel hombre le daba tanta confianza y seguridad. Después de todo lo que paso junto a Alec pensó que jamás volvería a confiar o a acercarse a algún hombre. Pero con Edward es completamente diferente. Con el siente que nada ni nadie le puede hacer daño.

—Estamos aquí reunidos por el caso Ivanov —hace una pausa y miró al Fiscal que se encuentra en el lado Izquierdo de la sala — Señor Fiscal por favor comience.

El fiscal un hombre alto de cabellos negros y de piel morena, su nombre es Paul Lahote y muy seguro de sí mismo comienza a relatar la historia. Dejando entre ver que las intenciones de Gabriel eran matar a Alec por problemas familiares y por Isabella. Gabriel estaba tenso pues el fiscal no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Edward solo apretaba su mandíbula para no maldecir en voz alta. Emmett se veía tranquilo y confiado, pues sabía algo que todos los demás no. Pues él conocía a Garrett una vez que él fue a Estados unidos, ambos estaban en el Moulan Rouge. Allí Garrett se había enamora de Kate, desde aquel día ambos se hicieron amigos y continuaron la comunicación a pesar de la distancia. Garrett estaba gestionando todo para irse a Estados Unidos y poder estar con Kate.

Cuando el Fiscal término de explayarse abiertamente, ahora era el turno de Emmett, como lo habían planeado llamo al estrado a Isabella, ella respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizar los nervios que tenía por dentro. Se levantó y se sentó en el estrado luego de hacer el juramento, entrelazo sus dedos poniéndolo sobre sus piernas y espero a las preguntas de Emmett.

—Señorita Isabella ¿Cuánto duro su matrimonio con el señor Alec Ivanov? — Emmett se quedó mirando a Bella de manera que ella se sintiera un poco intimidada por él.

—5 años y medio —susurro, pero aun así todos los que estaban en la sala la pudieron oír.

—¿Fue feliz? — Pregunto el abogado.

— No— su respuesta fue seca. Los puños de Edward se pusieron blancos de la fuerza.

—¿Qué sucedió la noche del día 9 de febrero? —Emmett deja sus manos es sus bolsillos esperando su respuesta.

—Aquel día estaba trabajando y lo vi, me asuste por lo que decidí escaparme antes de que el me atrapara —su voz era suave y Edward solo quería que Alec estuviera vivo para matarlo por el sufrimiento que le había provocado a Bella.

—¿Sufrió maltratos por parte de su ahora ex Marido?

—Sí, desde que nos casamos —dijo Isabella recordando aquellos días que sabía perfectamente que jamás volverían.

—¿Qué sucedió después que usted dejara su trabajo aquel día? —Bella suspiro.

—Camine hacia el motel donde me había estado hospedando, al dar la vuelta en una esquina el me atrapo y me condujo a un callejón donde nadie pasaba, me amenazó diciéndome que jamás volvería a escaparme de él, comenzó a golpearme hasta cansarse —la voz de Bella se quebró.

—¿Alguien la ayudo aquel día? —pregunto Emmett un poco afectado ya que el mismo había visto en las condiciones que Alec la había dejado.

—Si —respondió rápidamente.

—Me puede decir si esa persona está en esta sala y por favor díganos su nombre.

—Edward Cullen y Gabriel Ryans.

—¿Cuál es el motivo por el que están aquí en Italia? —Emmett solo quería que esto acabara pronto ya que no quería que Bella siguiera recordando su pasado tan doloroso.

—Después de esa noche, Edward me ayudo en todo y también lo de mi divorcio, pero nos enteramos de que Alec había salido del país, Edward junto a Gabriel lo localizaron aquí en Roma.

—Eso es todo señoría —dijo Emmett sentándose junto a Gabriel.

—Señor Fiscal —llamo Garrett, Paul se levantó y se rasco su mentón con sus dedos largos.

—Gracias su señoría —dirigió su mirada hacia Isabella quien se encogió en su asiento recordando las palabras de Edward antes de salir del hotel "El fiscal es poco paciente, pero no debes de demostrarle que le temes, no debes de dudar, la mayoría de las preguntas serán sobre tu relación con Alec nada más." ella miro al fiscal con seguridad, no permitiría que Gabriel fuera a la cárcel—. Señorita Isabella, me puede decir ¿Por qué después de que Alec le firmo el divorcio el señor Gabriel se juntó con él? —pregunto.

—Creo que eso se lo debe de preguntar al señor Gabriel —contesto Bella muy segura de sí misma.

—Tiene usted toda la razón —murmuro el fiscal—. ¿Le pidió usted a Gabriel que asesinara a Alec por los maltratos que sufrió durante su matrimonio?

—No —la respuesta de Bella fue seca. Se preguntaba como el Fiscal podía pensar eso de ella.

—¿Sabía usted los problemas que ellos mantenían? —la voz del fiscal ya no era tan intimidante como al principio.

—Lo supe la semana después de salir del hospital, pero conozco lo suficiente a Gabriel para decir y asegurar que él no podría lastimar a otro ser humano.

—Por supuesto —hizo un pausa—, eso es todo señoría —concluyo en fiscal sentándose en su lugar.

—Por favor señorita Isabella por favor regrese a su asiento —pidió el juez amablemente.

Isabella se levantó y respirando agitadamente se volvió a su asiento junto a Edward, el rápidamente tomo su mano dándole apoyo. Garrett estuvo tomando nota de todo el interrogatorio tanto como del abogado Emmett McCarty, como lo dicho por el Fiscal.

—Abogado —llamo Garrett a Emmett, este se pudo de pie.

—Llamo al estrado al señor Gabriel Ryans —la voz de Emmett resonó en la sala.

Gabriel se puso de pie y camino hasta el estrado, levanto su mano y poniendo la otra sobre una biblia juro que solo diría la verdad.

—Señor Ryans —llamo Emmett— ¿Qué parentesco tiene usted con él señor Alec?

—Somos primos —respondió Gabriel.

—¿Tenía algún tipo de problemas con Alec? —pregunto el abogo, él tenía que hacer estas preguntas para que el fiscal no tuviera nada que hacer ya que las preguntas con posibles hundimientos serias cubiertas por Emmett.

—Sí, su familia jamás acepto a mi padre, mi familia no tenía lazos con la familia Ivanov, por lo que eran inexistente —la voz de Gabriel era grave y segura, no había atisbo de duda.

—¿Por qué decidió citarse en aquel lugar con el señor Ivanov? —el fiscal se tensó al escuchar la pregunta, pues esa justamente él quería hacerle a Gabriel y presionarlo para que dijera que había asesinado a Alec.

—Pues él fue quien me cito allí, cuando llegue allí el comenzó a amenazarme diciendo que él me mataría si me acercaba a Isabella, pues ella era de él y de nadie más.

—¿Qué sucedió dio después de eso? —el rostro del Fiscal no tenía precio pues Emmett no le dejaría nada porque preguntar

—Él comenzó a pegarme yo solo me defendí y en un momento el perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el acantilado, lo quise ayudar, pero no alcance —su voz tenía el tono justo para que nadie dudara de sus intenciones.

—Eso es todo señoría —dijo Emmett volviendo a su lugar. Edward frunció el ceño pues Emmett debería de haber hecho más preguntas para que el fiscal no pudiera encontrar un blanco y así hundir a Gabriel. Emmett sabía que Edward le diría un par de cosas después del juicio, pero él sabía que todo estaba completamente bajo control por lo que no se preocupaba de lo que el Fiscal pudiera decir o hacer.

—Fiscal —llamo el juez Garrett. Paul se levantó y junto sus manos poniéndola frente a su boca pensando.

—Después de que Alec cayera por el acantilado ¿Qué hizo? —pregunto mirando fijamente a Gabriel.

—Me quede allí, helado, pensando en tirarme y de alguna forma salvarlo, pero me quede sentando cerca del borde pensando que hacer, luego me levante y fui hasta la estación de policía más cercana y di mi declaración.

—Eso es todo —dijo el fiscal y Emmett sonrió como si fuera ganado la lotería, pues de alguna forma lo había hecho, ya que el fiscal no tenía nada más que decir.

Garrett leyó en voz alta la declaración de Rosalie Hale, también leyó la declaración del forense quien le hizo la autopsia a Alec.

—Haremos un receso de 30 minutos —se levantó Garrett y salió de la sala. Emmett palmeo la espalda de Gabriel levantándose para salir de la sala.

Edward sosteniendo la mano de Isabella salió después de Emmett y Gabriel. Edward se acercó a Gabriel.

—Deberías de llamar a Christie —le susurro.

—Lo hare cuando esto termine —aseguro.

—Está bien —respondió Edward.

Emmett se quedó de pie junto con Gabriel mientras que Edward y Bella se sentaron a esperar. Bella había llamado a Rose para saber de Annia, hace unos días había cumplido un mes de nacida. Ese día lo habían celebrado paseando por Italia. Rose le aseguro que estaban bien y que hace muy poco Annia se había quedado dormida luego de beber su biberón. Edward revidaba su correo en su teléfono y contestaba algunos otros, a pesar de que Bree y Diego estaban a cargo de su empresa y confiaba plenamente en ambos, necesitaba estar al tanto de su negocio.

Emmett fue a comprar algo de beber y comer. Todos tomaron sodas y un sándwich, Bella estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabía que pasaría, no podía estar segura de lo que dijo adentro, solo no quería que por su culpa Gabriel fuera a la cárcel, aunque en el fondo agradecía lo que él hizo pues ahora ella ya no tendría miedo de Alec. Aunque no era la forma, pero ya no importaba, ella era libre del lazo que tenía con Alec. Edward adivinando los pensamientos de Bella paso su brazo por los hombros acercándola a su cuerpo dándole la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

Emmett llamo a su Rose para escuchar su voz, necesitaba relajarse, aunque conocía a Garrett y eran amigos no podía asegurar que el fallo seria a su favor, necesitaba pensar en positivo pues había hecho un buen trabajo y no le había dado nada al fiscal, él había hecho las preguntas que eran necesarias para hundir a Gabriel.

El juez Garrett se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado pues lo necesitaba para que sus neuronas despertaran y poder tomar una decisión, leyó las notas que había tomado cuando Emmett interrogo a la señorita Isabella, se había dado cuenta en las reacciones de la chica que cada vez que recordaba o nombraban a su ex esposo ella se encogía de susto y sus ojos reflejaban el susto que sentía. No entendía como aquel hombre pudo haberle hecho ese daño a una mujer como Isabella, o como podía existir hombre así. Ivanov, ese apellido le sonaba bastante conocido, se levantó de su escritorio y camino hasta uno de sus archiveros, abrió el primer cajón, donde se encontraba los archivos más importantes.

Busco entre los archivos una de las carpeta de unos mafiosos italianos, al encontrarla la saco y leyó las hojas, allí encontró el apellido Ivanov. Aquella familia había tenido varios problemas con la justicia, hasta que el ruso Caius se cansó y mato a Aro. Suspiro por un lado era un alivio que una escoria de persona como Alec haya dejado de existir, aun le quedaba la duda de que si realmente todo paso como todo dicen.

Volvió hasta su silla y pensó en todo lo que había escuchado durante el juicio, ya era hora de dar su decisión, ya había pensado lo suficiente para tomar lo que era correcto. Llamo a uno de los guardia y le dio el permiso para que el fiscal, el abogado y todos los demás para que entraran.

Todos entraron después de que el guardia se lo indicara, la cara del fiscal no tenía precio pues pensaba que en todo lo que se había dicho en aquella sala había un trasfondo y esperaba que el Juez fallara en contra de Gabriel y así poder hacer una investigación más a fondo.

—Después de haber pensado y leído todas las declaración y leído el informe del forense que practicó la autopsia al Señor Alec Ivanov —hizo una pausa y puso su mirada en todo los presentes—. Daré a conocer mi decisión. Teniendo en cuenta lo dicho aquí en esta misma sala, declaro al señor Gabriel Ryans Ivanov Inocente pues no hay pruebas que demuestren lo contrario. Este caso queda completamente cerrado y olvidado por lo que señor fiscal dejara de mover sus hilos y seguir con este circo. Tengan una buena tarde.

Garrett se levantó de sus gran silla, tomando todos su documentos y se fue a su oficina, allí puso todo los documentos del caso Evans y los puso en el triturador de papeles, así todo esto quedaría en el olvido.

En la sala, Emmett abrazaba a Gabriel tranquilizándolo, Edward abrazaba a Bella y ella sonreía pues ahora todo estaría bien. Edward libero a Bella de su abrazo y ella se fue hasta abrazar a Gabriel, él le correspondió el abrazo de manera fraternal, pues él la quería como si fuera su hermana pequeña, esa la que nunca tuvo y para Bella, él era su hermano Mayor.

Todos salieron rumbo al hotel, luego irían a celebrar. Isabella y Edward iban en la parte de atrás del coche, ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward mientras que él tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Emmett iba manejando y Gabriel iba en asiento del copiloto. Sus hombros aún estaban tenso pues sabía que había asesinado a alguien y eso no tenía perdón de Dios, el debería de estar pagando caro por lo que hizo, el debería estar en la cárcel y no en aquel auto.

—Llama a Christie ahora —ordeno Edward—. Y deja de pensar estupideces, sabes que todo el daño que él provoco a Bella, es lo poco que se merecía.

—Sí, señor —contesto Ryans sacando un teléfono desde la guantera y marcando el número de Christie. Espero un par de minutos a que ella contestara.

—Casa del señor Cullen —contesto Christie como siempre lo hacía.

—Vida, soy yo —susurro Ryans le apenaba un poco hablar con Christie delante de tanta gente.

—Por Dios —chillo Christie del otro lado de la línea, pues no había hablado con él desde lo sucedido con Alec y eso fue hace una par de semanas.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Ryans en un tono dulce y cariñoso, Emmett que estaba manejando sonrió burlón.

—Ahora estoy mucho mejor —hizo una pausa recuperando su voz—, te he echado de menos todo este tiempo.

—Yo también, vida, pero pronto estaremos de vuelta y estaremos juntos otra vez —suspiro—, tenemos que hablar de nuestro futuro.

—Claro que tenemos que hablar —sentencio pues sabía que algo pasaba en Italia y ella quería saber todo y también tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando en los estados unidos.

—¿Sucedió algo? —pregunto intrigado inmediatamente Edward se puso erguido en su puesto mirando a Gabriel.

—La señora Esme ha venido varias veces y ha preguntado por el señor, también me ha preguntado quien era la mujer que estaba con el aquel día que los vio junto con la niña, por supuesto que yo no le dije nada —se quedó en silencio decidiendo si contarle lo demás o no, pero opto por no decir más hasta que el estuviera en el mismo país.

—Le hare saber eso al señor Cullen, cualquier cosa que suceda llámame susurro.

—Lo hare, Te amo —murmuro Christie. El corazón de Gabriel palpito a mil por hora al escuchar esas palabras.

—Te Amo —sonrió y corto la llamada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Edward.

—La señora Esme ha ido varias veces a la casa y ha preguntado por usted e insiste en saber quién era la mujer y la niña que están con usted —respondió Ryans.

—Siempre metiéndose donde no debe —murmuro Edward hastiado de que Esme no lo dejara en paz, ahora sabía que algo más estaba planeando, tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que se venía.

Emmett estaciono el coche en la entrada de hotel, el botones abrió la puerta de Edward, este salió ayudando a Isabella quien no había dicho nada a las palabras de Edward pues sabia lo difícil que para él era hablar de su madre. Entraron al hotel y rápidamente fueron a la habitación donde estaban Rose y Annia. Ahora ya podían respirar en paz y estar tranquilos, hoy celebrarían y mañana volvería a Estados unidos donde una sorpresa los esperaba. Isabella al momento de que la puerta se abrió corrió hasta la cuna portátil que estaba a un lado de la cama y tomo entre sus brazos a su hija, pues era suya y de nadie más, luego de tener a la niña en sus brazos saludo a su amiga, quien la molesto por no haberla saludado al momento de entrar a la habitación, Bella se sonrojo pero no había aguantado las ganas de cargar a su pequeña, Edward se acercó y abrazo a Bella por detrás mirando a sus dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. Se acercó hacia la cabeza de su pequeña y deposito un beso en su pequeña cabecita. Con esa imagen de una real familia se fueron a celebrar el gran triunfo de esa tarde.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama y algunos de los personajes, son creación mía**

 **Capítulo 16: Sorpresas**

 **Pov Bella.**

Hoy por fin nos iríamos a casa, estábamos empacando, después de juicio Gabriel se encerró en su habitación, solo salía cuando nosotros lo hacíamos aunque no fueron muchas veces. Estaba empacando las cosas de Annia, la pequeña ya tenía más de un mes y cada día se parecía más a su padre. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con Annia en sus brazos, era una escena hermosa, tome la cámara que Edward había comprado y les tome una foto, el solo sonrió mirándome.

—¿Cuando lleguemos a casa podemos ir a revelar las fotos? —le pregunte mientras le mostraba la cámara.

—Por supuesto —se puso de pie y se acercó a mí—, no tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer las cosas, solo tienes que decirme dónde vas —beso mi mejilla yo solo pude sonreír.

—Gracias —le respondí. Cuando estaba con Alec no podía salir, y las veces que lo hacía tenía que pedirle permiso y el me acompañaba. Era terrible.

Termine de empacar y Edward me paso la niña mientras el desarmaba la cuna, llamo a Ryans para que ayudara a bajar las maletas, cubrí a Annia ya estaba un poco frio y no quería que se refriara. Me puse la pañalera sobre mi hombro y Edward tomo las maletas que faltaban, cuando llegamos al lobby el coche ya nos estaba esperando, me subí al coche y Edward junto a mí. Ryans estaba en asiento del piloto y Scott en el copiloto. Edward les había dado vacaciones a los demás pero solo ahora necesitaría a Thomas quien sería quien estuviera conmigo mientras que Ryans seguiría con Edward. Scott volvería a la empresa de Edward. Emmett y Rosalie volverían a Estados unidos junto con nosotros, Rose se había encariñado con la niña y además me había contado como iban las cosas con Emmett, supe que él iba casi todas las noches solo iba a verla a ella y que estaba enamorado de ella. Se estaban dando un tiempo para conocerse y demás. Pero sabía que mi amiga estaba enamorada y que pronto le daría el sí a Emmett. Él babea el suelo por donde mi amiga pisa y es muy tierno de ver. Sé que él es un buen hombre y que podría hacer a mi amiga feliz. Él ha dicho que me adopto como una hermana pequeña y eso me gusta ya que Emmett es el mejor amigo de Edward.

Durante nuestra estancia en Italia había llamado a mi padre por una línea segura me había hecho Edward con su jefe de informática. Mi padre sabía lo que realmente pasado y no me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera aliviado sobre la muerte de Alec, ya que según sus palabras, el mismo lo hubiera matado y daba gracias a Dios que Reneé estaba muerta ya que la hubiera demandado por muchas cosas.

Con Edward tuvimos una conversación de ciertas cosas que yo no sabía. Realmente me sentía asqueado por lo que supe de Reneé. Ella la que siempre respete y considere una gran mujer. Ahora sé que era una mala mujer, desquiciada y totalmente una mala madre, porque sabía cómo era Alec conmigo y lo único que me decía era "Debes de hacerle caso a Tu esposo, el cuida de ti y le debes mucho" y yo creyendo en las palabras de mi madre, hice como ella me aconsejo pero todo comenzaba a empeorar. Alec era más y más agresivo. Reneé me había visto golpeada e incluso supe de que por culpa de Alec había perdido a mi bebe, pero a ella no le importo, claro si ella se acostó con él. Sacudí mi cabeza para patear todo lejos de mi cabeza, no necesitaba todo eso, tenía una hija, tenía amigos y tenía a Edward.

Estábamos ya en el Jet de Edward, Annia estaba en su sillita y estaba a un lado de Edward, yo estaba del otro lado. Emmett estaba en los asiento de enfrente y a su lado estaba Rose, ellos tenían sus manos entrelazadas y se miraban con amor y adoración. En los asiento detrás de los nuestros iban Scott, Ryans y Thomas. Los demás se irían en un avión comercial. Ya llevábamos varias horas de viaje y solo quería volver a casa, me sentía cansada y solo quería dormir.

Por fin estaba en casa, estábamos en el coche camino a la casa, nos habíamos despedidos de Emmett y de Rose en el aeropuerto. Ryans y Thomas venían con nosotros, mientras que Scott se iba a su casa en su propio coche. Al llegar casa sin querer solté un alivio ya que llegando al país dejamos atrás todo lo que vivimos en Italia. Mañana iría a revelar las fotos. Edward salió del coche con Annia entre sus brazos, una vez que este se detuvo en la puerta de la casa. Ryans me ayudo a salir, él y Thomas sacaría las maletas. Christie ya había abierto la puerta esperado por nosotros. El rostro de Christie estaba serio y Edward automáticamente frunció el ceño. Algo malo había sucedido.

—¿Christie? —pregunto Edward mientras entrabamos a la casa. Gabriel y Thomas entraron llevando las maletas a nuestra habitación y a la habitación de Annia.

—Buenas noches señor, Señoritas —sonrió, pero no llego a sus ojos. Edward rodo los ojos exasperado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto y su tono de voz era autoritario, su rostro era que el que ya conocía, esa mascara siempre volvía cuando algo no andaba como él quería.

—Su padre lo está esperando en la sala —la voz de Christie era un susurro.

—Gracias y desempaca las cosas de Annia —Christie asintió y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Annia. Tomo mi mano y camino hasta la sala, no quería estar allí, sabía que algo estaba a punto de explotar.

Carlisle estaba sentado en el sillón con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos estaban en su cabello, que por cierto estaba completamente desordenado. Sus hombros estaban caídos y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, en la mesa de centro habían varias fotos que también estaban por el suelo alrededor de la mesa.

Oh mierda.

Pude ver en una de las fotos que estaban en el suelo que estaba Esme besándose con un hombre que claramente no era Carlisle. Mierda él había descubierto a Esme siéndole infiel.

—Papá —Llamo Edward y su voz era fuerte y concisa, Carlisle levanto su cabeza mirando a su hijo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su rostro estaba completo amoratado y tenía varios golpes en su ceja derecha y en su labio superior. Jadea porque su imagen estaba complemente deteriorada, parecía como si llevara más de un día con esa ropa.

—Iré por algo para curar sus heridas y me llevare a Annia —susurre a Edward quien miraba a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos, me dio a la niña y salí de la sala lo más rápido que pude, fui derechamente a la habitación de la Annia, allí estaba Christie guardando las cosas que compramos para la pequeña.

—¿Puedes cuidarla por unos minutos? —le pregunte mientras ponía a la niña en su cuna, el tiempo que estuvimos afuera sirvió para que arreglaran la habitación.

—Por supuesto y en el baño del señor está el botiquín de primeros auxilios — sonrió.

—Gracias —sonreí y salí a buscar el botiquín.

Con la cajita en mano y un vaso de agua en una de mis manos entre en la sala.

—Ten Carlisle —le di el vaso de agua y una de aspirina para el dolor de cabeza que debe de tener.

—Gracias —murmuro Carlisle sonriendo un poco, tomo el vaso y las pastillas que estaban en la palma de mi mano.

—No hay problemas —susurre mientras abría la caja y sacaba un algodón y le echaba alcohol. Edward estaba de pie frente a nosotros con la mirada pegada en una de las fotos que tenía en su mano.

Carlisle levanto su rostro y me miro, sonreí tratando de transmitirle un poco de apoyo, comencé limpiando su herida del labio, al sentir el algodón con el alcohol arrugo la cara de dolor pero seguí con mi trabajo. Edward soltó un sonoro suspiro. Ahora venían las preguntas y las respuestas que dejarían muchas cosas a la luz.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto, tirando la foto a la mesa y miro a su padre, me gire y seguí limpiando el rostro de Carlisle.

—Hace ya un tiempo estaba pensando que algo pasaba con ella —cerro los ojos y suspire limpiando el corte que tenía en su ceja—, no me explicaba tu alejamiento de ella, Esme siempre me pedía que hablara contigo que te suplicara que le atendieras sus llamadas, pero siempre que le preguntaba qué había pasado, ella dejaba de insistir y cambiaba de tema, pero en los primeros años no los tome en cuenta hasta que el día que llego Annia, no dejaste que ella se acercara. Desde ese día la mande a seguir, Jenks hizo un trabajo excelente, pero demoro mucho tiempo para lo obvio —negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se aguaron, sentí pena y dolor, porque él era un hombre y no se merecía lo que ella le hizo—, ayer en la mañana estaba en el hospital cuando Jenks me llamo y fue hasta mi consulta, allí me dio un sobre amarillo lleno de fotos de ella y de Eleazar… —se quedó en silencio y yo ya había terminado, había guardado y botado todo lo que había usado, me levante e iba saliendo de la habitación, pero la mano de Edward me lo impidió, lo mire confusa, no debería estar allí, era un asunto completamente familiar y yo por supuesto no era nadie allí.

— Eres parte de mi familia —susurro como si hubiera leído mi mente—. Por favor —me rogo y no tuve más remedio que quedarme. Deje el botiquín en una de las mesas y me senté en uno de los sillones individuales. Estaba más que claro que esta no era la clase de sorpresas que estábamos esperando.

—Por lo que veo no estas sorprendido por todo esto —se levantó Carlisle comenzando a caminar por la sala—. Alice viene en camino, ella no tiene que saber toda esta porquería de su madre —me preguntaba si él sabe que Alice no es su hija—. Ella seguirá siendo mi hija, sea como sea —se detuvo mirando por la ventana, eso confirmo que el sabia toda la mierda que tenía Esme.

—No estoy sorprendido porque lo sabía desde que todo empezó —la voz de Edward se quebró al final, sabía que este era un tema delicado para él ya que jamás lo supero y solo él llevaba el peso de todo.

—¿Desde cuando pasaba todo esto? —pregunto aun sin quitar su mirada de la ventana podía ver su espalda completamente tensa, podía imaginarme lo difícil que es para el todo este tiempo, tiempo en que vivió envuelto en todo este engaño.

—Desde que comenzaron las clases de piano —la voz de Edward era dura y solo quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Apenas tenía seis años en esa época —susurro Carlisle completamente asombrado.

—Al principio no me di cuenta, era apenas un niño, pero de alguna forma intuía lo que estaba pasando, ella comenzó a cambiar sutilmente, pero para mí era normal, luego llego Alice, mis clases comenzaban a hacer más seguidas y él pasaba más tiempo con nosotros. Cada día que pasaba iba notando más y más que ellos estaban juntos, primero pensé que era porque éramos familia —su voz se quebró y sabía que su mente le estaba trayendo todos esos recuerdo que quería enterrar, podía sentir el nudo en su garganta y yo lo quería arrancar la cabeza de Esme por haber sido una completa perra—, los años pasaban y yo ya no soportaba estar alrededor de él, cuando tenía quince años y estando en el colegio una melodía vino a mi cabeza y pensé que sería un buen regalo para ella, cuando llegue a casa, supuse que no había nadie por lo que era mejor para su sorpresa, pero escuche unos sonidos extraños, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, los sonidos venían de una de las habitaciones, pero allí me di cuenta de que era tu habitación, de allí venían los sonidos, muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero jamás imagine que mi madre, estaría en la cama con otro hombre —trago grueso y mire a Carlisle quien ahora miraba su hijo y en sus ojos vi el dolor al saber que todo este tiempo paso ciego ante todo lo que sucedía en su propia casa—. Esme jamás supo que yo los vi, tu pensaste que el piano me había hartado por lo que agradecí que ya no lo tuviera que ver más, cumplí la mayoría edad y me fui a Italia, quería estar lo más lejos posible.

—Tanto tiempo —susurro su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar—, ahora comprendo porque no quería estar cerca de ella.

—Cuando volví de Italia, me comencé a encerrar en el trabajo y sacar a flote mi empresa, un día tuve que salir a Italia a cerrar un trato y cuando volví, desee jamás haberlo hecho, tú me llamaste diciéndome que ella estaba en mi casa y que quería hablar por lo que no tuve salida, pero cuando entre en la sala del piano, ella estaba allí, teniendo relaciones que el profesor de Piano, encima de mi piano. A mi lado estaba Emmett y tu venias llegando, el me ayudo para que tu no lo supieras. Ellos hablaban de Alice y yo no podía decir nada, así me entere que Alice no era tu hija, él le estaba pidiendo dinero por su silencio, el cual yo pague. Ella insiste en hablar conmigo, pero desde ese día he pasado todo tipo de fiesta familiar aquí solo —Edward se detuvo y se puso de tras de mí. Era como si me estuviera usando como escudo, yo lo protegería si fuera necesario.

—¿Cuánto dinero pidió? —pregunto Carlisle completamente ahogado por las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, su rostro está completamente retorcido por el dolor.

—Cinco millones de dólares, pero le hice firmar un documento de confidencialidad, él hablaba y yo lo hundiría en la cárcel —la voz de Edward volvía a hacer dura y autoritaria.

—Alice está viajando hacia acá, llegara mañana a las 11 de la mañana —sabía que esto era difícil para ellos dos.

—¿Qué se supone que le diremos? —pregunto Edward.

—No lo sé —contesto su padre.

—Quizás deberían de decirle la verdad, pero no completamente —dije más para mí que para ellos.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunto Edward confundido.

—Díganle que sorprendieron a Esme con otro, no le digan con quien o por cuantos años ellos estuvieron juntos y por supuesto que ella es fruto de esa relación — mi voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como hubiera querido pero no sabía si resultaría.

—Creo que sería lo mejor que debemos hacer —opino Carlisle—, además no quiero que mi hija sufra por las mierdas que hizo su madre.

—Bien, así se hará —murmuro Edward.

—¿Crees que pueda quedarme aquí por un tiempo? —pregunto Carlisle un poco dudoso.

—Eso no lo tienes que preguntar —contesto Edward un poco enojado y yo le encontraba un poco de razón, pues él es su padre y todo lo que estaba pasando era razón más que suficiente para darle apoyo incondicional.

—Quisiera que Emmett hiciera los papeles del divorcio —la voz de Carlisle aun tenia matices de dolor y era más que obvio.

—Por supuesto, en un ratones lo llamaremos y hare que venga, por ahora necesitamos comer y descansar los días que vienes será jodidamente estresantes. — suspiro Edward.

—Iré por Christie y prepararemos una habitación —me levante y Edward me alcanzo para abrazarme y besar mi frente.

—Gracias susurro bajito y yo sonreír.

—Te amo —susurre y salí de la habitación, subí las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Annia.

Mi mente era un caos, sabía que esto iba a salir a la luz tarde o temprano pero hubiera preferido que eso fuera más tarde, mucho más tarde, sabía lo que significaba en dolor, pero me dolía ver a Edward como se rompía cada vez que salía el tema, me dolía ver como estaba de herido Carlisle, cuando su burbuja de amor se reventó en su rostro dándose cuenta de que la mujer que estaba con él no era ni la mitad de lo que fue cuando se casaron y prometieron amor eterno y fidelidad. Cada matrimonio que veía a mi alrededor estaba completamente arruinado, pero también sabía que las segundas oportunidades valían la pena.

Llegue a la habitación de Annia y encontré a Christie con la pequeña en sus brazos. Sonreí viendo a mi hija.

—Christie —llame, ella se giró y sonrió.

—Dígame — contesto.

—Necesitamos algo para comer, ¿puede prepararnos algo por favor? — pregunte.

—Por supuesto —sonrió y me dio a Annia, ella bajo a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

Annia estaba muy despierta y no quería dormirse, le cante y cambie su pañal mojado, pero cuando ya le di su biberón se quedó profundamente dormida, la deje en su cunita y prendí los monitores, me lleve uno hasta la cocina, allí ya estaba Carlisle un poco más repuesto y Edward quien estaba sentado mirando el mesón, parecía un poco ido, me acerque a él y puse el monitor cerca, Carlisle me sonrió cuando me senté al lado de Edward. Christie estaba cocinando, estaba llevando un delantal rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo por unos cordones que se abrochaban por su espalda, ella se giró a buscar algo en uno de las alacenas que estaban en la parte alta, y pude ver su estómago, mis ojos se abrieron y jadee. Edward me miro asustado al igual que lo hizo Carlisle.

—Oh Por Dios —grite mirando a Christie, quien soltó lo que tenía en las manos rompiéndose en el suelo, nos miró asustada. Esta era otra de las sorpresas que nos estaba esperando.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 17: Las sorpresas no paran.**

 **Pov Bella.**

—¡Oh Por Dios! —grite mirando a Christie, quien soltó lo que tenía en las manos rompiéndose en el suelo, nos miró asustada. Esta era otra de las sorpresas que nos estaba esperando.

Rápidamente me levante y abrace a Christie con fuerza, pude ver como Edward y Carlisle nos miraban confusos y un poco divertidos. Christie me devolvió el abrazo, la sentí sonreír contra mis hombros.

—¿Puedo saber que sucede? —pregunto Edward y me aleje de Christie mirándolo.

—Pues que Annia no será la única niña en la casa —sonreí porque de verdad estaba feliz por Christie y por supuesto por Gabriel. Con esto me sentía mejor de que todo haya salido bien en Italia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Edward aun confundido.

—Christie está embarazada —contesto Carlisle. Quien al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que yo había visto. Edward sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

—Felicidades —exclamo Edward abrazando a Christie.

Christie estaba más que sonrojada y por causas de las hormonas lloraba a mares. Luego de que pasó todo el alboroto de la noticia y que Gabriel y Thomas se nos unieran a nuestra pequeña celebración. Edward estaba pensando que era mejor contratar a alguien más para que me ayudara con Annia y también ayudara a Christie con las cosas de la casa.

Ver ese brillo en los ojos de Christie no me ayudaba mucho ya que yo de alguna forma anhelaba tener ese brillo. Aun me dolía haber perdido ese pequeño pedacito de vida se haya ido, pero sabía que esa personita hubiera sufrido mucho y eso no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás, quizás fue mejor así. Estaba acostada en la cama, Edward estaba duchándose, ambos estábamos cansados y en el caso de él estaba completamente agotado tanto física como psicológicamente. Y no era para menos, pues todo el problema con su madre, era demasiado para cualquier persona. Suspire, ambos hemos sufrido tanto, aun no puedo creer como una persona que haya sufrido tanto viendo como su familia estaba completamente destruida no termino en malos pasos. Edward en cambio, salió adelante, tiene su propia empresa, demasiado dinero para su propio bien, puede que en todo eso Carlisle tuvo mucho que ver y me alego que sea así, pues aunque no fuera tan rico, me hubiera enamorado de él sin pensarlo.

Mañana llegaría Alice, su hermana, espero que ese tema todo salga bien y que eso le dé un poco de paz a Edward, no me gusta verlo tan tenso y con su ceño fruncido, aunque muchas vece se veía adorable.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —escuche su voz en mi oído, su brazo me envolvió alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, pegando su pecho en mi espalda.

—En todo y en nada —dije en un susurro cerrando los ojos sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

—Dime lo que es todo y nada —beso mi hombro y automáticamente mi cuerpo se relajó. Todo era tan distinto con él. Su amor y delicadeza para conmigo hacían que mi roto corazón sanara a una velocidad alarmante, solo rogaba a Dios que siguiéramos así y que nada nos separe, porque no lo podría soportar.

—Mañana llega tu hermana —murmure, esperando que el supiera a que me refería.

—Carlisle está aún más nervioso, no sabe qué hará o como reaccionara Alice respecto a lo que paso y decirte la verdad yo tampoco se —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos—. Amor, Alice puede que sea un poco pesada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte curiosa mientras me giraba entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente.

—Pues mi hermana es un tanto prejuiciosa y no quiero que con sus comentarios te hagan sentir mal —se inclinó hasta presionar sus labios en mi frente.

—Gracias por advertirme sobre tu hermana —bese su mentón.

—Solo quiero que sepas que eres la única mujer que Amo —se acercó aún más a mis labios, me acerque más a él besando sus labios, eran suaves y deliciosos, delineo mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, entre abrí mis labios dejando pase libre para que profundizara el beso.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello, su brazo me acerco aún más si es eso posible, el beso estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria, pero aunque estaba cansado sentí su erección contra mi abdomen, eso hizo que mi estómago se contrajera y las mariposas revolotearan sin parar. Se colocó encima de mi sin aplastarme poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de mi rostros y aún seguía besándome me quito la parte de arriba de mi pijama que consistía en una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca, la tiro fuera de la cama y continuo bajando con sus labios, hasta llegar a mi estómago, sus brazos bajaron y comenzaron a jugar con el elástico de mi pantalón, luego paso a quitarme los pantalones para ahora quedarme solo en ropa interior, se quedó mirándome el rubor en mis mejillas, él sonrió volviendo a besar mi estómago, yo no me quede atrás con un poco de fuerza y que él me permitiera, quede arriba de él sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, él me sonrió, fue como si estuviera dándome animo a continuar, nunca había estado al mando en este tipo de situación, pero seguí mis instintos. Le quite la camiseta y la tire lejos, creo que estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía una tés blanca que me dejaba aún más excitada de lo que ya estaba recorrí con mis labios su quijada, cuello, sus manos a sujetaban mis caderas, su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada, seguí bajando por toda la parte de su bello abdomen hasta que decidí quitarle sus pantalones cuando se los pude quitar pude ver su gran erección.

Edward nos volvió a girar quedando el encima de mí, quito mi brasier y comenzó a besar uno de mis pechos mientras que acariciaba el otro haciendo que mi espalda se arquera de placer, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y comencé a jugar y dar pequeños tirones en su cabello, subió hacia mi cara y me beso.

—Ya no puedo más amor —susurro en contra de mi cuello, su mano estaba masajeando mi pecho y eso hacía que no pensara con claridad—, quiero hacerte mía esto que me está matando.

Con mi mano en la nuca de su cabeza lo acerque y lo bese con furia, quería sentirlo ahora, el calor de su cuerpo hacia que el mío gritara por él, con su mano rompió mi braga, gemí y alce mis caderas, él sonrió dulcemente y como siempre lo hacía entro en mi con cuidado, era la sensación más extraordinaria que podía sentir y no me cansaba de sentirla. Edward gimió sobre mi hombro y poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas, sus movimientos eran lentos, como si yo fuera una muñeca y él no quería que me rompiera. Pero yo quería más, mucho más. Comencé a mover mis caderas, el sabia porque e hizo sus embestidas más rápidas haciendo que los músculos de mi abdomen se tensaran y mis paredes comenzaron a apretar su miembro. Estaba a punto de estallar en miles de pedazos, el hizo sus movimientos más profundos y fuertes.

—Edward —grite cuando alcance mi clímax, clave mis uñas en su espalda. Aprisione su miembro entre las paredes de mi interior, lo sentí palpitar, puso su mano en mi cadera apretándola mientras podía sentir su liquido llenarme. Puso un poco de peso sobre mi cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez sobre el mío, una sonrisa se puso en mis labios. Me sentía amada y querida, pero sobre todo me sentía deseada

—Te amo —susurro saliendo de mí y mi cuerpo lo extraño.

—Te amo —conteste y sonreí.

—Ahora tenemos que dormir — beso castamente mis labios, se sentó en la cama y busco sus pantalones, se los puso, me dio su camiseta y me la coloque, nos acostamos, el monitor sonó, Annia se estaba quejando y pronto comenzó a llorar, debería de ser su pañal y debería de tener hambre.

—Déjame, iré yo, tu descansa —se levantó pero le agarre su brazo antes de que dejara la cama.

— No, vuelve a la cama y duerme —sonreí y lo bese—, duerme, mañana te espera un largo día y necesitas descansar, vuelvo pronto.

Salí de la cama antes de que el me lo impidiera, él sabía que tenía razón, por lo que se quedó. Me puse un pantalón corto y camine hasta la habitación de Annia que estaba a un par de puertas de la de nosotros, la puerta estaba abierta y me acerque sin hacer mucho ruido. Me quede en silencio apoyada en la pared.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no cambiaba un pañal —escuche una risa suave, la voz de Carlisle sonaba suave y tranquila, me asome un poco para verlo.

Estaba con una camiseta de Edward y un pantalón. Creo que tendría que ir a comprar algo de ropa o ir a su antigua casa a buscar algo de su antigua ropa. Estaba de pie frente a la mueble cambiadora. Annia lo miraba entretenida, mientras esperaba que su abuelo le pusiera un pañal nuevo. Sonreí porque él se veía muy tierno.

—Veamos —dijo pensativo, tomo la crema para el trasero de Annia y lo unto con mucho cuidado. Ya veía de donde había Edward sacado ese gesto delicado con las mujeres. Carlisle había educado a un gran hombre. Carlisle siguió con su trabajo, parecía muy concentrado, como si estuviera en una gran operación, Annia cada tanto lo miraba curiosa.

Carlisle termino de vestirla y la tomo en sus brazos acunándola, tomo una manta que estaba en la mecedora, arropándola comenzó a moverse por la habitación.

—Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo a un bebe en mis brazos espero estar haciéndolo bien —sonrió tristemente—, la última vez fue cuando tuve a Alice, mi pequeña, te diré un secreto, desde que nació, no sentí esa conexión, que sentí con Edward, yo pensé que era porque era mujer, y que con Edward era la emoción del primer hijo y todo eso, pero no me importo, la cuide, la protegí, jugué con ella, le cumplí cada uno de sus caprichos, sabes ¿por qué? —quedo en silencio, mirando a Annia como si quisiera le respondiera, negó con la cabeza—ella era mi niña, mi princesa, bueno es mi princesa. Aunque ahora sé que no es mi hija, ella es mía, de nadie más.

—Deberías ponerla ya en su cuna es hora de dormir —dije entrando a la habitación, el me miro y se veía sorprendido.

Puso a la niña en la cuna y la arropo con su mantita, acaricio tiernamente su mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo después de unos minutos en silencio, eso me dejo bastante confundida.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte, él sonrió.

— Por ser una gran mujer —sonrió—, por una ser una buena madre, sabes si fuera unos cuantos años menor y si no estuvieras tan enamorada de mi hijo, yo hubiera dado la pelea por ti, vales mucho hija —se acercó a mí y me abrazo, un nudo en mi garganta cuando me dijo hija, automáticamente lo abrace—, me alegro que Edward te haya encontrado, pero sobre todo me alegra que seas tú la madre de esa pequeña.

—Gracias —susurre, era una sorpresa para mí que Carlisle me aceptara en su familia, además de que me aceptara como la "nuera".

Nos despedimos y me fui hasta mi habitación, Edward estaba acostado de lado, sin hacer ruido me acosté a su lado. Lo abrace por la espalda, descansando mi frente entre sus omoplatos, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Me desperté mucho más descansada y recuperada. Gire para ver hacia el otro lado para ver a Edward pero la cama estaba vacía. Me extraño que Edward no me despertara hoy llegaba su hermana y la bomba volvería a explotar, pero esta vez con menos intensidad.

Me levante y me metí a la ducha, rápidamente me duche y busque algo para ponerme. Del closet saque una jeans desgastados a los costados, mire por la ventana y el sol estaba en el cielo alumbrando, para ser de mañana estaba muy alzado, mire el reloj en la mesita de noche y eran cerca de las doce, no sabía cómo es que había dormido tanto. Saque la primera camiseta que vi, era una camisa de color durazno sin mangas, me puse las converse y peine mi cabello, dejándolo suelto.

Salí de la habitación en búsqueda de Edward o de alguien más. Entre en la cocina y estaba Ryans junto con Christie, Annia estaba en su moisés.

—Buenos Días —salude acercándome a Annia, mi pequeña estaba dormida, bese su frente.

—Buenos Días Bella —sonrió Christie.

—Buenos Días Señorita — Gabriel asintió con su cabeza en manera de saludo, por más que le decía que me dijera Bella, era imposible.

—¿Dónde está Edward? — pregunte sentándome en el desayunador.

— Pero que irrespetuosa, que no sabes que para ti es el señor Cullen o el señor Edward, yo no sé porque Edward se empeña en contratar gente sin educación alguna —al escuchar esa voz que desconocía, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y allí de pie, estaba una chica, de estatura baja, su cabello corto hasta el mentón y las puntas estaban apuntando hacia todas las direcciones de un color muy negro, así como el carbón, sus ojos eran grises y sus facciones eran como de duende. Estaba muy bien vestida, llevaba una falda recta hasta la rodilla, blanco con negro y líneas horizontales. Una blusa blanca y un cinturón fino color negro. También llevaba un collar de flores rojo. Unos zapatos que eran un arma mortal de un color rojo furioso. Demasiado bien vestida, supuse que ella era Alice la hermanita de Edward. Me quede en silencio, no sabía que contestarle.

Su altivez y prepotencia me había dejado muda, además de Alec jamás nadie me había hablado así.

—Siempre es lo mismo con la servidumbre, jamás contestan —suspiro exasperada—, todo caso necesito que arregles la habitación de invitados, desde hoy será mi habitación, debes de apurarte quiero descansar —me fije que sus ojos estaba rojos, Edward ya le había dicho lo que ha pasado con su madre.

—Señorita Alice, ella es… —Christie no pudo terminar.

— No me interesa —Ryans no decía nada. Y Alice tenía su ceño fruncido— ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? Ve a hacer lo que te dije ahora.

Vi como Christie quiso decir algo pero no la deje, negué con la cabeza y salí de la cocina, aún estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Alice, Edward me dijo que era pesada, pero jamás pronuncio que era altiva y prepotente. Suspire y comencé a subir las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Edward desde el final de las escaleras, yo estaba en la mitad.

—Voy a preparar la habitación para Alice — dije sin mirarlo. Me sentía tan poca cosa.

—Ven, le diremos a Christie que lo haga, en una hora llegara la otra chica que mandaran de la empresa, no te preocupes —su voz era suave y sabía que estaba tratando de persuadirme.

—Christie está ocupada y yo quiero ayudar —mentí, no quería que el supiera lo que había pasado en la cocina.

—Bella, tienes que conocer a mi hermana —escuche como subía los escalones, poco a poco acercándose a mí.

—Ya la conocí — susurre, sentí sus brazos en mi cintura, me hizo gira quedamos frente a frente. No quise mirarlo, el sabría lo que me pasa con tan solo ver a mis ojos.

—Bella ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto preocupado, alzo mi rostro con sus dedos en mi barbilla, mire sus ojos.

—Nada solo estoy cansada, creo que debería dormir más —dije y esperando que él me creyera.

—Dime —exigió.

—No es nada te lo prometo —cruce los dedos sin que él me viera. se acercó a mí y beso mis labios. Una voz nos interrumpió.

—Por Dios Edward como puedes andar besando a la servidumbre —exclamo Alice asqueada por lo que vio. Mire hacia abajo automáticamente. Era algo común, siempre había sido así.

—Alice —la voz de Edward era dura—, ella es mi pareja, la madre de Annia, te pido más respeto si quieres vivir en mi casa.

—Veo que después de Tanya caíste bajo —negó con la cabeza—, cada día peor —susurro pasando por mi lado—, cada vez más vulgar.

— ¡Alice! —la voz de Carlisle resonó por toda la casa—. Más respecto que no eres la dueña, además te recuerdo que estamos de invitados y tienes que respetar las decisiones de Edward —jamás había oído hablar a Carlisle de esa forma.

—Como sea —contesto Alice irritada por haber sido regañada y termino de subir las escaleras perdiéndose por el pasillo en dirección de las habitaciones.

Pero antes de irse completamente me miro y ¡sorpresa! Sus ojos destilaban odio, y sabía que mi vida iba a hacer un completo infierno mientras Alice viviera aquí…

* * *

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y dejen su review, se los agradecere enormemente.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 18: Comienzo.**

Las cosas en la mansión Cullen no estaban bien, Alice aún seguía con la idea de humillar a Bella pues no era de su agrado así que sin más la insultaba y la trataba como si fuera del servicio y no como la mujer que su hermano amaba, pero siempre lo hacía cuando su hermano no la viera, no quería que Edward la regañara ni mucho menos la corriera de su casa ya que ella no tenía donde ir.

Carlisle y Edward habían decidido hacer lo que Bella les dijo, decirle la verdad a media. Le contar que su madre le había sido infiel a su padre y que se divorciarían alegando adulterio, ella de primera no les había creído pues su madre era una señora respetable y digna, no era una cualquiera, entre todas esas palabras tuvo que morderse la lengua ya que apenas había comenzado a defender a su madre, su padre le había mostrado las fotos en donde Esme salía completamente desnuda teniendo relaciones con su tío Eleazar y muchas otras, dándose besos, abrazados, lloro hasta que se cansó, pero eso no le impidió humillar a Isabella.

Después del regaño que Carlisle le dio, se quedó todo el día en su habitación, no tenía ganas de salir, pero lo hizo solo con el gusto de fastidiar a Isabella, pero ella ya estaba cansada de los desplantes de niña rica, por muy hermana que fuera de Edward no iba aguantar sus insultos. Christie estaba completamente mortificada, ya que jamás había visto a Alice comportarse de esa manera, muchas veces era una niña mimada pero jamás fue altanera y eso la impresiono en sobre manera. Ryans mantenía su postura fiel al señor Cullen y con la señorita Swan por lo que trataba de siempre estar al lado de Bella para protegerla de Alice. Thomas no le caía nada bien la Señorita Cullen por lo que prefería estar afuera de la casa que adentro y solo aparecía cuando alguien lo necesitaba.

Hoy llegaría la nueva contratación para ayudar en la casa dado a la condición de Christie.

Gracias a la ayuda de Esme podría llevar a cabo todos sus planes. La excusa de Esme para ayudar a Jane era ver sufrir a todos los Cullen's, aunque fuera su propio hijo quien sufriera las consecuencias, no le importaba, solo quería su venganza y que mejor que unirse a una mujer despechada y dolida. Porque eso es lo que Jane era, una mujer llena de odio e ira, despechada y llena de dolor. Esas personas le habían quitado lo que más quería y pagarían por ello.

Jane era una mujer hermosa, tenía los ojos negros y su cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros y su piel clara como la leche le daba un aire inocente que le favorecía mucho, nadie sospecharía de ella. Hizo las averiguaciones correspondientes, primero entro a la empresa donde solicitarían a la nueva sirvienta para la casa Cullen y luego sedujo al encargo de la empresa. Cuando el teléfono sonó, el gerente atendió muy amablemente la llamada, ya que Edward Cullen era un hombre importante y era esencial tener buenas relaciones con él. El gerente contesto que mandaría a una joven recién llegada pero que tenía muy buenas recomendaciones cosa que era completamente falso pero con tal de tener a esa belleza en su cama haría lo que fuera. Edward Cullen estaba bien con lo que el Gerente le había dicho, confiaba en su criterio y no quería espera más.

Jane le agradeció de una manera que cualquier quedaría completamente satisfecho y feliz. El día había llegado y sus planes estaban sobre ruedas, lo primero en su lista era ganarse la confianza de todos en la casa, aunque no le gustara la idea de tener que limpiar y ver a una mocosa, lo haría porque al final seria para su propio beneficio.

El día había llegado y estaba feliz porque estaría allí, donde estaba la mujer con la que su amado había estado atado. Ella sabía que Alec golpeaba a Bella pero realmente ella se lo había merecido, debería de haber sido más inteligente y haber hecho todo lo que él había dicho. Pero ahora la haría sufrir aún más. Ella pagaría por que fue su culpa, ella no debería de haber escapado, no debería de haber conocido a Edward. Aun no comprendía porque Alec jamás la dejo, si él no la amaba para que estar al lado de esa mujer, que por supuesto no era nada hermosa, era tan simple que no sabía que habían visto aquellos hombres en ella.

Toco el timbre de la puerta principal de la mansión Cullen, era un día hermoso, el sol estaba alumbrando como jamás lo había hecho, el aire primaveral se sentía. Jane llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta musculosa de color blanco, también llevaba unas converse. Espero hasta que alguien abriera la puerta, cosa que no tardaron mucho. Christie abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a la chica allí.

—Buenos Días —saludo Jane con una sonrisa, tenía que ganarse la confianza de Christie así todo sería más fácil.

—Buenos Días, tú debes de ser Jane Prescott ¿Cierto? —saludo Christie abriendo más la puerta, Jane actuaba muy bien, por lo que decidió hacerse la chica tímida, solo asintió a lo que Christie había dicho—. Pasa, el señor Edward te atenderá en unos segundos.

—Gracias —susurro Jane, a ella no le gustaba tener que ser la chica tímida y todo eso, ella era fuerte y con carácter, pero sabía que todo tenía un propósito y ese era ver a sus enemigos llorar lágrimas de sangre por el dolor.

—De nada cariño —contesto Christie completamente amable con la chica, se veía que era buena aunque muy joven pero confiaba en que la juventud le ayudaría con la casa además con Annia.

Edward estaba en el estudio reunido con su padre y con su amigo y abogado, Emmett, en esta ocasión lo estaba acompañado Rose y Jasper, quienes estaban en la habitación de Annia junto con Bella. Emmett le aconsejaba a Carlisle que congelara todas las cuentas que tenía en el banco, ya que Esme podría tener acceso al dinero. También lo tranquilizo diciendo que el trámite del divorcio no duraría mucho por la causa por la cual se estaba presentando la demanda. Edward estaba callado pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. La vida estaba dando muchas vuelta. Emmett termino de hacer los documentos y Carlisle los firmo, el abogado les dijo que se iría al juzgado a presentar la demanda y que cuando tuviera la cita los llamaría, Carlisle estaba tranquilo, confiaba plenamente en Emmett.

Alice estaba en su habitación, muchas veces escucho las risas de Bella y de sus acompañantes. Le hartaba mucho que ella se sintiera la dueña de la casa, aunque se estuviera acostando con Edward, ella era más dueña que Bella. Conocía muy bien a las mujeres como Bella, ellas solo buscaban dinero y en cuanto pudiera hablaría con Edward para sacarle la venda que tenía en los ojos con respecto a su mujercita. Alice ya sabía que Annia era solo hija de Edward y ahora entendía muchas cosas, ahora podía ver qué era lo que tramaba Bella y sabía que era lo más bajo que una podría hacer. Utilizar a su hija para sacarle dinero, ella iba a cuidar a su hermano a como diera lugar.

Emmett salió del despacho y subió las escaleras para juntarse con su chica, su cuñado y amiga. Carlisle le agradeció a Edward todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarlo en todo lo respectaba su divorcio y lo demás. Hoy iría a trabajar y luego iría con Thomas a recoger sus cosas a la casa que compartió con aquella mujer. El solo hecho de recordarla o pronunciar su nombre el dolor en su pecho era agobiante que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Cuando Edward estaba solo en el despacho llamo a Christie por el teléfono que muy pocas veces utilizaba. Ella en un segundo estaba tocando la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Edward mientras la puerta se abría y por ella aparecía Christie.

—Señor —Christie estaba un poco cansada, el embarazo le estaba pasando la cuenta y últimamente solo quería dormir.

—¿Llego la chica que mandaría la empresa de servicios domésticos? —pregunto Edward rebuscando el contrato para la mujer que ayudaría en la casa.

—Sí, ella está afuera esperándolo —contesto Christie, ella no creía que necesitara alguien, pero agradecía enormemente el gesto ya que sabía que en un par de meses ya no se podrá mover como acostumbra.

—Bien hazla pasar y luego llama a Bella, que traiga a la niña con ella para que conozca a la nueva chica. —pidió Edward a Christie, ella asintió y salió en busca de Jane.

Jane estaba en la sala mirando las fotos que estaban sobre los exquisitos muebles. Le había llamado la atención Edward, pero en su corazón solo había espacio para su amado que ahora estaba en el cielo. Ahora tenía que jugar sus cartas muy bien, el primer paso ya estaba dado ahora solo quedaba el resto de la lista y sabía que eso le tomaría solo un mes. Luego de que estos 30 días terminaran ella comenzaría su ataque y nadie de los que estaban en su lista negra se salvaría.

—Jane —la llamo Christie ella se giró para verla y sonrió— El señor Edward te vera ahora, sígueme por favor — pidió Christie amablemente, Jane asintió sonriendo forzadamente, pero sabía que nadie más que ella lo sabía.

Christie guio a Jane hasta el estudio de Edward Cullen. Al entrar jane quedo impresionada con la cantidad de libros que allí había, detrás de un imponente escritorio estaba Edward Cullen, el objetivo número dos en su lista.

—Buenos Días —saludo Jane cortésmente. Todas esas lecciones de actuación hoy le estaban dando frutos y le ayudaría bastante.

—Buenos Días Jane, toma asiento por favor —le indico Jane, la voz de Edward era autoritaria como debería de ser para un empresario y eso le gusto a Jane—, ¿deseas tomar algo? —pregunto poniendo sobre el escritorio el contrato de Jane.

—No, muchas gracias —contesto Jane en su postura de chica inocente y tímida, eso le llamo la atención a Edward, sabía que Jane era la chica perfecta para el puesto.

—Gracias Christie te avisare si necesito algo —Christie salió del estudio cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y fue en dirección de la habitación de Annia donde estaba Isabella.

—Bien —dijo Edward acercándole a Jane el contrato de trabajo—, este es el contrato, léelo y dime si quieres algunos cambios, dime allí también está el día que tienes libre.

—Gracias —murmuro Jane tomando el contrato, era demasiado generoso y no pensaba que fuera así, pero nada haría cambiar su venganza. Cuando termino de leer el contrato y viendo la cuantiosa suma de su sueldo, sacaría algo más que un sueldo de todo esto—. Me parece bien, todo está perfecto —se estiro y tomo el lápiz y firmo.

—Christie en unos momentos le mostrara tu habitación, ahora iremos para que conozcas a los demás —Edward se levantó con elegancia y abrió la puerta, Jane se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala. Edward entro a la sala, allí estaba Isabella que tenía a Annia en sus brazos.

Jane solo quería saltar encima de la chica y darle una dura golpiza, pero no podía adelantar las cosas, una dura venganza que jamás olvidaran. Sonrió tímidamente al ver a todas aquellas personas.

—Bells —llamo tiernamente Edward a su mujer, porque eso es lo que era, suya, aunque no estuvieran casados aun, ella era suya. Bella sonrió y se acercó a Edward, este tomo a su hija en sus brazos y se giró mirando a Jane.

—Jane Prescott, ella es Isabella Swan, mi mujer —Bella sonrió y Jane se tuvo que tragar todas las ganas de estrangularla con sus propias manos, en cambio estiro su mano y Bella la estrecho muy cortésmente.

—Mucho Gusto —dijo Bella sonriendo, algo en aquella mujer no le gustaba, pero confiaba en Edward y si él decía que ella era perfecta entonces bien.

—Igualmente — contesto Jane tratando de ser amable.

—Ella es Annia, nuestra hija —¿Hija? Pensó Jane, ella no recordara que Alec le mencionara que Bella estuviera embarazada, él había intentado embarazarla pero jamás lo pudo, por lo que la opción de que Isabella tuviera un amante estaba fuera ya que ella estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer eso.

—Es una niña preciosa —halago Jane, después de meditarlo un poco supuso que Annia era solo hija de Edward. El clavo perfecto para que sintiera dolor.

—Gracias —asintió Edward—, ellos son Emmett McCarty mi abogado y amigo, su novia Rose y amiga de Bells, él es Jasper hermano de Rose —así Edward termino las presentaciones.

—Es un placer conocerlos —Jane ya tenía pensado todo y solo había que esperar.

Bella estaba muy insegura con respecto a Jane, no sabía porque ella le causaba miedo. Pero no quería molestar a Edward con sus inseguridades, solo se ocuparía de eso ella misma. Por ahora haría como si confiara en ella, todo sería más fácil así, de esa forma podría saber quién es realmente Jane Prescott.

Después de que todos cenaran, Jane se estaba instalando en su nueva habitación, mañana seria su primer día en la mansión Cullen. Por otro lado Alice caminaba de un lado hacia otro, hoy había conocido a Jasper Hale, un amigo de la mujercita y aun no se podía quitar a ese hombre de la cabeza. Pero jamás podría estar con él, Jasper es un hombre guapo, sí, eso no lo discutía, pero que de sus estudios, de su trabajo. Supo que Bella, Rose y Jasper trabajaron o trabajan en un club nudista y eso le estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza.

Decidió que ya era hora de hablar con su hermano y decirle lo que pensaba de su mujercita. Bajo las escaleras yendo directamente al despacho de Edward. Este estaba solucionando uno de los problemas que había en su empresa, aunque ya había vuelto de Italia, decidió que Bree se quedara por un par de semanas más a cargo. Aun así se ocupaba de ciertas cosas desde la casa. El toque en la puerta hizo que levantara la vista y murmuro un "adelante", Alice escucho la voz de su hermano permitiéndole pasar y ella entro, estaba segura que Edward le haría caso y echaría a esa caza fortunas.

—¿Puedo Hablar contigo? —le pidió Alice a su hermano, su voz era suave.

—Claro, siéntate —dijo Edward mientras cerraba la sesión de su computador para poder prestar la mayor cantidad de atención a su hermana.

—Bien, seré breve —tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Edward asintió para que continuara—. Sé que Isabella es una caza fortunas, solo quiere tu dinero, está utilizando a tu hija para sacarte la mayor cantidad de dinero que pueda.

Edward no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar su hermana estaba diciendo que Bella estaba con él por el dinero, quiso reírse por todo lo que ella había dicho era una estupidez.

—Mira Alice, no quiero ser pesado contigo pero te repito, no te metas con Bella, yo la conozco lo suficiente para saber que ella no es así, Isabella es la madre de Annia y por ultimo si no te gusta que Bella sea mi mujer, puedes tomar tus cosas e irte —finalizo Edward con la voz lo más calmada que pueda.

—No me iré, me quedare para demostrarte de que estoy en lo cierto — sentencio Alice saliendo del estudio. Edward sacudió su cabeza aun no podía creer lo que había oído.

Desde una esquina escondida se encontraba Jane, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, esto le ayudaría a que Edward dudara de Bella, era lo mejor que podía pasarle, con lo que Alice acababa de decir le estaba dando muchas ideas y que mejor que utilizarlas. Todo iba viento en popa, pronto todos ellos estarían arrepentidos por lo que hicieron.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 19: Desconfianza**

Jane sutilmente se estaba haciendo amiga de Alice, ganándose su confianza todo sería más fácil. Jane se ocupaba de cuidar a Annia y se ocupaba de algunas cosas de la casa. Se aguantaba las ganas de arrogar a Christie por las escaleras o apuñalar a Isabella cuando se la topaba en la cocina. Sabía que hiriendo a Isabella Edward sufriría, en los pocos cincos días que llevaba en la casa se había dado cuenta de que Edward moría de amor por Bella.

Edward pasaba las mañanas en la empresa trabajando a full para poder pasar la tarde junto a su mujer y su hija, le alegraba enormemente de que Bree estuviera haciendo un gran trabajo al frente de su empresa, que le había ofrecido trabajo, ella sin dudarlo lo acepto ya que no le venía nada de mal un salario extra. Bella pasaba su mañana entre Annia y las horas de estudio. Edward quería que ella tuviera algunos conocimientos de francés e italiano, además de algo de historia universal, matemática y literatura, también algo de protocolo, ella estaba muy entusiasmada por todo, pero por sobre todo ya que le encantaba la idea de escribir. Su sueño era escribir un libro.

Thomas no aguantaba a la Señorita Cullen, pero tenía que estar dentro de la casa para cuidar de la Señorita Swan, muchas veces presencio las humillaciones que Alice le hacía pasar a Isabella. Por otro lado Carlisle se enfrascaba en el trabajo tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado con su esposa. En los días que llevaba en la casa de su hijo, no se había comunicado con Esme y si lo hacía solo era Emmett que lidiaba con todo lo del divorcio. Esme por su lado estaba tranquila con lo del divorcio, sabía que Carlisle no la dejaría sin nada de dinero, había hecho bien en casarse con él. Carlisle era una persona ultramente generosa, pero lo que no sabía que Edward su propio hijo estaba aconsejando a su padre de que no le diera nada de dinero a Esme, con el alegato de adulterio y tomando la carta de que Alice no es su hija, sería mucho más fácil.

Bella se sentía observada, cuando tenía a Annia en sus brazos, se sentía un nudo en el estómago desde que esa chica Jane entro a trabajar pero no sabía porque le causaba esa inquietud. Lo había hablado con Edward pero este solo la tranquilizo.

—Cariño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella es solo hace su trabajo —le dijo Edward cuando estaba en la cama, ya era cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero ellos recién habían terminado su actividad física. Isabella tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, este tenía sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Bella, ambos trataban de que sus respiraciones volvieran a ser normal.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo estar tranquila, ella hace sentir miedo, tengo terror cuando ella está cerca —Bella soltó un fuerte suspiro, ya habían pasado 15 días de que Jane había entrado a la casa a trabajar.

—Bella —la llamo Edward, Bella apoyo su mentón en el pecho desnudo de su hombre, Edward no sabía cómo es que amaba tanto a aquella mujer—, quiero que estés tranquila y si para eso, tengo que poner a Scott a investigar a esa chica, lo hare —Edward elevo su dedo índice acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

—Lamento todo esto, pero creo que no nos haría ningún daño que Scott la investigue —Bella beso el pecho de Edward.

Ambos contentos con la decisión, se acomodaron para dormir. Bella pensaba que tenía que hacer algo, estar prevenida, tenía ese presentimiento. A la mañana siguiente Isabella se levantó con una idea en la cabeza. Secretamente llamo a Ryans y lo había citado en el centro comercial. El sabría bien como seguir con su plan, por su parte no le diría nada a Edward ya que este le diría que estaba siendo exagerada en el asunto y que podrían esperar para que Scott le dijera alguna cosa de Jane. Bella tomaría sus propias precauciones.

Termino de desayunar y le dijo a Christie que saldría y que se llevaría a Thomas, le rogo que cuidara a Annia mientras salía. Christie sabía que Bella estaba angustiada y que le costaba confiar en Jane, por lo que le dijo que fuera tranquila. Bella le agradeció y se fue al estudio ya que necesitaría dinero para llevar a cabo su plan. Entro en el estudio y no se dio cuenta de que en la parte alta de las escaleras estaba Alice observándola, decidió que tenía que averiguar que iba hacer Isabella en el estudio de su hermano. Sin hacer ruido bajo las escaleras y rápidamente se abrió la puerta. Vio a Isabella agachada apretando unos botones, en silencio saco su teléfono móvil y puso la cámara, le tomo varias fotos, sacando el dinero y poniéndolo en el bolso.

Alice decidió que era mejor enviarle las fotos a Edward. Espero a que Isabella se metiera en el volvo junto con Thomas, apenas escucho el coche salir por la callecita, presiono enviar. Bella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Thomas iba muy serio. Bella solo le dijo que manejara al centro comercial.

En la empresa Cullen Enterprises inc. Edward estaba atendiendo una llamada cuando su móvil sonó, miro la pantalla y vio que se trataba de Alice, suspiro y siguió atendiendo su llamada. Tenía un poco de trabajo atrasado, aparte tenía que volver a juntarse con Charlie para terminar lo que quedó inconcluso cuando sufrió el infarto y luego vino lo de Italia. Cuando termino la llamada, tomo su móvil y abrió el mensaje que su querida hermana le había mandado. En el mensaje habían unas fotos de Bella con dinero en su mano y al pie de las fotos estaban las palabras de Alice.

 _"Esto demuestra que es una caza fortunas, ella solo está contigo por el dinero. A"_

Edward solo negaba con la cabeza, su confianza en Isabella era muy grande y no caería en las provocaciones de Alice y eso ya le estaba colmando su paciencia, muy su hermana seria pero no tenía por qué meterse en la relación que tenía con Bella. Marco el número de Bella y espero a que ella le contestara, no le diría nada de lo del dinero dejaría que ella lo hiciera.

—Hola —contesto Bella del otro lado de la línea, Thomas estaba terminando de aparcar el coche, a lo lejos ella vio el auto de Ryans.

—Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Edward, tecleando unas cuantas cosas en su computadora.

—Bien, salí un rato para tomar aire y comprar algo —dijo Bella, tendría que comprar algo para que Edward no sospechara nada.

—Eso está bien, ¿tienes dinero suficiente? —pregunto Edward.

—Sí, no comprare algo muy caro, quiero comprar algo para Annia — contesto con una sonrisa, ya sabría cómo tapar su real asunto.

—Bien divierte cariño, Te Amo —se despidió Edward.

—Lo hare, te amo—dijo Isabella cortando la comunicación, mirando a Thomas este la miraba seriamente.

Ambos bajaron del coche y se reunieron con Ryans en la entrada del centro comercial, nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron al patio de comida, se sentaron en la mesa más apartada que encontraron. Ryans espero hasta que Isabella le dijera lo que se traía entre manos.

—Sé que encontraran que es un poco exagerado de mi parte pero de alguna forma necesito hacerlo —la voz de Isabella tiritaba solo de los nervios.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto Thomas, Ryans podía adivinar de que iba todo esto.

—Necesito proteger de alguna manera a Annia —tomo aire haciendo una pequeña pausa—. La presencia de Jane me pone demasiado nerviosa, es como si estuviera viviendo con Alec otra vez —susurro la última frase y miro a Gabriel.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita? —pregunto Gabriel decidido a ayudar a Bella, pues también sentía que esa mujer era muy turbia y no podía quedarse tranquilo mientras su jefe hace oído sordo a las advertencia que Bella le decía.

—Quiero comprarle a Annia un par de Aros, pero quiero que estos tengan algún artefacto de GPS o un chip de rastreo. Si algo sucede, estaré tranquila cuando se ponga a funcionar.

—Me parece una muy buena idea, pero le aconsejaría que usted también utilizara uno, quizás una pulsera —respondió Gabriel, Thomas estaba tranquilo, sabía que las dudas e inquietudes de la señorita Swan estaban en lo cierto, el único ciego en la casa era Edward.

—Creo es una buena idea, me alegro que me ayuden en esto, aunque les pediría que no le digan nada a Edward, él dirá que soy una paranoica, pero no puedo esperar a que Scott le llame para decir lo que sabe —los dos guardaespaldas asintieron y se levantaron, Gabriel le iba explicando donde comprar lo que quería y Bella lo escuchaba atentamente.

Edward por otro lado no quería entrar en el juego de Alice, pero ciertamente el bichito le estaba picando y eso le molestaba, esperaría a ver a Isabella, y escuchar que tenía que decir. Decidió que tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello ya que nada resolvería, se mantuvo ocupado hasta la hora de su habitual salida. Cuando termino todo lo que debía de firmar y todo lo demás, llamo a Ryans, este lo estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Edward jamás se dio cuenta de que Gabriel se había juntado con Bella.

Ambos se subieron al Audi, en completo silencio Gabriel manejo hacia la mansión de Edward, este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, todo era demasiado confuso, aún tenía las fotos que Alice le había mandado. No sabía que pensar, durante toda la mañana le había dado vuelta al asunto y podía decir a su favor que en estos dos meses y medio que Bella llevaba a su lado jamás se comportó como una persona interesada, incluso le rehuía a que el gastara dinero en ella, quizás era una pantalla para que nadie sospechara, no podía pensar eso de ella ya que conocía a Bella y con eso le bastaba, no volvería a caer en la trampa de Alice, por lo que tendría una gran conversación con su pequeña hermana.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue correr prácticamente a la habitación de Annia, donde sabía perfectamente que Bella estaría allí y no se equivocó, su mujer estaba sentada en una mecedora blanca con Annia en los brazos y le estaba hablando. Sonrió y dejo su maletín en una esquina y se acercó hasta donde estaban sus dos mujeres más importantes.

—Hola —susurro Edward para no despertar a su pequeña. Isabella lo miro y sonrió.

—Hola —contesto Bella en el mismo bajo tono que Edward.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto acariciando la cabecita de Annia, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, su hija estaba llevando unas pequeñas perlas rojas en forma de frutillas en sus orejitas, este levanto la vista para ver a Isabella, esta sonreía de manera adorable.

—Estamos bien —sonrió—, espero que no te moleste que le haya abierto las orejitas, pero entre más grande es más dolor y cuando los vi me gustaron mucho, así que se los compre —le explico Bella. Esperando que no preguntara nada más, aunque sabía que no había nada de raro en todo esto.

—Son hermosos, me alegro que los hayas hecho, pero quiero saber cómo le abriste las ojeras a Annia —Edward también reparo en que en una de las muñecas de Bella descansaba una hermosa pulsera de plata con dos corazones.

—Christie me ayudo a hacerlo, ella sabía cómo, yo solo sostuve a Annia —Bella soltó una risita. Edward asintió y beso la frente de su mujer.

—Iré a darme una ducha, ¿quieres acompañarme? —le pregunto de forma sugerente.

Isabella se mordió el labio, esa era una propuesta muy atractiva, pero no podía aceptar.

— e y dúchate, te estaré esperando para que comamos algo —sonrió y Edward asintió levantándose y yéndose a su habitación para tomar una ducha.

Isabella boto el aire que estaba conteniendo, no le gustaba ocultarle nada a Edward, pero si se lo contaba él pensaría que estaba loca y que esperaran a que Scott le dijeran que sabía de la chica, ella tenía que actuar antes de que algo malo sucedieran no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Gabriel había pensado que si Bella tenía razón, el necesitaba cuidar de su novia y ahora más que ella lleva en su vientre a su primer hijo.

Bella al volver del centro comercial hablo con Christie en el jardín ya que no quería que las paredes supieran lo que estaba pasando. Christie acepto la pulsera que era una igual a la de ella. Dejo a Annia en la cunita y se fue a su habitación, quería estar cerca de Edward. Cuando entro escucho el agua de la ducha corriendo, ella sonrió imaginándose a ese espécimen de hombre completamente desnudo. Se sentó en la cama esperándolo. El sonido del teléfono de Edward sonó, Bella se levantó para tomar el aparato que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, apretó un botón y era un correo electrónico, lo cerro de inmediato, pensando que Edward se podría molestaría por su intromisión. Apretó otro botón y de repente la bandeja de mensajes se abrió y delante de sus ojos estaban unas fotos de ella sacando el dinero de la caja fuerte, otras de ella con el dinero en la mano y otras poniendo el dinero en su bolso. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al leer las palabras que tenía al pie de las fotos. Sintió que el alma se le caía a pedazos recordando la llamada que le hizo Edward, fueron unos minutos más tarde, ¿él estaba creyendo a lo que Alice le decía? ¿Él estaría pensando que ella era una interesada? ¿Él estaría desconfiando de ella por eso la llamo?

La llave de la ducha se cerró y el agua dejo de correr, pero Isabella estaba congelada sentada en la cama con el teléfono en sus manos, los ojos llorosos y su mente llena de preguntas. Edward salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla, salió a buscar su ropa y se encontró con Isabella completamente encorvada sentada en la orilla de su cama.

—¿Bella? —Edward se acercó lentamente, Bella reacciono poniéndose de pie, levantando su mirada para verlo. Edward quedo sin aire al ver el rostro de dolor de Bella, le impacto ver sus ojos sin el brillo que se había acostumbrado.

Bella tomo aire para poder controlar las ganas que tenia de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y hablar con Edward, escuchar su versión, no podía dejarse llevar por sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Fue por estas fotos que me llamaste hoy? — le pregunto Bella, calmada, alzo su mano mostrándole el teléfono a Edward, este frunció el ceño, ya que por culpa de su hermana estaba viendo a su mujer destrozada.

—No, no fue por eso —medio mintió, ya que en un punto si lo había hecho, pero si le decía la verdad absoluta, la perdería para siempre.

—¿Entonces? —hizo una pausa—, ¿me llamaste, me preguntaste si tenía suficiente, todo porque tu hermana saco estas fotos?

—Reconozco que en un momento me confundí y las fotos me hacían pensar muchas cosas, pero no por eso desconfió de ti, no te dije nada al llegar. Eres mi mujer por tanto mi dinero es tuyo también, sea cual sea la finalidad de este — Edward se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a milímetros del cuerpo de Isabella. Ella lo miraba asimilando las palabras que él le había dicho.

—Pero desconfiaste de mi —susurro Bella con un deje de dolor.

—No, solo esperaba que confiaras en mí y me dijeras el para qué del dinero, no desconfió de ti así que no pienses eso, puedes tomarlo todo si quieres porque te amo —Edward acuno el rostro de bella acercándose más hacia ella.

Bella solo pudo suspirar, no sabía que pensar, sabía que tenía que hacer, tenía que decirle a Edward lo que había hecho con el dinero y se arriesgaría a que él le dijera que estaba loca y era una paranoica, pero lo que más le importaba era la seguridad primeramente de su hija y luego su propia vida.

—Me reuní con Ryans hoy en centro comercial —hizo una pausa y Edward automáticamente soltó su rostro, la ola de celos comenzó estremecerlo—, estaba con Thomas, él es el único que podría ayudarme en lo que quería hacer.

—¿Y qué es eso que necesitabas? —la voz de Edward era un poco dura a causa de los celos.

Bella se acercó a Edward y poniendo en puntitas se inclinó para quedar más cerca de su oído, Edward vio a intención de Bella y de inclino hacia abajo para facilitarle la tarea. Bella solo quería asegurarse de que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir.

—Los aros de Annia, mi pulsera y la pulsera de Christie, todos tienen un chip de rastreo, eso fue lo que hice con el dinero —susurro Bella cerca del oído de Edward, este quedo en shock por lo que acaba de decir—. Ahora puedes decir que estoy loca, pero no puedo esperar a Scott con su informe.

—No fue tan difícil decirlo ¿cierto? —Bella frunció el ceño y se alejó de Edward.

—Solo porque tú no sientas lo que yo, no quiere decir que me quede tranquila, prefiero actuar como una loca y proteger a mi hija —Bella lo miro y sonrió débilmente—, en tus ojos puedo ver que tu hermana hizo un buen trabajo mandándote las fotos, puedo ver que has desconfiado de mí.

—Bella no digas eso —Edward quiso abrazarla, pero Bella alzo su mano mostrándole la palma lo detuvo.

—No, no necesito esto —puso el teléfono sobre la cama y comenzó a caminar para salir de allí, cuando al fin salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, al final del pasillo estaba Alice con una sonrisa de victoria, Bella cerro los ojos y se fue a su antigua habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se acostó, después de sacarse sus zapatos, se permitió llorar, porque Alice había conseguido lo que quería, quería que Edward desconfiara de ella y lo logro, lloro porque le dolio el alma ver como la persona a quien más amaba no confiaba en ella. Lloro hasta que se quedó dormida en un profundo e inquietante sueño.

Edward quedo petrificado, había sido un gran idiota, rápidamente busco su ropa, se colocó lo primero que encontró, que fueron un jeans negros, una camiseta azul y sus tenis. Tomo su teléfono y poniéndolo en el bolsillo trasero salió en busca de Bella, tenía que arreglar las cosas, no podía dejar que todo quedara así. Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con Alice y la rabia se apodero de él.

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? —espeto Edward completamente tenso.

—Vengo a escuchar un gracias por tu parte, ella se ira y tu fortuna está a salvo ahora — sonrió alegremente.

Edward frunció el ceño y la tomo del brazo sin decir nada la arrastro a la habitación que ella estaba ocupando y la tiro sobre la cama.

—Toma toda tu basura y te larga ahora mismo de mi casa y no me hagas a hacerlo yo mismo —rugió, Alice tembló literalmente al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermano— Mueve tu culo, lo quiero fuera de mi casa hoy mismo.

Edward dejo la habitación de Alice y bajo las escaleras buscando a Ryans, sabia donde lo podía encontrar. Entro en la cocina, allí estaba Carlisle, Ryans y Christie, Jane había salido por unas cosas que Christie necesitaba.

—¿Edward? —lo llamo su padre pero este aún tenía la furia recorriendo sus venas.

—Alice se ira hoy de mi casa —con tono autoritario y su mirada completamente lleno de furia miro a Gabriel—. ¿Dónde fuiste hoy en la mañana?

—Me reuní con la señorita Bella y Thomas —Edward solo asintió y se sentó en el taburete poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos. Preguntando eso lo único que corroboraba era que él había desconfiado de Bella y toda la culpa la tenía Alice y en parte él por qué pensar tantas idioteces.

— ¿Por qué Alice se va? — Pregunto un muy cauteloso Carlisle, conocía a su hijo, que cuando estaba de ese humor era mejor no ponerse en su camino.

Edward se levantó sacando su teléfono y busco el mensaje de Alice, el paso el aparato a su padre este al ver la pantalla frunció el ceño.

—Creo que haces lo correcto y creo que Alice debe de saber la verdad, hay que romper su burbuja, tiene que madurar un poco y pensar mejor las cosas —dijo Carlisle devolviéndole el teléfono a Edward.

Desde la segunda planta el grito de Alice llamando a Edward los paralizo a todos, Edward sin pensarlo se levantó y corrió, lo siguió Gabriel y Carlisle, por ultimo iba Christie, todos preocupados y llenos de terror.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 20: Angustia.**

Edward al llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana se dio cuenta que era en la habitación de antigua de Bella, este ya enojado por todo lo que habia pasado decidió irse en contra de Alice.

—¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¿No te dije que movieras tu culo fuera de mi casa? —grito Edward sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

Alice después que Edward la echara de su casa, fue hacia la habitación de Bella, quería disculpase con ella porque la verdad era que no se quería ir de esa casa, habia visto el odio en los ojos de Edward, el rostro de tristeza de Bella le habían aclarado el panorama y se dio cuenta de lo mal que habia actuado y lo estúpido que fue de su parte haberle mandado esas fotos a su hermano. Al entrar en la habitación de Bella se acercó a ella y le toco su hombro, lo encontró demasiado húmedo, con mucho cuidado giro a Bella, Alice se dio cuenta que ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Grito lo más fuerte que pudo pidiendo ayuda.

—Solo quise hablar con ella, quería disculparme con Bella, pero la encontré empapada en sudor, está ardiendo en fiebre —explico Alice intimidada por lo gritos de Edward.

Edward sin decir nada se acercó a Bella y verifico lo dicho por Alice, suspiro al ver que su mujer ardía en temperatura, Carlisle no perdió el tiempo y fue por su maletín para atender a Bella. Edward mando a Christie por una fuente con agua y algunos paños para bajar la temperatura. Pronto se pusieron a trabajar en bajar la temperatura, pero nada ayudaba, Carlisle no se explicaba lo que estaba pasando.

Bella poco a poco iba mejorando, Edward no había ido a trabajar en esos tres días en que la fiebre de Bella no bajaba, Carlisle decidió hacerle unos exámenes de sangre y dentro de dos días sabrían que era lo que Bella tenia. Al cuarto día la fiebre había bajado hasta lo normal, Edward no se había movido de su lado, Christie le subía las comidas y solo salía de la habitación para estar un poco con Annia, que desde que Bella estaba enferma ha estado más mañosa y no duerme mucho por las noches. Edward hacia todo lo que podía para que la niña no echara de menos a su madre, pero se estaba haciendo más difícil.

Carlisle se pasaba las horas trabajando codo a codo con la nueva enfermera que había llegado, su nombre era Carmen, de nacionalidad española, pero hace ya más de 10 años que vivía en los Estados Unidos y su ingles era bueno, muchas veces le costaba, a Carlisle eso le parecía muy tierno, Carmen tenía 35 años, era muy linda, de cabellos castaños largos hasta la cintura lacio, ojos de color caramelos y unos labios carnosos, varias veces se había quedado perdido mientras que ella le daba los datos de algún paciente, pero él pensaba en la forma de los labios cuando hablaba, el pequeño tic que tenía, ella cerraba un ojo cuando miraba el monitor de las pulsaciones, se preguntaba si necesitaría un par de lentes pero aun así ese gesto le parecía tierno. Carlisle le había contado a su hijo lo que pasaba con Carmen, este le respondió que la conociera, que fueran amigos antes que nada y si las cosas iban bien y ese sentimiento crecía pues que se planteara tener algo más formal.

Ese mismo día en que Bella cayó enferma, Carlisle había hablado con Alice, le había contado la verdad sobre su madre y sobre el divorcio, también le aclaro que eso no quitaba que ella fuera hija suya, ya que él la había criado y la quería como si fuera sangre de su sangre. Alice desde que escucho las palabras que le dijo Carlisle las lágrimas no habían parado de salir por sus ojos, todo lo que había creído, toda su familia, no era nada, todo era una mentira, todo era una mentira creada por Esme para amargarles la vida. Después de esa conversación donde Edward le aseguro que jamás la dejaría sola pero tenía que aprender a conocer a las personas y sobre todo tenía que dejar de decir cosas en contra de Bella, porque ella era su mujer y tenía que respetarla.

Alice acepto las cosas que Carlisle y Edward le habían dicho, además le había prometido a Edward que trataría mejor a Bella y que la conocería. Además de que le pedio si le podía dar trabajo en su empresa, no importaba como, pero quería mantenerse ocupada en algo. Edward le dijo que si, así que desde hace dos días Alice estaba trabajo como secretaria en el área de publicidad, hasta ahora todo iba bien según le informaba Bree y viendo a su hermana que siempre llegaba hablando de algo nuevo que había pasado en la empresa, además de todo lo que aprendía durante todo el día.

Poco a poco Bella iba sintiéndose mejor, aunque desde que despertó al tercer día y pese todos los cuidados por parte de Edward, las únicas palabras que le decía, eran gracias y por favor, pero más allá sus conversaciones no llegaban, ella aún estaba dolida de la desconfianza por parte de Edward, durante esos días que estuvo inconsciente a causa de la fiebre, había tenido muchas pesadilla y Edward las protagonizaba todas. Él había escucha cuando Bella murmuraba su nombre lleno de dolor y tristeza haciendo que el corazón de Edward se quebrara un poco más, pero aun así, él no la dejaba sola mucho tiempo y la cuidaba constantemente, pero desde que ella había despertado había intentado mucha veces disculparse pero cada vez que decía alguna palabra referente al tema, Bella le decía que quería estar sola.

La semana estaba terminando y Edward ya no sabía qué hacer para que Bella le perdonara y volviera a la habitación con él, hace un día que Bella ya estaba bien, no tosía y su voz ya no era nasal. Desde que ella había levantado, había pasado todo el día con Annia y como si fuera un relajante la niña se había calmado y hasta sonrió cuando vio a su madre, todos en la casa estaban asombrado con la conexión que ella tenían. Nada sería extraño si la niña fuera sangre de Bella, pero como no era el caso, aun así Annia estaba calmada y quieta en los brazos de su madre y esta estaba más que feliz por tener una hija.

Cada hora el plan de Jane estaba cerca solo faltaban unas horas para que comenzara su venganza, Esme y Eleazar tenían todo preparado y según Jane nada podría salir mal. Scott estaba en Forks averiguando todo lo relacionado con Jane Volturi. Allí llevaba una semana preguntando y averiguando, lo único que había conseguido fue que era una chica demasiado callada y varias veces se le vio hablando con Alec.

El día había llegado y Jane estaba en limpiando la casa como era costumbre, nada parecía extraño salvo que Christie tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas, ella podría jurar que no necesitaba nada, pero raramente desaparecieron varias. Jane era la culpable de eso, necesitaba una excusa para que Christie saliera y se llevara a la niña.

—Creo que tendré que ir a comprar —dijo Christie después de haber revisado la despensa.

—Pensé que las comprar ya estaban echas —opino Jane ordenando los platos en la despensa.

—Eso creí, pero no, faltan unas cosas y si no están, Edward se pondrá un poco irritable —soltó una risita y Jane la acompaño.

—Bueno en ese caso, tendrías que ir ya a comprar esas cosas —dijo Jane tratando de que no sonara muy ansiosa. Christie asintió pero antes de irse Jane agrego—, quizás podrías llevar a la niña, le haría bien un poco de aire y así la Señorita Isabella descase un poco más.

—Es una excelente idea — Christie sonrió y Jane le devolvió la sonrisa siendo esta de victoria, todo iba sobre ruedas.

Christie dejo a Jane en la cocina mientras ella iba hacia la habitación de Annia, Allí estaba Isabella con la niña sentada en su regazo, Christie entro y sonrió.

—Bella —la llamo. Bella levanto la mirada y sonrió al ver a Christie en la puerta, cada día su barriga iba creciendo y Gabriel estaba más que feliz, pronto se cumplirían seis meses, ya sabían que era un niño.

—¿Dime? —le pregunto Bella mientras siguió mirando y jugando con la niña.

—Tengo que ir a compra y pues estaba pensado que llevarme a la niña para que tome un poco de aire y usted se pueda bañar y relajar un poco — Christie sonrió.

Pues, me parece una buena idea —sonrió Bella—, creo que me haría bien un buen baño.

—Bien entonces preparare su carriola —Christie comenzó a poner algunas cosas en un bolsito y unas mantas sobre la carriola, Bella le paso a la niña y Christie la puso en el cochecito. Bella se despidió de la niña y un nudo en la garganta se formó.

Christie salió empujando la carriola de la niña, apenas salió Jane saco su teléfono móvil y llamo a Esme, le dijo que Christie ya estaba afuera con la niña, que la siguiera y que cuando fuera oportuno las secuestrara. Isabella desde que Christie salió no había estado tranquila, se ducho pero en vez de relajarse se tensó aún más. Edward estaba en su estudio trabajando no había querido ir a la empresa ya que no se quería separar de Bella.

Christie iba haciendo una lista mental de lo que necesitaría y Annia iba feliz mirando hacia Christie. Habían caminado un par de cuadras hasta que llegaron a un supermercado. Entraron y ella se dispuso de inmediato a comprar lo que hacía falta. Esme estaba en el estacionamiento, allí esperaba a que Christie pasara con la niña, todo estaba planeado, además que estaba estacionada justo donde la cámara de vigilancia no mostraba el coche, un punto más a su favor.

Espero por unos quince minutos hasta que por fin Christie salió y justo a tiempo, Eleazar que estaba con ella estaba listo para actuar al igual que Esme. Cuando Christie paso por al lado de la camioneta, Esme bajo la ventanilla y la llamo.

—Christie —le llamo muy entusiasta como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida. Christie al escuchar la voz de Esme de tenso pues sabía que Edward no quería que ella se acercara a su hija.

—Señora —susurro, si Edward se enteraba de esto de seguro le dará una buena regañada.

—Wow, pero si estas embarazada, muchas felicidades —dijo Esme con una sonrisa más falsa que sus músculos a los segundos se cansaron, pero aun así no dejo su actuación de buena mujer.

—Gracias, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos —se despidió Christie pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Esme volvió a Hablar.

—Si quieres te puedo llevar, sé que nadie allí me quiere ver, pero una mujer embarazada no debería de caminar —sonrió tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no —negó Christie, pero la puerta de atrás se abrió dejando ver a Eleazar con un arma apuntando a su estómago. Christie automáticamente se tensó.

—Cariño te vas a cansar, solo sube —ordeno Esme, Christie con el miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, saco a la niña de la carriola y se subió al auto, Eleazar desarmo la carriola y lo metió al auto, Esme a toda velocidad salió del estacionamiento sin que las cámaras la vieran, todo lo tenían muy bien planeado.

Christie más nerviosa no podía estar, apretó a Annia contra de su pecho, y respiro profundo ya que si se ponía más nerviosa y estresada le podría afectar a su hijo. Esme manejo un par de kilómetros y asintió hacia Eleazar, era la hora de poner a dormir a Christie para que no supiera hacia donde iba.

Eleazar saco un algodón de la guantera y lo mojo con cloroformo, Christie sabía lo que venía por lo que no opuso resistencia, en cuanto Eleazar le acerco el algodón en su nariz y boca, sus ojos pesaron y se quedó inconsciente, Eleazar se apresuró a tomar a la niña en sus brazos que inmediatamente comenzó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. Esme siguió conduciendo a pesar del llanto de la niña y las constantes quejas por parte de Eleazar, en 30 minutos llegaron a la casa donde estaría, apenas Esme aparco en el garaje de la casa, Eleazar salió de la camioneta y le paso la niña a Esme, esta se la llevo a su habitación, mientras que Eleazar tomaba entre sus brazos a Christie y la bajaba al sótano, la recostó sobre uno de los colchones y subió a reunirse con Esme.

En la casa Cullen, Bella no podía con los nervios, habían pasado 45 minutos desde que Christie había salido con la niña, Jane estaba que saltaba de alegría al ver que aún no llegaba. Isabella se paseaba por la habitación de Annia, sus manos sudaban y su estómago no ayudaba mucho. Faltaba un día para que Carlisle le trajera los exámenes y así poder saber que tenía. Edward estaba hace más de cinco minutos mirando a Bella que estaba un poco pálida, pero igual de hermosa, había hecho de todo para que ella le volvía hablar pero ella se alejaba de él.

—Bella —le llamo suavemente, ella con ojos llorosos lo miro—, ¿podemos hablar? —pidió mientras entraba a la habitación de la niña.

—Ahora no quiero hablar —le respondió con voz seca y era verdad solo quería que Christie regresara con su pequeña.

—Por favor, te extraño, no quiero que estemos así, por favor escúchame —Edward le rogaba, el jamás pensó en rogarle a una mujer, pero esta vez era diferente, esa mujer frente a él no era cualquier mujer sino que era la mujer de su vida.

— Por favor, no ahora, no puedo hablar contigo ahora —su voz comenzó a temblar, estaba demasiado nerviosa, miro el reloj en su mano, Christie ya llevaba afuera una hora.

—¿Dónde está Annia? —pregunto Edward al acercarse a la cuna de su hija.

—Christie salió a comprar con ella y no han vuelto —respondió Bella, su voz apenas era audible.

Edward frunció el ceño y llamo a Ryans por el intercomunicador y en un par de segundos Gabriel y Thomas llegaron a la habitación de Annia.

—Necesito que vayas al supermercado que esta por aquí cerca, Christie salió con la niña y aún no han vuelto —el rostro de Gabriel se puso tenso y pálido.

—Iremos ahora mismo —le respondió Gabriel y salió de la casa, los nervios lo estaban estresando y el solo hecho de no saber de su mujer lo ponía de malas, Thomas lo seguí muy de cerca, ambos se subieron al Audi de Edward y comenzaron a manejar hacia el supermercado.

Mientras que en la casa Edward no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su mujer, ya que Bella no se detenía y seguía paseándose. Los minutos pasaban y Christie no volvía, Gabriel tampoco regresaba y muchos menos llamaban para avisar si sabía algo.

—Bella por favor, para que harás un agujero en el suelo —le dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en la mecedora. Bella lo miro.

—No puedo estar tranquila, hay algo que me tiene ahogada —le dijo poniendo su mano en su garganta tratando de sacarse ese nudo que no la dejaba tranquila.

—Ya verás que ellas llegaran pronto —Edward no podía más con la distancia que tenía con Isabella—. ¿Podemos hablar de lo que paso el otro día? —pregunto siendo cauteloso.

—No, no ahora —sentencio Bella mirando por la ventana por donde vio que venía entrando el Audi en donde estaba Gabriel y Thomas, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió saliendo de la habitación , bajando las escaleras sin tropezarse, llego hasta la puerta con la respiración agitada, los dos hombres bajaron y no con buena cara.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunto Bella, a los segundos Edward llego hasta a ella.

—No las encontramos —respondió Gabriel y por su rostro Edward supo que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Al escuchar la respuesta de Gabriel el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a desplomarse, Edward la lanzo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la sala donde la acomodo en el sofá.

—Ve por alcohol y llama a mi padre que tiene que estar por llegar —ordeno Edward a Gabriel, este salió corriendo y Thomas llamo a Carlisle.

Gabriel le paso a Edward un algodón empapado con alcohol, este lo deslizo por debajo de la nariz de Bella, a los segundos ella comenzó a moverse y abrir sus ojos, la puerta frontal se abrió y entro Carlisle quien traía una buena cara y rápidamente entro a la sala, donde estaba Bella recostada en el sofá.

—¿Podrías revisarla? — Le pregunto Edward a su padre, este asintió.

—Me gustaría hacerlo en tu estudio, tengo que hablar con ella —la voz de Carlisle contenía algo que nadie más se dio cuenta, Edward no quería alejarse de ella pero sabía que si insistía ella le discutiría y como estaban las cosas él no quería que todo se agravara más de lo que ya estaba, solo se limitó a ayudar a Bella a ponerse de pie y la llevo a su estudio, Carlisle los siguió. Allí Edward sentó a Bella en sofá y salió, Carlisle cerró la puerta verificando que nadie estaba cerca. Edward había ido a hablar con Gabriel y Thomas.

Bella sabía que algo andaba mal y comenzó a morder su labio de manera nerviosa, Carlisle se dio cuenta y le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero de nada sirvió, Saco unos documentos del maletín y se sentó al lado de Bella.

—¿Lo que tengo es muy grave? —pregunto Bella llena de temor.

—Tranquila lo único que tienes es un poco de anemia y la tienes que cuidar — Carlisle comenzó a ver los papeles que tenía en su mano.

—Si no tengo nada grave ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? —los nervios de Bella no la dejaban tranquila.

—Quería decírtelo a ti primero porque no sé cómo están las cosas entre tú y mi hijo por eso lo he hecho —Bella asintió, y espero para que Carlisle siguiera, él sonrió y suspiro—. Bien, como te dije no es grave pero tienes que cuidarte.

—Dime lo que pasa —Bella ya estaba a pasos de la histeria, tenía sus dudas y con esto lo aclararía, no había querido decirle nada a Edward por temor a que él no lo aceptara.

—Estas embaraza —dijo Carlisle, Bella agacho la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella iba a ser madre, iba a tener un hijo y el rostro de Annia se le vino a la mente, miro preocupada a Carlisle— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

—Edward no se puede enterar, no aun, Christie salió con Annia y aún no han vuelto, ya van más de una hora, algo paso, Gabriel lo sabe y yo también quiero saber. —Bella se puso de pie lo más rápido que puso pero eso le pasó la cuenta ya que se mareo, Carlisle la ayudo a estabilizarse.

—Tómalo con calma, necesitas estar tranquila, por ahora no le diré nada a Edward pero tendrás que decirle, luego te daré unas vitaminas que necesitas —Bella asintió y Carlisle la abrazo, ella se hundió en ese abrazo, buscando un consuelo.

En la sala de estar Edward estaba con ambos guardaespaldas y ellos no tenían buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pudieron investigar? —pregunto Edward.

—Vieron a Christie y a Annia subirse a una camioneta negra sin patente —le informo Gabriel

—¿Y las cámaras de seguridad? —Edward comenzaba a temer lo peor.

—No podemos acceder a ellas sin una orden de la policía —dijo Thomas.

—Podemos hacer otra cosa —dijo Edward sacando su móvil para hacer una llamada.

Jane tenía una sonrisa de satisfecha que no podía más, escuchar que Esme había hecho su parte del trabajo, ahora necesitaba calmarse y actuar normal y preocupada cuando supiera que Christie y la niña habían sido secuestradas. En la casa en donde estaba Esme, todo estaba tranquilo, ella le había dado leche a Annia quien la acepto de mala gana. Christie aun dormía en el sótano, Eleazar ahora tenía que conseguir el teléfono de Jasper.

Su plan marchaba a la perfección, solo habían un par de cosas que ninguno de ellos sabían y que todo se iría a la basura...


	21. Capítulo 21

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 21: La llamada**

Eleazar entro en el Moulan Rouge buscando con la mirada su objetivo, había pocos hombres, aun el show no comenzaba y necesitaba hacer las cosas rápidas, el plan era conseguir el teléfono de Jasper, ya que según Jane estaba en constante contacto con Alice, nadie más sabia, ya que Alice quería que las cosas fueran despacio con Jasper y que su relación pudiera durar, por eso estaba manteniendo esta amistad oculta, pero no para todas ya que Jane la había escuchado hablar con Jasper, eso hacia las cosas muchos más fáciles.

Rápidamente la mirada de Eleazar se dirigió a la cabina de sonido donde estaba Jasper con el teléfono en su oído, Eleazar se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de la cabina, tenía que esperar el momento perfecto para sacar el teléfono y largarse. Jasper dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa de sonido, Eleazar se levantó y se acercó a la cabina, Jasper lo miro confundido.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —le pregunto Jasper.

—Quisiera hablar con el dueño —le dijo con voz segura y firme.

—Bueno el dueño no se encuentra en estos momentos pero si quiere puedo llamar a su esposa que también es la dueña —Eleazar asintió y Jasper salió de la cabina en busca de Tía, dejando solo a Eleazar, que sin demoras tomo el teléfono y salió del bar.

Todo fue demasiado fácil y todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, Eleazar se subió a la camioneta y emprendió su camino hacia la casa donde tenían a Christie y Annia.

Jane estaba en la casa de los Cullen donde Edward estaba como loco marcando varios números tratando de conseguir algo para acceder a esas cámaras, al momento de cortar el teléfono, todos estaban en la sala, Edward no podía estar sentado y esperando, Gabriel no dejaba de mirar por la ventana esperando por algún milagro, Thomas estaba al teléfono hablando con Scott que aún se encontraba en Forks averiguando, aún no había encontrado nada interesante, solo que Alec había tenido una amante que había desaparecido unas semanas antes de que Bella dejara ese pueblo.

Bella estaba con Rose, ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá, Emmett estaba tratando de conseguir una orden para registrar las cámaras de seguridad de la zona, Rose estaba allí apoyando a su amiga después de que le había contado que estaba embarazada y tenía miedo de contárselo a Edward, después de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con él, no quería que pensara que se había quedado embarazada a propósito.

Edward miraba a su mujer y sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no quería acercarse a ella y presionarla, en estos momentos tenía que tener su cabeza centrada en encontrar a Annia y a Christie. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y que estaba más extraña que nunca, Charlie había llegado hace unos momentos junto con Sue y su hijo, los tres estaban poniendo de su parte para poder ayudar a que todo saliera bien. Ya habían pasado más de 4 horas desde que Christie salió y no habían tenido noticias de ellas.

—Deberías de decirle —susurro Rose, Bella la miro.

—No creo que sea buen momento —le respondió Bella en un susurro.

—El merece saberlo —Rose se estaba hartando de la actitud de Bella, ella sabía que Edward confiaba en su amiga más de lo todos allí podrían saber, pero Bella era lo suficientemente testaruda para su propio bien.

—Necesito tener a Annia en mis brazos y se lo diré, lo prometo —la respuesta dejo un poco tranquila a Rose, no sabía qué hacer y sabía que Edward estaba comenzando a sospechar.

Ambas amigas dejaron de hablar cuando Jane entro en la sala y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con varias tazas de té y café para los invitados. Pero ninguno se movió y sin pensarlos dos veces salió de allí necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en la casa. Corrió hasta la parte más alejada de la casa, al pasar por uno de los pasillos vio a Alice caminando apurada y con una sonrisa en el rostro, de inmediato supo que Eleazar había hecho su parte.

Se aseguró que no había nadie cerca y saco su teléfono, marco el número y espero. Al tercer timbrado Esme contesto el teléfono.

—¿Cómo va todo? —pregunta Jane.

—Bien, solo que la niña ha estado llorando mucho y creo que tiene un poco de fiebre —le informo Esme a Jane, esta cerro los ojos, lo último que necesitaba es que la niña se enfermara.

—Fuiste esposa de un doctor y tuviste hijos, averigua que es lo que tiene y dale algo para que se calme —le respondió Jane con los dientes apretados.

—Ya lo he hecho y aun así no deja de llorar, Christie aún está dormida, ya que la cede —la voz de Esme estaba completamente estresada.

—Sigue intentándolo, además Alice ya salió, así que en cualquier momento debe de llegar con Eleazar.

—Bien, seguiré calmando a la niña y arreglare todo para la llegada de mi hijita

Jane sin más cortó la llamada y volvió a su habitual rutina, lo único que faltaba era que se diera a conocer la desaparición de Alice y todo se volvería más fácil.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Jane corrió a abrir, allí de pie y con cara de preocupada estaba una mujer de cabellos rubios y labios grueso, sin presentaciones, ni saludos Tanya ingreso a la casa dirigiéndose a la sala de estar y abrazo a Edward, este estaba sorprendido por el torbellino rubio que estaba en sus brazos. Isabella completamente tensa miraba a ambos allí abrazados, Rose tomo una de las manos de Bella y la apretó en forma de apoyo. El abrazo entre Tanya y Edward duro más de lo que debía, el corazón de Bella se estrujo haciendo que le dificultara respirar, cuando Edward se alejó de Tanya, se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Bella estabas aguados por las lágrimas contenidas, en ese momento quiso golpearse por tonto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz fría de Edward congelo cualquier sentimiento caído de Tanya, Bella por otra parte le alegro porque sabía que Edward actuaba de esa forma cuando no está de acuerdo con algo o cuando definitivamente le molesta algo.

—Me entere de lo que paso y vine apoyarte —dijo Tanya con dulce voz, pero en realidad lo que ella estaba buscando era una forma de meterse en la cama de Edward otra vez, necesitaba volver a la vida que tenía cuando estaban juntos.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero ya te puedes ir —haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Edward, Tanya se acomodó en uno de los sofás, todos en la sala la miraron, pero a ella no le importo nada.

Bella miro a Edward y este bajo la mirada. Bella no podía estar en el mismo lugar que esa mujer, solo saber el hecho de que fueron pareja hace tiempo, no podía soportarlo, así que se levantó y salió de la sala, Rose la siguió, ambas entraron al estudio, Edward suspiro y se alejó. Siguiendo a Bella, se detuvo cuando escucho a Rose hablar.

—Bella debes decirle lo que está pasando, ya no puedes quedarte callada — Edward se acercó más a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que Rose decía y además quería saber la respuesta de Bella.

—Sabes que ahora no puedo hacer nada, todo está complicado, necesito tiempo, solo un poco más, cuando Annia este aquí, le diré todo —le respondió Bella, Edward no quiso escuchar nada más y se alejó, no quería que nadie lo viera solo necesitaba descansar y pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin que nadie la viera subió las escaleras con la mirada perdida, que era lo que estaba pasando que Bella le estaba ocultando, porque ella no confiaba en él, entro a su habitación y se acostó sobre la cama, mirando el techo, pensando y pensando, que podría estar pasando por alto, hasta donde el sabia era que ella había estado resfriada y durante todo ese tiempo estuvo a su lado, jamás se separó, por eso se le hacía raro y confuso.

Suspiro y recordó los últimos días en los cuales eran felices, repaso uno a uno los días anterior a su discusión y recordó lo que Alice le dijo, como dudo de lo que sentía y de la confianza que tenía en Bella, pero y si Alice tenía razón, quizás Bella este aquí solo por su dinero, además que con lo que estaba pasando todo era demasiado confuso, no quería creer en lo que Alice le había dicho.

Mientras Edward se encerraba en su mundo y pensaba en todo. Bella y Rose estaban en el estudio, el teléfono sonó y rápidamente y antes de que cualquiera respondiera Bella lo tomo y rezo a todo lo divino que se encontraba en el cielo que fuera Christie diciendo que estaban bien.

—¿Diga? —contesto Bella completamente tensa.

—Señorita Swan —contesto una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea.

— Soy yo, ¿con quién hablo? —pregunto Bella, nadie más en la casa sabia de aquella llamada.

—Escúcheme con atención y nadie más saldrá herido —Bella abrió los ojos y miro a Rose, en ese preciso momento Rose supo de qué se trataba de la llamada.

—Dígame, hare lo que quiera —los nervios le estaban pasando la cuenta a Bella, todo su cuerpo tiritaba de terror al pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a Annia o a Christie.

—Así me gusta —dijo la voz e hizo una pausa y continuo—, quiero 10 millones de dólares de aquí a dos horas, en el jardín cerca de la piscina hay un teléfono celular, ve por él y espera mi llamado.

El tipo cortó la llamada y Bella rompió a llorar por primera vez desde que se habían dado cuenta de que Christie había desaparecido junto a Annia. Rose la abrazo fuerte.

—Tranquila —la reconforto Rose, dejando que su amiga se desahogara por completo. El timbre sonó y Thomas abrió, Jasper estaba de pie, tenso.

—¿Se encuentra mi hermana aquí? —Pregunta Jasper a Thomas mientras entraba a la casa.

—Si está en el estudio con Bella —Thomas le indico a Jasper el camino y lo dejo pasar.

Jasper toco la puerta y Rose dejo a Bella sentada en el sofá, cuando vio a su hermano lo abrazo con fuerza, necesita ese abrazo para seguir estando de una pieza frente a su amiga, cuando ambos hermanos se separaron Rose se dio cuenta de que algo más pasaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —Al momento de que Rose hizo la pregunta Bella levanto la vista mirando a ambos hermanos.

—He llamado a Alice durante todo el día y no me ha contestado por que he venido a ver qué sucede —contesto Jasper.

—Ve a verla a su habitación, iré al jardín por ese móvil —Jasper miro a su hermana sin saber mucho lo que pasaba, no había hablado con su hermana durante todo el día.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y Bella salió en busca del móvil, escucho una pequeña melodía y la siguió, encontró el móvil cerca de una de las sillas, apretó el botón verde y lo puso contra su oreja.

—Veo que eres muy obediente, ha de ser por todos los años en los cuales Alec te enseño a ser muy obediente y sumisa — Bella cerro los ojos. Ahora bien sabía quién era quien la estaba persiguiendo, porque no podía ser feliz, porque que era una mujer y que fue la amante de Alec.

—¿Dónde quieres el dinero? —pregunto Bella, solo quería que esto termine y poder tener a su hija en sus brazos.

—Bien, lo quiero por la mañana a las 8 de la mañana, te mandare un mensaje, no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto, este trato es entre tú y yo, un paso en falso y te despides de Annia, Christie y Alice —al escuchar el nombre de Alice miro hacia la casa y vio a Rose junto a Jasper, ambos con cara tensa, Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana tendrás el dinero —contesto Bella tratando de ser fuerte, pero su voz se quebró al final, Jane corto la llamada y sonrió, esto es estaba poniendo aún más interesante.

Bella guardo el teléfono en su pantalón y entro en la casa, directo hacia el estudio de Edward, Rose y Jasper estaban con ella, y ya sabían que Alice habia desaparecido junto con Christie y Annia.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 22: Esperanza.**

Ambos hermanos y Bella entraron a la casa, desde la ventana de la habitación de Edward, este estaba mirando todo, también había escuchado la conversación que había tenido Bella con esa voz, al momento de corta la llamada Bella, Edward llamo a Luke su ingeniero en informática y le pidió que averiguara, además de conecta su teléfono con el móvil que tenía Bella. A los cinco minutos de que Bella había entrado a la casa, Edward ya estaba conectado con el móvil, cada vez que llamaran o cualquier cosa al móvil que tenía Bella, Edward lo sabría.

Rápidamente Edward salió de la habitación en busca de Bella, sabía dónde podría estar, corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la estudio, Gabriel lo vio correr, lo dejo no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada. Edward abrió de un golpe la puerta, las tres personas que estaban allí saltaron asustada. Edward miro a Rose y a Jasper.

—Fuera —ordeno con voz autoritaria y firme, Bella sabía lo que se venía y asintió en dirección de su amiga, Rose sin decir nada tomo la mano de Jasper y salieron del estudio cerrando la puerta. Edward quedo mirando fijamente Bella, hoy mismo se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Me dirás lo que está pasando? —pregunto Edward sentando en uno de los sillones que estaban frente al escritorio y frente a Bella que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, manteniendo ambas manos sobre su estómago cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

—No ha pasa nada —la voz de Bella era apenas un susurro.

—No me vengas con esa mierda —La voz de Edward estaba demasiado alta para el gusto de Bella, quien pego un salto del susto. Edward se levanto estaba demasiado estresado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Bella lo miro asustada.

—Sé que algo pasa y me dirás ahora o quieres que lo averigüe por mi cuenta, sabes que puedo hacerlo —Edward estaba un poco más calmado pero no sabía cuánto tiempo le iba a durar.

—Lo siento, no sé cómo fue que paso —susurro Bella, estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo iba a actuar Edward luego de darle la noticia.

—¿Qué paso? Por favor dímelo, me estoy volviendo loco —Edward se acercó a Bella y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella tomo sus manos—. Sea lo que sea, quiero saberlo, estoy aquí y desde ese en que discutimos esta separación me está matando poco a poco, por favor, cariño dime que sucede por favor —le suplico Edward poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Bella, cerró los ojos haciendo que unas cuantas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Bella levanto una de sus manos y acaricio el cabello cobrizo de Edward, lo echaba mucho de menos, solo quería refugiarse en sus brazos y poder sentirse segura y protegida.

—Estoy embarazada —murmuro Bella cerrando los ojos esperando por la reacción de Edward.

Edward al escuchar lo que Bella acaba de decir levanto su cabeza de golpe mirándola sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, rápidamente miro el estómago de Bella, lentamente puso su mano sobre el estómago de Bella y la miro

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Edward asombrado.

Bella solo pudo asentir, antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir los ojos, Edward se inclinó hacia arriba y presiono sus labios contra a los de Bella, la beso con amor y pasión, la alegría llenaba el pecho de Edward. Bella luego de unos minutos pudo contestar el beso ya que estaba completamente sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido Edward, ella estaba esperando gritos y reclamos, pero a recibió besos y mucho amor. Edward podría sentir ver el estómago de Bella crecer, sentir las pataditas, Él amaba a su hija, pero esto era completamente diferente. Va ser padre de un hijo de la mujer que más ama.

Bella en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Edward no era como Alec, él era completamente distinto y a pesar de las diferencias que habían tenido a causa de las malas intenciones de Alice, el amor era más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban. Bella no dejaría que nada ni nadie la separa de Edward, Envolvió el cuello de Edward con sus brazos enredando sus dedos en el suave cabellos de este. Edward rompió el beso y apoyo su frente sobre la de Bella, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo querías decir? —pregunto Edward levantando su mano acariciando la mejillas de Bella con mucho amor.

—Con lo que había pasado entre nosotros, creí que si enterabas de que estaba embarazada te pondrías furioso conmigo, porque pensarías que lo hice a propósito y que solo quiero tu dinero —las lágrimas Bella corrían por sus mejillas y Edward sabía que él tenía parte de culpa ya que se había dejado llevar por lo que había dicho Alice y no había confiado en el amor que siente por Bella.

—Lo siento —se inclinó para besar las mejillas de Bella borrando así el recorrido de sus lágrimas—. El que pensaras que yo actuaria de mala manera antes esta noticia, fue mi culpa, mi culpa por haber escuchado lo que no tenía que escuchar. Te amo y siempre será así, más aun que me darás el mejor de los regalos.

Bella en cada palabra que Edward decía corazón se hinchaba más de amor y de alegría.

—Tenia tanto miedo —Bella se abrazó a Edward buscando la seguridad que necesitaba.

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí —Edward envolvió la cintura de Bella con sus brazos la levanto y se sentó el sofá de cuero negro que tenía en su estudio, Bella se acurruco en los brazos de Edward cerrando los ojos, habían pasado varios días en que se habían distanciado.

—No me ocultes nada, quiero saber todo lo que pasa contigo —susurro Edward deslizando su nariz por la mandíbula y cuello de Bella.

—Hoy recibí una llamada pidiéndome 10 millones de dólares por Christie, Annia y Alice —susurro Bella, no quería que nada estropeara su reconciliación.

—Lo sé —Bella lo miro asombrada.

—Tengo conexiones Bella, puedo hacer y saber lo que necesite, solo tuve que hacer una llamada —le contesto Edward con una débil sonrisa. El teléfono de Edward sonó y rápidamente miro la pantalla para saber quién es. El nombre de Scott apareció. Edward apretó el botón verde y presiono el teléfono en su oreja.

—¿Qué has Averiguado? —pregunto Edward sin ningún saludo, Bella se acercó más a él recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

—Tengo nombre y apellido de la amante de Alec, es necesario que no repita su nombre —Edward se tensó al escuchar a Scott, habían pasado varios días desde que lo había mandado a Forks a Averiguar sobre Alec y sus andanzas.

—Dímelo —demando Edward a Scott, Bella a la altura que estaba podía escuchar a Scott por teléfono.

—Alec tuvo un amante durante toda la relación que mantuvo con la Señorita Bella, Cuando Alec se marchó a buscar de la Señorita, ella también desapareció. Pero la he encontrado y está muy cerca por eso le pido que no haga nada y no diga nada. —pidió con mucha insistencia.

—Con un demonios, Scott habla de una puta vez —exclamo Edward con los dientes apretados, estaba empezando a hartarse de tanto rodeo por parte de Scott.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Scott— Su nombre es Jane A. Volturi, una Italia, cuyos padre murieron el año pasado, nadie la ha visto hace mucho tiempo —los ojos de Edward se agrandaron casi hasta salirse de su rostro, Bella quien pudo escuchar a Scott se levantó de golpe y la rabia creció en su cuerpo y solo quería golpear a Jane, exigirle que le devolviera a su hija, Edward la alcanzo a tomar por la cintura con un solo brazo apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Edward sin despedirse de Scott corto la llamada, Bella se giró y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Edward rompiendo a llorar, para él tampoco era fácil ya que sentía que la culpa era de él por haberla contratado sin haber investigado por su vida, por haberse confiado en lo que ella decía. Beso el tope de la cabeza de Bella cerrando los ojos bien, ella se aferró más a Edward

Edward abrió los ojos y fijo su vista en el suelo, algo llamo su atención, allí estaba la pulsera de Bella, su cabeza comenzó a funcionar pensando en lo que hace unos días atrás Bella le dijo del porqué de su compra.

—Bella creo que hemos estado demasiado estresados para darnos cuenta de que podemos solucionar esto —Bella se separó mirando completamente confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Bella. Edward se separó aún más de Bella y se agacho para recoger la pulsera y se la mostro a Bella.

—Creo que podemos saber dónde está Annia, Christie y Alice —Edward miro fijamente a Bella y pudo ver en los ojos de ella el brillo de esperanza que la hizo sonreír después de mucho tiempo.

—Solo quiero a nuestra niña en mis brazos —susurro Bella abrazándose a Edward, este sin dudarlo la abrazo.

—Tranquila, amor, ya la tendremos aquí —Edward acaricio la espalda de Bella cariñosamente.

El teléfono que había encontrado Bella sonó anunciando un mensaje de texto, Bella tomo el teléfono separándose de Edward y Abrió el mensaje. El teléfono de Edward sonó al mismo tiempo, Ambos vieron el mensaje.

 _"El dinero tienes que entregarlo en la playas de Seal Beach, en la esquina de 7TH St, a las 8 de la mañana, ni un minuto de demora, sabes lo que puede pasar a tu hija"_

Rápidamente ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, la ira y el enojo recorría ambos cuerpo.

—Tenemos que hacer un plan antes de actuar, ella está aquí y tenemos que hacerle creer que todo sigue igual —dijo Edward.

—Sí, haré lo que sea para que todas ellas estarán bien —dijo Bella, asintiendo fervientemente.

La mente de Edward estaba haciendo un plan, Jane no se saldría con la suya y pagaría caro lo que acaba de hacer.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 23: Actuación.**

Estaban tan abrumados con la desaparición de Christie y Annia, ahora también la de Alice, que no se habían acordado de los chips de rastreo que Annia y Christie tenían. Edward miro a Bella con un poco más de esperanza que hace unas horas. Ahora tenían que pensar en cómo seguir, no querían alertar a Jane, que aún estaba en la casa.

—Tenemos que hacer creer a Jane que aún estamos distanciados así podremos entretenerla, ella quiere verte sufrir, por eso ha hecho todo esto —la voz de Edward era baja, ahora más que nunca tenían que ser cuidadoso.

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunto Bella.

—Llamare a Gabriel, él tiene que saber de esto, por mientras ve afuera habla con Rose, inventa algo, cosa que Jane te escuche, luego le dirás lo que pasa, llamare a Scott para ir por Annia, Christie y Alice —Edward tomo la cintura de Bella, presionándola a su cuerpo, sintiéndola cerca se acercó a su boca y susurro—. No puedo imaginar si algo te hubiera pasado de no haber intervenido tu teléfono, no podría soportar la idea de perder a mi hijo y a ti —cuando termino presiono sus labios contra los de Bella, fundiéndose en una burbuja, haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera por unos segundos.

Al separarse Bella le sonrió enfundando aliento para que ella hiciera lo que él le había dicho, Bella se alejó y salió del estudio mirando hacia abajo, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero se sentía más segura ahora que Edward sabia de su embarazo, además se habían acordado de los chips.

—¡RYANS! —se escuchó el grito de Edward por toda la casa haciendo que más de uno de los que estaban en la casa saltara asustado, algunos conocían el carácter de Edward, otros no tanto. Bella entro en la sala de estar donde aún estaba Tanya que la miro sonriendo pensando que Bella tuvo un encontronazo con Edward que lo puso de mal humor.

Gabriel mira a Bella y ella solo se encoge de hombros, Rose se levanta del sofá y abraza a Bella confortándola. Ambas se alejaron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados que estaba ocupando Bella, apenas se cerró la puerta Bella dio una gran respiro. Rose se sentó en la cama esperando por qué Bella dijera algo, ella paciente mente se apoyó en la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo del otro lado de la puerta. Sintió unos delicados pasos y de inmediato supo que Jane estaba ansiosa por saber que había ocurrido con Edward.

Rose solo la miraba completamente confundida pero decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué paso con Edward? Cuando no saco del estudio parecía bastante enojado —la voz de Rose precisa para que se pudiera escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, Bella se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de Rose.

—Quiere saber qué es lo que está pasando, está demasiado intrigado por todo, sobre todo está sospechando de mi embarazo —Bella está haciendo un trabajo fenomenal con esto de la actuación.

—Mierda Bella, tienes que decirle lo que está pasando y sobre todo de tu bebe, también es su hijo y si no se lo dice ahora mismo, estará realmente enojado — Rose miraba a su amiga que estaba muy tranquila con respecto a esto, Bella tratando de que todo saliera como Edward le había dicho tomo un cuaderno y un lápiz comienza a escribir todo lo que paso en el estudio. Además de lo que descubrieron.

—Solo quiero a mi hija, hoy me escapare y le sacare dinero a Edward, me iré a buscarla, necesito que me ayudes —al terminar de hablar le dio el cuaderno a Rose, esta lo leyó y sus ojos se oscurecieron de rabia. Pero antes de que ella dijera algo Bella le puso una mano en la boca. Negando con la cabeza, rápidamente le volvió a escribir diciéndole que Jane estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Mierda. Bella, habla con él, explícale lo que pasa —Rose entendiendo lo que estaba pasando decidió seguirle la corriente para ayudarla en todo lo que se venía, sabía que no era fácil y en el estado de Bella necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

Jane mantenía la oreja pegada en la puerta, sonriendo malvadamente, pensado que todo estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado, teniendo a Edward y a Bella separados para ella sería más fácil vengarse de Bella.

En el estudio y aprovechando de que Jane estaba espiando a Bella, Edward le habla a Gabriel contándole lo que habían descubierto, el guardaespaldas de Edward cerro sus manos en puños haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Edward lo calmo y le conto el plan.

Deberían de seguir jugando haciendo creer a Jane que ella aún tenía el poder sobre ellos, mientras que Scott y los demás de su equipo se movilizaban para encontrar a las chicas. Cada vez que Gabriel y Edward veían a Jane las ganas de estrangularla hasta matarla los gobernaba, pero luego pensaban en Annia, Christie y Alice rápidamente se calmaban.

Bella y Rose volvieron a la sala donde estaban los demás, Bella se tenía que tragar las miradas que Tanya le daba a Edward, Rose y ella habían decidido no contarle nada a Jasper ya que no querían que algo saliera mal. Tanya de vez en cuando sonreía al ver la separación que tenía Edward y Bella. Él se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con Tanya y decidió sacarla a patadas literalmente.

—Vete de mi casa —la voz de Edward interrumpió el silencio que se había establecido en la sala, su mirada fría congelo a Tanya que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Bella y todo los demás estaban callados.

—¿Qué dices? —Tanya estaba desconcertada y su voz la delatada. Jane estaba de pie con una bandeja en sus manos.

—Ya me oíste, no te quiero aquí, no te necesito aquí, incluso me molesta tu presencia en mi casa —Rose que no podía creer, abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera un pez fuera de casa.

—No me iré, necesitas de mi amistad y mi cariño —Tanya se levantó decidida a acercarse a Edward, este miro a Bella y como si pudieran leerse la mente supo que tenían que hacer una pelea teniendo a Jane allí, así podría reafirmar que estaban peleados y distanciados, mientras que Scott ya tenía localizada la casa donde estaba Christie, Annia y Alice secuestradas, estaban planeando una entrada limpia para que ninguna de las mujeres saliera dañada. Bella sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó dejando a los demás helados.

—¿No has escuchado? —le pregunta Bella a Tanya, está la mira arqueando una ceja.

—Isabella, no te metas —gruño Edward haciendo que Tanya pusiera una sonrisa en los labios. Rose consiente de lo que estaba planeando no le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo porque sabía que a Bella le dolería lo que Edward diría.

—Me meto porque también vivo aquí —Bella poco a poco iba levantando la voz haciéndose notar.

—Esta es mi casa, no te metas donde no debes —aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Bella se llenaran de lágrimas aunque sabía que lo que Edward estaba diciendo no eran ciertas pero aun así dolieron.

—Está bien, veo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —mirando a Rose añade—. Vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí —Rose asintiendo con la cabeza se levanta y acompaña a Bella a la habitación que estaba ocupando. Al cerrar la puerta Bella cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

—¿Te dolió cierto? —pregunto Rose.

Bella solo pudo asentir. Ahora tenía que esperar para saber que iba a suceder, eran las 2 de la mañana y tenía que esperar por Edward y ponerse de acuerdo para ir al encuentro con su hija.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 24: Liberación**

En la casa localizada en Huntington beach las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta cierto punto, Annia no dejaba de llorar y con tan solo cinco meses de edad sentía la lejanía que tenía con su madre y su padre, no podía estar tranquila y Esme ya no sabía cómo calmarla. En el sótano Christie estaba completamente desorientada y poco podía ver pero si podía oler, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en un sótano ya que el olor a húmeda era demasiado fuerte, además que estaba sobre un colchón con las manos atadas en la espalda.

—¡Dios Mío! —Exclamo Christie completamente asustada y en su mente solo estaba Annia, se preguntaba que habían hecho con ella, se preguntaba si estaría bien, si había comido o estaría dormido.

Su mente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás o días, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada allí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de angustia al verse atada e incómoda, pensando en su pequeño bebe y en Gabriel, en cómo estará de desesperado por su ausencia.

Alice que recién venia despertando desde que Eleazar la puso a dormir, se quejó ya que al momento en que Eleazar quería secuestrarla ella forcejeo tanto que su hombro sonó, por lo que cree que esta dislocado o fracturado, cualquiera sea duele demasiado y al estar con las manos en la espalda duele aún más. Christie oye un quejido y se pone alerta.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta Christie con un hilo de voz ya que no había consumido ni líquido y comida, su garganta estaba seca y apretada que le costaba pasar saliva.

—¿Christie? —pregunto Alice al reconocer la raposa voz de Christie.

—¡Oh por Dios!, también te secuestraron —Afirmo Christie aterrada, pensando que también podrían haber secuestrado a Bella.

—¿Qué querrán? —se preguntó Alice, Christie la escucho.

—Esto es una venganza, Esme hizo todo esto —respondió Christie.

Ninguna de las mujeres dijo nada más, pues estaban tan abrumadas que no podían hablar. A las 5 de la mañana y habiendo cerciorado de que todo en la mansión Cullen estuvieran dormidos u ocupados, Jane se escabulle de la casa y rápidamente se mete a su coche, no hay muchos autos en las calles por lo que puede conducir a gran velocidad. Al llegar a la casa, entra rápidamente y puede escuchar el llanto de Annia, Esme al escuchar el coche de Jane baja corriendo las escaleras con cara de enojo.

—Estoy harta, esa niña no se calla con nada —se queja Esme, y jane rueda los ojos, Esme siempre se queja de lo mismo.

—Pues dale algo para que se duerma y se mantenga callada, es la mejor solución —le responde Jane sin darle demasiada importancia, lo que le pase a la niña le tiene sin cuidado, la niña es un ticket más para su venganza.

Sin mirar nuevamente a Esme, Jane camina por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta donde están Christie y Alice, todo está oscuro, sonríe y enciende la luz, con paso firme bajo las escaleras, lleva puesta unas botas negras de taco alto, unos jeans negro, una camiseta de color lila ajustada, su pelo tomado en una coleta y rostro bien maquillado, nada que ver con la chica que se presentó a trabajar a la casa de Edward hace poco más de un Mes.

Al encenderse la luz los ojos de las mujeres que están amarradas se cierran y tratan de acostumbrarse a la luz, rápidamente sus cabezas y ojos se fijan en la escalera, ya que el sonido de unos tacones las ha alertado. Poco a poco comienzan a ver un par de piernas, el torso de una mujer, hasta que por fin pueden ver el rostro de aquella mujer. Miles de improperios pasaron por la mente de Alice y lo único que quería hacer era darle una buena paliza a Jane, Christie por otro lado estaba en shock y confundida, porque ella haría esto y como, si Jane siempre se comportó y se mostró inocente e ingenua. Jamás pensó que ella estaba detrás de todo esto.

—Bienvenidos a mi casa, quiero darles las gracias por hacer de esto un momento memorable para mí —la sonrisa irónica de Jane hizo que Christie se preguntara si algún día saldría de aquí con vida.

Eleazar y Esme bajan acompañando a Jane, Esme hizo lo que Jane le aconsejo, le dio a la pequeña unas pastillas para dormir y la dejo en la cuna. Sin importarle nada lo que estas pastillas le hicieran. Alice quería morir al ver a su madre allí de pie junto a que supuestamente es su padre.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, les explicare porque están aquí —Jane sonríe con felicidad al ver como su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que todo estaba mal. A 100 metros de la casa estaba un Dodge charger SRT8 negro con los vidrios tintados, dentro estaban Scott detrás del volate, en el copiloto estaba Thomas, en los asientos trasero estaban Félix, James y Marcus, esperando para poder entrar a la casa, detrás de ellos se estaciono la camioneta de Edward, allí estaban Edward, Bella, Rose y Jasper, detrás de ellos está el volvo con Gabriel y Carlisle. Los demás se quedaron en casa. Con respecto a Tanya, no tuvo más opción que irse.

Después de aquella discusión, Edward se aseguró de que Jane no lo viera se metió en la habitación de Bella y planearon ir por Annia y las mujeres.

Jane caminaba por el sótano sin decir nada. Alice y Christie tenían sus miradas fijas en jane.

—Déjeme decirle que es mi placer tenerlas aquí, ustedes son el puente para lo que quiero —agrega con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Tu Jefe, y tu hermano — dijo apuntado primero a Christie y luego a Alice—, me quito al hombre que más he amado, solo porque ejerció su derecho como marido sobre esa mujercita, pero ahora yo les quitare lo que más quiere, además de que Gabriel fue el que lo mato y por ende tu eres su punto débil.

Christie estaba completamente asustada y se imaginaba un millón de cosas que Jane podría hacerle. En las afueras de la casa todos descendieron de cada coche y se reunieron para poner en marcha el plan. Emmett estación su camioneta cerca y se bajó con un oficial de policía.

—Buenos días, soy el Oficial Sam Uley he venido para ayudarles además de que una ambulancia y dos patrullas vienen en camino —informo el Oficial.

—Muchas Gracias —contesto Edward estrechando su mano.

Gabriel y Scott comenzaron a planear la mejor manera de entrar a la casa y que nadie saliera herido. Bella lo único que quería hacer era entrar y ver a su pequeña, Edward noto la ansiedad de Bella y envolviendo su cintura con su brazo la acerco aún más contra de su cuerpo, todos escuchaban atentamente las instrucciones.

Jane sonrió y se acercó un paso a Alice, está muy alerta se irguió en su puesto mirando fijamente a Jane.

—Por otro lado, tu estas aquí, por ella —apunto a Esme—, tú no la apoyaste cuando te necesito y preferiste quedarte con Carlisle quien ni siquiera es tu padre.

Alice cerro los ojos fuerte al escuchar lo que ya sabía pero aun así le dolía la verdad ya que amaba a Carlisle, siempre fue bueno con ella, aun sabiendo que no era su hija la siguió apoyando de manera incondicional, no podía creer que su madre estaba haciendo todo esto como venganza. Lo del divorcio le afecto aún más de lo que debía ya que por su adulterio Emmett de todo para que nada le tocara a ella y lo logro. Esme se había quedado con nada ya que la declaración de Carlisle y la prueba de ADN confirmando que Alice no era su hija.

No había nada en aquella cariñosa madre que Alice quería con todo su corazón. Todo se había ido a causa de la desesperación y de la falta de dinero.

—Dicho todo lo que ustedes necesitan saber —agrego Jane—, creo que es hora de comenzar con el intercambio dinero por persona.

Scott dio el Sí para entrar. Gabriel liderando la fila, lo seguían Scott, Félix, James, Thomas y Marcus. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Rose, Jasper y Bella se quedaron en las afueras esperando junto con los paramédicos. Mientras que los oficiales entraban por otro punto. En completo silencio Scott y todos entraron a la casa, que permanecía en un completo silencio, cosa que les resulto completamente extraño a todos los que estaban dentro de la casa, Gabriel camino hacia la cocina y allí vio la puerta que daba hacia el sótano estaba abierta, pero antes de bajar, Gabriel decidió revisar todos los cuartos de la casa, pensando en que tenía que encontrar a Annia. Scott pensando en que tenían que abarcar ambas cosas: 1.- rescatar a las mujeres. 2.- rescatar a Annia, decidió que era mejor separar para acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Edward sin poder soportarlo más se adentró a la casa y Bella no pudo hacer nada para seguirlo o detenerlo. En la casa Edward se encontró con Gabriel que lo regaño por haber sido tan imprudente. Haciendo caso omiso a los regaño de Gabriel, Edward subió las escaleras decidido a encontrar a su hija, reviso todos los cuartos y nada, estaba desesperados, detrás de él lo seguían, Thomas y Gabriel, además de dos oficiales. Les quedaba una puerta. Una que estaba al final del pasillo, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió abruptamente, allí en una cuna estaba Annia durmiendo, Edward frunció el ceño al verla demasiado tranquila, sabía que eso era imposible ya que cuando Bella estuvo enferma y no la podía ver, la niña se mantuvo inquieta y llorando constante mente.

Se acercó a la cuna de madera y tomo la niña entre sus brazos, la movió un poco y viendo que la niña no se movía ni despertaba, le busco el pulso en su pequeño cuello y noto era demasiado débil, eso lo asusto hasta la medula, perdió todo el color que podría tener en su rostro, tomo una manta que había allí y envolvió a la pequeña. Thomas y Gabriel no entendían nada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Gabriel al ver lo nervioso que Edward estaba, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por horas ya que no sabía cómo Bella iba a reaccionar.

—Annia no reacciona y temo que ellos le hayan hecho algo —murmuro Edward con el susto y miedo impregnando su voz.

—Hay que llevarla a un hospital ahora mismo — afirmo Gabriel.

Edward apretó con cuidado a su hija en sus brazos y comenzó caminar hacia la salida. Solo pensaba en su hija y en Bella, cuando estuvo afuera de la casa, comenzó a correr ya que le urgía saber lo que pasaba. Carlisle viendo a su hijo correr hacia ellos con un bulto entre sus brazos se asustó y comenzó a correr a su encuentro, Bella se quedó mirando a Edward y se puso rígida en su puesto pensando lo peor.

Carlisle al llegar junto a Edward desenvolvió a la niña y la reviso, tomándole el pulso, se dio cuenta de que cada vez era más débil, si no hacían algo ahora la niña podría morir.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital ahora antes de que sea demasiado grave — le informo Carlisle.

—No quiero que Bella se entere —ordeno Edward y volviendo a envolver a la niña comenzó a correr hacia la ambulancia, pasando por al lado de Bella, todos le preguntaron qué pasaba pero Edward no contesto y se metió a la ambulancia con la niña en sus brazos, Carlisle hablo con los paramédicos y sin más se fueron al hospital más cercano.

Bella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba realmente mal, tomo la mano de Rose acercándola a ella.

—Llévame al hospital, sigue a la ambulancia —la tensión en la voz de Bella hizo que Emmett y Rose accedieran a la exigencia de Bella, Jasper decidió quedarse para asegurarse que Alice y todo saliera como debería.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 25: Liberación II**

Emmett manejaba tan rápido como las calles de Los Ángeles le permitía, Bella quien iba sentada en el asiento trasero no paraba moverse y mordisquear sus uñas, últimamente era su manía para poder combatir los nervios, Rose solo miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto, tenía miedo de que algo grave fuera a pasar y eso le afectara a su amiga, más aun estando en su estado, porque desde que la conoció no ha dejado de sufrir y no ha podido ser realmente feliz y tranquila.

Edward estando ya en el hospital le entrego a su hija a su padre quien rápidamente corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de reanimación, apretó un botón haciendo que una alarma sonara, todo los médicos de turno y que estuvieran desocupados entraron a la sala de reanimación acudiendo al llamado de emergencia. Los nervios recorrían el cuerpo de Edward, el jamás fue un hombre muy creyente, pero en esos momento lo único que pedía en su mente que alguien haya arriba en el cielo le ayudara y protegiera a su pequeña niña.

A Esme no le basto con darle unas pastillas a la niña sino también le había puesto parafina en el agua del biberón haciendo que la niña se intoxicara, Carlisle no podía contener las lágrimas al atender a su nieta, que cada vez estaba más pálida y sus labios se volvían morados, sin demoras la conectaron para medir su presión arterial y los latidos de su corazón. Uno de los médicos se dio cuenta del estado de Carlisle y opto por sacarlo de la sala, ya que en ese estado él no podría seguir asistiendo a la pequeña, de lo contrario podría ser perjudicial para la niña.

—No puedes estar así —le digo el doctor O'conner, era uno de los mejores pediatras de Los Ángeles y estaba atendiendo a la pequeña Annia.

—Necesito ver si está bien —O'conner jamás había visto a Carlisle así de afectado y supo que había tomado la mejor decisión al dejarlo afuera de la sala.

—Estará bien solo ve y relájate, tranquiliza a tu hijo —sin esperar alguna respuesta O'conner prohibió la entrada a la sala de reanimación. El doctor volvió para seguir tratando de salvar a Annia. Lo haría por su amigo y por el dolor que se siente al perder un hijo.

Carlisle solo pudo ir a la sala de espera, Edward al verlo se alertó levantándose de un salto se acercó a su padre. Completamente angustiado lo miraba esperando alguna noticia, no estaba preparado para escuchar lo peor por lo cual iba pensando en positivo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto temiendo la respuesta de Carlisle.

—Ella está estable, pero O'conner me pidió que saliera ya que no me sentía bien estando allí, no preocupes, él es el mejor —lo consoló sabiendo como era su hijo.

Emmett estaciono en un lugar para embarazada, daría la excusa de que Bella era la futura madre. Era el único lugar que estaba desocupado y con lo nerviosa que estaba Bella solo aparco el coche. Bella salió con cuidado ya que la camioneta era alta y por su estado tenía que tener cuidado. Ya estado abajo miro hacia el hospital donde había estado después de la golpiza que Alec le había dado cuando la encontró, también había estado allí cuando encontró a su padre y este había sufrido un ataque al corazón que casi lo mata. Pero allí también conoció al hombre que ama y pretende ser feliz y formar una familia, solo esperaba que en aquel lugar hubiera buenas noticias, no sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba con su hija, pero su corazón estaba apretado producto del miedo y aquello no era un buen presagio.

Rose paso su brazo por los hombros de Bella abrazándola y haciéndola caminar hasta la entrada del hospital. Emmett pregunto por Carlisle y le dijeron que estaba en pediatría en la sala de espera. Todos se subieron al ascensor y Emmett presiono el botón que los llevaba al quinto piso al área de pediatría. El estómago de Bella estaba apretado y temía que eso le provocara vomitar, no quería sentirse mal y mucho menos ahora. Se afirmó fuertemente a Rose, ya que el movimiento del ascensor hizo que se mareara, cerro sus ojos esperando que el viaje terminara mas rápido.

Al abrir las puertas los tres salieron y entraron a la sala de espera, pero allí no había nadie, Bella se separó de Rose y comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillo, del otro lado estaba Edward solo de pie. Ambos se quedaron mirando y parecía que fueran horas estando allí de pie, sin hacer o decir nada. Edward sabiendo que le debía una explicación a Bella poco a poco comenzó a caminar acercándose a ella. Bella al verlo caminar hacia ella, en su mente creaba muchas cosas y no quería escuchar una mala noticia. No podía moverse, solo quería que Edward le dijera que todo estaba bien y que la niña estaba en perfectas condiciones y que solo era una revisión de rutina, pero la forma en como Edward estaba actuando supo que no era así.

Edward camino hasta llegar frente a Bella, esta sin esperar nada se lanzó a los brazos de Edward escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este. Rápidamente los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward por su parte estaba tenso y no le gustaba ver a su mujer llorar, la abrazo estrechamente consolándola pegándola a su cuerpo, fundiéndose en ese abrazo que ambos necesitaban. A unos pasos de ellos Emmett, Rose y Carlisle miraban la escena con un nudo en la garganta, nadie quería interrumpir sabían que estos últimos días habían sido difíciles para ellos y querían que tuvieran su momento, a pesar de lo que estuviera pasando en una de las sala de reanimación.

—¿Cómo está? —Pregunto Rose mirando a Carlisle, este preocupado y con su rostro más pálido de lo normal miro a Rose.

—O'conner la está atendiendo —contesto Carlisle tragando en seco.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —pregunto Emmett.

—Ellos le han dado pastillas para dormir —contesto Carlisle, él no sabía que le habían dado parafina, por lo tanto solo sabía lo justo y lo necesario. Bella escucho lo que Carlisle le había dicho haciendo que bruscamente se separara de Edward y con el claro dolor en sus ojos levanto la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Eso es verdad? —le pregunto en un susurro, Edward no pudo más que asentir. Bella comenzó a negar con su cabeza, no lo podía creer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener. Edward la sostuvo y la cargo hasta los asientos donde los demás estaban. Solo quedaba esperar. Bella no podía entender como una mujer que fue madre, que llevo a dos hijos en su vientre por nueve meses fue capaz de algo tan atroz como hacer dormir a un bebe de meses con pastillas para adultos sin ni siquiera importarle el grado de consecuencias que esto podría hacer en el pequeño cuerpo de Annia.

Al momento en que Edward dejo la casa, Gabriel y Thomas siguieron a Scott que muy despacio bajando las escaleras del sótano, Allí Christie estaba atada de manos al igual que Alice. Jane al sentir los pasos en las escaleras se alertó y saco un arma que tenía en la espalda rápidamente se puso detrás de Christie y apunto el arma en la sien de la mujer que al sentir el tubo helado en su cabeza cerro los ojos y pidió a dios que la protegiera a ella y a su pequeño bebe.

Scott al ver el movimiento de jane desenfundo su pistola y apunto a Jane, Esme y Eleazar se movieron detrás de jane ya que ellos no tenían armas y no tenían como defenderse. La rabia y la ira crecían en el cuerpo de Gabriel al ver como Jane amenazaba a su mujer, también había sacado su arma, así como todos los demás, todos estaban apuntando hacia los tres secuestradores. Alice estaba petrificada de rodillas en el suelo y miraba fijamente a Christie y a jane, su mente ya estaba trabajando en cómo ayudarla para que no saliera herida.

—Que nadie se mueva o ella terminara muerta —amenazo Jane apretando el arma contra la sien de Christie.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —pregunto Gabriel, lo único que quería era correr y matar a Jane y poder abrazar a su mujer, verla a salvo junto con su pequeño bebe que sigue creciendo dentro del vientre de Christie.

—Simple, quiero muerta a Isabella —respondió Jane como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Afuera de la casa el único que quedaba allí era Jasper que no pudo más y entro a la casa, escuchaba unas voces y bajos las escaleras, Félix le apunto con el arma, pero al darse cuenta de quién era volvió a su posición actual. Jane estaba más que segura que de aquí alguien no saldría vivo pero ese no sería su caso. Gabriel dio un paso que alerto a Jane quien puso su dedo en el gatillo haciendo que Alice se moviera unos centímetros más cerca de Jane.

—Muévete un centímetro más y le hare volar su cabecita —Christie comenzó a llorar ya que no podía más, la tensión y las hormonas del embarazo estaban haciendo que ella estuviera al borde. Jane recorría la cara de Christie con la punta del arma haciendo que Alice se impacientara y pensara en hacer una estupidez. Rápidamente miro a Scott y asintió, este no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba hacer pero rápidamente apunto a la cabeza de Jane.

Al momento en que Scott apretó el gatillo Alice salto sobre Christie protegiéndola con su cuerpo. En la habitación se escucharon dos disparos, uno que salió de la pistola de Scott y la otra de la pistola de Jane. El grito de Christie hizo que todo el mundo se alertara. Jane estaba en el suelo con un tiro en el pecho izquierdo haciendo que la bala penetrara su corazón. Esme y Eleazar fueron reducidos por los oficiales de policía.

Scott y Gabriel terminaron de bajas las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaba Christie y Alice, Jasper corrió detrás de ellos, mientras que los demás chicos iban con los oficiales y entraban los forenses para llevarse el cuerpo de Jane, los oficiales se llevaron a Esme y a Eleazar.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Capítulo 26: Felicidad**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Annia había ingresado de urgencias al hospital, dos días donde la angustia reinaba en los cuerpos de Edward Y Bella. Las primeras cinco horas el doctor O'conner hizo todo lo posible para que la pequeña Annia pudiera salir de la situación crítica en la que se encontraba. Bella y Edward no se habían movido de la sala de estar en el área de pediatría, a Carlisle no se le permitió la entrada a la sala donde la niña estaba siendo atendida, todos en la sala de espera se movían constantemente llenos de nervios y ansiedad, todos querían noticias sobre la condición de salud de la pequeña Annia.

Cuando los oficiales se hicieron cargo de la situación en la casa de la playa, rápidamente se llevaron a Alice al hospital, al momento en que Scott disparo, Jane también lo había hecho dándole a Alice en una de sus piernas. Gabriel se asustó pensando que la herida podría haber sido Christie y agradecía en demasía lo echo por Alice. Jasper le aviso a Rose todo lo sucedido en aquella casa, quien a su vez le aviso a todos los demás. Carlisle bajo a urgencias y atendió a su hija. La herida había sido limpia, la bala había entrado y salido sin hacer ningún daño permanente, cosa que fue muy buena. A pesar de que Alice tenía que hacer reposo se había escapado para estar con su familia y saber de su sobrina. Christie había sido chequeada, y su pequeño bebe también, todo estaba normal, solo tendría que tener reposo por unos días solo por precaución y podría seguir con su vida normal.

Esme y Eleazar habían sido detenidos y llevados a la cárcel, Edward, Carlisle, Isabella, Jasper, Gabriel y Alice los denunciaron, ya que eran culpables y ellos no lo negaron fueron sentenciados a 70 años de cadena perpetua. Jane murió y los oficiales hicieron los papeleos para la sepultura. Emmett se había hecho cargo de las denuncia y de la sentencia en contra de Esme y Eleazar.

El doctor O'conner pudo sacar del riesgo a Annia, estaba intoxicada, pero aun así estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos ya que la intoxicación con parafina que sufrió la dejo con una neumonía química. El doctor O'conner después de haber visto a la pequeña y estar seguro de que todo estaba bien, salió a la sala de espera para darles algunas noticias sobre el estado de Annia.

—Les tengo noticias —anuncio el doctor, todos se acercaron para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto Edward abrazando a Bella.

—Bueno, después de varias horas y de estos dos días bajo observación, la niña está bien, solo tiene una neumonía química a causa de la parafina, pero con cuidados y sus medicamentos saldrá adelante —el doctor les dio una sonrisa haciendo que todos se relajaran.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Bella abrazando al doctor. Edward solo sonrió por la efusividad de su mujer.

—Pues de nada —respondió cuando Bella lo soltó.

Al día siguiente le darían el alta, por lo que todos fueron a descansar un poco ya que nadie se había alejado del hospital en esos dos días. Solo Carlisle se quedó ya que necesitaba revisar unos documentos. Cuando todos dejaron el hospital, Carlisle camino hasta su oficina y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos y por fin podía sacar todo lo que había pasado. No había querido llorar delante de su hijo ya que este lo necesitaba fuerte, por lo que se tragó todo los sentimientos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los cerro tan fuerte que le dolieron, había estado tan asustado de perder a su hija y su nieta, jamás pensó en que la maldad de Esme llegaría tan lejos que fue capaz de secuestra a su propia hija y dañar a su nieta.

Como era posible que alguna vez hubiera estado enamorado de esa mujer, lo único bueno que había sacado de todo ese matrimonio fueron sus dos hijos, porque aunque Alice no llevara su sangre, era su pequeña hija, su princesa, hace unos días estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de esa mujer. Que ciego había estado, había confiado en ella, le había dado todo lo que pedía y aun así lo hirió engañándolo.

Carlisle estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió que la puerta de su consulta fue abierta, Carmen entro y al ver el estado de Carlisle se preocupó. Cuidadosamente se acercó y cariñosamente acaricio la nuca, Carlisle al sentir los dedos de alguien en su cabeza, la levanto y miro a la dueña los dedos, al darse cuenta de quién era, paso sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de Carmen, hundiendo su rostro en el estómago de ella, comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas, Carmen solo podía abrazarlo con fuerza, no sabía cómo se había enamorado de Carlisle en tan poco tiempo. Quería decirle que lo amaba aunque él no le respondiera a tales sentimientos.

Lentamente Carmen desenredar los brazos de Carlisle y se puso de rodillas frente a él, con sus manos le limpio el rostro, haciendo que Carlisle suspirara. Hasta el día de hoy él no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Había estado tan ocupado con el divorcio y con el comportamiento de su hija que no vio nada extraño. Pero teniéndola aquí frente a él, con sus manos limpiando sus lágrimas, todo era completamente claro y solo quería besarla. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para tomar una decisión. Con manos fuertes tomo su rostro el rostro de Carmen y poco a poco se acercó hasta llegar a unos pocos milímetros de los labios dándole a ella la opción de retirarse. Era cómico todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ya que hacia demasiado tiempo que su estómago no sentía aquellas mariposas revoloteando.

Tímida y nerviosamente Carmen acorto el pequeño espacio y presiono sus labios contra los de Carlisle y se fundieron en un beso tierno. Con mucho cuidado Carlisle la tomo entre sus brazos y la puso sobre sus rodillas profundizando el beso, Carmen envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Carlisle, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del doctor.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Carlisle… —Bella se quedó petrificada al interrumpir aquel momento. Carmen sin moverse de su lugar, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, Carlisle sonrió nerviosamente ya que su mano sin previo aviso había viajado hasta el trasero de Carmen. Edward quien estaba detrás de Bella observando la situación con una sonrisa en los labios—. Lo siento mucho —Bella se disculpó completamente avergonzada.

—Nos vemos en la sala de espera —le aviso Edward a su padre con un giño haciendo que Carlisle asintiera con la cabeza.

Tomando la mano de Bella, Edward camino hasta la sala de espera, en unos minutos se les iba a permitir llevarse a Annia a la casa, esa noticia se la iba a decir a Carlisle pero estaba un poquitín ocupado.

—¿Crees que se enoje? —pregunto Bella realmente preocupada por haber interrumpido a Carlisle. Edward sonrió y la abrazo mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

—No te preocupes, fue realmente cómico encontrar a mi padre en esa situación — Edward soltó una risita, ambos se sentaron en la sala de estar a esperar al Doctor para que pudieran llevarse a Annia.

—¿A ti jamás te encontró en una situación así? —Pregunto Bella.

—No, jamás, creo que fue por toda la situación de Esme —se encogió de hombros, no quería hablar de sus ex novias, las cuales fueron solo dos y una mujer de una noche. Bella no quería hondar en ese tema, hacían que sus celos salieran a flote.

El doctor salió y les indico que ya podía pasar a ver a la niña y poder ponerle su ropita para que saliera del hospital. Luego de que Bella y Edward sorprendieran a Carlisle en la oficina, Carmen descanso su frente sobre el hombro del doctor, Carlisle comenzó acariciar su espalda suavemente.

—Deberíamos de haber puesto seguro a la puerta —susurro Carlisle. Carmen soltó una risita y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunto Carmen completamente nerviosa, ni cuándo fue una adolecente se sintió tan nerviosa.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunto Carlisle completamente serio.

—Si —contesto Carmen con una gran sonrisa besando los labios de Carlisle.

Después de tanto tiempo ambos estaban comenzando una relación pura y sana entre dos adultos, a pesar del sufrimiento que había pasado Carlisle durante su matrimonio y después, quería volver a tener esa oportunidad, la oportunidad de volver a proteger a la persona que ama, volver a ser ese guardián que su chica necesitaba.

Edward y Bella vistieron a su hija con mucho cuidado, aunque el medico les dijo que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, de ahora en adelante tendría mucho cuidado con respecto a la salud y todo lo demás, no querían pasar por esta angustia nunca más. Cuando ya estaban terminando con la niña, entro Carlisle de la mano junto a Carmen, Edward lo miro y arqueando su ceja dejo implícita la pregunta. Carlisle sonrió abiertamente asintiendo. Edward se largó a reír haciendo que Annia lo mirara y riera. Isabella los miro confusa, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza como para darse cuenta de lo obvio.

—Papá tiene nueva novia —susurro Edward en el odio de Bella, está un poco aturdida miro a Carlisle y sonrió.

—Lo siento por lo de hace unos minutos y Felicidades —sonrió cortésmente.

—No te preocupes, muchas gracias cariño —contesto Carlisle abrazando a Carmen.

Por la puerta entraron Emmett y Rose, Alice y Jasper, Gabriel y Christie, todos sorprendidos por ver a Carlisle abrazando a Carmen, cuando todos supieron de su reciente relación, todo los abrazaron y felicitaron, Alice estaba feliz, ya que sabía quería que su padre fuera feliz y si Carmen era su felicidad pues ella también lo era.

Durante las horas que estuvo secuestrada por su propia madre y Padre, había pensado y repasado toda su vida, se había dado cuenta de que toda su vida fue llena de regalos y comodidades que jamás necesito nada, todo lo que ella pedía lo tenía. Su madre al darle lo que ella quería, había criado a una niña llena de prejuicio, soberbia y altanera. Pero cuando la venda la dejo ver más allá de los lujos, pudo ver que la vida es más que lujos y demasíes. Jasper abrazo a Alice por espalda haciendo que ella sonriera.

Todos salieron del hospital con una sonrisa en los labios, el saber que nada ni nadie podía entorpecer esa felicidad hacia que cada uno de ellos se sintiera cómodos y Felices. Por fin podían estar tranquilos y en familia, en casa les esperaba una barbacoa junto a la piscina, celebrando muchas buenas noticias. Una de ellas era que su pequeña Annia estaba con ellos.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer, yo en cambio soy dueña de la trama y de algunos personajes.**

 **Epilogo**

 **25 de diciembre.**

Los días después de aquel susto pasaron tranquilamente, Edward y Bella no dejaban a Annia por mucho tiempo, aunque algunos digan que Edward estaba siendo sobre protector, pues tenían razón, un mes después de lo del secuestro contrataron a otra persona que ayudara a Christie, pero estaba vez Edward y todo el equipo de seguridad se aseguraron de que no hubieran sorpresas, pero aun así no estaba tranquilo por lo que decidió poner cámaras de seguridad por toda la propiedad.

Al ver que ya no había nadie que les quisiera hacer daño todo se había relajado de una manera que jamás lo había imaginado. Carlisle y Carmen habían dado la noticia que se casarían en agosto, aquel día estaban todos muy bien vestidos en el patio trasero de la casa de Edward. Bella tenía ya cinco meses y Annia tenía 6 meses y cada día se parecía a su padre. Gabriel y Christie esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su pequeño niño, que sería en cualquier momento.

Alice había hablado con Bella, le pedio perdón por todas las humillaciones que le hizo y dejando en claro que mientras viera a su hermano feliz, ella también lo haría. Bella aprecio las disculpas de Alice y las acepto ya que se había dado cuenta de que lo que paso hizo que Alice pensara de otra forma, además, Alice supo lo que Bella había pasado con Alec durante su matrimonio. Jasper al ver que Alice tenía la capacidad de darse cuenta de sus errores y pedir perdón, hizo que su corazón latiera por ella y comenzaran una hermosa relación. Alice quería tener su propio negocio por lo que le pidió ayuda a su hermano y abrió una tienda de ropa.

Emmett y Rose empezaron una relación aunque al principio nadie tenía fe de que ellos pudieran lograrlo ya que Rose quería seguir trabajando en el club cosa que ponía a Emmett de muy mal humor, este tema era un límite duro entre ambos. Pero al final y para la paz de todos los amigos alrededor, Edward le ofreció un trabajo a Rose y ella acepto ya que amaba a Emmett y estaba cansada de tener problemas con él.

Al terminar la boda Carlisle y Carmen se fueron de luna de miel, pero al llegar al aeropuerto recibió una llamada de Edward diciéndole que estaban de camino al hospital porque Christie había empezado la labor de parto. El 12 de Agosto nació Trevor Ryans Waller. Igualito a su padre. Luego de que naciera Trevor Carlisle y Carmen partieron a su luna de miel en las Islas Canarias.

El 10 Noviembre y con una enorme barriga Bella dio a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos Verdes como su padre, cabellos color chocolate como su madre, le pudieron por nombre Carlie Marie Cullen Swan. Había sido un parto complicado que casi mata a Edward. La pequeña al salir el cordón umbilical se enredó en su pequeño cuello. Cuando la bebe salió, el agotamiento y el cansancio le paso la cuenta a Bella haciendo que se desmayara, Edward al ver a su mujer inconsciente se asustó y le dio un ataque de pánico. Carlisle quien estaba atendiendo a Bella tuvo que sedarlo para poder ayudar a Bella. Las enfermeras trasladaron a Edward a una habitación continua y Carlisle atendió tranquilamente a Bella. Cuando Edward se despertó lo único que hacía era preguntar por su mujer, Carlisle para tranquilizarlo lo llevo a la habitación de Bella, ella aún estaba durmiendo, él quería saber que estaba pasando, porque ella estaba aún dormida, su padre lo tranquilizo diciéndole que era normal ya que el trabajo de parto fue demasiado para ella. Al día siguiente Bella despertó y para Edward fue un respiro de paz al verla abrir sus ojos. Ambos conocieron a su pequeña hija, ese día recibieron muchas visitas. Charlie estaba feliz por haber encontrado a su hija y ahora tener dos nietas. Con Sue y Seth se habían mudado cerca de Bella ya que no quería perder más tiempo.

Hoy es navidad y todos están reunidos en la casa de Edward. Un hermoso árbol de navidad completamente adornado y lleno de regalos estaba en una esquina en el salón de la casa. Era la primera navidad feliz que tenía Edward, para Bella era la primera navidad sin golpes y con una verdadera familia. Carlisle estaba feliz y tranquilo junto a su nueva esposa y su gran familia.

—¿Cómo estás? —Edward le susurro a Bella en su oído. Todos estaban acurrucados en los grandes sofás. Rose tenia a Carlie, mientras que en los brazos de Alice estaba Annia balbuceado.

—Estoy bien —le respondió Bella mirándolo.

—¿Eres Feliz?— Le pregunto Edward.

—Soy más que feliz, me salvaste desde aquel día en el callejón —Bella se inclinó para besar la mandíbula de Edward, este le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ven tengo algo para ti —Edward la tomo de la mano de Bella y se la llevó al patio trasero. Abrazándola fuertemente beso sus labios. Bella enredado sus manos por el cuello de Edward.

—¿Por qué salimos? —pregunto Bella a Edward después de separarse.

Edward se separó de ella y sin decirle nada se arrodillo. Bella se tapó su boca con su mano sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Edward saco una cajita de terciopelo color azul, las lágrimas salían por los ojos de Bella sin pedir permiso, las mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago y el nudo crecía en su garganta.

Edward abrió la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo de plata, una esmeralda en el centro y a cada costado tenía un diamante. Edward no dejaba de mirar la reacción de Bella sin decir nada.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunto Edward. Bella sonrió, sabía que su chico estaba nervioso pero jamás pensó que tanto, ya que jamás le pregunto nada a Bella, pero ella sabía lo que él estaba preguntándole, pero ella jugaría un poco con él.

—Es un muy lindo anillo Edward —respondió Bella dándole una sonrisa y tragándose la emoción que todo esto le producía.

—¿Solo eso?—pregunto Edward poniéndose de pie, claramente esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, él estaba esperando una gran salto, grito y que lo besara con pasión, no quería que ella dijera que era un lindo anillo.

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? —pregunto Bella inocentemente.

—Quería escuchar un si —le susurra con mucha pena. Bella alertada por el tono de voz de Edward, tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo acerco a sus labios lo más que pudo y lo beso con tanto amor.

—Si quieres que me case contigo, puedo decir que lo has hecho un poco mal — Bella rio cuando los ojos de Edward se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho mal.

Edward volvió a ser volvió a arrodillar frente a Isabella y le tomo la mano.

—Isabella, eres la mujer que más amo en la vida, eres la madre de mis hijas, por eso ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Edward sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos, ahora sabía que había hecho todo bien.

—Por supuesto que si —Bella se echó a reír sin dudar en su respuesta, conocía a Edward sabía que jamás el seria como lo fue Alec. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a los brazos de Edward haciendo que este se callera de espaldas sobre el césped.

Para ambos el último tiempo había sido demasiado duro pero más para Bella por todo lo que sufrió por Alec. Hace unos meses jamás pensó que aquel día en el callejón su ángel guardián la protegería y la amaría por siempre. Hoy veía a su familia feliz, una real familia, un esposo que la ama y la amara no importa nada, con unas hijas hermosas, con amigas y cuñadas que estarán allí para cuando ella las necesitara, un padre que quiere recuperar el tiempo, unos suegros amables. Por fin tenía todo lo que algún día soñó. Todo gracias a ese guardián que apareció en su vida para hacerla verdaderamente feliz.


End file.
